Tu es mon nouveau monde
by AnanasPower
Summary: "Je ne boirai plus jamais d'alcool" s'était dit Anna quand elle se réveilla devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac après une fête arrosée. Et des nains débarquent alors qu'elle a la gueule de bois. Ajoutons un dragon et un orc psychopathe à la fête. Mais la première chose qu'elle s'était dit, c'était "Mais qu'est-ce que je fous en Terre du Milieu !" Rating M [Fili-OC;Kili-OC]. [COMPLET]
1. Prologue : Le passage

**Tu es mon nouveau monde**

 ** _Version ré-éditée ! J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur l'écriture, j'ai réussi à plus ou moins réécrire ce que j'avais déjà fait, alors c'est parti ! Par contre je préviens, c'est pas de la moquette que j'ai fumé pour écrire cette fic, c'est tout le stock de Leroy Merlin XD ça va dépoter un max ! (enfin j'espère)._**

 ** _Merci à Poulou, mangas-addict, Ishiimaru, Laclea, Idriil et MargoOot qui avaient laissé des reviews sur la première version. Gros bisous à vous !_**

 **Résumé complet** **:** **_« Je ne boirai plus jamais d'alcool » s'était dit_** _ **Anna**_ ** _quand elle se réveilla devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac après une fête arrosée. Et des nains débarquent alors qu'elle a la gueule de bois. Et ces guerriers vont devoir jouer les baby-sitters. Et un dragon veut leur cramer le derrière. Et un orc vraiment très méchant fait une fixette psychopathe sur le Grand Chef. Mais la première chose qu'elle s'était dit, c'était « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous en Terre du Milieu ?». [Fili-OC Kili-OC]_**

 **Disclaimer :** **_Seuls les personnages inventés et cette fiction m'appartiennent, les personnages et idées d'origines appartiennent à JRR. Tolkien et Peter Jackson._**

 ** _Inspiré principalement des films « Le Hobbit » et un peu du livre._**

 ** _Rating M pour des scènes explicites/des insultes/etc… plus tard._**

 ** _Certains noms seront en anglais, d'autre en français, j'ai pris ce qui sonnait le mieux à chaque fois._**

* * *

Prologue : Le passage

« Anna marchait vite, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine afin de garder un maximum de chaleur. Chacune de ses expirations créait un éphémère nuage de buée devant son visage rosi par le vent glacé. Elle passait le long d'une galerie marchande brillant de mille feux, recouverte de décorations rouges, vertes et dorées. Le peu de passants qui avaient osé s'aventurer dehors se pressaient pour ne pas finir congelés, leurs sacs remplis de cadeaux sous le bras.

Le téléphone dans sa poche vibra et fit retentir un célèbre solo de guitare. Anna plongea la main dans sa poche après avoir enlevé un de ses gants de laine, et décrocha.

-Oui ?

-C'est Marie. Tu es où ?

-Je viens de dépasser la galerie marchande, je suis là dans deux minutes.

-D'accord, mais dépêche-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi pour terminer de tout préparer !

-Oui, excuse-moi, j'arrive tout de suite...

Le silence lui répondit. Elle avait raccroché. Elle soupira, rangea son téléphone et remit son gant avant de presser le pas.

[Quelques minutes plus tard, chez Marie]

-Tu as fini de te changer ?

-Oui j'arrive.

Anna ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle avait voulu se déguiser en pirate. Un collant de laine bordeaux, recouvert par un pantalon de cuir noir ouvert et lacé sur les côtés, moulait ses jambes. De hautes bottes de cuir noir à revers montaient jusque sous ses genoux. Un t-shirt noir à manches longues moulant au large décolleté, associé à un gilet sans manche en cuir bordeaux lacé sur le devant comme un corset, soulignait sensuellement les courbes de sa poitrine généreuse. Un bandana noir noué sur le dessus du crâne complétait son déguisement. Elle n'avait ni maquillage ni bijoux, à l'exception de son collier. À une chaînette argentée pendait une pierre grise veinée d'orange foncé, creuse, dont la partie bombée était recouverte d'argent.

Marie la détaillait d'un air admiratif, mais aussi dubitatif.

-Je trouve que tu es super belle comme ça, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'en penseras ton frère... J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de crise de nerfs.

Anna se mordit les lèvres en baissant légèrement les yeux, mais la sonnette lui enleva la possibilité de répliquer.

[Plus tard dans la soirée]

La fête déguisée organisée par Marie pour Noël battait son plein. Les jeunes lycéens/étudiants/... en vacances s'amusaient et se laissaient un peu aller, heureux de faire la fête. Tard dans la nuit, bien alcoolisés, ils prirent la décision -stupide, avouons-le- d'aller faire la fête dans le parc en bas de chez Marie. Ils commencèrent à s'égayer dans le jardin, hurlant des bêtises, vomissant le trop plein d'alcool pour certains (berk le terrain était miné...) et braillant des chansons commerciales.

Se sentant un peu pompette (ou plutôt complètement bourrée – remarquez, même si vous êtes à une fête déguisée, quand vous voyez passer trois Pikachu, un Kirby et une Licorne arc-en-ciel, vous vous demandez ce que vous avez bu), Anna s'assit dans l'herbe contre un arbre. Elle rajusta sa bandoulière sur ses épaules. Elle s'appuya sur sa main droite pour mieux s'asseoir, mais sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Croyant à une racine, elle regarda à l'endroit où elle avait posé la main.

Il y avait quelque chose de brillant dans un creux du sol. Étrangement hypnotisée par le reflet de lune sur cet objet, Anna plongea la main dans le creux. Au moment où elle referma ses doigts sur l'objet, elle sentit sa conscience s'éteindre doucement, et son bras s'enfoncer dans le sol. Avant de s'évanouir, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit un grand flash blanc, et referma instinctivement sa main droite sur le mystérieux objet, et sa main gauche sur son collier.

* * *

 ** _Pas de reviews = pas de suite ! Alors on prend dix secondes pour laisser un petit mot, c'est gratuit, c'est gentil et ça fait toujours plaisir (et ça aide pas mal) :)_**

 ** _A propos de nos premiers personnages : Anna a 15 ans, sa meilleure amie Marie a 24 ans. Je sais qu'à cause de la différence d'âge ça fait très bizarre qu'elles soient meilleures amies, mais vous en saurez plus dans un autre chapitre c'est promis. On en saura également plus à propos du frère d'Anna que j'ai brièvement mentionné._**


	2. 1 : Gueule de bois et nains-surprises

_**Hello chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices !**_

 _ **Merci pour la review :)**_

 _ **Je suis déçue du peu de reviews en une semaine... Vous n'imaginez pas comment les reviews nous font plaisir et nous motive ! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est vraiment important à mes yeux.**_

 _ **Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Anna, jeune fille de 15 ans, fait une soirée déguisée avec des amis pour Noël. Elle a un peu trop bu et alors qu'ils s'amusaient dans un parc, elle s'évanouit.**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 1 : Gueule de bois et nains-surprises

Anna émergeait doucement. Enfin, doucement, façon de parler… Un marteau s'acharnait à rebondir partout dans son crâne, et elle se sentait comme si un camion lui avait roulé dessus et était repassé une bonne centaine de fois. Au moins. Elle entrouvrit à peine les yeux et les referma immédiatement en grognant. Trop de soleil, trop de lumière. Elle prenait lentement conscience de son environnement. La pierre sur laquelle elle était allongée était froide, et…

Attendez une seconde ! La pierre ? Quelle pierre ? Elle bougea les bras avec difficulté, tant elle était courbaturée, endolorie, dans le pâté, enfin bref pas bien. Elle réussit à s'asseoir en réprimant des gémissements de douleur. « Plus jamais d'alcool… » pensa-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Elle crut qu'elle hallucinait. Mais où diable était-elle ? Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au parc en bas de chez Marie, ni à chez elle. Quoique le paysage lui semblait vaguement familier…

Des collines d'un vert éclatant, arrondies, percées de portes de bois rondes. Des petits chemins de terre et de graviers serpentaient entre elles. Une rivière coulait paisiblement plus bas. Autour d'un pont de pierre se pressait une foule joyeuse et bigarrée. Anna distinguait des étals. Sûrement un marché, ou une foire. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de mieux voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle se rendit compte que les gens étaient à peine aussi hauts que des enfants ! Ils étaient habillés comme au dix-huitième siècle. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un bourg de campagne typique du dix-huitième. C'était extrêmement déroutant. Et leurs pieds ! Énormes, couverts de poils ! Quel était cet endroit ?

Anna porta la main à son front en grimaçant. Son crâne la faisait souffrir atrocement. Elle se retourna lentement pour ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne encore plus, et remarqua qu'elle était assise sur le porche d'une maison-colline. Elle avait donc passé le portail de bois peint qu'elle voyait à quelques mètres, avant de s'écrouler devant la porte verte. Bien. Merveilleux. Elle voulut hurler, mais sa gorge aussi lui faisait mal. Et elle ne voulait pas ajouter à sa migraine. Elle rassembla le peu de force qu'elle avait et se traîna, incapable de marcher, jusqu'à la porte. Là, elle puisa dans ses dernières réserves pour frapper sur la porte du plat de la main, même si ça faisait mal.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins venait de se débarrasser du magicien Gandalf le Gris. Ce dernier était venu le voir pour une aventure. Une aventure ! Comme si un hobbit allait accepter de quitter son chez-soi pour une aventure… Ce magicien était vraiment curieux. Il lui faisait même un peu peur. Lorsqu'il était enfin parti, et qu'il avait fini de faire son marché, il s'était préparé un bon thé bien chaud, accompagné de pain d'épices. Une collation amplement méritée d'après lui. Il s'était installé devant la cheminée où un bon feu ronronnait, dans son fauteuil préféré, et avait sa tasse à la main.

Il soufflait distraitement dessus quand il crut entendre un bruit. Il posa sa tasse sur le guéridon près de lui, sourcils froncés. Avait-il rêvé ? Un tic nerveux agita le coin de sa bouche. Non, assurément, il avait rêvé… C'était ce Gandalf qui le perturbait, rien d'autre. Le même bruit reprit. Il se leva, inquiet et ennuyé. Gandalf était-il revenu dans l'espoir de le convaincre ? Il s'approcha de la porte, faisait preuve de la légendaire discrétion qui caractérise les hobbits. Il tendit l'oreille vers la porte. Rien.

Et la seconde d'après, le même bruit. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, c'était certain ! Il alla prudemment à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne ! Intrigué, il ouvrit sa porte. Un bruit mat se fit entendre à ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux, estomaqué.

* * *

Anna avait frappé trois fois à la porte, priant intérieurement pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans cette étrange – mais mignonne – maison. Au bout de la troisième fois, la porte s'était ouverte, et son buste s'écrasa à l'intérieur. Elle regretta un instant de s'être appuyée contre la porte. Pourquoi est-ce que la gueule de bois la faisait tant souffrir ? D'habitude elle tenait bien l'alcool !

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? fit une voix près d'elle. Mademoiselle ?

Elle sentit qu'on la prenait par les bras et qu'on la tirait à l'intérieur.

-Vous allez vous asseoir, d'accord ? fit la voix.

Elle grogna vaguement son assentiment, et fit un effort pour se poser sur le fauteuil, aidée par l'homme – à n'en pas douter la voix appartenait à un homme.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins était très inquiet. Une jeune fille visiblement en peine était écroulée sur le pas de sa porte. Elle portait d'étranges vêtements et semblait très jeune. Et assurément ce n'était pas une hobbit, ses bottes l'attestait. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien, elle remua vaguement. Il la tira à l'intérieur et l'installa dans un fauteuil confortable face au sien. Qui était-elle, et comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cet état, devant chez lui qui plus est ?

* * *

Après l'avoir aidée à s'asseoir et une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle n'allait pas retomber, il alla chercher une couverture qu'il déposa sur ses jambes. Il sortit une tasse et une assiette supplémentaires, et lui servit du thé encore chaud. Il lui tendit la tasse qu'elle but immédiatement. Une grimace de soulagement apparut sur son visage. Elle reposa la tasse, elle se sentait nettement mieux maintenant. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en grignotant du pain d'épices. Ses yeux détaillèrent rapidement la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur l'homme assis dans le fauteuil face à elle. Elle se rendit compte que lui aussi faisait la taille d'un enfant et qu'il avait les pieds velus. Mais, plus inquiétant encore, il semblait à peine plus petit qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, essayant de se concentrer. Elle faisait un mètre soixante-quinze. La personne face à elle ne devait pas dépasser un mètre vingt-cinq. Et elle faisait approximativement cinq centimètres de plus que lui. Génial. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda une fois de plus Bilbo quand il la vit se prendre la tête.

Elle le regarda comme si elle venait de noter sa présence.

-Je… Oui, enfin non… J'ai juste… abusé de l'alcool hier soir, et les effets négatifs se font sentir, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-De l'alcool ? s'étonna Bilbo. Pourtant vous paraissez bien jeune…

Elle hocha vaguement la tête.

-Merci pour votre aide, monsieur…

-Bilbo Baggins, se présenta-t-il.

-Enchantée Monsieur Baggins. Je m'appelle Anna.

-Anna tout court ? s'étonna à nouveau le hobbit.

-Euh… Oui, mentit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas donner son nom de famille. Ou alors il saurait qui était son frère et ça compliquerait beaucoup les choses.

-Et d'où venez-vous ?

-De Paris, répondit-elle. Et ici, où sommes-nous ?

Bilbo la fixa avec de grands yeux, effaré.

-Eh bien nous sommes à Cul-de-Sac, ma maison, à Hobbitbourg, dans la Comté.

-Comme le fromage ? s'étonna Anna.

-Le fromage ? Quel fromage ? demanda Bilbo, confus.

-Euh non rien, désolée…

-Où est-ce, Paris ?

Ce fut au tour d'Anna de le fixer étrangement.

-Ok, fit-elle. Temps mort. La Comté, c'est où exactement ?

-A l'ouest de la Terre du Milieu, répondit Bilbo comme si c'était une évidence.

-Terre du Milieu ?! s'exclama Anna.

-Euh… oui.

Anna ferma les yeux en se cramponnant à son siège. Non, c'était un cauchemar. La Terre du Milieu avait été inventée par Tolkien pour le Seigneur des Anneaux, Marie le lui avait répété une centaine de fois au moins. Elle ne pouvait pas être là…

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

-Voulez-vous aller vous allonger un peu ? J'ai une chambre d'amis, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et Bilbo l'emmena jusqu'à un lit douillet. A peine fut-elle allongée sous la couverture qu'elle s'endormit comme une masse. Bilbo repartit au salon pour ranger les tasses, la tête pleine de questions à propos de la jeune humaine – elle était humaine il en mettrait sa main à couper – qui avait fait irruption chez lui. Il sentait une forme d'attendrissement pour elle. Elle semblait totalement perdue. Et comme tout hobbit qui se respecte, il n'hésitait pas à aider son prochain. Et un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

 _Anna ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc autour d'elle. Pas aveuglant, plutôt apaisant. Elle remarqua qu'elle était étendue à même le sol, et se releva d'un mouvement fluide. Cela l'étonna car lorsqu'elle s'était couchée, elle avait mal partout. Et elle était dans un lit. Et pas dans une pièce blanche._

 _-Ok, je suis où cette fois ?_

 _Personne ne lui répondit. Pas un son, à part elle, ne troublait le silence. Elle remarqua une ouverture qui devait faire office de porte, et s'y dirigea. Ce qu'elle vit dehors lui coupa le souffle. C'était tellement beau qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Un immense palais aux tourelles aériennes, tout de pierre immaculée. Un large jardin fleuri s'étalait devant elle. L'air embaumait la lavande et la pivoine, ses fleurs préférées. Elle traversa le jardin sans se presser, émue de tant de beauté autour d'elle. Elle atteint la porte du palais, et frappa timidement. Le panneau s'ouvrit, mais elle ne vit personne derrière. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit…_

 _-Sérieusement ? lâcha-t-elle d'un air blasé._

 _Un chaton. Rose fuschia. Qui la regardait d'un air tellement attendrissant que c'en était gênant. Elle finit par lâcher un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Le chaton miaula._

 _-C'est toi mon guide ?_

 _Le chaton miaula._

 _-Je prends ça pour un oui. Je vais te porter, je n'ai pas envie de te marcher dessus par inadvertance._

 _Le chaton miaula._

 _-Je prends ça pour un deuxième oui._

 _Elle prit le chaton dans ses bras, et la petite boule de poils se blottit contre sa poitrine._

 _-Hey, du calme la bestiole transgénique, ça c'est zone interdite. Sinon je te balance contre le mur et je me débrouille toute seule._

 _Le chaton miaula d'indignation._

 _-Pas la peine de te justifier, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Bon, où on va maintenant ?_

 _Elle commença à marcher au hasard, essayant de comprendre les miaulements du chaton pour se diriger. Elle finit par arriver dans un grand hall aux couleurs pastels. C'était très beau, très doux. Elle s'avança lentement, regardant attentivement autour d'elle._

 _-Hep ! Vous ! Oui, vous là ! Vous êtes qui ? fit une voix derrière elle._

 _Anna se retourna, serrant d'avantage le chaton dans un dérisoire instinct de protection. Un homme, ni beau ni laid, qui paraissait vraiment « standard » était planté devant elle._

 _-Je… Je m'appelle Anna, je me suis réveillée à l'entrée du jardin il y a quelques minutes…_

 _-C'est vous Anna ?! Dépêchez-vous, elle vous attend !_

 _Il la prit sans ménagement par le bras et la tira dans une pièce attenante malgré ses protestations. Il la lança dans la pièce et referma la porte._

 _-Si je te recroise un jour tu vas me le payer ! cria Anna à travers la porte._

 _-Vous êtes qui ? fit une voix derrière elle._

 _-Pas encore… grommela la jeune fille en se retournant._

 _Une femme, très, très, TRES belle se tenait face à elle, debout près d'une fenêtre._

 _-Je suis Anna, j'ai débarqué ici je ne sais pas trop comment et…_

 _-Anna ?! C'est vous Anna ?! s'exclama la femme en s'approchant._

 _-Mais oui c'est moi, pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette foutue question ?_

 _-Et où est-ce que vous étiez passée ? Ça fait des mois qu'on vous attend !_

 _Anna serra les poings et expira longuement en fermant les yeux._

 _-Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs, tous ! cria-t-elle. J'étais tranquille à une soirée, je me réveille devant la porte d'un monsieur très gentil mais un peu chelou, je veux taper une sieste tranquille et je me retrouve dans un putain de château de conte de fée Disney ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous me parlez, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que vous commencez vraiment à me saouler ! Alors faites-moi rentrer chez moi !_

 _Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, étouffant à moitié le chaton, avec un air de défi. La femme la regardait avec fureur._

 _-Petite insolente ! Je ne te permets pas de…_

 _-Je m'en tape, vous avez aucune permission à me donner ! Alors faites vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !_

 _La femme souffla pour se calmer. Eru pouvait vraiment la faire chier parfois…_

 _-Eru, père de toutes choses, t'a désignée pour participer à une quête. Il pense que tu peux sauver cette aventure._

 _-Gné ?_

 _-Bon, tu es déjà assez en retard comme ça. Eru te donne un don de précision, vu que tu n'as aucune aptitude pour survivre sans aide… Bon courage !_

 _Anna allait demander ce que c'était que ce bordel, mais elle fut aspirée par un trou dans le sol._

* * *

Anna se réveilla d'un coup. Elle espérait vraiment que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar étrange, mais elle vit qu'elle était dans la chambre d'amis de Monsieur Baggins. Et le château blanc ? C'était un rêve ? La femme avait parlé d'un don de précision… Anna prit son canif dans sa poche – oui elle se balade avec un canif dans sa poche – et visa un point de la taille d'une mouche sur le mur face à elle. Elle lança son couteau, peu convaincue. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en s'approchant du mur en question. Elle avait réussi.

-Ok… Génial, je sais pas où je suis, chez un homme bizarre que je ne connais pas, et j'ai un don filé par un certain Eru. Y'a au moins un point positif.

Elle entendit alors des voix hors de la chambre. Monsieur Baggins avait-il de la compagnie ? Elle remarqua qu'il avait déposé une bassine d'eau et un linge sur une petite table. Elle se rafraichit, peigna sommairement ses cheveux et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de sortir. Elle traversa les couloirs avec hésitation, se dirigeant vers la source approximative des voix. Une voix très grave d'homme, avec un genre d'accent russe, et une voix un peu moins grave mais qui ressemblait fortement à la première, en plus de celle de Monsieur Baggins. Elle s'avança face aux trois personnes.

-Hmm… Bonjour ? tenta-t-elle.

Monsieur Baggins était en robe de chambre, et tentait de s'expliquer avec deux… êtres de type masculin. Ils ne devaient pas l'avoir entendu puisqu'aucun ne bougea dans sa direction.

-Monsieur Baggins ? appela-t-elle.

Bilbo se tourna vers elle, l'air dépassé. Il lui fit néanmoins un sourire.

-Mademoiselle Anna. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

-Oui, merci infiniment pour votre hospitalité. Qui sont ces gens ?

-Ce sont des nains. Ils ont fait irruption chez moi il y a quelques instants.

Des nains. Donc les nains existent. De mieux en mieux. Les deux nains en questions la remarquèrent alors.

-Dwalin, pour vous servir, fit le premier.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, chauve, avec des tatouages. Et il pouvait probablement la broyer d'une seule main.

-Et Balin, pour vous servir, ajouta le deuxième.

On aurait dit un grand-père, avec son air débonnaire, sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire généreux. Elle décida qu'il lui plaisait.

-Anna, pour vous servir, répondit-elle en s'inclinant comme ils l'avaient fait.

Après tout, elle débarquait dans un endroit inconnu, le mieux était de faire comme tout le monde.

-Charmante enfant, commenta Balin, ce qui la fit rougir. Est-ce votre fille, Maître Baggins ?

-Ma… Quoi ? Non ! s'empressa de protester le hobbit.

-Non, pas du tout ! ajouta Anna. Je… je… J'ai eu un problème, et Mons… Maître Baggins a eu la bonté de me recueillir.

Le concerné hocha énergiquement la tête. Balin sourit, mais Anna vit qu'il n'accrochait pas totalement à sa version des faits. Et pour cause…

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Bilbo eut l'air d'avoir avalé une mouche et supplia Anna du regard.

-Je vais ouvrir pendant que vous vous occupez de vos invités, répondit Anna à sa question silencieuse.

Elle se dépêcha de trouver et atteindre la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit en grand, et s'arrêta de respirer.

* * *

 ** _Bon, on sait tous qui est derrière la porte hein ;)_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas la review *vous supplie à genoux en faisant les yeux du chat potté* et à la semaine prochaine !_**


	3. 2 : Finalement je vais peut être rester

_**Hello les enfants ! C'est vendredi, c'est raviolis, c'est nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci pour les deux reviews sur le chapitre précédent.**_

 _ **Bisous**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 2 : Finalement je vais peut-être rester… Non non y'a aucune raison à ça !

 _Anna se dépêcha de trouver et atteindre la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit en grand, et s'arrêta de respirer._

Bouche légèrement ouverte, yeux grands ouverts, bras ballants. C'était à peu près à ça que ressemblait Anna à ce moment précis. En ouvrant la porte, elle avait vu… _**[soupir d'extase de la part de l'auteure. Hein ? Oui, je m'incruste comme ça dans l'histoire ! Tout le monde a le droit de profiter alors pourquoi pas moi ?]**_

Deux hommes – nains, rectifia-t-elle mentalement – se trouvaient face à elle. Probablement les deux plus beaux mâles qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie. Ils étaient un peu plus grands qu'elle, et paraissaient aussi plus âgés. Celui de droite avait de longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses vêtements de cuir noir. Ses yeux chocolats étaient pétillants de malice, et son sourire… On aurait dit qu'il venait de trouver ses cadeaux le matin de Noël ! Anna posa ensuite ses yeux sur celui de gauche, et là elle comprit toute la signification du mot _perfection_. Blond aux yeux d'un bleu topaze hypnotisant… Il avait un air altier, un charisme et un magnétisme indéniable. Sa moustache était tressée et quelques mèches de ses cheveux également. Il lui souriait d'un air appréciateur. « Non, tu t'imagines des trucs ma vieille » se morigéna intérieurement Anna.

-Fili, se présenta le blond.

-Et Kili, lança le brun.

-Pour vous servir, ajoutèrent-ils en même temps, s'inclinant face à elle.

Contrairement à Dwalin ou Balin, ces deux-là rajoutèrent un baisemain au protocole de présentation. Non pas que ça la dérangeait, bien au contraire ! Elle sentit d'ailleurs ses joues s'enflammer.

-Personne ne nous avait prévenu qu'il y aurait une fille, pensa Kili à voix haute.

-Encore moins une aussi jolie créature, renchérit Fili en lui lançant un regard.

-Pas touche mon frère, je l'ai vu en premier, lâcha Kili en riant.

-Dans tes rêves petit frère, rit le blond.

Anna hallucinait. Est-ce que les deux frères Beaux Gosses étaient vraiment en train de se battre pour elle ? Finalement ce n'était pas si mal la Terre du Milieu !

-Attendez, murmura Anna. Je vous reconnais, je vous ai vu en rêve…

Elle se souvenait du rêve qu'elle avait fait avant de se réveiller avec la gueule de bois. Elle était sur un balcon, et ce nain l'appelait et était venu la chercher pour un dîner…

-Tu as vu petit frère, s'exclama Fili. A peine arrivé je fais déjà fureur !

-Ce n'est pas juste, grommela l'autre. Pourquoi elle n'a pas rêvé de moi ?

Anna se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et devient écarlate. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, surtout Fili. Elle lui désigna un coffre de bois pour qu'il puisse poser toutes ses lames – une bonne trentaine – et se tourna vers Kili avant de se figer. Il tenait à la main un arc. Anna s'approcha et tendit la main.

-Je peux ? fit-elle sans détacher son regard de l'arme.

-Bien sûr, accepta le nain en lui tendant.

Elle passa sa main avec déférence sur le bois, et apprécia la souplesse de l'objet.

-Il est magnifique… Il tire loin ?

-Plutôt oui, dit l'archer.

Fier qu'on ne se moque pas de lui parce qu'il était archer, il discuta avec elle jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dwalin se fasse entendre.

-Alors comme ça la gamine sait tirer ?

-Je ne suis pas une gamine et je peux atteindre n'importe quelle cible, se défendit Anna.

-N'importe quelle cible, hein ? se moqua le guerrier. Alors prends une flèche et touche…

Il alla à l'autre bout du couloir et posa son doigt sur une tâche sombre du bois d'environ un centimètre de large.

-…cette tâche, là.

-Maître Dwalin, elle est à quinze mètres et la cible est minuscule, ce n'est pas juste, la défendit Kili.

-Merci Kili, mais je vais le faire. Puis-je emprunter votre arc ainsi qu'une flèche ?

Kili les lui tendit sans rien ajouter. Anna encocha la flèche et eut un peu de mal à tirer la corde mais y parvint et respira un bon coup avant de viser et tirer. L'air à peine surpris de Dwalin et les visages sidérés des deux frères indiqua à Anna que son don faisait des merveilles. Elle rendit son arme à Kili, et se dirigea vers Dwalin.

-Je ne prétends pas savoir me battre, mais je sais tirer. Vous ne devriez pas juger les gens sur leurs apparences, Maître Dwalin. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir Monsieur Baggins.

Elle inclina la tête et tourna les talons vers la salle à manger. Dwalin se tourna ensuite vers les deux frères. Ils furent légèrement inquiets de son air grognon – encore plus grognon que d'habitude – et se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

-Pas de blague, n'est-ce pas ? lança Dwalin. A propos de la petite. Vous m'avez bien compris, bande de garnements ?

-Oui Maître Dwalin, grommelèrent Fili et Kili en chœur.

Le guerrier soupira et leur fit signe de le suivre pour l'aider à débarrasser la salle à manger du hobbit.

Anna de son côté n'avait pas trouvé Bilbo, alors avait demandé à Balin si elle pouvait aider à faire quelque chose. Le vieux nain lui indiqua gentiment de commencer à sortir des assiettes, des chopes, et tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

Quelques instants plus tard, une flopée de nains avait envahi la maison du pauvre Monsieur Baggins qui courait dans tous les sens, perdu. Anna voyait les nains piller allègrement le garde-manger et installer la table de loin, elle s'était reculée dans le couloir et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Elle sentit alors un regard peser sur elle et releva la tête. Un géant habillé de gris se tenait de l'autre côté du couloir. Son regard pénétrant la frit frissonner. Elle traversa le flot de nains en vitesse et s'approcha de lui. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut, pour avoir vu un millier d'images de lui sur internet.

-Gandalf ?

-En effet, mon nom est Gandalf le Gris, s'inclina le magicien. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Oh, je m'appelle Anna, se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant à son tour.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici…

Son ton se fit mystérieux. Anna hocha doucement la tête. Le magicien et elle s'éloignèrent un peu du chahut.

-J'étais avec des amis, j'ai vu un objet et je l'ai attrapé, fit-elle en plongeant la main dans sa poche. Je me suis évanouie et quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'étais devant la porte de Monsieur Baggins. Il a pris soin de moi. Tenez, regardez.

Elle lui présenta le bracelet qu'elle avait trouvé le soir de Noël. Gandalf le saisit.

-Comment est-ce possible ? lâcha-t-il.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Anna.

-Le bracelet… de l'héritier…

-L'héritier ? Quel héritier ? Héritier de quoi ?

-Écoutez-moi bien jeune fille. Ce bracelet est unique. Forgé par Mahal lui-même pour sa bien-aimée il y a longtemps. La légende dit que celui qui porte ce bracelet est l'héritier, en l'occurrence l'héritière, de Mahal.

-Mahal ?

-Le dieu suprême des nains.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Vous êtes l'héritière de Mahal, mi-naine mi-déesse. Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui vous soit arrivé, quelque chose que vous avez vu ? N'omettez aucun détail.

-Je me suis endormie ici il y a quelques heures. J'ai rêvé d'un grand palais blanc… J'y suis entrée, j'y ai vu une femme, très belle, qui m'a dit que Eru m'avait choisie pour sauver une aventure… Et qu'il me donnait le don de précision, compléta-t-elle.

Elle était au bord de la crise de panique. « Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria-t-elle intérieurement.

-Assurément vous venez avec nous, fit le magicien.

Anna hocha la tête. Avait-elle le choix ? C'était son destin apparemment, décidé par un foutu père de toutes choses. Pourquoi elle ? Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec sa vie normale… Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses larmes. Le magicien la regardait avec gentillesse.

-Je comprends que tout ceci soit bien déroutant, et que votre situation est compliquée. Ce que nous allons entreprendre est dangereux. Vous souffrirez peut-être, physiquement ou psychologiquement. Cela apportera aussi du bon. Mais il y aura des temps sombres et des coups durs, soyez en certaine.

Anna eut un rire cynique, et fixa le magicien avec amertume.

-On dirait que les coups durs j'y suis aimantée… Vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de tout ça. Maintenant je crois que je vais aller dîner. Vous venez ?

Et elle s'en alla vers la salle à manger, sans pleurer ni hurler. _Tenir droite ! Pas le droit de s'écrouler !_ Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Beaucoup de nains étaient déjà assis. Anna fouilla la salle du regard. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée sous chaque bras et poussa un glapissement effrayé. Fili à sa droite, Kili à sa gauche, les nains l'assirent entre eux sur le banc de bois. Ils lui firent chacun un sourire d'ange innocent, qui la fit rire. Elle regarda les plats passer à table à une vitesse effarante, les aliments voler, les nains rire et se bâfrer. Elle sentit qu'on la tirait par la manche. Fili lui tendait une assiette remplie de charcuterie et de fromage, avec des fruits.

-Merci, fit-elle, gênée.

Il lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. « Attention au sourire Colgate » pensa-t-elle.

-Il faut se servir vite avec les nains, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit et tourna les yeux vers son assiette, trouvant son contenu du plus haut intérêt soudainement. Elle dévora son plat en quelques instants. Le fait que les nains n'avaient strictement aucune manière à table l'avait rassurée sur ce qu'on pouvait penser de son appétit. Elle remarqua alors que Fili n'était plus près d'elle, et cela l'inquiéta. Elle le vit alors, sautant sur la table, slalomant habilement entre les assiettes avec des chopes remplies à la main.

-Qui veut une bière ? Voilà. Tiens. Une bière demoiselle Anna ?

-Oui, merci.

Une fois que chacun eut sa chope en main, ils trinquèrent.

-Allez les gars, à trois ! fit un nain dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Un, deux, et cul-sec !

Ils descendirent leur bière en quelques secondes. Anna posa sa chope sur la table une microseconde avant celle de Fili. Il la regarda, surpris.

-Ben quoi ? fit-elle avec un sourire coupable. J'aime bien la bière.

Tout le monde éclata de rire face à l'air déconfit de Fili.

-Allez mon gars, ce n'est pas grave, fit le même nain que tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si une fille a une meilleure descente que toi !

Et à ces mots la table éclata encore de rire. Le nain qui avait parlé se tourna vers Anna, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Jolie demoiselle, je n'avais pas eu mot de votre présence. Bofur, pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il.

Les nains se présentèrent chacun leur tour. Anna ne savait plus qui était qui, mais bon…

-Anna, pour vous servir, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Anna ? s'étonna le plus jeune – Ori ? ou était-ce Nori ? – en la fixant timidement. De quelle origine est-ce ?

-C'est provençal, enfin je crois, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Gandalf, qui la fixait sévèrement.

-Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas la Provence, commença Anna, mal-à-l'aise.

Les nains secouèrent la tête.

-Eh bien, je viens d'un pays très lointain qu'on appelle la France. La Provence est une région du sud. Il y fait un peu plus chaud que chez moi, le soleil y brille plus souvent. On peut se baigner dans la mer, et ça sent bon les plantes dans l'arrière-pays.

Ori notait scrupuleusement tout ce qu'elle disait dans un cahier.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un peuple nain qui habiterait dans un pays nommé la France… Et que faites-vous ici ? questionna un nain roux à la barbe tressée – Gloïn.

-Anna est un peu spéciale, fit Gandalf. Vous verrez plus tard de quoi il retourne.

Gloïn haussa les épaules et les nains reprirent le banquet là où ils l'avaient laissé. La nourriture vola de nouveau. Anna écoutait ce que Bofur lui racontait depuis l'autre côté de la table, et sursauta quand le bras de Fili se tendit brusquement devant son nez. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son assiette. Quels réflexes…

-Attention aux tranches de jambon volantes, dit-il en relâchant le bout de viande qu'il avait attrapé.

Anna gloussa. La nourriture commençait à être épuisée, et les nains sortirent de table. Anna alla dans le couloir pour ne pas gêner. Elle voulait demander quelque chose à Gandalf, mais Bilbo lui faisait apparemment une scène juste à côté d'elle. Ori s'approcha, tout timide et maladroit. « Le pauvre petit chou… » pensa Anna avec un sourire ironique.

-Excusez-moi, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ?

Anna se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. C'est alors que Fili – sorti de nulle part – s'approcha et se saisit de l'assiette en question.

-Moi je sais Ori, donne-la moi.

Il la lança alors vers Anna, qui eut pour pauvre réflexe de survie de se laisser tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd. Elle grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible en roulant pour se relever plus loin. Kili, qu'elle n'avait pas vu derrière elle, avait rattrapé l'objet avant de relancer à Bifur dans la cuisine. Anna resta plaquée contre la paroi d'un couloir, observant avec amusement les nains se lancer l'intégralité de la vaisselle. Fili jonglait avec un bol pendant que Bilbo frôlait la crise cardiaque. Kili entonna alors une chanson, reprise par toute la troupe.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks !  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks !  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates !  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

 _Cut the cloth and trail the fat !  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat !  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor !  
Splash the wine on every door !_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl ;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole ;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll !_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates !_

Au milieu de la chanson, Anna avait senti un bras enserrer sa taille et s'était retournée pour trouver Kili, tout sourire face à elle. Il l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée dans toute la maison avant de retrouver les autres comme par magie dans la salle à manger. Ils riaient de la tête de ce pauvre Bilbo face à sa vaisselle volante. Anna s'accrocha au bras de Kili, surexcitée.

-C'était génial ! Comment vous faites ça ? Je serais incapable d'en faire de même, sérieusement c'était trop cool !

Kili, ravi de l'attention qu'il avait obtenue, fit le fier un instant, sans remarquer l'air renfrogné de son frère un peu plus loin. Des coups violents sur la porte d'entrée les firent sursauter. Anna se tourna vers Gandalf.

-Hmm. C'est lui.

* * *

 _ **Ok, alors :**_

 _ **1) je sais, Anna c'est pas provençal, mais à la base l'héroïne s'appelait Anaïs et ça c'est provençal ^^'**_

 _ **2) je sais que c'est illogique que les nains chantent en anglais alors qu'ils ne connaissent par cette langue mais je déteste leurs chansons en version française**_

 _ **Reviews, reviews,**_ _ **reviews,**_ _ **reviews,**_ _ **reviews,**_ _ **reviews,**_ _ **reviews,**_ _ **reviews,**_ _ **reviews,**_ _ **reviews... ;)**_


	4. 3 : Une longue soirée

_**C'est moi que v'là !**_

 _ **Merci aux reviews, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 3 : Une longue soirée

Tous les nains s'étaient agglutinés dans le vestibule. Anna resta cachée derrière Fili et Kili, attendant sagement que Bilbo ouvre la porte. Ce dernier s'exécuta, et tous découvrirent un autre nain. Mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de plus… imposant que les autres.

-Gandalf, salua-t-il. Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.

Pendant que le nouveau, Gandalf et Bilbo parlaient, Anna murmura.

-C'est qui ?

-Notre oncle, Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, roi légitime d'Erebor.

Oh, rien que ça. Anna tira sur la manche de Fili.

-Votre oncle est roi ? Ça fait de vous quoi, des princes ?

-Bah oui.

C'est sûr que ça paraissait évident… Des princes. Génial.

-Anna, approchez je vous prie, fit Gandalf, la tirant hors de ses pensées.

Anna déglutit et sortit de la foule. Le nouveau en imposait VRAIMENT. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air royal… Elle trouva chez lui le même charisme que chez Fili.

-Anna, je vous présente le chef de la Compagnie, Thorin Oakenshield.

Le concerné inclina la tête. Anna décida de s'en tenir aux vieilles habitudes. Elle s'inclina respectueusement en se présentant.

-Anna, pour vous servir.

-Gandalf… commença Thorin, ennuyé.

-Elle a le bracelet, le coupa Gandalf d'une voix grave.

-Quel bracelet ?

-Anna, montrez-lui.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le fameux bracelet de l'héritier machin-chose. Thorin se figea, les yeux ronds.

-Où avez-vous trouvé cela ?

On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Je l'ai… eu hier soir, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous savez ce que cela implique, Thorin, ajouta Gandalf.

-Mais est-ce qu'elle pourra se défendre ? Ce n'est pas une promenade !

-Je la protégerai Oncle Thorin ! Je la défendrai dans les Terres Sauvages !

Les deux frères étaient intervenus en même temps. Anna soupira.

-Je me protégerai moi-même, je peux tirer à l'arc.

-C'est bon, fit le nain, agacé. Balin, fais-lui signer un contrat.

Le nain aux cheveux blancs tendit un parchemin à Anna, qu'elle ne lut même pas avant de signer. Le vieux nain hocha la tête et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de suivre les autres. Anna remit le bracelet dans sa poche et resta un instant songeuse. Elle se sentit -encore – soulevée par les bras et les deux frères la soulevèrent pour l'asseoir à nouveau entre eux.

-Décidément, c'est une manie… Je peux m'asseoir toute seule vous savez ?

Ils ne l'écoutaient même pas ! Elle repartit dans ses pensées pendant que les autres parlaient, mais fut surprise par Ori qui se leva brusquement.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Je m'sens prêt ! Il va savoir ce que c'est que le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon !

« Mignon, comme intervention, mais stupide » pensa Anna.

-La tâche serait déjà assez difficile avec une armée derrière nous, tempéra Balin. Or nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs. Ni les plus intelligents.

A ce moment les nains s'offusquèrent de la remarque du vieux nain. Fili tapa sa main contre la table.

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux. Mais nous sommes des guerriers. Chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes !

Son poing sur la table fit sursauter Anna. Sans même la regarder, il posa sa main sur sa jambe pour la rassurer.

-Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie, ajouta Kili. Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie.

Anna secoua la tête avec découragement. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Balin. Avec une aussi fine équipe, ils n'étaient pas rendus… Elle n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation, perdue dans un monde intérieur dont elle seule avait la clé. En parlant de clé… La voix de Fili la ramena une fois encore à la réalité.

-S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte.

« Naaaaan, sérieusement ? Et dis-moi Einstein t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? ». Heureusement pour elle Anna avait gardé ses sarcasmes pour elle. Elle se sentit soudain étouffée par la présence d'autant de monde, et s'éclipsa discrètement.

Elle sortit de la maison et s'assit dans l'herbe sur le porche. Elle respira l'air frais, les yeux perdus vers le ciel. Jamais elle n'avait vu un ciel aussi étoilé… Le vent soufflait doucement, et la fit frissonner. Quelque chose de lourd tomba alors sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et vit Kili qui lui souriait gentiment. Il avait posé son manteau sur elle.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Merci, mais vous n'allez pas avoir froid ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur la pelouse.

-Oh non, je vis dans les Montagnes Bleues, et je suis un nain, alors j'ai rarement froid !

-Les Montagnes Bleues ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas ? s'étonna Kili.

Anna secoua la tête.

-On les appelle ainsi car la pierre claire reflète le ciel, et lui donne un aspect bleuté. Mais le meilleur moment c'est au coucher du soleil. La montagne s'embrase avant de devenir noire comme la nuit, piquée d'étoile.

-Ça doit être magnifique… j'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Ça l'est. Je pourrais vous y emmener après la quête, si vous voulez.

-Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup, acquiesça Anna.

Kili se glissa plus près d'elle et lui prit la main, lui désignant des étoiles. Anna l'écoutait, émerveillée de ce qu'elle découvrait. Un raclement de gorge derrière eux les fit sursauter, et Kili retira précipitamment sa main. Fili, l'air pas franchement content, bras croisés sur son large torse, les fixait.

-On vous cherchait partout à l'intérieur.

Et avec ça il tourna les talons pour revenir dans la maison.

-Dis, fit Anna discrètement en retenant Kili par la manche. Pourquoi il tire cette tronche ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, il t'aime bien, c'est tout, répondit Kili en haussant les épaules.

Il la précéda à l'intérieur. Anna suivit Gandalf et Fili qui l'attendaient vers la chambre où elle s'était reposée plus tôt. Fili déposa une pile d'affaires et un grand sac sur le lit. Gandalf lui indiqua de préparer ses affaires avant de sortir de la pièce. Fili l'aida à ranger les vêtements dans le sac. Anna y glissa également un carnet et un crayon trouvé sur une commode, vérifia que son canif et le bracelet étaient bien dans sa poche, et s'estima satisfaite.

-Non, pas encore, fit Fili en lui tendant un objet. Tiens, je te l'offre.

Anna saisit l'objet avec curiosité, sans relever le tutoiement. Un fourreau ? Elle tira la poignée qui dépassait, et sortit une lame large, d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. L'acier était brillant. Pas de dessins, pas de fioritures. Simple et efficace.

-Merci, fit-elle, touchée.

-Veux-tu que je le range dans ton sac ?

-Non, je vais l'attacher à l'intérieur de ma botte, il sera plus facile d'accès en cas de problème.

Fili hocha la tête. Anna lui renvoya un sourire.

-Au fait, on se tutoie maintenant ?

Fili rougit.

-Si tu le permets…

-Je préfère, on est amis, on peut se tutoyer, répondit-elle. On va avec les autres ?

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Au moment où ils traversaient le couloir, Anna entendit Balin et Thorin discuter.

-De la loyauté. De l'honneur. Un cœur vaillant. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Anna fut frappée, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, par les mots de leur leader. Elle grava ces paroles dans sa mémoire, et rejoignit les nains dans un salon. Elle s'adossa à un mur, les observant. Certains se mirent à fredonner une mélodie, grave, douce et puissante. Anna sentit le son résonner en elle. Ça en paraissait presque magique…

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day,_

 _To seek the pale enchanted gold._

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_

Anna était au bord des larmes. C'était putain de beau ce qu'ils chantaient, et leurs voix étaient magnifiques ! Mais lorsque le dernier mot fut chanté, elle ne se sentit pas perdre connaissance et s'effondrer dans les bras de Fili, qui avait eu l'heureux réflexe de la rattraper.

oOoOoOo

 _Ils étaient tous en armure, courant vers un champ de bataille. D'hideuses créatures leur faisaient face. Ils traversèrent les lignes de leurs alliés des Monts-de-Fer, épées brandies au-dessus de leur tête, hurlant leur soif de combat._

 _-DU BEKAR ! hurla Thorin avant de trancher la première bestiole face à lui._

 _Anna était derrière, légèrement sur la gauche de Fili. Elle tranchait tout ce qui se présentait à elle. Fili occupé par trois créatures, ne vit pas la quatrième qui arrivait derrière lui._

 _-FILI ! hurla-t-elle en s'élançant._

 _Mais tout se brouilla, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle se sentit tomber._

oOoOoOo

Les nains s'étaient approchés d'Anna inconsciente, soucieux. C'est alors qu'elle s'était agitée, marmonnant quelque chose.

-Du bekar…

Les nains s'envoyèrent des regards inquiets. Comment parlait-elle le khuzdul ?

-FILI !

Elle eut un dernier mouvement violent avant d'ouvrir les yeux, paniquée.

-Fili ? Fili !

Elle s'accrocha à lui, désespérée.

-Anna, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'intéressé.

Elle tremblait, refusant de parler. Thorin fit un signe à Fili, et celui-ci hocha la tête. Il passa un bras sous les jambes d'Anna, l'autre dans son dos et la souleva de terre. Il l'emmena jusque dans la petite chambre où étaient ses affaires, et l'aida à se coucher. A peine sa tête avait-elle touché l'oreiller qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Il l'observa un moment.

Ses cheveux châtain clair était coupés au niveau des épaules, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment bizarre, surtout chez une fille. Il avait déjà remarqué ses yeux bleus-gris dans la soirée, il trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient à des aigues-marines. Son visage était encore un peu marqué des rondeurs de l'enfance, et il se demanda quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir. Son visage la faisait paraître très jeune, mais ses courbes voluptueuses la désignaient comme une femme. Ses vêtements étaient vraiment très étranges. Le noir tranchait joliment sur sa peau laiteuse. Elle ne devait pas souvent sortir pour avoir la peau si blanche… Il remarqua alors que son visage, ses bras et son décolleté étaient parsemés de taches de rousseur. Définitivement, il la trouvait jolie.

Bien qu'elle soit à peine plus petite que lui, taille standard pour une naine, elle ne ressemblait pas aux femmes de son peuple. Elle était bien plus fine, presque frêle. Et pourtant, le bracelet la désignait comme naine. Il soupira en repensant à ce moment. Il avait été choqué – comme tout le monde – de découvrir que cette jeune fille était l'héritière. L'héritière de Mahal en personne ! Une demi-déesse ! Et elle allait venir avec eux dans leur quête… Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, quand elle l'avait rencontré à la porte. Et si c'était elle l'héritière de Mahal, pourquoi ne ressemblait-elle pas plus à une naine ? Et de ce qu'il avait compris, elle n'avait jamais vécu au grand air, ni combattu… Vraiment il ne comprenait pas. Elle semblait perdue, si souvent dans ses pensées… Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait dans ces moments où elle paraissait absente. Avait-elle un fiancé qui l'attendait quelque part ? Ou ses parents ? De la famille, des amis ? Il avait tellement de questions sans réponses… Et pourquoi était-elle chez Bilbo ? Elle avait dit s'être retrouvée mal en point devant la porte…

Fili secoua la tête en soupirant. Trop de questions, et aucune chance d'avoir de réponses pour le moment. Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant de bien dormir, et aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait souri dans son sommeil. Il éteignit la bougie, sortit de la pièce et ferma doucement la porte, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Il alla s'installer par terre dans le salon avec les autres, et eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

* * *

 ** _Alors ? reviews svp_**


	5. 4 : A l'aventure, compagnons !

_**Deux chapitres aujourd'hui, vous êtes gâtés ;)**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 4 : A l'aventure, compagnons !

Anna battit doucement des paupières, et s'étira avec le sourire. Le doux son d'un oiseau qui chantonnait l'avait réveillée et mise de bonne humeur. Elle se dit avec amusement que si elle avait été à Paris elle aurait sûrement pété une durite en râlant contre tous les piafs de la terre, mais ici tout était différent. Son sourire se fana légèrement, mais elle redressa la tête. _Tenir droite !_

Elle repoussa la couverture et sortit du lit. Il faisait bon ce matin. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux avec un élastique sur sa nuque et mit les grosses bottes fourrées qu'on lui avait confié hier. Son sac et son nouveau manteau étaient posés près de la porte. Anna était prête. Aujourd'hui elle partait à l'aventure ! Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, et vit le petit oiseau.

-Bonjour toi, sourit-elle. Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui m'ait réveillée. Je ne pense pas que mes nouveaux amis auraient été aussi tendres…

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. La maison était silencieuse. Silence et nains n'étaient pas deux mots qui allaient ensemble. Elle referma la fenêtre et se précipita dans le couloir. Personne.

-Non, non, non… Ils n'ont quand même pas osé ?

Elle ne trouva personne. Ils étaient partis. Sans elle. Alors qu'elle avait signé, et que Gandalf avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne ! Pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillée ? Au détour d'un couloir elle vit Bilbo, ronflant tranquillement. Elle le secoua sans ménagement.

-Hmm ?

-Bilbo, espèce de feignasse, debout !

Il sursauta, enfin réveillé.

-Ah, demoiselle Anna. Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Super, merci pour tout. Mais là on doit y aller, vite !

-Hein ?

-Les nains, Bilbo ! Ils sont partis, nous devons les rattraper ! Habillez-vous, on part dans deux minutes !

Elle fila dans sa chambre, vérifia que son poignard était bien dans sa botte, qu'elle avait son collier, son canif et son bracelet. Elle enfila son manteau, cala le sac sur les épaules et sortit de la chambre. Elle fut consternée quand elle vit Bilbo se préparer un petit déjeuner.

-AH NON ! cria-t-elle, effrayant le pauvre hobbit. Pas le temps pour ça, on mangera quand on les aura rattrapés ! Allez, on se bouge !

Elle l'attrapa par la main, prit son sac, et le traîna dehors. Elle commença à courir, tirant le pauvre hobbit qui se demandait d'où une jeune fille pouvait avoir autant de force. Il réussit à s'adapter à son allure démentielle, et pendant un quart d'heure ils sprintèrent entre les buissons et les collines. Au bout de ce laps de temps, ils entendirent un bruit de poneys et de voix.

-Hey ! Attendez-nous ! cria-t-elle.

-Attendez-nous, nous sommes là ! ajouta le hobbit.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur un chemin où la Compagnie avançait à dos de poneys. Bilbo s'approcha de Balin avec son contrat signé, et Anna eut un sourire sadique et se tourna vers Thorin, battant innocemment des paupières.

-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à me réveiller ce matin. Je m'en souviendrai, n'ayez aucun doute à ce sujet. Vous savez, j'ai un gros défaut. Je suis très rancunière. Un peu comme vous en fait ! Donc attendez-vous à ce que je fasse de votre vie un enfer. Bisous !

Elle tourna les talons pour s'approcher de Gandalf.

-Bonjour Anna. Ravi de vous voir parmi nous.

-Ouais, c'est ça…

Elle voulait ajouter quelque chose mais la voix forte et autoritaire de Thorin la coupa.

-Donnez un poney au hobbit. Fili, Kili, vous vous relaierez pour surveiller la fille.

-J'ai un prénom, Grincheux ! protesta Anna.

Elle se sentit soudain dans les airs et lâcha un cri effrayé. Elle atterrit en douceur – non je déconne ! – sur la selle d'un poney, devant Kili.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, grommela-t-elle.

Le nain eut un sourire d'ange innocent et elle renonça à râler. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Fili était sur le poney juste à côté. Certains nains non-loin la saluèrent chaleureusement, et elle leur répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme. Son regard tomba alors sur Bilbo, tout raide sur son poney. Elle se retint de rire pour ne pas le vexer, elle l'avait déjà pratiquement kidnappé ce matin ! Elle se tortilla un peu sur la selle, cherchant une position confortable.

-Tu n'es pas habituée à chevaucher ? lui demanda Kili.

-Euh… C'est la première fois, admit-elle.

Kili parut surpris, et lui montra comment se tenir pour être plus à l'aise.

-Merci, fit-elle, soulagée. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

-Je t'en prie, dit-il avec un air chevaleresque. Après tout, je suis là pour te protéger et prendre soin de toi, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Euh, Kili ? Je suis une grande fille, je peux prendre soin de moi-même.

-Certes, mais tu es une femme, tu es plus fragile et plus délicate que nous, je dois faire attention à toi et veiller à…

Anna avait poussé un long soupir. Elle détestait les réflexions sexistes de ce genre. Elle sortit discrètement le coutelas de sa botte et pivota son buste pour être face à Kili. Elle posa sa lame sur sa gorge dans un geste rapide et fluide qui la surprit elle-même.

-Tu sais, t'es plutôt mignon et je t'aime bien, mais je déteste qu'on me sous-estime. Et je n'aime pas les machos. Alors si tu sors encore une ânerie de ce genre, j'enfoncerai ton épée tellement loin dans ton fondement que tu tousseras du métal pendant une semaine. Compris ?

Kili hocha la tête, mi-amusé mi-terrorisé. Elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue, rangea sa lame et se remit correctement sur la selle.

-Hé, pourquoi il a droit à un bisou et pas moi ? protesta Fili.

-Parce que… Parce qu'il est brun comme moi ! lança Anna.

« Bien, plus vaseux comme excuse, tu meurs… ».

-Oui, renchérit Kili qui avait repris contenance. Les archers bruns sont en force !

-Exactement, renchérit Anna. On la classe !

Kili lui tapa dans la main, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Fili eut un sourire insolent et invectiva Anna.

-Je t'énerve vraiment, hein ? Oh, c'est plutôt bon signe.

-Signe de quoi, un meurtre imminent ? répliqua Anna.

-Je pensais plutôt à une attirance incontrôlable.

-Dans tes rêves, blondinet.

Fili faillit s'étouffer en entendant ce surnom, et Anna éclata de rire, suivit par les nains qui avait entendu l'échange.

-Demoiselle Anna, fit timidement une voix devant elle.

Anna sourit à Ori qui l'avait appelé. Il rougit, ce qu'elle trouvait adorable.

-Ori, tu peux m'appeler Anna et me tutoyer, tu sais.

-Comme vous… tu veux. Est-ce que tu pourrais chanter ?

Sa requête surprit Anna.

-Nous adorons les chants, souffla Kili en remarquant son air perdu.

-Euh, d'accord, très bien. Voyons voir… Ah je sais, j'ai une chanson qui convient très bien à la situation. Ce n'est pas une jolie chanson, elle est plutôt comique en fait.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea Bofur en sortant sa flûte.

Anna inspira un grand coup et entonna le début.

 _J'étais dans mon village, à réparer des chaises en bois_ _  
_ _Mais l'aventure m'appelait, l'ennui était en moi_ _  
_ _J'avais ouï d'une tour, siégeant un peu plus loin_ _  
_ _J'ai attrapé mon canasson, mes bottes et mon gourdin_

 _A l'aventure, compagnons_ _  
_ _Je suis parti vers l'horizon_ _  
_ _J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi_ _  
_ _La suite vous le dira_

 _Je suis arrivé au lieu-dit, trempé par un orage_ _  
_ _Ma monture s'est enfuie, mais j'ai gardé mon courage_ _  
_ _Contournant l'édifice, dont la porte était fermée_ _  
_ _J'ai glissé dans la boue et puis les chiens sont arrivés_

 _A l'aventure, compagnons_

 _Je suis parti vers l'horizon_

 _J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit_ _  
_ _Ce donjon, il est pourri_

 _Ils ont bouffé ma cape, mes sandwiches et mon boudin_ _  
_ _J'ai du abandonner mon sac et fuir comme un vilain_ _  
_ _Poursuivi par les bêtes, je suis tombé dans un trou_ _  
_ _C'était l'entrée secrète qui passait par les égouts_

 _Refrain_

 _J'ai rampé dans la fange, les vermines et les sangsues_ _  
_ _J'ai atterri dans un cachot, où vivaient trois bossus_ _  
_ _Ils m'ont piqué ma veste, mes bottes et mon gourdin_ _  
_ _Et ils m'ont balancé dehors à grands coups de pied dans_ _  
_ _l'train_

 _Refrain_

 _J'ai traîné dans les corridors, sans arme et déprimé_ _  
_ _Egaré dans la tour, je suis revenu à l'entrée_ _  
_ _Les orques m'ont vu passer, courant vers la sortie_ _  
_ _Ils se demandent encore qui était cet abruti_

 _Refrain_

 _L'histoire était finie et j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi_ _  
_ _En courant sous la pluie, boitant comme un vieux rat_ _  
_ _Cherchant pour une auberge, une paillasse et un cruchon_ _  
_ _Je m'suis dit "l'aventure, c'est pas fait pour les_ _  
_ _couillons"_

 _A l'aventure, nom d'un chien_ _  
_ _Je n'irai plus faire le malin_ _  
_ _J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi_ _  
_ _A faire des chaises en bois !_

Bofur avait ajouté quelques thèmes de flûte au gré des couplets, ce qui plut à Anna. Elle reçut une salve d'applaudissements à la fin qui la fit rougir.

-Tu connais d'autres chansons ? demanda Fili, tout sourire.

-Oui, beaucoup, pourquoi ?

-Tu peux nous en chanter une autre ?

Anna sourit et hocha la tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait chanter.

-C'est une chanson en anglais, une langue de chez moi. Elle parle de quelqu'un qui fait ses adieux à la personne qu'il aime, mais lui jure de revenir.

Elle ferma les yeux et les premières notes sortirent, pures et claires.

 _ **It started out as a feeling**_ _  
_ _C'est parti comme un sentiment_ _  
_ _ **Which then grew into a hope**_ _  
_ _Qui s'est alors développé en espoir_ _  
_ _ **Which then turned into a quiet thought**_ _  
_ _Qui s'est alors métamorphosé en calme pensée_ _  
_ _ **Which then turned into a quiet word**_ _  
_ _Qui s'est alors métamorphosée en calme mot_

 _ **And then that word grew louder and louder**_ _  
_ _Et puis le mot a grandi de plus en plus fort_ _  
_ _ **'Til it was a battle cry**_ _  
_ _Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un cri de bataille_

 _ **I'll come back**_ _  
_ _Je reviendrai_ _  
_ _ **When you call me**_ _  
_ _Quand vous m'appellerez_ _  
_ _ **No need to say goodbye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir_ _  
_

 _ **Just because everything's changing**_ _  
_ _Juste parce que tout change_ _  
_ _ **Doesn't mean it's never**_ _  
_ _Ne signifie pas que ça n'a jamais_ _  
_ _ **Been this way before**_ _  
_ _Été ainsi auparavant_

 _ **All you can do is try to know**_ _  
_ _Tout que vous pouvez faire est essayé de savoir_ _  
_ _ **Who your friends are**_ _  
_ _Qui sont vos amis_ _  
_ _ **As you head off to the war**_ _  
_ _Alors que vous partez à la guerre_

 _ **Pick a star on the dark horizon**_ _  
_ _Choisissez une étoile sur le sombre horizon_ _  
_ _ **And follow the light**_ _  
_ _Et suivez la lumière_

 _ **You'll come back**_ _  
_ _Vous reviendrez_ _  
_ _ **When it's over**_ _  
_ _Quand ce sera fini_ _  
_ _ **No need to say good bye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir_ _  
_

 _ **You'll come back**_ _  
_ _Vous reviendrez_ _  
_ _ **When it's over**_ _  
_ _Quand ce sera fini_ _  
_ _ **No need to say good bye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir_ _  
_

 _ **Now we're back to the beginning**_ _  
_ _Maintenant nous sommes revenus au départ_ _  
_ _ **It's just a feeling and no one knows yet**_ _  
_ _C'est juste un sentiment et personne d'autre ne le connait encore_ _  
_ _ **But just because they can't feel it too**_ _  
_ _Mais juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le ressentir également_ _  
_ _ **Doesn't mean that you have to forget**_ _  
_ _Ne signifie pas que vous devez oublier_

 _ **Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**_ _  
_ _Laissez vos souvenirs se développer encore et encore_ _  
_ _ **'Til they're before your eyes**_ _  
_ _Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant tes yeux_

 _ **You'll come back**_ _  
_ _Vous reviendrez_ _  
_ _ **When they call you**_ _  
_ _Quand ils vous appelleront_ _  
_ _ **No need to say good bye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir_

 _ **You'll come back**_ _  
_ _Vous reviendrez_ _  
_ _ **When they call you**_ _  
_ _Quand ils vous appelleront_ _  
_ _ **No need to say good bye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir..._

Anna tint un moment la dernière note avant de s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Les nains la regardaient gentiment, avec des sourires tristes. Anna essuya rapidement ses larmes.

-Bah alors, j'ai mal chanté ? fit-elle en forçant un rire. Nan parce que je connais un tas de chansons et je peux vous casser les oreilles pendant encore des heures !

Certains nains sourirent avec soulagement, Fili, Kili et Bofur eurent l'air surpris de son changement brusque d'attitude. _Tenir droite !_

Anna étouffa un énième bâillement et se tourna vers Kili, l'air las.

-Je peux m'endormir ?

-Oui, je t'empêcherai de tomber ne t'en fais pas.

Elle s'assit en amazone et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Kili. Le sommeil l'enleva rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son estomac criait famine. Elle grimaça en pensant qu'elle avait probablement raté l'heure du déjeuner et que Thorin ne permettrait certainement pas une pause juste pour elle. Elle se secoua, et se rassit correctement sur la selle. Une main apparut soudainement devant ses yeux. Dans la main, dans une petite bourse de cuir, se trouvaient des myrtilles. Elle chercha le propriétaire de la main, qu'elle trouva en la personne de Fili.

-Merci, dit-elle en prenant les baies qu'elle engloutit en trois bouchées.

-Je t'en prie. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, ton frère est un oreiller très confortable, dit-elle en s'étirant.

Kili lui toucha alors l'épaule.

-Oui Kili ?

-Tiens, c'est sommaire mais ça devrait tenir.

Il lui tendait un arc. Un bout de bois courbe et une corde simple, mais un arc tout de même.

-Merci… Comment l'as-tu eu, tu en avais deux ?

-Non, c'est Bofur qui l'a fabriqué pendant que tu dormais.

Anna se tourna vers le nain au chapeau rigolo, et lui sourit en mettant la main sur son cœur. Bofur lui renvoya un clin d'œil.

-Puis-je être payé d'une chanson ? demanda celui-ci.

-Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, j'en connais une qui parle de nains ! D'où je viens, les nains sont des créatures légendaires, et des gens ont écrit une chanson assez drôle sur l'histoire d'un nain, Gurdil.

-J'ai hâte de l'entendre, fit Bofur.

Anna ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.

 _Voici l'histoire d'un nain capable  
De courir vite et de voyager loin  
Dans son épopée formidable  
Nous le suivrons, une bière à la main !_

 _Refrain_ _  
_ _Nous sommes les nains sous la montagne_ _  
_ _On creuse le jour, on boit la nuit_

 _Et on aime pas ceux d'la surface !_

 _Un jour mon ancêtre Gurdil_  
 _Fut envoyé creuser dans la forêt_  
 _Y'avait soit disant du mithril_  
 _Si y'en avait, on sait pas où il s'trouvait !_  
 _Il fit sa cabane en bordure_  
 _D'un bois touffu peuplé d'elfes sylvains_  
 _Des gens qui bouffent de la verdure_  
 _Evidemment, ça n'fait pas des bons voisins !_

 _(Refrain)_

 _"Arrière tu n'es pas bienvenue !"_  
 _Lui dirent les elfes, en lui jetant des pierres_  
 _Voyant que tout était foutu_  
 _Il prit la fuite, en suivant la rivière_  
 _Il fut recueilli par les fées_  
 _Ondines bleues, bullant sur le rivage_  
 _De l'eau de pluie lui fut donnée_  
 _Il recracha WAA ! Tout dans leur visage !_

 _(Refrain)_

 _Courant à travers les fougères_  
 _Il arriva près d'un village humain_  
 _Bien sûr qu'on y vendait d'la bière_  
 _Mais aucun homme ne voulait servir un nain !_  
 _Gurdil massacra la patron_  
 _D'une taverne, à coups de tabourets ! Aïe !_  
 _Puis il rentra à la maison_  
 _Et de la mine, il ne repartit jamais !_

 _(Refrain)_

 _Amis restons bien à l'abri_  
 _Mangeons, buvons dans nos maisons de pierres_  
 _Là-haut, c'est peuplé d'abrutis_  
 _ALLEZ PATRON ! Ressers donc une bière !_

 _(Refrain)(bis)_

Les quelques nains autour avaient joyeusement repris le refrain, et ils rirent tous à la fin de la chanson. Anna continua toute la fin de l'après-midi, enchaînant chansons drôles, paillardes et à boire sans cesser de rire. Elle accueillit la pause du soir avec un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire son binôme de poney.

* * *

 _ **Les chansons sont :**_

 _ **-A l'aventure compagnons de Naheulband**_

 _ **-The Call de Regina Spektor**_

 _ **-Mon ancêtre Gurdil de Naheulband**_

 ** _Voilà, on en sait plus sur notre pauvre petite Anna... qui est une sacrée grand gueule !_**

 ** _On oublie pas la review, et bon weekend !_**


	6. 5 : Première Leçon

_**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde :) je sais, aujourd'hui n'est pas un vendredi, mais puisque la semaine prochaine je serai obligée de poster en retard, je prends de l'avance pour que vous restiez contents !**_

 _ **Merci aux reviews ;)**_

 ** _Rappel des épisode précédents : Anna, 15 ans, apparaît chez Bilbo. Dans un rêve, elle apprend que ce sont les Valars et Eru qui l'ont envoyé pour "sauver une aventure", et lui octroient un don de précision. De plus, elle a trouvé le bracelet de l'héritier de Mahal, ce qui fait d'elle une mi-naine, mi-déesse. Elle rencontre les nains, et ils partent ensemble dans la quête pour Erebor. Le premier jour fut joyeux, ils ont chanté et ri. Les voilà à la première pause du soir._**

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 5 : Première leçon

Anna descendit avec difficulté de son poney, atterrissant malencontreusement sur Kili. Ce dernier grogna quelque chose ressemblant à « Ah les femmes… » en se relevant. Anna, sur les fesses, était tétanisée. D'abord, ses jambes et son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais surtout, le poney juste devant elle la terrorisait. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention lorsqu'elle était dessus, mais là sa peur des animaux revint au galop.

-Anna ? l'appela Kili. Tu as… peur des poneys ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien, réplique celle-ci avec hargne.

Kili éclata de rire et partit plus loin. Fili alla aider la jeune fille à se relever.

-S'il y a bien quelque chose duquel tu peux ne pas avoir peur, ce sont nos poneys. Ils sont bien dressés, ils ne te feront rien.

Il prit sa main, et la posa sur le flanc de l'animal.

-Tu vois ?

Elle hocha la tête, pas entièrement rassurée. Fili lui montra comment s'en occuper, retirant la selle, et allant l'attacher à un arbre.

-Il faut que le nœud l'empêche de nous fausser compagnie, mais il doit être assez lâche pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir pour sauver sa vie si besoin, tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, se concentrant pour réussir le nœud qu'il lui avait montré. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui avaient déjà installé le camp et allumé le feu. Anna s'assit – se laissa tomber au sol comme une grosse larve – en gémissant de douleur. Encore des courbatures… Elle reçut alors une épée sur les genoux. Dwalin se tenait près d'elle. Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

-Debout. Ton premier entraînement débute maintenant, lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Maître Dwalin, intervint Fili. Elle vient de passer une journée à cheval, elle est épuisée !

-Et alors ? Comment compte-t-elle survivre si elle ne peut pas se protéger ? répliqua le guerrier, pas attendri pour un sou.

-C'est bon, je viens, les calma Anna en se levant avec difficulté.

Elle empoigna la lame de la main droite. Dwalin soupira, revint près d'elle, et lui montra comment la tenir convenablement.

-A deux mains, tu auras plus de force. Il faudra renforcer ces bras aussi.

-Oui monsieur, répondit-elle, pour une fois dans sa vie attentive et obéissante.

Dwalin donna quelques coups au ralenti pour qu'elle s'habitue à tenir sa lame. Une fois qu'il eut jugé cela suffisant, il recula.

-Maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses. Je vais t'attaquer, tu dois parer ou éviter jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête.

-Oui monsieur.

Il donna un grand coup sur son épée. Le choc dans ses bras fut violent, et elle lâcha la lame.

-Ramasse ton épée. On recommence, fit-il d'une voix dure.

Anna serra les dents. Il l'attaqua de nouveau. Son épée tomba encore, et elle fut éjectée quelques mètres plus loin par un coup d'épaule.

-Anna ! cria Fili en se précipitant pour l'aider, mais Thorin le retint.

Anna se releva avec moult difficulté et gémissements de douleur, mais se campa sur ses pieds et ré-empoigna son épée. Dwalin la chargea à nouveau. Nouvelle chute. Et encore. Et encore. Après être tombée une douzième fois, Anna tenta de se relever mais s'écroula à nouveau.

-Dwalin, arrête ! s'énerva Fili. Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ? Elle n'est pas en état de se battre !

Il échappa à l'emprise de son oncle et se précipita vers la jeune fille, mais elle tendit le bras pour l'arrêter.

-Anna…

-Ne t'en mêle pas. Je dois le faire.

-Non, Anna, tu dois…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler ! tonna-t-elle.

Elle se releva difficilement. Elle avait laissé échapper quelques larmes, qui avaient laissé des traînées grises sur ses joues sales. Elle s'essuya le coin de la bouche où un peu de sang coulait. Elle se baissa et ramassa son épée.

-C'est de la folie ! tenta une nouvelle fois Fili.

-Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle. Je fais ce que je veux ! Je dois me battre ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je me bats ! Pourquoi je dois apprendre à me battre !

Il lui renvoya un regard blessé. Elle se remit à pleurer.

-Je dois le faire…

Elle sécha ses pleurs, empoigna solidement son arme, et se campa face à Dwalin, l'air féroce.

-Je suis prête.

Le guerrier remarqua la nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête, approuvant silencieusement. Ils reculèrent de trois pas chacun, et Dwalin la chargea à nouveau. Elle bloqua la lame et se décala. Il réattaqua. Nouvelle parade. Attaque. Esquive. Attaque. Esquive presque ratée. Attaque. Parade.

 _Il ne suffit pas de bloquer les coups, il faut savoir attaquer dans la vie._ La voix avait résonné avec force dans la tête d'Anna. Elle para un tranchant oblique et tenta un fendant latéral. Dwalin bloqua la lame. Il souriait. Peut-être arriverait-il à en faire quelque chose…

Il la força à se battre pendant encore une heure. A la fin, Anna se laissa tomber par terre, pantelante. Dwalin s'approcha pour la relever, mais s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle s'était endormie. Peut-être avait-il trop forcé… Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la ramena au camp. Lorsque Kili la vit inconsciente dans les bras de Dwalin, il fonça vers elle, inquiet, mais un seul regard du guerrier l'arrêta. Il l'allongea sur une couverture et la recouvrit chaudement avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa fille. Penser à la petite lui serra le cœur. Il avait perdu sa femme et leur enfant dans les flammes de Smaug le Terrible, le jour funeste où leur patrie leur avait été arrachée. Anna présentait le même courage obstiné, presque inconscient, que sa petite Dwaïna. Il soupira de nostalgie.

Un peu à l'écart, tels des faucons, les deux frères veillaient de loin sur le sommeil de leur amie.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Anna souffrait encore des courbatures. Elle serra les dents et se mit à faire des pompes en attendant que tout le monde soit debout. Dwalin, qui avait eu le dernier tour de garde, vint la voir.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je me muscle les bras, comme vous me l'avez conseillé.

-Allez viens, séance d'entraînement matinale.

Elle se releva et empoigna la lame qu'il lui avait lancé la veille. Elle était prête à se battre.

Elle avait passé la matinée devant Kili, discutant avec Balin qui chevauchait près d'eux. Le vieux nain lui en apprit beaucoup sur son peuple et ses coutumes. Lorsque le conseiller talonna son poney pour voir Thorin, Dori le remplaça.

-Demoiselle Anna.

-Maître Dori, le salua-t-elle à son tour.

-Votre bracelet, commença-t-il, très sérieux. Il vous confère, si vous le désirez, une place de haut rang dans notre société.

-Oui, Gandalf m'en a parlé, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Mais je me dois de vous faire part d'un problème de taille si d'aventure, lorsqu'Erebor sera reconquise, vous prenez cette place qui vous revient.

-Oui ? fit Anna en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire.

Il avait une manière tellement ampoulée de parler !

-Je me suis aperçu que vous n'aviez absolument aucune manière.

Anna le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire.

-Voilà de quoi je veux parler, grogna Dori. Vous devez apprendre les bonnes manières, la bienséance, le maintien et la prestance !

Anna se raidit. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Un regard de côté en direction de Fili la découragea. Le blond la regardait avec l'air désolé.

-Je vous donnerai donc des cours tous les soirs après vos entraînements, conclut fièrement le nain aux si bonnes manières avant de s'éloigner.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua Anna. En plus des entraînements ? Je vais mourir…

Les deux frères lui renvoyèrent des regards emplis de pitié qui ne la calmèrent pas du tout.

-Et merde, jura-t-elle en boudant.

A la pause déjeuner, Anna resta silencieuse, mangeant ce que Bombur avait préparé. Elle caressait de temps à autres son collier auquel elle tenait beaucoup, l'air songeuse.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda gentiment Fili.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Ils se remirent en selle, elle avec Fili cette fois, et repartirent. Les minutes s'égrenaient, étrangement silencieuses pour ceux qui étaient près d'Anna. Fili, mal-à-l'aise, se creusait la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de la dérider, sans succès.

-C'est mon grand frère qui me l'a offert, finit-elle par dire.

Fili comprit qu'elle parlait du collier. Il attendit la suite.

-Il s'appelle Thomas. Il a dix ans de plus que moi. C'est un acteur, il est très célèbre. J'ai vécu dans le même orphelinat que lui depuis ma naissance, mais nous étions séparés. Puis le jour de mes neuf ans, il est venu me chercher. Il avait tourné dans un film, avait gagné beaucoup d'argent, était devenu célèbre. Il avait acheté une grande maison. J'étais choyée, je ne manquais de rien, on était très complices. Il partait souvent longtemps pour des tournages, alors je passais beaucoup de temps avec ma meilleure amie, Marie. Elle aussi elle est plus âgée que moi. Je la considère presque comme ma sœur. J'étais avec elle, le soir où… où… j'ai disparu de chez moi. Je me suis retrouvée devant la porte de Bilbo. Et vous êtes arrivés.

Les nains respectèrent son silence ensuite. Elle aussi avait perdu sa maison et sa famille. Fili la serra brièvement contre lui pour lui témoigner son empathie.

-En fait, je viens d'un autre monde je crois. Nous n'avons pas de magie, nous avons la technologie. Et il y a aussi…

Elle parla de chez elle. Des avions. Des voitures. Des téléphones portables. De tout ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle s'étendit longuement sur ses plats préférés, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bombur qui promit d'en essayer certains. Ori notait compulsivement tout ce qu'elle disait. Les deux frères lui posaient plein de questions auxquelles elle répondit avec plaisir. Le monde normal lui manquait cruellement, mais en parler faisait tellement de bien…

Thorin les mena jusqu'à un petit village fortifié.

-Une auberge, se réjouit Kili. Un bon lit, un repas chaud, et de la bière…

Son air rêveur en mentionnant la boisson n'échappa pas à Anna et Fili, qui d'un seul regard comprit qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Anna tint fermement les rênes de leur poney pendant que Fili poussait son frère pour le faire tomber du sien. Kili s'écrasa au sol avec autant de grâce qu'un pachyderme cacochyme. Fili passa un bras autour de la taille d'Anna pour la maintenir, et de l'autre récupéra les rênes pour lancer leur monture au galop. Les insultes hurlées par Kili se perdirent au loin alors qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse. Anna avait d'abord fermé les yeux très fort, s'agrippant au bras de Fili comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis elle avait commencé à se relâcher, et finalement éclata d'un rire joyeux en écartant grand les bras. Fili stoppa le poney en haut d'une colline, et Anna se tourna vers lui.

Elle avait un air sauvage, avec ses cheveux au vent, le visage rosi, et son rire heureux qui sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies aux oreilles du nain blond.

-J'avais l'impression de voler… C'était magique. Merci.

-De quoi ? s'étonna le nain.

-D'être le premier à me montrer cette sensation, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est mon premier galop !

-Que dirais-tu de faire le deuxième ? On devrait rejoindre les autres si on ne veut pas se faire tirer les oreilles par mon oncle…

-C'est parti !

Elle savoura à nouveau la sensation, l'adrénaline. Elle se sentait tellement bien en train de galoper, dans les bras de Fili, et… Non, attendez. Les bras de Fili n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. « C'est juste un ami ».

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur place dans la Compagnie, ce ne fut pas Thorin qui vint leur faire la morale, mais Dwalin, à l'étonnement des deux frères.

-Petit inconscient ! s'énerva le guerrier à l'encontre de Fili. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'éloigner ainsi avec elle, sans protection ? Vous auriez pu vous faire attaquer ! Elle aurait pu être tuée ! Et si elle était tombée ? Qu'aurais-tu fait, tout seul ?

-Maître Dwalin, tenta Fili.

-Non, pas de Maître Dwalin qui tienne ! Elle monte avec moi maintenant. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Anna se glissa à contrecœur derrière Dwalin. Fili lui lança un « désolé » silencieux, et elle hocha la tête.

-Dori a raison, tu as besoin qu'on t'inculque quelques manières, jeune fille, lâcha Dwalin.

Anna était choquée. Comment avait-il eu connaissance de ça ? Dwalin se tourna vers Fili et Kili.

-Vous feriez bien de vous souvenir de ce que j'ai dit le premier jour si vous ne voulez pas finir en cible d'entraînement pour la petite ! C'est compris ?

-Oui Maître Dwalin, firent en chœur les deux frères, penauds.

Dwalin hocha la tête d'un ait satisfait et replaça sa monture dans la file. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit un « j'suis pas petite… » marmonné derrière lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Anna s'ennuyait à mourir. Dwalin n'était pas du genre à passer des heures à discuter comme le faisaient Fili et Kili, et à part ses séances de combat, elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec lui jusqu'alors. Elle releva la tête en pensant ça.

-Maître Dwalin ? demanda-t-elle timidement, ayant quand même assez peur de se faire envoyer promener.

-Qu'y-a-t-il fillette ?

Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné…

-J'suis pas une fillette, grommela-t-elle. J'avais un service à vous demander, reprit-elle plus haut.

-Quel est-il ?

-J'aimerais apprendre la théorie, dit-elle.

-La théorie ? releva le guerrier, perdu.

-Bah oui, vous m'apprenez à me battre, ça c'est la pratique, mais je veux apprendre la théorie.

-Euh…

-Les différentes armes, la façon dont on les fait, la théorie quoi !

-Ah, ça ! comprit Dwalin.

Il sourit. Ça c'était dans ses cordes. Il lui tendit la main.

-Passe devant, ça sera plus simple de t'expliquer.

Il la souleva pour l'aider à s'asseoir en amazone devant lui. Il lui donna l'épée qu'il lui prêtait pour ses entraînements.

-Bon, ça c'est une épée, commença-t-il. Mais il y a différents types d'épées. Celle-ci a un double tranchant, et la lame est droite. Cela a des avantages comme des inconvénients…

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent de poney une fois à l'auberge, il lui expliqua beaucoup de choses sur les armes. Mais à peine fut-elle à terre qu'elle fut étouffée par deux bras musclés.

-Anna ! Tu vas bien ? Il n'a pas trop râlé ? Tu n'es pas morte d'ennui ?

-Kili, le tança-t-elle en se dégageant. Je vais très bien, nous avions une discussion très intéressante jusqu'à ce que tu m'agresses…

-Moi, t'agresser ? fit-il avec son air de chien battu.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-Arrête, ce regard-là ne marchera jamais avec moi.

-Ah oui ? fit une autre voix.

Anna se tourna.

-Fili…

Le voir lui faire un regard tout attendrissant style Chat Potté dans Shrek la fit frissonner. Sa bouche devint sèche.

-Ah…

Le corps massif de Dwalin apparut soudainement entre les deux et Anna réussit à reprendre sa respiration.

-Maître Dwalin, fit Fili, tout à coup moins sûr de lui. Vous tombez bien, je voulais vous demander quelque chose !

-Hm ?

-Je pensais emmener An… demoiselle Anna chez le forgeron pour lui trouver un bon arc. J'ai assez de sous pour lui offrir.

-Soyez de retour dans une heure maximum, fit le guerrier.

« Eh ben ça c'était une réponse rapide… ». Kili allait suivre Anna et son frère quand une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Dwalin.

-Pas toi, sale garnement. Jamais je ne laisserai la petite sous ta surveillance…

Et avec ça il le força à entrer avec les autres malgré ses protestations.

* * *

 _ **Donc... on en sait plus sur Thomas, le grand frère d'Anna, et sur elle.**_

 _ **Par rapport au passé de Dwalin, c'est pure invention de ma part ^^ je voulais justifier toutes ces attentions "paternelles" qu'il a pour Anna. J'aime ce côté gros nounours chez ce personnage.**_

 _ **Et, nous avons le premier vrai tête à tête entre Fili et Anna qui arrive !**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en passant, ça compte vraiment beaucoup ! Bisous !**_


	7. 6 : Nuit agitée

**_Comme d'habitude, merci aux reviews, bonne lecture, tout ça tout ça... :D_**

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 6 : Nuit agitée

Fili avait galamment offert son bras à Anna, mais elle préféra lui empoigner fermement la main. Son sourire s'élargit et ils sortirent des écuries de l'auberge. Elle se colla instantanément à lui, serrant sa main. Tous ces gens autour… « Eux sont des humains, de taille normale » se dit Anna avec amertume. Collée à Fili, elle avança dans la rue. Fili la guidait instinctivement entre les bâtiments, mais une fois chez le forgeron ils furent déçus de constater qu'ils ne trouveraient aucune arme ici.

-Je t'offrirai un arc dans le prochain village, promis, la consola le blond.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Son arme sommaire suffirait sûrement d'ici-là. Ils sortirent de la forge, et constatèrent qu'il faisait déjà assez sombre dehors. Ils tournèrent un moment entre les maisons, sans trouver l'auberge. Anna se rapprocha de Fili, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qui fut confirmé dans la rue suivante. Trois hommes passablement éméchés se tenaient là. A peine les avait-il aperçus que Fili voulut faire demi-tour discrètement, mais les hommes les avaient remarqués. Ils avaient surtout remarqué Anna et ses vêtements – malheureusement pour elle – très moulants.

-Hé, vous deux !

Fili serra la main d'Anna et s'avança sans se presser, sur le qui-vive.

-Des nains… fit l'un des hommes.

-Dis voir, blondinet, ajouta un autre. Tu ne voudrais pas nous prêter la femelle que tu tiens ? Pour qu'on lui montre ce que des hommes, des vrais, sont capables de faire…

Fili poussa Anna légèrement derrière lui en serrant les dents. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Anna repassa devant lui avec un grand sourire.

-Dis voir gros tas, personne à part moi n'a le droit de l'appeler blondinet, c'est compris ?

L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais Anna le devança.

-Et apprends le respect, sale porc ! Je ne suis pas une femelle, je suis une femme, une vraie ! Même si je suis une naine. Vous savez, c'est gentil de me proposer vos services pour me montrer ce que des 'vrais hommes' sont capables de faire, mais regardez bien le blond à ma droite là. Lui je peux garantir que c'est un vrai homme.

Elle se pencha vers eux avec un air de conspiratrice, comme si elle allait leur révéler un secret.

-Vous saviez que les nains étaient des bêtes de sexe ? Parce que vraiment, celui-là, c'est un dieu…

Elle se redressa, s'empêchant de se retourner pour ne pas croiser le visage choqué de Fili. Les hommes se regardaient sans vraiment comprendre.

-Et vous savez, c'est toujours ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins, donc merci de votre charmante proposition mais je vais refuser, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec celui-là. Bonne soirée !

Et elle voulut tirer Fili en vitesse dans l'autre sens mais un des hommes la retint par le bras.

-Pas si vite ma jolie…

Elle se débattit, mais les autres hommes la maintinrent plus ou moins immobile. Elle cria aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, pleurant et se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Fili avait attrapé un des hommes et l'avait envoyé plus loin, mais il dut se battre avec lui avant de retourner aider Anna.

Cette dernière était au bord de la nausée. Elle sentait les mains sur son corps, donc une qui commençait à se glisser sous son t-shirt.

-FILI ! hurlait-elle. FILI ! A L'AIDE ! FILI !

Elle retenait ses sanglots comme elle pouvait, essayait de penser à autre chose, mais la présence de cette main étrangère et indésirable sur son ventre avait bloqué son cerveau.

-FILI ! hurla-t-elle une dernière fois.

Elle sentit soudain la main se retirer brusquement. La poigne qui la maintenait disparut peu après. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, se recroquevilla complètement au sol, tremblante.

-Anna ! fit une voix grave. Anna ! Tu m'entends ?

Des bras lui prirent les mains et les dégagèrent doucement de devant son visage. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Dwalin. C'était Dwalin.

-Dwalin… sanglota-t-elle.

Et là elle éclata en sanglots. Longs, déchirants. Ses pleurs résonnaient dans la rue. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, laissant des traînées sales et grisâtres. Dwalin sentit la rage monter à nouveau en lui. Il la souleva, et la serra longuement contre lui, murmurant des « là, là, c'est fini… » apaisants. Il se tourna vers Fili, l'air sévère.

-Raconte.

Ce fut tout. Fili comprit instantanément. Il raconta tout, du moment où ils étaient sortis de l'auberge jusqu'au moment où Dwalin l'avait prise dans ses bras. Le guerrier hochait la tête, l'air grave.

-Est-ce qu'elle est… Est-ce qu'ils ont… ?

-Non, s'empressa de répondre Fili. Tout s'est passé très vite mais elle n'est pas… enfin vous comprenez.

Il baissa la tête. C'était de sa faute. Il était censé la protéger. Il était censé veiller sur elle. Et il avait failli. Par sa faute, elle avait failli être… Il s'empêcha d'y penser. Pas elle. C'était trop horrible. Il sentit la main de Dwalin peser sur son épaule.

-Ne te blâme pas, mon gars. Ils étaient trois et elle ne sait pas encore se battre. Tu t'es battu pour elle, c'est déjà bien. Je suis content d'être sorti vous chercher…

Fili était très surpris. Il s'attendait à tout, des cris, des réprimandes, mais pas cette réaction. Surtout pas de la part de Dwalin. Il regarda le guerrier, et vit le regard que celui-ci posait sur Anna. Il sentit quelque chose brûler en lui à ce moment, comme une sensation de malaise dont on ne peut se débarrasser. Dwalin ne releva même pas la tête pour lui parler.

-Calme-toi mon gars, la jalousie est un vilain défaut. Et rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te la piquer, j'ai été marié déjà…

Un silence s'installa. Fili réfléchissait. Il n'était pas jaloux… Si ? Non, il la connaissait à peine, et ils étaient juste amis ! La voix de Dwalin le tira de son monologue intérieur.

-Je l'aime bien cette petite. Elle a du cran. Elle est courageuse, elle en veut… Et ce n'est pas une gamine pleurnicharde et délicate qui passe sa vie à broder et à siroter du thé, n'en déplaise à Dori.

Fili sourit à cette évocation.

-Mais pas de blague hein ? fit sévèrement Dwalin. Elle a déjà été assez secouée comme ça…

Fili hocha énergiquement la tête.

-Dwalin…

C'était Anna.

-Oui, je suis là fillette, c'est fini, ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci…

-On rentre maintenant, d'accord ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Elle tendit la main.

-Fili…

Il prit immédiatement sa main dans les siennes, faisant d'apaisants cercles sur le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

-Je suis là Anna. Je suis tellement désolé… Tout est de ma faute… Pardonne-moi…

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire faible, éraillé.

-C'est faux et tu le sais. Si j'étais sagement restée derrière toi ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Mais non, il a fallu que j'ouvre ma grande gueule et je nous ai mis dans le pétrin. Tous les deux. Ta pommette est écorchée, remarqua-t-elle en le regardant. Et le coin de ta lèvre saigne un peu.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai vu bien pire, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Ils marchaient tranquillement vers l'auberge. Balin était dehors, et un sourire soulagé apparut sur son visage quand il les vit. Son sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'il vit Anna agrippée à la veste de Dwalin, blottie contre sa large poitrine. Il se dépêcha d'aller à leur rencontre.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Fili raconta une seconde fois la totalité de l'histoire. Balin hocha la tête.

-On va la surveiller plus étroitement. Surtout la nuit. Il y aura sûrement des cauchemars, des séquelles. Écoute-moi bien fiston, fit-il à l'attention de Fili. Tu étais avec elle quand ça s'est passé. Il faut que tu sois là pour elle maintenant. D'accord ?

Fili hocha la tête. Balin se tourna ensuite vers Dwalin.

-Merci d'être intervenu à temps mon frère. La Compagnie aurait été bien triste sans elle…

-Hm. Elle a su se tailler une petite place, cette gamine. Fili, va à l'intérieur et trouve-moi une chambre avec un bain chaud, et des vêtements pour elle. Je te rejoins bientôt.

C'était plus une excuse pour se débarrasser du nain blond, mais Fili ne releva pas. Balin lança un regard entendu à son frère.

-Elle s'en est aussi taillée une dans ton cœur hein ?

Dwalin lui renvoya le même regard.

-Je l'aime bien… Elle ressemble beaucoup à Dwaïna, non ?

-C'est vrai qu'elles ont quelques traits communs… Mais mon frère, rappelle-toi qu'elle n'est pas Dwaïna. Elle a sûrement une famille, dans son autre monde. Mais je serais rassurée de la savoir surveillée par toi.

Dwalin renvoya un sourire à son frère. Ils se comprenaient. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Dwalin traversant sans s'arrêter la grande salle jusqu'à Fili qui l'emmena jusqu'à une chambre qu'il avait prise pour Anna, tandis que Balin allait expliquer à mots couverts ce qu'il s'était passé aux autres membres de la compagnie. Pendant ce temps, Dwalin et Fili avait déposé dans la chambre tout ce qu'il faudrait à la jeune fille.

-Prends un bain et change-toi, lui dit gentiment le guerrier. Fili viendra te chercher dans une demi-heure pour le dîner. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. Les hommes sortirent, et avec des gestes lents et fatigués, elle retira ses vêtements qu'elle déposa sur une chaise. Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude en soupirant d'aise. Elle se savonna énergiquement jusqu'à avoir la peau rouge, cherchant à se débarrasser à tout prix de la marque de ces hommes sur sa peau. Elle sentit les larmes monter mais les refoula en serrant les poings. _Tenir droite !_ Après tout, Dwalin était arrivé avant que le pire n'arrive. Elle pouvait presque s'estimer chanceuse. Presque. Elle souffla longuement, essayant de chasser de son esprit toutes ses pensées. Une fois un peu plus calme, elle sortit de son bain et se sécha avec l'espèce de drap posé à côté de la baignoire. Elle se tourna.

-Me changer avec quoi ? pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

C'est alors qu'elle vit une tenue étalée sur le lit.

-C'est officiel, je les hais…

Une chemise, une jupe longue, un gilet sans manches très différent du sien… la panoplie de la paysanne médiévale ! Elle enfila rapidement le tout en lâchant une bordée de jurons à faire rougir le Capitaine Haddock et Jack Sparrow, pardon, le CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow _**[bah oui hein, chacun ses références…]**_. Elle remit néanmoins ses bottes fourrées, et noua son bandana noir sur ses cheveux. Elle mit son canif dans son soutien-gorge – pas de poches dans les jupes – et mit pour la première fois le bracelet machin-chose à son poignet.

Pour ajouter au cliché du 'élue choisie par un dieu', elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son poignet puis dans le reste de son corps. Elle vacilla un instant. Elle se sentait… forte. Elle n'avait pas pris du muscle, mais elle sentait sa nouvelle force physique.

Fili arriva à ce moment-là, la prenant par surprise. Des réflexes qu'elle n'avait jamais eu réagirent avant qu'elle s'en rende compte et dans une prise de combat digne des plus grands champions d'arts-martiaux, elle l'envoya au sol et l'immobilisa en quelques instants.

-Anna, c'est moi !

Quand elle reconnut la voix et la crinière blonde, elle le relâcha et recula précipitamment.

-Excuse-moi, je… je ne voulais pas…

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, lança le nain en se relevant. C'est même plutôt bien que tu saches te défendre, mais pourquoi cette agression ?

-Tu m'as surprise, et mon corps a réagi tout seul…

-Réaction post-traumatique à ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea Fili.

Le regard d'Anna se voila et elle baissa la tête. Fili grimaça. Quel champion il était alors ! Bien joué…

-Je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'est le bracelet. Avant je le gardais dans ma poche, mais là je l'ai mis en sortant du bain, et je me suis sentie… Plus forte d'un coup.

-Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Fili.

-Je n'ai pas plus de muscle qu'avant, mais je sens que je suis beaucoup plus forte.

-Aussi forte qu'un nain… murmura Fili en pensant à voix haute. Bon, j'ai faim. On descend ?

Anna le suivit en bas. Les nains de la Compagnie se turent à son arrivée, mal-à-l'aise. Anna fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, et se servit dans le plat de ragoût. Elle avala quelques bouchées, toujours dévisagée par les nains qui ne savaient pas quoi dire. Elle releva la tête et héla l'aubergiste.

-Des pintes de bière pour tout le monde s'il-vous-plaît !

L'aubergiste hocha la tête et apporta rapidement les pintes. Anna allait descendre la sienne d'une traite quand la main de Dwalin la retint.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire.

-Oh ça va _papa_ , j'ai plus dix ans ! Je bois si je veux d'abord !

Dwalin grommela quelque chose mais la laissa boire sa bière. Le repas continua, l'atmosphère s'allégeant au fur et à mesure. Les nains voyaient bien les efforts que faisait Anna pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et respectèrent son choix. Bofur héla la jeune fille.

-Anna ! Une chanson ! Une chanson !

L'intéressée réfléchit un instant, et sourit. Elle se mit debout sur le banc, et fit signe aux nains de faire de la place sur la table. Elle tapa du pied sur le banc pour donner le tempo, et sauta sur la table en entonnant les premiers mots _._

 _ **You were a problem child**_ _  
_ _T'étais une fauteuse de trouble_ _  
_ _ **Been grounded your whole life**_ _  
_ _On t'a puni toute ta vie_ _  
_ _ **So now you runnin' wild**_ _  
_ _Alors maintenant tu tournes mal_ _  
_ _ **Playin' with them good girls**_ _  
_ _Tu restes avec les filles biens_ _  
_ _ **No that ain't your style.**_ _  
_ _Ah non, c'est pas ton genre._ _  
_ _ **You think you're hot shit, you cool, I love it**_ _  
_ _Tu crois que t'es la meilleure, que t'es cool et j'adore ça_ _  
_ _ **I love it yeah, yeah**_ _  
_ _J'adore ça, ouais, ouais_ _  
_

 _ **Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine**_ _  
_ _Tu trébuches mais ouais tu es toujours aussi belle_ _  
_ _ **Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine**_ _  
_ _Continues à faire ce que tu fais et je t'emmène avec moi_

 _ **Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**_ _  
_ _Et bien tu fais pitié mais je craque pour toi_ _  
_ _ **And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo. "**_ _  
_ _Et je suis genre "oh putin, laisse moi faire de toi ma copine"_ _  
_ _ **'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**_ _  
_ _Parce que tu sais bouger, bouger, bouger_ _  
_ _ **Yeah you know what to do**_ _  
_ _Ouais, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire_ _  
_ _ **You're a hot mess**_ _  
_ _Tu fais pitié_ _  
_ _ **I'm lovin' it hell yes !**_ _  
_ _J'adore ça, bordel, oui !_ _  
_

 _ **Got me hypnotized**_ _  
_ _Tu m'hypnotise_ _  
_ _ **The city's your play ground**_ _  
_ _La ville est ton terrain de jeu_ _  
_ _ **I watch you take a bite**_ _  
_ _Je te regarde tout prendre_ _  
_ _ **At 5 a. m. roamin' the streets**_ _  
_ _A 5h du matin tu te promènes dans les rues,_ _  
_ _ **Drunk all night**_ _  
_ _Saoule toute la nuit_ _  
_ _ **You think you're hot shit**_ _  
_ _Tu crois que t'es la meilleure_ _  
_ _ **And oh I love it**_ _  
_ _Et oh j'adore ça_ _  
_ _ **I love it yeah yeah**_ _  
_ _J'adore ça, ouais, ouais_ _  
_

 _ **Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine**_ _  
_ _Tu trébuches mais ouais tu es toujours aussi belle_ _  
_ _ **Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine**_ _  
_ _Continues à faire ce que tu fais et je t'emmène avec moi_

 _ **Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**_ _  
_ _Et bien tu fais pitié et je craque pour toi_ _  
_ _ **And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo. "**_ _  
_ _Et je suis genre "oh putin, laisse moi faire de toi ma copine"_ _  
_ _ **'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**_ _  
_ _Parce que tu sais bouger, bouger, bouger_ _  
_ _ **Yeah you know what to do**_ _  
_ _Ouais, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire_ _  
_ _ **You're a hot mess**_ _  
_ _Tu fais pitié_ _  
_ _ **I'm lovin' it hell yes !**_ _  
_ _J'adore ça, bordel, oui !_

 _ **You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**_ _  
_ _Tu fais pitié et je craque pour toi_ _  
_ _ **And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo"**_ _  
_ _Et je suis genre "oh putin, laisse moi faire de toi ma copine"_ _  
_ _ **'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**_ _  
_ _Parce que tu sais bouger, bouger, bouger_ _  
_ _ **Yeah you know what to do**_ _  
_ _Ouais, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire_ _  
_ _ **You're a hot mess**_ _  
_ _Tu fais pitié_ _  
_ _ **I'm lovin' it hell yes !**_ _  
_ _J'adore ça, bordel, oui !_ _  
_

 _ **If you're dancin' up on tables**_ _  
_ _Si tu danses sur les tables_ _  
_ _ **You go, you go, you got it girl**_ _  
_ _Tu fonces, tu fonces, ouais c'est ça ma belle_ _  
_ _ **Say that you're unstable**_ _  
_ _On dit que tu es instable_ _  
_ _ **You go, coco, you got it girl**_ _  
_ _Tu fonces, coco, ouais c'est ça ma belle_ _  
_ _ **Dancin' up on tables**_ _  
_ _Dansant sur les tables_ _  
_ _ **Say that your unstable**_ _  
_ _On dit que t'es instable_ _  
_ _ **You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hot**_ _  
_ _Tu es pa-pa pa-pa pa-pathétique_ _  
_ _ **Yeah you're a hot mess !**_ _  
_ _Ouais tu es pathétique !_ _  
_ _ **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hot**_ _  
_ _Pa-pa pa-pa pa-pathétique_ _  
_ _ **We're sayin' hell yes !**_ _  
_ _On dit tous que oui bordel !_ _  
_

 _ **Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**_ _  
_ _Et bien tu fais pitié et je craque pour toi_ _  
_ _ **And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo. "**_ _  
_ _Et je suis genre "oh putin, laisse moi faire de toi ma copine"_ _  
_ _ **'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**_ _  
_ _Parce que tu sais bouger, bouger, bouger_ _  
_ _ **Yeah you know what to do**_ _  
_ _Ouais, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire_ _  
_ _ **You're a hot mess**_ _  
_ _Tu fais pitié_ _  
_ _ **I'm lovin' it hell yes !**_ _  
_ _J'adore ça, bordel, oui !_

 _ **You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you**_ _  
_ _Tu fais pitié et je craque pour toi_ _  
_ _ **And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo. "**_ _  
_ _Et je suis genre "oh putin, laisse moi faire de toi ma copine"_ _  
_ _ **Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it**_ _  
_ _Parce que tu sais bouger, bouger, bouger_ _  
_ _ **Yeah you know what to do**_ _  
_ _Ouais, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire_ _  
_ _ **You're a hot mess**_ _  
_ _T'es pathétique_ _  
_ _ **I'm lovin' it hell yes !**_ _  
_ _J'adore ça, bordel, oui !_ _  
_

 _ **(Hell yes ! )**_ _  
_ _(Bordel oui ! )_ _  
_ _ **Hot mess**_ _  
_ _Pathétique_ _  
_ _ **I'm lovin' it hell yes !**_ _  
_ _J'adore ça, bordel oui !_ _  
_ _ **(Hell yes ! )**_ _  
_ _(Bordel oui ! )_ _  
_ _ **Hot mess**_ _  
_ _Pathétique_ _  
_ _ **I'm lovin' it hell yes !**_ _  
_ _J'adore ça ouais !_ _  
_

 _ **Woo- Hoo !**_

C'était un vrai spectacle, elle était debout sur la table, dansant et chantant. Elle avait envie de tout oublier. Elle voulait s'amuser, boire, chanter et danser encore toute la nuit. A la fin de la chanson, toute la salle applaudit. Elle fit une révérence moqueuse, et se tourna vers Bofur.

-Une chanson dansante ? demanda-t-elle.

Bofur la rejoignit avec sa flute et entama une mélodie joyeuse. Elle tapa du pied en rythme, et avant longtemps elle sautillait à nouveau sur la table.

 _ **[Quelques chansons et quelques – beaucoup de – pintes plus tard]**_

Anna était à moitié affalée sur Kili, et les deux étaient partis dans un fou rire hystérique depuis dix minutes au moins. Certains nains étaient partis se coucher. Thorin avait sa chambre, Anna aussi, mais les autres étaient tous entassés dans la même pièce, par souci d'économie.

Anna et Kili, hilares, se chuchotaient des choses avant d'éclater de rire. Fili sentit à nouveau ce sentiment désagréable dans sa poitrine. Mais pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Il voyait bien depuis le début que Kili et Anna s'entendaient à merveille. Et si son petit frère avait trouvé son Unique, Mahal soit loué ! Mais à peine pensait-il ça que son malaise s'intensifia. Soupirant, il se tourna vers Dwalin. Le guerrier le fixait d'un air impénétrable. Craignant un petit peu pour sa vie, Fili se tourna vers les deux jeunes qui se tenaient les côtes, elle complètement affalée sur ses genoux à lui. Son malaise s'intensifia encore et il se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant, fit-il d'une voix autoritaire. C'est l'heure de mettre les enfants au lit !

-J'suis d'a…d'a…d'accord ! pouffa Anna. Tu dois aller te coucher !

Et avec ça, Kili et elle repartirent dans une crise de rire. Fili soupira. Il se tourna vers Dwalin, l'air las. Ce dernier se leva, attrapa Anna par un bras et la balança sans ménagement sur son épaule pendant que Fili soutenait son frère pour l'aider à marcher.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, Anna se mit à trembler.

-Fillette ? Tout va bien ?

-Fili… Où est Fili ? Fili ! répétait-elle.

-Je vais le chercher, la rassura Dwalin.

Il sortit de la pièce en courant et attrapa le prince blond par la tunique avant de le tirer de force jusqu'à la chambre d'Anna sans plus d'explications. A peine l'avait-elle vu qu'Anna sauta dans ses bras, tremblante, et au bord de la panique. Fili s'assit sur le lit en la berçant. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'endormit, il voulut sortir mais elle s'était complètement recroquevillée contre son torse, ses poings serrés sur sa chemise. En s'empêchant de penser à ce que Dwalin lui ferait s'il le voyait dans la chambre de sa protégée en pleine nuit, il s'allongea et rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

* * *

 _ **La chanson c'est Hot Mess de Cobra Starship.**_

 ** _Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié vendredi prochain, mais dimanche 6 mars si tout va bien. Gros bisous !_**


	8. 7 : Une dispute et de la sauge

_**Voilà, légèrement en retard mais j'avais prévenu.**_

 _ **Merci aux reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Margo0ot, je suis ravie de te compter parmi les lecteurs/lectrices !**_

 _ **Réponse à la review de Lyze sur le chapitre 5 : Coucou ! Désolée de répondre si tard mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps avant pour répondre correctement à ta review.**_ _ **Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir laissé une review, ça fait très plaisir, surtout une review constructive comme celle-ci.**_ _ **Je vais essayer de répondre à tout ce que tu m'as dit…**_

 _ **-Par rapport au triangle amoureux… Bon, ce n'en est pas vraiment un en réalité, mais je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à Kili de se la jouer séducteur, ça collait au personnage et à l'histoire. Cette situation va se prolonger pour quelques chapitres encore, j'espère que tu aimeras.**_

 _ **-Par rapport à Anna, fort caractère tu peux le dire ! De gros problèmes avec l'autorité, une tendance à parler avant de réfléchir… Je voulais vraiment qu'elle fasse rire les gens en fait ^^ j'espère que c'est réussi.**_

 _ **-Par rapport au premier entraînement trop mélodramatique, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, je l'ai pensé aussi en relisant ! En fait, je voulais vraiment mettre l'accent sur le fait que même si Anna apparaît comme forte, drôle et pleine d'énergie, elle est tout de même dans un monde censé être fictif, dont elle ne connaît presque rien ! Elle doit apprendre à se battre, et elle comprend qu'elle doit changer. Elle ne peut pas en permanence se reposer sur les nains, elle doit se battre autant physiquement (contre les orcs, tout ça…) que mentalement (elle a quand même perdu son frère et sa meilleure amie !). J'espère que tu vois ce que je veux dire.**_

 _ **-Dwalin retient Kili parce que Kili… bah c'est Kili, toujours prêt à faire une bêtise, et pour notre Dwalin papa-poule, laisser Anna avec Kili serait bien trop dangereux. Il a plus confiance en Fili qui est plus posé et raisonnable. Et surtout c'est Fili qui a l'idée d'acheter un arc à Anna donc c'est lui qui l'accompagne.**_

 _ **Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, si tu as d'autres questions, commentaires ou autres n'hésite pas.**_

 _ **Et ne t'en fais pas pour tes fautes d'orthographes, ça arrive à tout le monde, et ta review était lisible J**_

 _ **J'en profite pour donner quelques explications quant au chapitre 6 : J'avais peur que le passage où Anna se fait agresser choque les gens... C'était pas un passage facile à écrire, déjà parce que la situation me dégoûtait un peu ^^" ça fait un peu peur, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment on se sent vraiment dans ces cas-là ! J'espère que vous avez quand même réussi à bien dormir après ça, surtout qu'au final, c'était "plus de peur que de mal".  
**_

 _ **Allez, on passe au chapitre 7, bien croustillant comme je les aime !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 7 : Une dispute et de la sauge

Lorsqu'Anna se réveilla, elle avait mal à la tête. « Pas encore… ». Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de boire. Elle voulut s'étirer, mais un poids retenait ses bras contre son torse. Elle se retourna, pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Fili endormi. Complètement surprise et attendrie par la vision, elle le contempla un instant. On aurait dit un petit bébé paisible. Un bébé avec des moustaches tressées. Elle allait enlever délicatement le bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle pendant la nuit quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Lorsque Dwalin vit sa protégée allongée dans les bras du blond, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Anna vit ses muscles se contracter. Il avança à pas lourds et rapides vers le lit, et empoigna sauvagement l'héritier de Thorin.

-Dwalin, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Je crois ce que je vois !

Fili, secoué, s'était réveillé et essayait désespérément d'échapper à Dwalin.

-Je te faisais confiance ! rugit le guerrier à l'encontre du blond.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Elle s'est endormie sans me lâcher, je n'avais pas le choix !

-C'est ça oui ! Et tu penses que je vais te croire !

-Dwalin, espèce de tête de pioche ! Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais couché avec lui on aurait un peu moins de vêtements sur nous à l'heure qu'il est ? hurla Anna.

Dwalin, un peu surpris, prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas tort.

-Et ce que j'ai raconté hier, ce n'était pas vrai hein ! Faut pas écouter tout ce que je dis…

-Ce que tu as raconté hier ? releva Dwalin.

Anna devint aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Elle se tourna vers Fili avec une grimace peu rassurée.

-Tu ne lui avais pas mentionné ça ?

-Mentionné quoi ?

-Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit sur les nains, toi, moi, tout ça…

Fili pâlit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Anna sortit prudemment du lit et s'approcha de Fili, que Dwalin avait fini par lâcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? questionna Dwalin, mortellement sérieux.

-Je suggère la fuite, fit Fili.

-Approuvé, répondit Anna.

Et sans demander leur reste, ils piquèrent un sprint vers la sortie. Ils déboulèrent en courant dans la grande salle, et disparurent dans les écuries avant que Dwalin ne les attrape. Réellement terrifiés à l'idée de se faire passer un savon par Dwalin, Fili et Anaïs plongèrent sous la paille pour se cacher. Blottis l'un contre l'autre sous le foin, ils chuchotèrent.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a vus ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas… Mais on devrait rester là encore un peu.

-Oui.

-Au fait, hier je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander, mais pourquoi tu avais dit ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Les nains, toi, moi, tout ça, dit-il en la singeant.

Elle devint écarlate et regarda ailleurs. Fili continuait à la fixer, attendant une réponse.

-Dans mon monde, je me suis déjà fait aborder par des piliers de comptoirs éméchés. En général, quelques répliques cinglantes suffisent à aller les faire jouer ailleurs. Je me suis dit que ceux-là étaient pareil, alors j'ai voulu leur faire croire qu'ils ne pourraient pas rivaliser avec toi. J'espérais surtout que ça nous donnerait une issue de secours, mais ça n'a pas marché.

Fili la fixa, interloqué.

-Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi tu leur as dit que tu couchais avec moi ! s'énerva Fili.

-Rho, on ne va pas en faire un scandale, le rembarra Anna. On s'en fout, vu que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai dit le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête ! N'en fais pas un drame personnel !

-Justement si, j'en fais une affaire personnelle ! répliqua Fili. Tu leur as dit que tu couchais avec moi !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une réalité ! s'énerva Anna. Je te rassure, aucune chance que ça arrive réellement, tu peux rester tranquille !

Et avec ça elle sortit de leur cachette à grands pas furieux. Fili tenta de la rattraper mais elle avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur. Les paroles de Balin lui revinrent en mémoire.

-T'es vraiment un champion… grommela-t-il.

Il rentra dans l'auberge à son tour, la cherchant pour s'excuser, mais Dwalin lui barra le passage.

-Maître Dwalin, je dois aller parler avec Anna.

-Ça non, mon gars, n'espère même pas l'approcher ! tonna le guerrier.

-C'est important !

-Alors tu aurais dû lui dire quand vous courriez dehors, avant qu'elle ne rentre furieuse et en larmes !

Avec ça le guerrier tourna les talons, laissant un Fili abasourdi. Il se prit la tête à deux mains.

-Et merde !

Anna était remontée en vitesse dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle pleurait mais elle s'en fichait. Quel con ! Il ne pouvait pas juste rire de la situation, ou passer à autre chose ? Quel con ! Elle enleva sa jupe et sa chemise, se rafraichit rapidement et remit ses vêtements à elle. Elle attrapa son sac, et sortit l'accrocher à la selle de Dwalin. Elle revint à l'intérieur et prit son petit déjeuner en silence en compagnie des autres. Kili jetait des regards inquiets entre Anna et Fili, qui semblaient être d'humeur massacrante ce matin.

Lorsque Thorin donna le signal de départ, Anna se dépêcha de sortir et monta derrière Dwalin sans jeter un regard au blond. Celui-ci était partagé entre le désespoir et la rage. Désespoir de ne plus avoir l'amie qui riait avec lui et son frère et lui parlait de contrées lointaines et fabuleuses, rage parce qu'elle ne lui laissait même pas l'occasion de se racheter. Dégoûté, il grimpa sur sa propre monture et choisit de se placer tout à l'arrière de la file, le plus loin possible de la source de ses pensées.

Anna aussi ne cessait de penser au blond, même si jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué. La journée fut morose et monotone. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un promontoire, et après avoir laissé à Dwalin le soin de l'entraîner pendant une heure, elle s'approcha de la falaise pour observer le paysage. C'était magnifique, de grandes étendues vallonnées qui semblaient s'embraser à cause du soleil couchant. Elle sourit face à la nature.

-C'est beau, hein ? fit une voix non-loin d'elle.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard à Fili, et tourna les talons en direction du feu.

-Anna, attends ! la supplia Fili.

Serrant les poings, elle accéléra pour aller trouver Dori. Elle préférait avoir une leçon de bonnes manières plutôt que de parler avec lui !

-Vas-y, lança alors Fili, hautain. J'aurais dû te laisser là-bas dans cette rue !

Anna se figea près de son poney. Elle sentit la haine, l'amertume et le regret l'envahir. En un éclair, elle saisit son arc, une flèche, et se retourna en tirant sur Fili.

Ce fut comme au ralenti. Plus personne ne bougeait. Ils fixaient, inquiets et interloqués, Anna qui venait de lâcher une flèche sur le prince blond. La flèche fusa en ligne droite vers le visage de Fili, et finalement passa à quelques millimètres de sa joue droite avant de couper une mèche de cheveux tressée.

-La prochaine ne coupera pas seulement des cheveux, fit froidement Anna en rangeant son arme.

Fili n'osait plus bouger. Balin le fixait avec un air réprobateur. Dwalin le dévisageait comme s'il avait envie de le désosser. Thorin le regardait avec déception. Kili secouait la tête, déçu lui aussi. Les autres membres de la compagnie semblaient du même avis. Fili partit à grands pas entre les arbres pour s'aérer l'esprit. Anna alla s'asseoir près du feu, serrant son manteau autour d'elle. Dwalin s'approcha.

-Non, dit-elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête et recula. Chacun s'activait à la tâche qui lui avait été assignée. Bofur distribua les écuelles de ragoût préparé par Bombur. Anna mangea en silence avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir près des flammes.

Elle n'entendit ni le cri effrayant, ni la blague des deux frères, ni Balin raconter la tragique bataille d'Anazulbizar. Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, en sueur, se débattant contre des mains invisibles, haletante, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Bofur, qui était de garde, se précipita près d'elle et la serra gentiment contre lui.

-Shh… Shh… C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. C'est fini. Je suis là. C'est fini.

Anna finit par se calmer, et accepta avec gratitude le thé que Bofur lui prépara en vitesse.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais te dire que je te comprends, mais c'est faux, commença-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce que tu as vécu, je ne sais pas ce que tu as traversé. Mais rappelle-toi ceci. Nous avons tous notre fardeau, quel qu'il soit. Et si je peux t'aider à porter le tien, même rien qu'un petit bout, je t'aiderai avec plaisir.

Elle hocha la tête en lui renvoyant un faible sourire.

-Et quoique tu en penses, je sais que cet imbécile ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait hier. Il a parlé sous le coup de l'émotion. Ça ne l'excuse pas, mais quand même.

Anna haussa moqueusement les sourcils.

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui… Ni avec toi-même d'ailleurs. Bande d'aveugles.

Anna le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il secoua la tête en souriant, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle s'étira, et rangea ses affaires. Le reste de la troupe ne tarda pas à s'éveiller, et ils repartirent.

La journée fut pluvieuse, ce qui n'arrangea pas le moral déjà bien entamé des troupes. Anna s'était entièrement planquée sous la cape de Dwalin dans son dos, se collant à lui pour ne pas prendre froid. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le pas régulier de son poney et le bruit apaisant de la pluie. Finalement la pluie cessa en milieu d'après-midi, et peu après Thorin les stoppa près d'une maison en ruine.

-On va passer la nuit ici, annonça-t-il. Fili, Kili, occupez-vous des poneys. Et surtout restez près d'eux. Oïn, Gloïn, faites-nous un feu.

Anna descendit de poney et récupéra ses affaires. Elle vit Gandalf passer en coup de vent et partir. La voix de Thorin les sortit de leur torpeur.

-Dépêche-toi Bombur, on a faim.

Anna alla s'asseoir à côté de Dwalin en silence, attendant le dîner. Elle fut la première servie et avala en vitesse son écuelle. Bofur la rattrapa par l'épaule avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher.

-Tiens, soit gentille, apporte ça aux gars.

Anna allait protester, mais Bofur la poussa vers la forêt où les deux princes surveillaient les poneys. Elle partit en grommelant avec ses écuelles, et fut heureuse que Bilbo l'accompagne. Ils arrivèrent au niveau des deux frangins, et Anna leur mit les écuelles sous le nez, mais aucun ne bougea, leurs regards fixés sur l'horizon.

-Les gars ! C'est l'heure du dîner ! les appela Anna.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bilbo.

-Nous devons surveiller les poneys, lança Kili.

-Seulement nous avons un… léger problème, ajouta Fili.

-T'façon t'es incapable de surveiller quoi que ce soit, grommela Anna.

Fili lui envoya un regard noir avant de reprendre.

-Nous en avions seize… et maintenant il y en a… quatorze.

Ils firent un tour pour recompter les poneys.

-Daisy et Bumgo ont disparus, annonça finalement Kili.

Pendant que Bilbo blablatait, Anna remarqua le tronc déraciné. Elle s'approchait quand Fili se baissa légèrement.

-Hé, y'a une lumière ! Venez.

Kili et Anna le suivirent en sautant habilement par-dessus le tronc. Bilbo suivit, avec moins de classe mais tout de même.

-Baissez-vous ! leur ordonna Fili.

Anna faillit protester mais se retint, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène. De grosses voix pouvaient être entendues.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bilbo.

-Des trolls, répondit Kili avec hargne.

Génial, donc les trolls existent aussi. Il ne manquait plus que des elfes et la fête était complète. Anna secoua la tête et suivit les deux frères le plus discrètement possible, laissant à Bilbo le soin de prendre les écuelles. Ils couraient entre les buissons quand Kili attrapa Anna au vol et la plaqua contre lui en lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Anna voulut se débattre mais le troll qui passa tout près la calma instantanément. La créature avait deux autres poneys sous les bras. Lorsque Bilbo parla d'aller secourir les poneys, Anna acquiesça et saisit son arc, qu'elle avait heureusement gardé sur elle.

-Je monte dans un arbre et je vous couvre, fit-elle.

Fili et Kili disparurent avec leur dîner pendant que Bilbo avançait avec hésitation vers le camp des trolls. Anna de son côté s'était précipitée sur la gauche, et grimpa en serrant les dents dans un arbre, et encocha une flèche. Elle prit le temps de détailler les grosses créatures, et remarqua Bilbo qui était juste derrière l'une d'elles !

-Quel boulet, il va se faire attraper, marmonna Anna.

Elle rangea sa flèche et descendit de son arbre. Elle resta cachée derrière un buisson, et ré-arma son arc. Bingo, Bilbo était maintenant dans la main d'un des trolls. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de sauter dans la clairière. Le troll jeta Bilbo par terre et Anna en profita pour bondir et tirer sur les trolls.

-Pas touche à mon poooooooote ! hurla-t-elle en passant à l'attaque.

Elle tira six flèches qui trouvèrent leurs cibles avant de se faire attraper à son tour. Au moins Bilbo s'était échappé. Le troll la secouait quand quelqu'un sortit des fourrés et abattit son épée sur le pied d'un autre troll. Anaïs reconnut les cheveux de Kili.

-Lâche-la ! cria ce dernier.

Ouh, il paraissait bien remonté contre les trolls _**[et ça ne fait qu'ajouter à son côté sexy… Hein ? oh pardon, excusez-moi j'avais fait un arrêt sur image pour contempler… on reprend].**_

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demanda un des trolls.

-J'ai dit : lâche-la, abruti !

Anna se sentit voler, avant d'atterrir sur Kili avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame boiteux. Les nains, menés par Thorin, sortirent alors du buisson où ils étaient cachés pour attaquer les trolls.

S'ensuivit une bataille épique et assez surréaliste. Anna s'était reculée et tirait ses flèches comme elle pouvait, car les nains se mettaient sans cesse sur ses trajectoires. Elle ne vit donc pas un des trolls s'approcher et l'empoigner par les jambes. Elle fut à moitié écartelée dans les airs par deux trolls, face à la compagnie.

-Anna ! s'écria Kili, prêt à foncer vers elle.

-Non ! fit Thorin en le retenant.

« Quoi ? paniqua intérieurement la jeune fille. Il ne va quand même pas me laisser là… ».

-Jetez vos armes, commanda le troll. Ou on en fait des miettes.

La compagnie jeta ses armes au sol, et une partie fut entassée dans des sacs, pendant que l'autre était attachée à la broche et avait été mis à rôtir. Seule Anna était encore emprisonnée dans le large poing d'un des trolls. Il la prit par les jambes, la secouant au-dessus de sa tête.

-Eh, il est bizarre celui-là, fit le troll. Il n'a pas de barbe.

-Lâche-moi gros tas ! cria Anna.

-Les gars, regardez ! fit-il en la secouant encore plus. Je crois que c'est une femelle !

-Je suis une femme, abruti !

-Ouh, ça couine fort, met-la dans un sac, lança un autre troll.

Seulement, à force d'être secouée, Anna avait la nausée, et… recracha l'intégralité de son dîner sur le troll. Celui-ci la mit dans un sac et la balança sur le tas. Elle atterrit sur Thorin avec un grognement sourd.

-Vraiment désolée, dit-elle.

Le leader voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais il remarqua ses yeux fermés.

-Anna ? l'appela-t-il discrètement. Anna !

Rien à faire. Elle s'était évanouie. Cela lui évita d'avoir droit à la discussion des trolls et au début de l'intervention de Bilbo. Elle reprit connaissance et la première chose qu'elle entendit fut Kili qui hurlait :

-J'ai les plus gros parasites du monde !

-Gné ? fit-elle en ne comprenant pas grand-chose.

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! tonna alors Gandalf.

 _ **[Dis voir papy, ça te dérangerait de prévenir avant de débarquer comme ça dans mon histoire ? Nan parce que globalement tu fous le bordel hein ! Y'en a marre de tes interventions en mode « j'suis trop classe appelle-moi Gandalf », tu fous tout mon scénario en l'air ! Alors maintenant tu t'écrases dans un coin et tu me laisses continuer.]**_

-Qui c'est ça ? fit le troll.

-Aucune idée.

-Il se mange lui aussi ?

Gandalf fendit alors le rocher avec son bâton et le soleil inonda la clairière, transformant les trolls en pierre. La compagnie éclata en cris joyeux, et ils se remirent sur pieds.

Thorin leur ordonna immédiatement de chercher la caverne des trolls.

* * *

 _ **Tensions entre Fili et Anna... La situation n'est pas simple, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre, un invité surprise, et... NON ! pas ça ! C'est tellement horrible...**_

 _ **A très vite mes ptits chous !**_


	9. 8 : Ils courent, les ptis nains

_**Helloooooo mes ptits chous ! Je suis hyper désolée, j'avais promis de publier hier... Pardon.**_

 _ **Merci aux reviews, et aux nouveau venus sur cette fic, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, la suite !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 8 : Ils courent, ils courent, les ptits nains…

Quand ils avaient été libérés par Gandalf, Fili avait couru vers Anna mais elle avait tourné les talons après lui avoir jeté un regard méprisant. Il s'était arrêté, la mort dans l'âme. Kili s'était alors approché.

-T'es vraiment débile parfois, tu le sais ça ? lui dit Kili.

-Merci, tu m'es d'un grand secours, ironisa Fili.

-Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu joué au malin ! protesta Kili. Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul comme un grand !

Fili s'assit sur un rocher en soupirant.

-Elle ne me laisse même pas l'occasion de m'excuser ! finit-il par lâcher. Ma meilleure amie me manque…

-Meilleure amie hein ? rit Kili. Bofur a raison, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'aveugles.

Et il planta là son blondinet de frère qui ne comprenait pas, suivant Thorin pour trouver la caverne des trolls. Lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent, Anna eut un mouvement de recul brusque.

-Urgh… Je crois que je vais rester ici monter la garde… Je refuse d'entrer là-dedans !

-Bofur, Gloïn, Nori, Dwalin, avec moi, commanda Thorin.

Les désignés suivirent Gandalf et Thorin dans la caverne dont l'odeur pestilentielle donnait à Anna des envies de vomir. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de l'entrée de la tanière sans pour autant disparaître du champ de vision des nains restés dehors. Elle se demanda pour la énième fois ce que Bofur avait voulu dire par « bande d'aveugles ». Ne pas trouver la réponse la frustrait. Elle n'aimait pas quand les autres savaient des choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Thorin et les autres étaient ressortis de la caverne.

-Quelque chose approche ! prévint leur leader d'une voix tendue.

Aussitôt Anna bondit se placer près des nains, son épée sommaire en main. Ils entendaient le bruit se rapprocher, resserrèrent leurs poignes sur leurs armes, et faillirent s'élancer à l'attaque lorsque… une luge fit irruption dans la petite clairière.

-Voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassins ! hurla une voix.

Tous les nains regardaient l'intrus avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Anna, résumant la pensée générale.

Une luge en bois. Tirée par des lapins. Dessus, un homme, tout petit, habillé en guenilles sales et déchirées. Son chapeau étrange rappelait un peu celui de Bofur. Anna grimaça quand elle vit la fiente d'oiseau sur le côté de la tête de l'homme.

-Kili, souffla-t-elle au brun juste à côté d'elle. Ça existe les lutins des bois ?

Ce dernier pouffa. Gandalf les fixa d'un air réprobateur avant de s'adresser à l'entièreté de la compagnie.

-Radagast. C'est Radagast le Brun ! Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ?

Radagast avait l'air positivement terrifié.

-Je vous cherchais Gandalf, dit-il rapidement. Il se passe des choses. Des choses très alarmantes.

-Mais encore ? répondit tranquillement le magicien gris.

Anna se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait la nausée, avait l'impression d'étouffer, et qu'un anneau chauffé à blanc enserrait son crâne. Elle tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains, gémissant de douleur.

-Anna ! s'écria Kili en se précipitant près d'elle, très inquiet.

Gandalf jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

-Surveillez là et donnez-lui du Vieux Toby si besoin. Radagast et moi devons discuter en privé.

Et avec ça les deux magiciens s'isolèrent plus loin. Les nains se regardaient, interloqués. Gandalf laissait donc cette pauvre petite souffrir ? Kili essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle commença à avoir des spasmes, se tenant la tête en criant maintenant. Fili, tétanisé, la fixait sans savoir quoi faire. Dwalin en eut bientôt marre des cris et la souleva par le collet avant de lui donner une baffe. Petite, hein, mais une baffe quand même.

-Mais tu es fou ? se révolta Kili en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Seulement Anna avait arrêté de crier. Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration mais semblait normale à nouveau.

-Chacun sa méthode, expliqua Dwalin face aux regards partagés de la Compagnie.

Il aida Anna à s'asseoir sur une pierre et lui donna de l'eau. Elle le remercia une fois qu'elle se sentit un peu mieux.

Thorin faisait les cent pas depuis que les deux magiciens étaient partis.

-Arrêtez, c'est inutile et ça me donne le tournis ! lui lança Anna, exaspérée de son manège.

-Plait-il ?

-Pose ton cul royal sur ce rocher et attend ! Tu me tapes sur les nerfs à faire les cent pas ! Gandalf gère l'affaire, tout va bien !

-Co… Comment osez-vous ?! tonna Thorin, prêt à la décapiter.

-Calme-toi papy, s'exciter c'est mauvais pour le cœur. A ton âge c'est pas très conseillé.

Avant que Thorin puisse laisser libre cours à sa colère, un grognement clairement animal se fit entendre.

-C'était un loup ? demandèrent en même temps Anna – subitement sage – et Bilbo.

-Y'a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? ajouta le hobbit.

-Des loups ? releva Bofur en serrant son arme. Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup.

Le grognement retentit à nouveau. Plus proche. Anna se retourna et pâlit en voyant la bestiole au-dessus d'elle. Bestiole qui s'élança vers elle avec l'intention évidente d'en faire son prochain repas. Heureusement Thorin et ses légendaires réflexes de guerrier achevèrent la bête d'un coup d'épée. Kili tira une flèche dans une bête semblable qui arrivait par derrière pour tuer Thorin, et Dwalin acheva le monstre. Anna, livide, tremblante de tous ses membres, serrait son épée comme la dernière ancre qui la rattachait à la réalité.

-Anna ? l'appela Balin, inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le cadavre du loup brun mutant.

-Des éclaireurs wargs ! annonça rageusement Thorin. Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin !

-Une bande d'orcs ? répéta Bilbo.

-A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête, en dehors de votre clan ? demanda Gandalf.

-A personne, répondit Thorin.

-A qui l'avez-vous dit ? insista Gandalf, furieux.

-A personne, je le jure ! Au nom de Durin qu'y-a-t-il ?

Gandalf semblait tendu. Non, tendu était un euphémisme.

-Vous êtes pourchassés, annonça-t-il.

-Il nous faut quitter cet endroit, lança Dwalin.

-Impossible ! intervint Ori. Nous n'avons pas de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuis !

Un cri monstrueux retentit alors au loin. Les tremblements d'Anna s'intensifièrent.

-Je vais les lancer à mes trousses, décida Radagast.

-Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, répliqua Gandalf. Ils vous rattraperont !

-Ce sont des lapins de Rosghobel ! lança Radagast sans se démonter. Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir…

Anna renvoya un regard empli d'admiration au magicien brun. C'était probablement la meilleure réplique qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Et sûrement la dernière, vu qu'ils allaient tous mourir dévorés par des loups mutants – pardon, des wargs – d'ici peu. La vie est géniale.

Radagast partit devant sur son traîneau en provoquant les orcs, les éloignant de la Compagnie pendant que Gandalf les menait à travers la lande en courant. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois derrière des rochers pour rester hors de vue. Anna fut hors d'haleine au bout d'à peine une minute, mais tint bon. Kili lui empoigna la main et courut avec elle. Elle lui envoya mentalement sa reconnaissance, et continua à avancer.

Ils étaient cachés contre un rocher quand un problème arriva en la personne d'un orc monté sur un warg. Il s'était arrêté sur le rocher contre lequel ils étaient plaqués, et humait l'air. « Il nous a senti » pensa Anna en commençant à trembler à nouveau. Kili, plaqué contre elle, lui prit silencieusement le visage à deux mains et la força à le regarder. Elle fut hypnotisée par son regard chocolat. Les tremblements s'estompèrent. Il la maintenait consciente et calme par la seule force de son regard. Thorin lui fit signe de tuer l'orc avec son arc. Il lâcha Anna sans la quitter des yeux, banda son arme en silence, et se mit à découvert en lâchant ses flèches.

Sauf que les projectiles ne tuèrent pas instantanément les monstres. Anna poussa un gémissement angoissé quand les cris d'agonie s'élevèrent et résonnèrent dans la plaine. Ils étaient repérés. Le « Fuyez ! Vite ! » de Gandalf la reconnecta à la réalité, et elle reprit avec gratitude la main que lui tendait Kili.

Combien de temps ils coururent ainsi comme des dératés en ligne droite – se cacher ne servant plus à rien ? Anna avait les jambes faibles, sa gorge était en feu, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement et sa vision se brouillait peu à peu. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à la main de Kili pour ne pas se laisser tomber au sol. Elle devait tenir ou elle mourrait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle entendait les wargs se rapprocher. Elle en vit du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient encerclés.

-Kili ! Anna ! Tuez-les ! hurla Thorin.

Les deux concernés empoignèrent leurs arcs et encochèrent leurs flèches. Même s'ils faisaient mouche à chaque fois, ils étaient trop inférieurs en nombre et en munitions disponibles.

-Nous sommes cernés ! cria Fili.

-Comme si on n'avait pas remarqué, lâcha Anna en tirant une nouvelle flèche.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, répliqua le blond, amer.

-Quand alors ? On sera tous morts dans quelques instants ! Je préfère régler mes comptes tout de suite !

-Tu ne m'en a jamais laissé l'occasion !

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu vraiment essayer ! Si tu avais voulu me parler réellement tu m'aurais forcée à t'écouter !

-Et prendre un couteau bien placé ? Non merci !

-Si on s'en sort je jure sur la tête de mon frère que je me vengerai !

-Les enfants ! intervint durement Dwalin.

Fili et Anna s'échangèrent un bref regard énervé avant que l'archère ne tire une nouvelle flèche, reportant son attention sur les orcs.

-Il faut tenir ! ordonna Thorin.

-Par ici, pauvres fous ! fit la voix de Gandalf.

Anna et Kili continuèrent à tirer sur les wargs, les gardant à distance de la Compagnie.

-KILI ! ANNA ! SAUVEZ-VOUS ! hurla Thorin.

Anna, inexpérimentée des combats, se retourna. Elle vit que Thorin les attendait près d'un rocher. Les autres avaient disparus. Elle démarra un sprint vers leur leader, suivie de Kili. Aucun ne vit l'orc qui avait un arc. Aucun n'aurait pu prévoir la flèche qui partit. Mais Anna sentit la flèche s'enfoncer dans le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Et Kili sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand il entendit le cri de son amie.

Dans la caverne, tous les nains se regardèrent, très inquiets. Que se passait-il là-haut ? Fili devint blanc comme la craie et voulut remonter, et Dwalin eut toutes les peines du monde à le retenir.

Anna trébucha, essaya d'avancer encore, et se sentit tirée par Kili. Elle fut propulsée en avant, atterrit dans les bras de Thorin qui s'élança dans le trou avec elle, suivi de son neveu. A peine furent-ils en bas qu'Anna roula plus loin en hurlant de douleur. Un cor retentit au loin.

-Anna ! s'écria Kili en se précipitant près d'elle. Anna ! Réponds-moi !

-Kili… Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle faiblement en grimaçant.

Il eut un sourire triste.

-Tu viens de prendre une flèche et tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu es vraiment bizarre tu sais ?

-On me le dit… souvent…

Sa tête retomba mollement sur le côté.

-Anna ? s'inquiéta Kili, au bord de la crise de panique. Anna ? Anna ! ANNA !

Il la souleva par les épaules, essaya de la réveiller, en vain.

-Non, souffla-t-il en serrant les dents. Ce n'est pas possible…

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Gandalf s'approcha de la jeune fille et la scanna magiquement. Sa grimace inquiéta tout le monde, et les sanglots de Kili redoublèrent. Fili tremblait de tous ses membres. Il fondit en larmes à son tour, s'écroulant à genoux sur le sol. Il poussa un long cri de rage vers la voûte de la caverne, détruit. Thorin était en état de choc, comme tout le monde. Dwalin secouait sa tête en répétant « Non… Non… Non… », les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

-Vite, ordonna Gandalf. Suivez-moi.

Il partit dans un étroit défilé qui partait de leur caverne. Kili souleva Anna en la serrant contre sa poitrine. Aucun membre de la Compagnie n'osa le contester. Dwalin lui ouvrit la voie, et Fili le suivait, fixant silencieusement les vagues châtain clair qui retombaient sur le bras de son frère, et les yeux aigue-marine à présent fermés. Les larmes dévalaient les joues des héritiers de Thorin.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Fili. Quand il avait entendu son cri, il avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, blessée et hurlant de douleur, il avait senti l'inquiétude l'envahir. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vue pousser un dernier soupir avant de fermer ses yeux dans lesquels il aurait voulu se perdre pour l'éternité, son cœur avait été réduit en un tas de cendres. Une rage sourde à l'égard de la créature qui avait fait ça s'était emparée de lui. Il était perdu. Il ne se sentait plus vivant. Il avait crié, pleuré, et les larmes coulaient toujours, mais il se sentait vide. « Les derniers mots que nous avons échangés étaient guidés par la colère. Le dernier regard qu'elle m'a jeté était guidé par la colère. ». Les larmes redoublèrent. « Mahal pourquoi lui avoir donné le bracelet si elle était destinée à mourir si vite ? Pourquoi l'avoir embarquée dans cette quête ? ». Il essuya les traînées sales sur ses joues, mais les pleurs ne cessèrent pas. « Je lui ai fait du mal et je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger alors que c'était mon devoir… ». Il continua à pleurer.

Ils atteignirent enfin la sortie du défilé et débouchèrent devant un paysage idyllique, quoiqu'aucun membre de la Compagnie n'avait le cœur à admirer la nature.

-La vallée d'Imladris, annonça Gandalf. Dans la langue commune on la connaît sous un autre nom…

-… Rivendell, compléta Bilbo.

Thorin grimaça mais ne fit pas de commentaire, envoyant un regard soucieux vers son plus jeune neveu, dont les pleurs ne cessaient toujours pas.

Les nains s'avancèrent surs les passerelles aériennes, jusqu'à une esplanade de pierre où ils se regroupèrent. Un elfe vint à leur rencontre.

-Mithrandir !

-Ah, Lindir !

Ils commencèrent à s'entretenir en elfique quand un cor résonna au loin. Des cavaliers elfes arrivèrent et firent un cercle autour des nains, qui se sentant en danger, avaient poussé Bilbo et Kili qui portait Anna au milieu. Lorsque les chevaux furent immobiles, un elfe descendit de monture.

-Gandalf.

-Seigneur Elrond ! le salua le magicien.

Ils parlèrent en elfique pour le plus grand déplaisir des nains.

-C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un doit les avoir attirés par ici.

-Ah, il se peut que se soit nous.

Thorin se détacha alors du groupe.

-Bienvenue Thorin, fils de Thrain, lança Elrond.

-Il ne me semble pas vous connaître, répondit froidement Thorin.

-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la montagne.

-Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous.

Elrond fixa intensément le nain en parlant en elfique.

-Pas le temps pour les politesses ! cria alors Kili, s'avançant vers Elrond.

Le regard d'Elrond tomba sur Anna.

-Par les Valars, pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas tout de suite parlé ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la flèche.

-Suivez-moi, vite, fit-il à Kili.

Sans hésiter le nain suivit le seigneur elfe à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce toute blanche. Elrond fit signe à l'archer de déposer Anna sur la table en marbre.

-Nous devons faire vite si nous voulons qu'elle vive, marmonna Elrond en posant ses mains sur la flèche.

Kili releva instantanément la tête.

-Elle… est… vivante ?

Elrond hocha la tête, mais son air sombre ne rassura pas tellement Kili. Elrond lui demanda poliment de sortir pour qu'il puisse soigner la jeune fille, et Kili s'empara de la main d'Anna avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

-Tu vas vivre, hein ? Parce qu'on a plein de choses à faire. Je dois t'emmener aux Montagnes Bleues. Tu dois me faire manger de la glace au cassis, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Alors je vais rejoindre les autres, mais je te promets de revenir vite. Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras, je te le promets. A bientôt…

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots, et il partit rapidement, ne voulant pas éclater à nouveau en sanglots devant un elfe.

* * *

 _ **Ne me tuez pas ! On ne sait pas si elle va vivre... La suite vendredi prochain (si je n'oublie pas de publier...)**_


	10. 9 : Convalescence

_**Cette semaine je publie à l'heure ! :D**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews la semaine dernière !**_

 ** _Petit cadeau : celui qui me laissera la vingtième review aura droit à un OS, dans l'univers de son choix (tant que je connais) avec les persos/idées de son choix ! alors on n'oublie surtout pas de laisser une review !_**

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 9 : Convalescence

Les nains étaient à Rivendell depuis un peu plus de trois semaines. Anna était toujours allongée sur la table de marbre blanc de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elrond avait mis trois jours entiers à la soigner. Il était ressorti de la pièce, exténué, mais était confiant quant à la survie de la jeune fille. Toutefois, plus le temps passait et plus les nains étaient nerveux. Plusieurs fois des disputes avaient éclaté entre eux, ou avec les elfes. L'ambiance tendue minait le moral de tous.

Kili passait le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie, refusant à quiconque autre que lui le droit de la veiller, pas même son frère. Il s'asseyait dans une chaise, près d'elle, lui prenait la main et lui racontait son enfance, ou venait avec un livre et lui racontait des histoires comme à une enfant qu'on veut endormir. « Mais ton sommeil à toi semble éternel » pensait-il tristement à chaque fois. Plusieurs fois Dwalin avait dû venir le chercher tard dans la nuit parce qu'il s'était endormi au chevet de son amie.

Le guerrier aussi était triste, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à montrer trop ouvertement ses émotions aux autres. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce, son cœur se serrait. Elle était là, étendue sur le dos. Elle semblait paisible. Ses cheveux châtain clair avaient poussé depuis qu'il étaient partis de Cul-de-Sac, et formaient une auréole autour de son visage. Sa peau était pâle à l'extrême. Ensuite il voyait son bras, pendant à côté de la table. Les deux mains de Kili enveloppant celle, bien plus petite et fine, d'Anna. Et Kili, somnolant sur le fauteuil près d'elle. « Il l'aime beaucoup. Je me demande comment ça finira » se disait le guerrier à chaque fois. Puis il marchait jusqu'au jeune nain, le secouait et repartait avec lui, un peu plus déprimé chaque jour.

Ils étaient là depuis vingt-quatre jours. Fili avait compté. Il s'entraînait avec Dwalin ce matin, et Kili aiguisait nerveusement ses lames non-loin. Deux femmes elfes l'avaient fait sortir le temps qu'elles lavent Anna et il n'aimait pas être loin d'elle alors qu'elle était sans défense. Fili venait de parer un fendant latéral quand il sentit un gros coup de chaud dans sa poitrine. Il tituba.

-Ça va mon gars ? demanda Dwalin.

-Je me sens bizarre…

Kili ne releva même pas la tête. Il ne bougea que quand l'elfe revint le chercher, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Nous avons une surprise pour vous, lui dit-elle alors qu'il repartait vers l'infirmerie.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il piqua un sprint dans les couloirs, encore plus vite que si tous les orcs de la Moria étaient derrière lui. Il enfonça pratiquement la porte de l'infirmerie et déboula dedans, haletant et décoiffé. Mais il s'en fichait. Anna n'était plus sur la table de marbre.

-Anna ! s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je suis là, pas la peine de hurler, fit une voix un peu éraillée à sa gauche.

Elle était là, assise dans un lit, pâle et faible, mais souriante. Un sourire incrédule apparut sur le visage de l'archer et il se jeta littéralement sur le matelas pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

-Eh, doucement, protesta-t-elle. J'ai été blessée sérieusement…

Mais en même temps, cette étreinte elle ne voulait pas en sortir. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'un visage connu était dans les parages.

-Kili…

-Anna…

Ils pleuraient tous les deux, mais continuaient à sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? fit le nain.

-Kili, fit-elle, plus sérieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens d'avoir pris une flèche dans les côtes alors qu'on se sauvait, et quand je reprends conscience je suis sur une table, à moitié nue pendant que femmes bizarres et immenses me lavent !

Kili ne put s'empêcher de rire brièvement.

-Eh bien, je t'ai porté, nous sommes arrivés à Rivendell chez le seigneur Elrond, il t'a soignée, tu es restée inconsciente pendant vingt-quatre jours, et les deux femmes sont des elfes.

Anna mit quelques secondes à digérer toute l'information.

-Attends, les elfes existent aussi ?!

-Bien sûr, fit Kili en haussant les épaules.

-Je te jure, je m'endors cinq minutes et quand je me réveille c'est le bordel ! s'exclama Anna en riant.

Kili éclata de rire à son tour, avant de lui prendre gentiment la main.

-Tu sais, on a tous eu très peur. Tu étais pâle, tu ne bougeais pas… On a cru que… que…

Anna le fit taire en le prenant dans ses bras. Des coups à la porte lui firent tourner la tête.

-Si on dérange, on repassera plus tard, fit une voix à la porte.

-Bofur ! s'exclama joyeusement Anna en se levant.

Elle vacilla un instant mais réussit à faire quelques pas jusqu'au nain qui lui fit une brève accolade.

-Content de te revoir parmi nous, lui dit le nain en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Bombur ! Bifur ! Et Ori, Nori, Dori !

Ils étaient tous là. Elle prit chacun d'eux dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa famille. Elle sourit gentiment à Balin, et se tourna vers Thorin. Il inclina la tête, et elle lui rendit son salut.

-Je suis rassuré de vous voir saine et sauve, dit-il.

-Je crois que je suis rassurée aussi, répondit-elle, ce qui déclencha des rires parmi la Compagnie.

Elle prit ensuite Bilbo dans ses bras, elle avait le sentiment de revoir un vieil ami. Elle posa finalement ses yeux sur les deux dernières personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore vues. A peine aperçut-elle le premier qu'elle courut se jeter dans ses bras.

-Dwalin… dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre la large poitrine du guerrier.

-C'est fini ma grande, je suis là maintenant, répondit le nain en la berçant comme une enfant.

-J'ai fait un rêve. J'ai vu une petite fille. Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait très fort. Puis elle m'a dit de continuer à vous rendre fier…

Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir, machinalement. Elle avait besoin de lui en parler. Il la regarda, stupéfait.

-T'a-t-elle dit comment elle s'appelait ? Son nom ?

-Dwaïna, je crois.

Le guerrier serra Anna contre lui en pleurant de joie.

-Merci, dit-il. Merci beaucoup.

Il la libéra enfin. Anna se tourna vers la dernière personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Une crinière blonde, des épaules carrées, un torse large aux muscles bien dessinés, deux yeux bleus opale beaux à vous faire perdre l'esprit…

-Salut Fili.

-Salut Anna.

-Oh et puis zut, pourquoi je reste plantée là ? Viens là espèce de taré !

Et elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. Le blond, d'abord surpris, lui rendit son étreinte avec force et soulagement. Elle se détacha de lui quelques instants plus tard et recula d'un pas en lui servant un grand sourire d'ange innocent. Et la seconde d'après, elle lui envoyait son meilleur crochet du droit dans la mâchoire.

-J'avais juré que je me vengerai. Mais ne crois surtout pas que ça s'arrête là. Tu vas ramer, blondinet.

Elle secoua sa main négligemment. Les autres la fixaient comme si elle était devenue folle. Seul Dwalin, les bras croisés sur son torse, souriait fièrement.

-Allez viens là, fit le guerrier en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On a quelques heures d'entraînement à rattraper.

Anna hocha la tête et le suivit dehors.

Kili s'était approché de son frère et l'avait aidé à se relever en retenant tant bien que mal son rire.

-Y'a rien de drôle, grommela l'aîné en se remettant sur ses pieds.

-Frangin, je crois que je vais devoir t'expliquer quelques trucs concernant les femmes… ajouta le plus jeune en l'emmenant plus loin.

Le reste de la Compagnie se dispersa également.

Lorsqu'Anna rentra de son entraînement en fin d'après-midi, elle était exténuée. Un elfe avait protesté qu'elle était à peine remise de sa blessure et ne devrait pas trop bouger, mais les regards agacés et conjointement dirigés vers lui de Dwalin et Anna le firent fuir. Dwalin ne l'avait pas ménagée. Il lui avait accordé des pauses pour qu'elle boive et reprenne son souffle, mais il poussait beaucoup son entraînement. « Tu es douée, répétait-il. Tu possèdes un talent à l'état brut, alors imagine que je suis le sculpteur, et toi la pierre. Je dois façonner ton talent, le rendre précis, fort. Tu comprends ? Et même fatiguée, blessée, peu importe ! Certaines batailles, tu seras épuisée, tu auras des blessures, mais si tu t'écroules sur le sol, tu mourras. Je fais en sorte que tu sois capable de tenir. ». Elle avait hoché la tête et avait repris l'entraînement.

Elle fut guidée jusqu'à sa chambre par une elfe.

-C'est ici, fit la grande blonde aux oreilles pointues. Lord Elrond tient à ce que vous soyez bien installée. Il y a une bassine d'eau froide pour vous rafraîchir, et je vais aller chercher votre robe.

-Merci.

Anna détailla la pièce. On se croirait dans la suite royale d'un des palaces luxueux où son frère l'avait parfois emmenée ! Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés de sueur, le balança sur une chaise et posa la bassine d'eau froide sur le sol.

-Bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre hein… soupira-t-elle.

Elle se frotta vigoureusement avec l'eau glaciale en frissonnant, et se sécha avec un drap de bain posé sur une table. Elle regarda partout et trouva quelque chose qui ressemblait à du déodorant.

-Merci Eru ! ironisa-t-elle. Premier point positif depuis longtemps ça !

Elle se baladait dans sa chambre en sous-vêtements, tranquillement, quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était l'elfe. Cette dernière fit une moue mi-scandalisée mi-dubitative, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Anna haussa un sourcil moqueur et attendit patiemment qu'elle dépose la robe sur le lit.

-Merci.

L'elfe ne répondit pas et sortit. Anna se dirigea vers le lit, observant la robe. Elle était magnifique. Bleu électrique, longue, en soie… La robe de soirée donc chaque petite fille a rêvé. Elle la prit précautionneusement dans ses mains, admirant de plus près la qualité du tissu.

-On peut dire ce qu'on veut des elfes mais en matière de belles robes ils ne sont vraiment pas mauvais…

Le bruit de sa porte qui s'ouvrait la fit se retourner. Quand elle vit que c'était Kili, elle émit un cri paniqué en se jetant derrière un paravent près d'elle. Elle passa prudemment la tête sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Il se tenait à la porte, figé, la mâchoire grande ouverte et les yeux ronds.

-Kili ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se secoua comme s'il sortait de sa trance.

-Je… je…

Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait de voir… un ange. Une déesse. Une vision parfaite. Déjà qu'il trouvait qu'Anna était jolie, là il la trouvait carrément incroyable.

-Bouge pas, je mets ma robe et j'arrive, lui lança Anna de derrière le paravent.

Il avait la bouche sèche, et avait chaud tout à coup. Waw, Anna en sous-vêtements, ça c'était quelque chose ! Définitivement aujourd'hui était une bonne journée !

-Merde… jura Anna de l'autre côté du paravent.

La robe était magnifique. Sauf que le décolleté plongeant et le dos nu lui interdisaient clairement de porter un soutien-gorge. Et le lacet dans le dos faisait penser à un corset. Comment elle allait mettre ça ?

-Euh… Kili ?

-Un problème ?

-Je… je ne peux pas lacer ma robe toute seule…

-J'arrive, ne t'en fais pas. Mais d'habitude, je préfère les délacer… fit-il d'une voix de séducteur.

Anna maintenait la robe contre elle avec ses mains alors elle ne put lui donner la taloche qu'il méritait.

-Garde tes mains dans des zones autorisée Don Juan, ou alors tu n'engendreras jamais d'héritiers.

-Pourquoi tant de haine ? rit-il. Je suis un prince, je suis beau, charmant, séduisant, tu devrais être à mes pieds !

-Ferme-la Prince Charmant, et termine de lacer ma robe s'il-te-plaît.

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas menacer mes possibles futurs héritiers, puisqu'ils pourraient être les tiens aussi.

Anna se retourna d'un coup, toute rouge.

-Tu… tu… tu sais quel âge j'ai ?

-Non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est important, répondit Kili. Tourne-toi, je dois finir avec la robe.

Anna lui présenta son dos à nouveau.

-Je suis bien trop jeune pour penser à avoir des enfants, lâcha-t-elle.

-Tu sais, je suis très jeune aussi, j'ai à peine soixante-dix-sept ans. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rêver d'avoir une femme, des enfants, ma propre famille.

-Tu as soixante-dix-sept ans ?!

-Je sais, je suis jeune. Je suis majeur depuis à peine sept ans, et j'ai failli ne pas venir dans cette quête à cause de ça !

Anna ne répondit pas. Soixante-dix-sept ans… et la majorité était à soixante-dix ans chez les nains. Donc en âge nain, elle avait normalement cinquante-huit ans _**[pour les pas doués en maths, faites un produit en croix : (15x70) /18**_ ]. C'était… déroutant.

-Mais toi alors, tu as quel âge ? reprit Kili, la tirant de ses calculs.

-Euh… on ne demande pas son âge à une dame ! tenta Anna.

-Allez, on est entre nous, je ne le répéterai pas aux autres si c'est ça que tu veux.

-Bon… techniquement, je suis humaine, j'ai été transformée en naine en arrivant ici. Donc je te donne mon âge de naine ou mon âge d'humaine ?

-Les deux.

-Puisqu'il le faut… J'ai quinze ans, soit cinquante-huit en âge de nain.

-QUOI ?!

Kili avait fait un bond en arrière. Il venait réellement de flirter avec une jeune fille de cinquante-huit ans, donc pas majeure ?

-Si tu le répètes Thorin va me tuer. Ça doit rester notre secret, le pressa Anna.

-D'accord, finit par accepter Kili.

-Et autre chose : arrête d'essayer de me séduire. Je ne suis pas intéressée, je n'aime pas les garçons.

-Oh, fit Kili en rougissant. Je comprends.

-Non, je n'aime pas les garçons, j'aime les vrais hommes, ajouta Anna en explosant de rire.

Kili lui renvoya un regard outré, puis finit par rire lui aussi.

-Ma Dame, fit-il en s'inclinant exagérément et en lui offrant sa main. Permettez que je vous fasse escorte jusqu'au dîner.

-Faites donc Votre Altesse, répondit Anna sur le même temps en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Kili posa la main de la jeune fille au creux de son coude et ils sortirent de la pièce.

-Au fait, tu es ravissante dans cette robe, vraiment.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je t'en prie. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de F… des autres.

Il la conduisit tranquillement à travers les couloirs. Certains elfes se retournaient et chuchotaient sur leur passage.

-Que disent-ils ? demanda discrètement Anna.

-Sûrement qu'on est le couple d'amis le plus beau qu'ils aient jamais vu !

Anna lui donna une tape sur le bras en riant, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Enfin ils débouchèrent sur la terrasse sur laquelle avait lieu le banquet du soir.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un banquet, lui reprocha Anna.

-C'est pour fêter ton retour parmi les vivants, lui répondit Kili en s'avançant.

-C'est réussi…

Kili l'emmena d'abord à la table où se trouvaient le seigneur Elrond, Gandalf et Thorin. Anna exécuta une révérence parfaite. « Une seconde, depuis quand je sais faire une révérence ? ». Chacun des hommes – ou plutôt le nain, l'elfe et le magicien – s'inclina à son tour. Elle salua de la main le reste de la Compagnie, répartie en trois tables.

A une autre table se trouvaient deux jeunes elfes, bruns, jumeaux. Kili serra les dents en passant près d'eux et la tira légèrement vers sa table, où étaient assis Dwalin, Bofur, Oïn et Fili. Cependant un des jumeaux se leva et vint à leur rencontre, pour le plus grand déplaisir des nains qui tendus, se turent et observèrent attentivement la scène.

-Demoiselle, salua l'elfe en s'inclinant gracieusement. Je suis Elladan, fils d'Elrond.

-Je suis Anna, répondit poliment la jeune fille en faisant une révérence.

-Me permettez-vous de vous inviter à notre table ? Mon frère jumeau Elrohir et moi-même serions ravis d'avoir votre compagnie pour le dîner.

Anna ne savait quoi répondre. « Check-list mentale : premièrement, il est canon. Donc son jumeau aussi. Deuxièmement, ça ferait que je ne serais pas à la table de Fili. Troisièmement... y'a pas de troisièmement. J'y vais ».

-Je serais honorée de dîner en votre agréable compagnie, s'entendit répondre Anna.

« Mais depuis quand je fais dans la diplomatie moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ». L'elfe, tout content, lui présenta galamment son bras, sur lequel elle appuya sa main. Kili ne fit aucun commentaire mais Anna sentit que la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Elle s'empêcha de regarder du côté des nains, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'approuvaient pas.

Elladan la mena plus loin. Dès qu'ils approchèrent de la table, Elrohir bondit sur ses pieds avec la grâce naturelle des elfes et lui fit un baisemain.

-Demoiselle, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

-Le plaisir est partagé seigneur Elrohir, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Anna. Je ne suis pas très habituée à toutes ces… formalités.

-Pourtant vous vous en sortez très bien… Anna, lui dit gentiment Elladan en lui tirant sa chaise.

Anna se sentait plutôt bien avec les deux jumeaux. Déjà, ils étaient d'une galanterie parfaite et inégalée jusque-là dans sa vie. Ensuite, ils étaient beaux. Genre vraiment canons.

Une elfe vint déposer une assiette devant elle, et Anna et les jumeaux entamèrent leur repas joyeusement.

A une autre table non-loin, trois nains fixaient haineusement les jumeaux. Dwalin, protecteur comme toujours, et en plus maintenant il considérait presque Anna comme sa fille. Kili, qui avait la nette impression qu'on lui avait volé sa meilleure amie. Fili, qui lui était jaloux de l'attention qu'Anna accordait aux elfes. Parce que c'était des elfes. Et parce que lui n'avait pas droit à tant d'attention.

* * *

 _ **Pour ceux qui veulent voir la robe d'Anna en image, allez sur ma page facebook "AnanasPower", l'image est en ligne dans l'album "Tu es mon nouveau monde".**_

 _ **Anna qui envoit enfin une patate à Fili ! J'ai attendu ce moment longtemps... héhé :p**_

 _ **Allez, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews !**_


	11. 10 : La danse

_**J'ai failli l'oublier celui-là !**_

 ** _Merci Anga27 et Audiie pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! Audiie étant la 20e, un OS est en préparation ! Je vous tiendrais au courant._**

 ** _Let's go for the chapitre 10 !_**

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 10 : La danse

 _« La jalousie c'est comme le sel sur un steak. Il ne faut pas en abuser mais elle est indispensable. »_

 _Marilyn Monroe_

Anna dînait tranquillement en compagnie des jumeaux. Les légumes qu'on lui avait servis étaient délicieux, et les jumeaux étaient de parfaits gentlemen, la faisaient rire, et avaient une conversation très plaisante. Elle leur parla de sa véritable nature et de son monde, et elle fut touchée qu'ils se montrent aussi compréhensifs et ouverts d'esprit. Ils lui racontèrent des anecdotes de jeunesse – ils étaient quand même vieux de plusieurs siècles – auxquelles elle répondit par des histoires tout aussi croustillantes sur elle-même.

Elle enchaînait sans trop s'en rendre compte les verres de vin. Il est vrai que le vin elfique pouvait être vraiment bon, ce qui était le cas de celui-ci. Étant dos aux nains, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était étroitement surveillée par trois d'entre eux, et que même les autres gardaient un œil sur elle. Les joues rougies par l'alcool, les cheveux flottant dans la brise, un verre de vin à la main, un grand sourire sur le visage, Anna se sentait vraiment bien. Le dîner fut débarrassé – pas le vin pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille – et des musiciens se mirent à jouer des airs plus entraînants tandis que des serviteurs enlevaient les tables. D'autres elfes arrivaient sur la terrasse pour rejoindre la petite fête. Elrohir se leva avec l'intention évidente de demander sa première danse à Anna, mais à la grande surprise de l'assemblée, ce fut Thorin le premier près d'Anna.

-Vous me devez une danse, si ma mémoire est bonne, lança le leader de la Compagnie.

-Euh… c'est possible, fit Anna, l'esprit embrumé.

Thorin la prit par la main, et posa l'autre main sur son flanc, plus haut que la taille.

-Avoir sa première danse de bal avec un elfe aurait gâché votre soirée, ne m'en voulez pas de m'être porté à votre secours. C'est très simple vous verrez. Le rythme n'est pas trop rapide, ne vous en faites pas, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle se laissa guider, copiant les pas sur ceux de ses voisins. Elle se croirait presque dans un de ces bals de cour au temps de rois… _**[**_ ** _watch?v=PBE8FqFdBBY_** _ **]**_ La musique s'arrêta, les danseurs applaudirent, et Anna rejoignit rapidement sa chaise pour se servir à nouveau du vin. Elladan vint la trouver.

-Je sais que les nains ont une forte résistance à l'alcool, mais est-il bien prudent de boire autant ? Je ne voudrais pas vous voir effondrée sur la piste de danse…

-Elladan, sachez que je tiens très bien l'alcool. Si je vous le prouvais avec une danse ?

-Volontiers Anna.

Il glissa une main dans son dos et prit la main droite d'Anna dans sa main gauche.

-Vous savez danser la valse je suppose ? fit-il.

Anna remercia intérieurement son frère de l'avoir inscrite à des stages intensifs de danses en tous genres, et hocha la tête. Ils commencèrent à tourner, suivant une chorégraphie apparemment bien définie. _**[**_ ** _watch?v=Y_xhYLxG0JE_** _ **]**_

Anna était retournée s'asseoir après, mais pas de vin cette fois-là. Elle déclina poliment des danses à deux elfes, quand Kili lui prit la main sans demander.

-Hé, protesta Anna. Je voulais me reposer et…

-C'est une danse spéciale, la coupa Kili.

Elle remarqua alors toute la Compagnie avec leurs instruments, et ils commencèrent à jouer un air très entraînant et bien plus rythmé que les morceaux très formels des elfes. Anna se plaça en riant à cause de l'air scandalisé des elfes, et commença à bouger les épaules en rythme. _**[**_ ** _watch?v=oxON_Z_qPKM_** _ **]**_ Kili était un très bon danseur, et surtout c'était bien la seule personne présente avec qui elle se serait permis de danser quelque chose d'aussi sensuel. Elle se laissait totalement aller. Un dernier pas, elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même rapidement pour clore la danse, mais la musique changea brutalement à quelque chose de plus lent et plus marqué. « Un tango ? » s'étonna Anna. Elle se retrouva soudainement dans les bras d'un nouveau cavalier. Elle leva la tête, confuse.

-Fili… grommela-t-elle en voulant se dégager.

-Pas cette fois, fit-il en la plaquant contre lui. _**[**_ ** _watch?v=6lAKlYTQVKY_** _ **]**_

Anna remarqua Kili plus loin qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, Fili commença à bouger. Les elfes dansaient bien. Kili dansait très bien. Mais Fili… Fili les surpassait. De beaucoup. C'était comme s'ils étaient connectés. Il savait parfaitement la diriger dans les pas, elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et répondait parfaitement.

Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau la brûlait, mais cette sensation de brûlure était pire qu'une drogue sur elle. Ses yeux bleus, à la fois glaciaux et durs, mais aussi terriblement attirants, dans lesquelles brûlait une flamme particulière. Elle en était troublée au plus profond de son âme. La caresse de ses doigts laissait une traînée de feu sur sa peau. Son regard la retenait plus sûrement que n'importe quelle chaîne. Plaquée sensuellement contre son torse, elle sentait tous ses muscles se mouvoir contre sa peau.

Leur danse était violente, passionnée. On n'aurait pu dire s'ils se battaient ou alors s'ils s'aimaient. Anna ne parvenait pas à garder son air impassible. Les yeux de Fili lisaient en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle sentait une alternance chaud-froid en elle, le corps de Fili collé au sien l'empêchait de penser rationnellement. Et elle savait qu'il le savait. Il était bien conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Lorsqu'enfin les dernières notes se firent entendre, et qu'Anna se releva d'un cambré arrière assez acrobatique, elle se retrouva collée à Fili, ses deux bras fermement verrouillés autour de sa taille, leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Topaze contre aigue-marine.

Les applaudissements face à leur impressionnante performance sportive et artistique sauvèrent Anna, qui se détacha brusquement du blond et tourna les talons avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs. A peine arrivée à sa chambre, elle se débarrassa de la robe, la jeta sur le lit, et remit son soutien-gorge. Elle passa seulement une chemise, prit un drap de bain, et sortit discrètement de la pièce. Presque tout le monde était à la fête, ça lui facilitera la tâche. Elle courut en se cachant parfois jusqu'à une fontaine. Là elle posa son drap de bain par terre, y laissa également la chemise et entra rapidement dans l'eau. Elle était très froide. « Tant mieux » se dit Anna. Elle fit quelques brasses – malgré le bassin peu profond – jusqu'à l'extrémité de la fontaine, où elle était cachée à la vue de tous sauf si quelqu'un se décidait à faire le tour de la fontaine. Elle se roula en boule dans l'eau, les bras autour des genoux, et regarda le ciel. Elle était perdue dans la contemplation de la voûte stellaire quand elle entendit une voix se rapprocher.

-Anna ? Où êtes-vous ? Anna ?

Elle se décala d'un mètre pour voir qui la cherchait. Elle reconnut un des jumeaux dans la pénombre. Celui-ci venait de remarquer les affaires qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol en arrivant.

-Anna ! l'appela-t-il à nouveau.

-Je suis ici, répondit-elle. Fermez les yeux s'il-vous-plaît, je suis en sous-vêtements…

-Oui, d'accord.

Elle sortit du bassin et s'enroula dans le drap de bain en grelottant.

-C'est bon, vous êtes décente ?

-On va dire ça comme ça, marmonna la jeune fille.

L'elfe ouvrit les yeux et Anna jura qu'elle l'avait vu rougir.

-Elladan et moi étions très inquiet, en vous voyant partir en courant. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien, je ne me sentais pas très bien c'est tout, mentit-elle.

Elrohir la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Anna soupira, et alla s'asseoir sur la margelle de la fontaine.

-Pourtant, à vous voir danser ainsi avec votre mari, on aurait juré que tout allait bien, lâcha innocemment l'elfe.

-Mon… mon… mon quoi ?!

-Le nain, le blond, expliqua Elrohir. Ce n'est pas votre mari ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Votre fiancé alors ?

-Non ! Certainement pas !

-Votre prétendant ? tenta l'elfe qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Non !

Anna se leva du banc d'un bond et commença à faire les cents pas.

-Je le hais, nous étions amis, et il m'a dit des choses que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Comment avez-vous pu penser que…

-Votre danse, fit l'elfe en haussant les épaules. Vous avez dansé avec mon frère, avec Oakenshield et avec le nain plus jeune. Tout était normal, vous dansiez très bien. Mais avec lui ? Vous dansiez ensemble comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours. On aurait dit que vous saviez ce qu'il y avait dans la tête l'un de l'autre. Tout de vous deux exprimait…

Il s'arrêta, incertain.

-Non, si vous le dites je vais probablement faire une crise de nerfs alors ne le dites pas, lança Anna.

« Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. ».

-Anna… Toutes les personnes présentes auraient pu le dire. La façon dont il vous regardait pendant tout le dîner. Comment il vous tenait lorsque vous dansiez. Et la façon presque indécente que votre corps avait de lui répondre.

Anna ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça. « Eru je t'en prie achève-moi immédiatement… Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Je le hais, il me déteste. Et la danse de ce soir c'était… un moment d'égarement ! Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, et j'ai été prise dans la danse c'est tout. C'est tout… ». Elrohir attendit patiemment qu'Anna finisse son cheminement intérieur. Il fut plus que décontenancé quand finalement elle tomba à genoux en pleurant.

-Anna ! Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

-Non… fit-elle en sanglotant.

-Dois-je faire appeler un guérisseur ? s'inquiéta l'elfe.

-Non…

-Qu'avez-vous alors ?

-Je le hais… Je le déteste et je le méprise… Tout allait bien, puis il m'a fait du mal. J'avais si mal… Et là il arrive et en une danse, me fait plus de mal que jamais. Il me montre qu'il a une emprise sur moi. Je ne suis plus moi-même quand il est là et je ne m'appartiens plus. J'ai l'impression que c'est à lui que j'appartiens et en même temps je le hais si fort…

Elrohir, ne sachant quoi faire face à pareille confession, la prit maladroitement dans ses bras en essayant de la consoler et de sécher ses pleurs.

\- _Je hais ta façon de me parler  
Et la couleur de tes cheveux  
Je hais ta façon de conduire  
Et de me regarder dans les yeux  
Je hais tes stupides bottes d'armée  
Et ce que tu devines en moi  
Je te hais au point d'en crever  
Et même de te tuer parfois  
Je hais ta façon d'avoir raison  
Tes histoires inventées  
Je te hais quand tu me fais rire  
D'avantage quand tu me fais pleurer  
Je te hais quand tu n'es pas là et que tu es dieu sait où  
Mais je hais surtout de ne pas te haïr  
Ni un seul instant  
Ni une seule minute  
Ni même du tout_

Elrohir se demanda un instant si elle lui parlait vraiment à lui. Et pourquoi « conduire » ? « Stupides bottes d'armée » ? Anna était vraiment étrange. Sympathique mais étrange.

-Je suis stupide… sanglota Anna en se roulant en boule contre lui.

-Mais non, fit Elrohir. Tout va bien.

Un observateur, jusque-là caché silencieusement dans un bosquet, sourit. Il repartit immédiatement d'où il était venu.

-Voulez-vous que je vous ramène à votre chambre ? offrit l'elfe à la jeune fille.

Elle hocha la tête en se blottissant contre lui. Il la souleva dans ses bras, la trouvant étonnement légère pour une naine, et partit dans les couloirs. Il arriva à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et la porta jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il la déposa sur le matelas, la borda et sortit en silence de la chambre. Il repartit vers ses propres appartements sans avoir remarqué un observateur qui s'était collé au mur quand il les avait vus, avant de repartir rapidement d'où il était venu.

Kili courait vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée à son frère et à lui. Il avait quelque chose de très important à dire à Fili.

Fili marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la fontaine pour réfléchir seul. Il trouva la chemise d'Anna sur le sol. Il la ramassa rageusement et repartit vers sa chambre, encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était avant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Kili lui sauta dessus.

-Fee ! Je dois absolument te raconter quelque chose ! J'étais parti du côté de la fontaine pour voir si Anna y était, et…

-Tu l'as vue ? le coupa Fili.

-Oui, elle était avec un des jumeaux elfes. Mais attends, laisse-moi finir ! Elle pleurait, et j'ai entendu ce qu'elle disait à l'elfe ! Je cite : « Je le hais… Je le déteste et je le méprise… Tout allait bien, puis il m'a fait du mal. J'avais si mal… Et là il arrive et en une danse, me fait plus de mal que jamais. Il me montre qu'il a une emprise sur moi. Je ne suis plus moi-même quand il est là et je ne m'appartiens plus. J'ai l'impression que c'est à lui que j'appartiens et en même temps je le hais si fort… » et après, elle a dit :

Je hais ta façon de me parler

Et la couleur de tes cheveux

Je hais ta façon de conduire

Et de me regarder dans les yeux

Je hais tes stupides bottes d'armée

Et ce que tu devines en moi

Je te hais au point d'en crever

Et même de te tuer parfois

Je hais ta façon d'avoir raison

Tes histoires inventées

Je te hais quand tu me fais rire

D'avantage quand tu me fais pleurer

Je te hais quand tu n'es pas là et que tu es dieu sait où

Mais je hais surtout de ne pas te haïr

Ni un seul instant

Ni une seule minute

Ni même du tout…

-… je ne sais pas ce que « conduire » et « stupides bottes d'armée » signifient, mais pour le reste je suis positivement sûr de moi ! termina Kili, triomphant.

-Kee… intervint Fili, de plus en plus furieux. Figure-toi que j'étais allé du côté de sa chambre pour voir si elle n'y était pas. Je voulais m'excuser. Elle n'était pas là, j'allais repartir quand je l'ai vue. Dans les bras d'un des jumeaux. Et il est entré dans la chambre avec elle ! Alors je suis allé à la fontaine en espérant que l'air frais me détendrait, et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé ? Sa chemise ! Elle était là-bas, avec lui, en sous-vêtements ! Ce n'est pas à moi que s'adressait ce poème !

Il avait crié sur la fin. Il était littéralement hors de lui. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Kili, choqué, se laissa tomber assis sur son lit.

-Non, j'étais sûr que…

-Eh bien tu t'es trompé. Allons dormir.

* * *

 ** _Beaucoup de danses je sais. Un de mes péchés mignons... vous avez un bout des url youtube pour avoir une idée précise des différents danses. dans l'ordre :_**

 ** _-Shakespeare in love Dance (High Quality)._**

 ** _-Group Waltz_**

 ** _-Dirty Dancing 2 - Havana dance contest_**

 ** _-[HD] Antonio Banderas - Take the lead - Tango scene_**

 ** _Le poème est celui de Kat dans 10 bonnes raisons de te larguer/10 things I hate about you._**

 ** _A vendredi prochain mes ptits chous !_**


	12. 11 : La surprise

_**Hello mes ptits chous ! j'ai failli être en retard pour celui-là... Mais bon, le voilà, tout frais !**_

 _ **Audiie, je travaille sur l'OS, promis ! J'ai eu un peu de mal a mettre en place mon idée.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 11 : La surprise

Anna avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Fili, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'avait entendue.

Le lendemain, Anna se réveillé tard dans la matinée. Elle s'étira en bâillant. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas reposée. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon ample et d'une tunique que les elfes lui avaient généreusement offerts, et sortit de la pièce. Elle vit Fili et Kili qui passaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Les garçons ! les appela-t-elle joyeusement.

Fili lui renvoya un regard chargé de dégoût. Elle recula d'un pas, frappée par son air dur. Kili à côté baissa les yeux. Ils passèrent leur chemin. Anna ne comprit pas. Tourmentée, elle se rendit aux cuisines pour avoir un petit déjeuner. Elle ne mangea qu'une pomme, son estomac noué la tiraillait. Elle sortit de la pièce et se mit en quête de Dwalin pour aller s'entraîner. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle l'appela mais lui aussi la regarda à peine avant de tourner les talons. Blessée, Anna resta plantée au milieu d'un couloir. Ce fut un des jumeaux qui la trouva là quelques minutes plus tard.

-Anna ? Tout va bien ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, El…

-Elladan, sourit l'elfe. Je sais que c'est quasiment impossible de me distinguer d'Elrohir. En parlant de lui, il m'a dit vous avoir raccompagnée hier soir.

-C'est exact. Dites, j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

-Dites-moi tout.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les nains m'évitent comme une pestiférée ?

L'elfe s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

-Elladan, je sais que les elfes ont l'ouïe très fine et vous avez sûrement entendu quelque chose, non ? Et j'ai besoin de savoir parce que… parce que…

Anna prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai déjà perdu ma famille une fois. Je ne veux pas perdre la nouvelle.

Elladan hocha la tête et l'emmena à l'écart. Ils trouvèrent Elrohir en chemin, et il se joignit à eux.

-J'ai entendu les nains ce matin, lui avoua Elladan. Pendant le petit déjeuner. Le blond avait l'air très en colère. Le brun avait l'air perdu. Lorsque Oakenshield a demandé pourquoi ils étaient si étrangement silencieux, ils n'ont pas répondu et ont baissé la tête.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Elrohir. Puis lorsqu'Oakenshield a demandé si vous alliez bien et pourquoi vous ne mangiez pas avec eux, le blond m'a regardé… Par les Valars, si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais pas là pour en parler !

Elladan hocha la tête avant de continuer.

-Le brun, Kili je crois, a alors dit quelque chose…

Les deux elfes se regardèrent, incertains.

-Quoi ? se méfia Anna. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-D'après ce qu'il a raconté, commença Elladan, mal-à-l'aise, Fili vous aurait vue dans les bras d'Elrohir, qui vous a porté jusqu'à votre chambre et est entré avec vous. Et après, il a trouvé votre chemise sur le sol près de la fontaine.

-QUOI ?!

-Au début je ne savais pas, dit rapidement Elladan. Elrohir et moi étant des séducteurs notoires, je me suis dit que peut-être vous étiez tombée sous le charme de mon frère, mais j'en ai parlé avec lui et je sais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Mais visiblement les nains croient que Elrohir et vous… enfin, que vous avez… à la fontaine et dans votre chambre…

-On nage en plein délire là ! s'écria Anna en tournant les talons, furieuse.

-Anna ! l'appela Elladan. Où allez-vous ?

-Lui casser la gueule !

Elle passa par sa chambre, accrocha son carquois et son arc dans son dos, mit le poignard à sa ceinture, et empoigna son épée. Elle sortit en claquant la porte, et attrapa solidement par le bras un elfe qui passait par là.

-Le terrain d'entraînement au combat, c'est par où ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

L'elfe lui répondit à toute vitesse. Tout le monde sait qu'un nain en colère peut être particulièrement dangereux. Anna partit à grandes enjambées dans la direction indiquée et ne tarda pas à déboucher sur une prairie, ou effectivement les nains étaient en train de s'entraîner.

-FILI ! ESPECE DE SALOPARD, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Dori tenta de l'arrêter mais elle l'envoya rouler dans la poussière d'un coup de coude.

-QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS HEIN ? DE RACONTER PARTOUT QUE JE COUCHE AVEC UN ELFE !

Elle était maintenant plantée devant lui, bouillante de rage. Fili se mit instinctivement en position de défense.

-Je t'ai vue avec lui ! protesta-t-il.

-Abruti ! cria Anna en commençant à l'attaquer. Tu m'as vue avec quelqu'un alors je couche avec lui, évidemment !

-Tu étais dans ses bras !

-J'étais bien dans les bras de Thorin quand on a dansé hier ! Puis dans ceux d'Elladan, et Kili ! Et que je sache on ne couche pas ensemble pour autant !

-Tu étais en sous-vêtements !

-Parce que je venais de plonger dans la fontaine ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'un petit imbécile prétentieux, arrogant et immature a pensé qu'une simple danse me suffirait pour lui pardonner ! Alors oui j'étais avec Elrohir, en sous-vêtements et dans un drap de bain mouillé ! Et oui il m'a porté jusqu'à ma chambre, parce que je me sentais mal ! Mais si tu avais décidé de m'espionner un peu plus longtemps, tu l'aurais vu sortir quelques instants plus tard !

Fili ne put répondre à sa tirade. Il tentait tant bien que mal de parer les coups violents de la jeune fille. Autour, les nains se regardaient. Fili les avait induits en erreur. Dwalin se mordit la lèvre. Il avait mal agi… Kili était soulagé. Il avait raison hier soir ! Bon, vu la situation, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire le malin à propos de ça. Surtout que même s'il était sûr de la signification de ce qu'il avait entendu hier soir, la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux remettait un peu en cause ce qu'il pensait.

Fili évitait et parait les coups tant bien que mal, cherchant à s'échapper, mais Anna se mouvait sans cesse, le forçant à se battre. Il réussit à la désarmer d'un coup sec, mais son soulagement fut bref. Elle sortit le poignard qu'il lui avait offert, et l'attaqua de nouveau. Il eut cette fois le temps de s'éloigner, et partit en courant. Anna lança rageusement le poignard, qui se ficha aux pieds du blond, l'arrêtant net dans sa course.

-Lâche ! cria-t-elle.

Elle saisit son arc, et tira six flèches si vite que ses gestes demeurèrent flous. Elle repartit d'où elle était venue à grandes enjambées, et le silence tomba sur la prairie. Fili était punaisé à un arbre. Une flèche à chaque coude, une à chaque flanc et une à chaque genou. Il n'était pas du tout blessé, elle avait tiré à travers ses vêtements. Mais il était pétrifié. Il savait très bien que si elle avait voulu le blesser, elle l'aurait fait. Balin et Nori vinrent à son aide.

Anna était partie dans sa chambre. Elladan et Elrohir l'attendaient devant.

-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal j'espère ? osa demander Elrohir.

-Non, je l'ai punaisé à un arbre en lui tirant dessus, fit-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules. Et je lui ai hurlé ma façon de penser. Je crois qu'il va réfléchir un peu.

Les elfes se regardèrent, et se promirent mentalement de ne jamais l'énerver.

-Au fait, quel jour on est ? demanda Anaïs.

-Le dix-neuf juin je crois, répondit Elrohir.

-Oui, demain c'est le solstice d'été, se réjouit Elladan. Il y aura une grande fête ! Pas la petite fête que nous avions faite pour votre réveil, mais un vrai grand bal. Il y aura du vin, des danses…

-Et les plus belles elfes des environs ! compléta son frère.

Anna ne répondit pas.

-Anna ? demanda Elrohir. Vous allez bien ?

-Le dix-neuf juin ? répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'ai disparu de chez moi dans la nuit du vingt-cinq au vingt-six décembre… Mais j'ai passé un jour chez Maître Baggins, et seulement une semaine ou deux sur la route ! Et j'ai été inconsciente un peu plus de trois semaines ! On devrait être fin janvier ou début février !

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Vous nous avez dit avoir changé de monde, peut-être que la transition entre les deux mondes a duré plusieurs mois ? s'interrogea Elladan.

-Oui, renchérit Elrohir. Un voyage spatio-temporel ! Vous n'avez pas seulement changé de monde, mais aussi de temps !

Anna s'arrêta. Oui, ça avait du sens…

-Mais pourquoi ça vous inquiète tant ? demanda Elrohir.

-J'ai raté mon anniversaire… C'était le vingt-cinq février. Donc je n'ai pas quinze, mais seize ans depuis le début !

-Vous avez seize ans ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux.

-En âge humain, tempéra la jeune fille. Ça fait soixante-deux ans en âge nain, je crois.

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Si vous me dites que je suis trop jeune pour être dans la Compagnie de Thorin, que je suis trop jeune pour me battre ou courir le monde, ou que je suis trop jeune pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vous émascule, prévint Anna. Et je suis sérieuse.

Les deux jumeaux hochèrent vivement la tête.

-J'ai une idée ! fit Elrohir. Anna, vous voyagez dans des contrées dangereuses, et vous n'êtes pas assez armée. Elladan, accompagne-la chez le forgeron.

-Quoi ? fit Anna. Non, je vais m'acheter des armes dans le prochain village où nous irons, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

-Non, j'insiste, fit Elrohir. En cadeau d'anniversaire. Faites-vous préparer toutes les armes que vous voulez ! Elladan vous aidera. Moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Et avec ça il partit dans la direction opposée. Elladan sourit. Il savait ce que son frère avait en tête. Il guida Anna jusqu'à la forge.

-Alors, que voulez-vous comme arme ? demanda l'elfe.

-Je peux vraiment prendre les armes que je veux ? demanda Anna en regardant les lames autour d'elle avec envie.

-Bien sûr, fit Elladan. C'est un cadeau.

-J'ai besoin d'un bon arc et de flèches. De deux épées longues, deux épées courtes, trois dagues moyennes, une dizaine de petites dagues, et une douzaine de couteaux de lancer. Et aussi, vous auriez des brassards en cuir ?

-Bien sûr, rit Elladan face à son enthousiasme. Tenez, cette paire devrait vous aller.

Les pièces de cuir noir étaient gravées de délicates arabesques, et tenaient par un laçage équivalent à celui d'un corset sur l'intérieur du bras. Elles recouvraient entièrement l'avant-bras. Anna les essaya.

-Ils sont parfaits. Voilà ce que je veux. Il faut qu'avec un mouvement brusque du bras, une lame d'environ vingt centimètres de long sorte d'ici et soit dans le prolongement de mon bras. Vous voyez ?

-C'est très ingénieux, approuva Elladan. Je vais m'en faire faire aussi !

Anna rit. Une fois que les forgerons eurent pris connaissance de sa commande, ils lui promirent de faire vite. Anna repartit avec Elladan. Ils firent quelques pas en silence.

-Elladan ?

-Oui Anna ?

-Ça vous dérangerait si on se tutoyait ? Je veux dire, on est entre nous, pas besoin de toutes ces formalités.

-Oui, comme tu veux, sourit Elladan.

-Merci pour les armes hein. Mais j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

-Vas-y.

-Tu veux bien me faire visiter Rivendell ?

-Bien sûr !

Ils passèrent la journée à parcourir les couloirs en courant et riant comme des gamins. Finalement quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Elladan demanda à Anna de fermer les yeux. Il la guida pendant un moment avant de lui permettre d'ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle porta la main à sa bouche, stupéfaite.

Toute la Compagnie, ainsi qu'Elrohir, se tenaient là. Un buffet avait été installé, sur lequel trônait une flopée de plats alléchants, et surtout un immense gâteau où était écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Anna ».

-Vous avez fait tout ça… pour moi ?

Elrohir, Kili et Thorin s'avancèrent. Kili parla le premier.

-Nous sommes tous désolés de notre réaction. Accepte nos excuses s'il-te-plaît.

Anna le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que je vous pardonne grosse patate ! Sinon qui je vais embêter toute la journée ?

Le suivant à s'approcher fut Thorin.

-Je vous ai mal jugée au début. Vous m'avez prouvé que j'avais tort et que vous avez votre place dans la Compagnie. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très légal vu votre âge, mais au point où nous en sommes…

Il lui fit un sourire de connivence auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête respectueux. Elrohir fut le dernier à parler.

-J'avoue, certaines lames étaient déjà forgées. Mais je les ai toutes ! Les forgerons ont travaillé toute la journée, mais ça en valait la peine. Joyeux anniversaire Anna !

Elladan s'approcha alors avec un immense paquet. Anna le déballa, dévoilant une montagne de lames. Les nains s'approchèrent, sidérés.

-Désolée, fit Anna avec un sourire penaud, mais voyager avec vous c'est plutôt dangereux alors j'ai demandé un peu d'équipement…

Dwalin lui fit un signe de tête approbatif.

-J'ai faim, fit alors Kili, faisant rire tout le monde.

La fête fut splendide. Anna était aux anges. Mais une personne manquait à l'appel.

-Où est ton frère ? demanda Anna à Kili discrètement.

-Il réfléchit, il avait besoin d'air il a dit. Mais il te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

-Oh… très bien.

Anna était à la fois déçue de ne pas le voir, mais aussi contente. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle se resservit un verre de vin, et monta sur la table pour souffler ses bougies. Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Anna débattait avec Kili, Elladan et Elrohir.

-Non, ma conception de l'amour est très différente de celle des elfes, expliquait Anna. Voilà ce que je pense : un garçon peut me plaire à différents degrés. Tout à fait normal. S'il me plaît vraiment, et si je lui plais aussi, on va commencer à flirter. Et une fois qu'on sera ensemble, l'amour on va le construire. On ne peut pas être amoureux de quelqu'un si on n'est pas en couple avec la personne je pense. On a un béguin, une attirance, et l'amour vient avec le temps et l'avancement de la relation.

Précisons qu'elle était passablement bourrée à ce moment de la soirée.

-Donc le coup de foudre n'existe pas ? fit Kili.

-Non, c'est un mythe inventé dans les romans à l'eau de rose, expliqua Anna en riant. On peut ressentir une attirance très forte pour quelqu'un à la première seconde où on l'aperçoit, mais on ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça au premier regard, c'est ridicule !

Kili lui renvoya un regard sceptique, se rappelant parfaitement la tête qu'elle avait fait en les voyant la première fois, son frère et lui. Anna lui renvoya un regard embrumé par l'alcool.

-Je crois que tu as assez bu, fit Kili en lui enlevant son verre.

-Naaaoooon, je veux encore du vin ! protesta Anna comme une enfant capricieuse.

-Ça suffit, tu es encore une enfant, tu n'es même pas censée boire !

-Mais on s'en fiche, chouina Anna. Rends-moi mon verre !

-Non !

Elle se mit à lui courir maladroitement après pour récupérer son verre. Elle s'arrêta un instant, vacillante. Kili avait passé le verre à Dwalin et revint vers elle. Il l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre.

-Anna ?

-Tes yeux ils ont la couleur du chocolat, fit-elle d'une voix enfantine. J'aime le chocolat. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé… Je veux du chocolat !

-Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les enfants au lit, lança Kili.

-Voulez-vous que nous la ramenions à sa chambre ? proposa poliment Elrohir.

-C'est aimable à vous mais vu ce que ça a engendré la dernière fois…

-Portez-la et nous vous accompagnons, décida Elladan. Ainsi tout ira bien, et il n'y aura pas de rumeur.

Kili hocha la tête et s'engagea dans le couloir, suivi des deux elfes. Il n'aimait pas les elfes. Mais ceux-là n'étaient pas aussi arrogants et énervants que les autres.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, leur dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Je sais que même si elle n'en parle jamais, c'est très dur pour elle. Organiser cette fête, prendre soin d'elle… Je crois vraiment que ça lui a fait du bien.

-Je vous en prie Maître Nain. Cette jeune fille est de très bonne compagnie, et nous a sorti de notre quotidien ennuyeux. C'est un plaisir que d'être avec elle. Son amitié nous est devenue précieuse.

Kili fut très rassuré d'entendre le mot amitié. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte de la chambre d'Anna. Elladan leur tint la porte. Elrohir défit le lit pendant que Kili enlevait les bottes d'Anna d'une main. Ils la couchèrent et la bordèrent avant de sortir de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

 _ **Un sacré numéro celle-là, hein ? Évitez de l'énerver ^^ pour la rendre plus gentille vous pouvez laisser une review ;)**_


	13. 12 : Le bal

_**Hello mes ptits chous !**_

 ** _Je vais répondre aux reviews pour une fois (oui je sais c'est mal de pas répondre, honte sur moi...)_**

 ** _Audiie : contente que le chapitre t'ai plu évidemment. L'OS me donne du fil a retordre, mais je l'aurais c'est juré ! XD_**

 ** _Anga27 : on est d'accord c'est une des meilleurs répliques de cette fic ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres._**

 ** _lizzia0901 : Salut ! Bienvenue sur la fic, nouvelle lectrice. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir les nouveaux ^^ Alors bah si tu aimes tant mieux c'est le principal. Une arrivée avec la gueule de bois c'est quand même plus classe que d'apparaitre comme ça dans les bois je trouve x) par rapport à son don, ce n'est pas forcément un élément que je compte creuser, je voulais seulement qu'Anna soit capable de se battre et pour ça il lui fallait un peu d'aide... et oui elle est jeune mais justement, ça rajoute au côté déjanté et parfois insouciant du personnage je trouve... c'est pas parce qu'elle n'a que seize ans qu'elle n'est pas capable de faire cette quête ! et elle compte bien le prouver ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !_**

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 12 : Le bal

Anna se réveilla au doux son d'un poing qui tambourinait furieusement sur sa porte.

-Anna bon sang réveille-toi !

-Gné ?

-DEBOUT ! cria la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle sortit du lit encore à moitié endormie et alla ouvrir.

-Kili, j'veux dormir…

Kili s'était instinctivement voilé les yeux avec sa main quand il l'avait vue. Elle n'avait qu'une chemise transparente par-dessus ses sous-vêtements.

-Entre, je vais m'habiller.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui disait en évitant soigneusement de poser son regard sur elle. Elle ressortit de derrière le paravent avec des vêtements semblables à ceux de la veille.

-Pourquoi tu viens me réveiller si tôt ?

-Il est presque l'heure de déjeuner, répondit Kili.

-Oh…

-Tu sais qu'il y a un grand bal ce soir ?

-Euh… Elladan l'a mentionné oui…

-Tu veux bien être ma cavalière ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est le genre d'événement mondain où les jeunes filles vont, accompagnées de leurs parents, frères ou prétendants… Je ne crois pas rentrer dans une de ces catégories, mais je me suis dit que…

-Si, le coupa Anna. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. J'irais avec toi.

Kili fut surpris. Il pensait avoir à négocier pendant des heures ! Il sourit.

-Bien, génial. On est déjà tous passés chez le tailleur pour porter quelque chose de plus approprié. Les jumeaux t'ont commandée une robe, et ma tenue est assortie.

-Tu savais que j'allais accepter ? s'exclama Anna.

-Non. Mais les jumeaux le savaient.

Anna secoua la tête.

-On devrait aller déjeuner, fit-elle.

-Oui, tu as raison, allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la Compagnie. Le déjeuner fut calme, jusqu'à ce que Dwalin commence à parler plus sérieusement à Anna.

-Il y a un bal ce soir, et en tant que jeune fille… hum… célibataire… et du fait de ta position dans la société naine avec cette histoire de bracelet…

-Ne t'en fais pas Dwalin. Kili m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière et j'ai accepté.

Le silence se fit, et Kili se rétracta dans sa chaise en devenant la cible de tant de regards. Dwalin posa son regard sur le jeune prince.

-Ah oui ?

-Maître Dwalin… Elle me l'a dit elle-même, elle me considère comme un frère ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, je ne lui fais pas la cour !

-Écoute-moi bien mon gars. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable, c'est compris ?

-Oui, déglutit Kili.

Anna ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Kili était réellement terrifié. Et Dwalin… Elle l'adorait, il était presque le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Toujours protecteur, toujours là pour elle.

-Jeune fille, entraînement dans dix minutes ! lui lança ce dernier. On va tester un peu tes nouveaux jouets.

Anna trépignait d'excitation. Elle fit un crochet par sa chambre pour ramasser le sac d'armes, et descendit en courant au terrain d'entraînement. Une fois là-bas, elle sortit méthodiquement toutes les lames. Elle mit d'abord les brassards. Elle dissimula les dagues partout sur elle, et accrocha les couteaux de lancer sur ses cuisses avec des lanières de cuir. Les deux épées longues furent attachées à sa ceinture, et les deux plus courtes furent rangées dans un harnais qu'elle fixa sur ses épaules. Elle laissa de côté l'arc et les flèches pour le moment. Kili vérifia que les lames tenaient bien, et se plaça face à elle.

-Je l'entraîne aussi, lui expliqua Dwalin. Allez, face à face. En trois touches. Interdiction de blesser. Arcs et lancers de lames interdits. Un, deux, trois, commencez !

Anna se lança à l'attaque. Les mouvements lui venaient plus naturellement. Elle avait vu Pirates des Caraïbes une centaine de fois, elle avait toujours rêvé de se battre comme Jack Sparrow – pardon, comme le Capitaine Jack Sparrow – et maintenant elle y arrivait sans peine. Kili était un excellent escrimeur et ils se battirent longtemps avant que Kili ne remporte la première touche. Ils se remirent en position, et cette fois Anna laissa Kili se porter à l'attaque pour mieux cerner sa stratégie. Elle n'utilisait qu'une épée longue. Kili était plus costaud qu'elle, donc la force ne servait à rien. Elle fit une roulade pour avoir le temps de sortir sa deuxième épée. Kili fronça les sourcils, plus concentré. Anna remporta la deuxième touche. Kili remporta la troisième de peu. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, et se sourirent.

-La parade, comment tu l'as faite ? demanda Anna. J'arrivais d'en haut, tu ne pouvais pas parer de la gauche !

Kili lui remontra son mouvement et lui expliqua. Il lui demanda à son tour comment elle avait fait pour une attaque particulièrement ingénieuse. Anna lui montra son astuce. Dwalin les regardait fièrement.

Anna revint à sa chambre, et eut l'agréable surprise de croiser Elladan et une elfe sur le chemin.

-Bonjour Elladan !

-Bonjour Anna. Je vous présente ma sœur, Arwen.

-Enchantée Arwen, fit Anna en faisant une révérence.

-Enchantée également, fit Arwen avec un sourire.

-Vous tombez à pic, je sors de mon entraînement et comme il y a le bal ce soir, j'aurais aimé me laver, mais l'option bassine d'eau froide ne me tente pas beaucoup…

-Je peux vous montrer les bains si vous voulez, offrit Arwen. Je m'y dirigeais moi-même afin de me préparer pour le bal de ce soir.

-Oui, merci. C'est gentil à vous, sourit Anna.

-Bon eh bien vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, je vous laisse, les salua Elladan.

Arwen emmena Anna dans les sous-sols, et lui montra les sources thermales. Elles se changèrent, passant dans des chemises légères et longues prévues à cet effet, et entrèrent dans le bain chaud. Anna se détendit immédiatement.

-Hmm, un vrai bain chaud…

Arwen et elle discutèrent un moment en se détendant, puis Arwen releva la tête.

-Il est déjà tard ! Nous devons nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas être en retard ! Venez !

Elles se séchèrent rapidement, et Arwen alla avec Anna dans sa chambre.

-Tenez, voilà votre robe. Je vais me changer aussi et vous aider à vous préparer.

Anna obéit et enfila la superbe robe bleu clair qu'Arwen lui avait donné. Elle laissa l'elfe arranger ses cheveux pour qu'ils retombent en douces vagues ondulées sur ses épaules. Anna vérifia que le collier de son frère était bien accroché, et s'estima satisfaite. Arwen la laissa en disant qu'elle devait retrouver ses frères. Anna s'assit sur son lit, nerveuse. Autant la fête de l'autre soir avait été improvisée et personne n'attendait rien d'elle, autant ce soir était totalement différent. Un bal officiel, où elle allait devoir se comporter en demoiselle noble toute la soirée.

-Urgh… Je sens que je vais détester ce genre de mondanités.

Des coups à sa porte la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle alla ouvrir, et devant elle apparut Kili, plus royal que jamais. Pantalon de cuir noir parfaitement ajusté, nouvelles bottes, chemise en soie bleu clair de la même couleur que sa robe, veste en cuir noir… Il était vraiment classe.

-Permettez, gente dame, que je sois votre cavalier ce soir, déclama-t-il en exagérant sa courbette.

Anna pouffa. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui glissa un bracelet de fleurs au poignet.

-C'est un genre de tradition, lui expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai fait moi-même.

-Il est magnifique, lui répondit Anna.

-Pas autant que toi, répliqua Kili en la détaillant. Tu es superbe.

-Merci, rougit-elle. Tu es très beau toi aussi.

-Je sais, rit-il. Vu la beauté que j'accompagne ce soir, je me devais d'être à la hauteur. Nous y allons ?

Anna posa sa main sur la sienne et le suivit dans les couloirs. Ils attendirent leur tour en haut d'un escalier, et finalement un héraut annonça leur entrée.

-Prince Kili, fils de Vili, et Demoiselle Anna, héritière de Mahal.

Des applaudissements retentirent pendant qu'ils descendaient lentement le grand escalier. Anna déglutit et resserra son emprise sur le poing de Kili.

-Respire, lui murmura-t-il. C'est enfantin : tu souris, tu danses, tu bois – pas trop – et tu t'amuses. On s'attend à ce que tu sois polie et souriante c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de soirées…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te fixent tous bizarrement ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent, c'est toi. Tu es vraiment belle. D'ailleurs ils devraient fermer la bouche ou ils vont gober les mouches.

Anna se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire, et se détendit un peu. Ils traversèrent tranquillement la foule, et retrouvèrent leurs amis un peu plus loin. Dwalin lui sourit avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Balin. Elladan leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Après avoir consulté Kili du regard, Anna rejoignit les elfes avec son cavalier.

-Anna, tu es magnifique !

-Merci Elladan. Tu as fière allure aussi.

-Elrohir a volé un tonnelet d'hydromel aux cuisines, leur confia-t-il. Venez le goûter.

Anna et Kili échangèrent un regard espiègle. Ils foncèrent à la suite de l'elfe.

La soirée battait son plein. Les invités buvaient et riaient. Kili entraîna Anna plusieurs fois sur la piste de danse. Anna dut également accorder des danses à Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, et un autre elfe blond qui se présenta sous le nom de Glorfindel, et qui était assez charmant.

Anna avait beaucoup bu, mais tenait très bien l'alcool pour le moment. Kili aussi. Il vint la voir avec Bofur, et Anna fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

-Quand tu fais cette tête c'est que tu vas faire une bêtise…

-Non, écoute, on a eu une idée…

Anna était prête. Bofur lui fit signe. Il commença à jouer du tambourin sur le rythme qu'elle lui avait indiqué, Bifur jouant la mélodie qu'elle leur avait fredonné, et les musiciens elfes s'accordèrent pour l'accompagner. Anna se balada dans la foule avant de rejoindre le centre de la piste de danse en ondulant tout son corps gracieusement. Elle commença alors à chanter.

 _ **So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me**_ _  
_ _1, 2, 3, prends ma main et viens avec moi_ _  
_ _ **Because you look so fine**_ _  
_ _Parce que tu as l'air bien_ _  
_ _ **And I really wanna make you mine**_ _  
_ _Et que je veux vraiment que tu sois à moi_

 _ **I say you look so fine**_ _  
_ _Je dis que tu as l'air si bien_ _  
_ _ **That I really wanna make you mine**_ _  
_ _Que je veux vraiment que tu sois à moi_ _  
_ _ **Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks**_ _  
_ _Oh, 4, 5, 6 viens-t-en et emporte tes bagages_ _  
_ _ **Now you dont need that money**_ _  
_ _Tu n'as plus besoin de cet argent_ _  
_ _ **When you look like that, do ya honey**_ _  
_ _Quand tu es beau comme ça, chéri_

 _ **Big black boots**_ _  
_ _Grosses bottes noires,_ _  
_ _ **Long blond hair**_ _  
_ _Longs cheveux blonds,_ _  
_ _ **He's so sweet**_ _  
_ _Il est tellement mignon_ _  
_ _ **With his get back stare**_ _  
_ _Avec son regard fixe disant reviens_ _  
_ _ **Well I could see**_ _  
_ _Bon, je peux te voir_ _  
_ _ **You home with me**_ _  
_ _A la maison avec moi_ _  
_ _ **But you were with another girl, yeah !**_ _  
_ _Mais tu étais avec une autre fille, ouais !_ _  
_ _ **I know we**_ _  
_ _Je sais que nous_ _  
_ _ **Ain't got much to say**_ _  
_ _N'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire_ _  
_ _ **Before I let you get away, yeah !**_ _  
_ _Avant que je te laisse partir, ouais !_ _  
_ _ **I said, are you gonna be my boy ?**_ _  
_ _J'ai dit, vas-tu devenir mon mec ?_ _  
_

 _ **Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me**_ _  
_ _Bon, donc 1, 2, 3, prends ma main et viens avec moi_ _  
_ _ **Because you look so fine**_ _  
_ _Parce que tu as l'air bien_ _  
_ _ **And i really wanna make you mine**_ _  
_ _Et que je veux vraiment que tu sois à moi_ _  
_ _ **I say you look so fine**_ _  
_ _Je dis que tu as l'air bien_ _  
_ _ **That I really wanna make you mine**_ _  
_ _Que je veux vraiment que tu sois à moi_

 _ **Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks**_ _  
_ _Oh, 4, 5, 6 viens-t-en et emporte tes bagages_ _  
_ _ **Now you dont need that money**_ _  
_ _Tu n'as plus besoin de cet argent_ _  
_ _ **With a face like that, do ya**_ _  
_ _Avec un visage pareil, chéri_ _  
_

 _ **Big black boots**_ _  
_ _Grosses bottes noires,_ _  
_ _ **Long blond hair**_ _  
_ _Longs cheveux blonds,_ _  
_ _ **He's so sweet**_ _  
_ _Il est tellement mignon_ _  
_ _ **With his get back stare**_ _  
_ _Avec son regard fixe disant reviens_ _  
_ _ **Well I could see**_ _  
_ _Bon, je peux te voir_ _  
_ _ **You home with me**_ _  
_ _A la maison avec moi_ _  
_ _ **But you were with another girl, yeah !**_ _  
_ _Mais tu étais avec une autre fille, ouais !_ _  
_ _ **I know we**_ _  
_ _Je sais que nous_ _  
_ _ **Ain't got much to say**_ _  
_ _N'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire_ _  
_ _ **Before I let you get away, yeah !**_ _  
_ _Avant que je te laisse partir, ouais !_ _  
_ _ **I said, are you gonna be my boy ?**_ _  
_ _J'ai dit, vas-tu devenir mon mec ?_

 _ **Oh yea. Oh yeah. C'mon !**_ _  
_ _Oh ouais. Oh ouais. Viens !_ _  
_ _ **I could see**_ _  
_ _Je peux te voir_ _  
_ _ **You home with me**_ _  
_ _A la maison avec moi_ _  
_ _ **But you were with another girl, yeah !**_ _  
_ _Mais tu étais avec une autre fille, ouais !_ _  
_ _ **I know we**_ _  
_ _Je sais que nous_ _  
_ _ **Ain't got much to say**_ _  
_ _N'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire,_ _  
_ _ **Before I let you get away, yeah !**_ _  
_ _Avant que je te laisse partir, ouais !_ _  
_ _ **Uh, be my boy**_ _  
_ _Uh, sois mon mec_ _  
_ _ **Be my boy**_ _  
_ _Sois mon mec_ _  
_ _ **Are you gonna be my boy ? ! Yeah**_ _  
_ _Vas-tu devenir mon mec ? ! Ouais_

Elladan et Elrohir la regardait en souriant, retenant leurs rires. La Compagnie, bien moins discrète, riait ouvertement face à son numéro de rock star. Anna, satisfaite, salua l'assemblée avant de partir, bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec Kili, vers le buffet pour se servir un verre de vin.

* * *

 _ **"Are you gonna be my girl" des Jets, à peine modifiée.**_

 ** _Un chapitre assez calme je sais, mais c'est pour faire une transition ! Promis le prochain sera un peu plus consistant. A vendredi prochain et n'oubliez pas la review sinon Anna va vous "casser la gueule !" ;)_**


	14. 13 : Frayeur

_**Bonjour mes ptits chous à la crème ! (oui j'suis de bonne humeur pour une fois)**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, il y a eu un OS qui est un genre de mini-sequel à cette fic (même si elle est loin d'être finie).**_

 _ **Merci Audiie et Anga27, mes fidèles lectrices, d'avoir laissé une review en passant sur cet OS, apparemment j'ai réussi à relever le défi. Je trouvais ça cool de le relier à cette fic, même si j'ai galéré pour ne pas faire de spoiler sur cette fic héhé (ceci était un rire démoniaque).**_

 _ **Merci Anga2è pour la review sur le précédent chapitre. Je sais, on a toutes pleuré en cherchant déséspérement Fili mais il a préféré rester caché... On le retrouve dans ce chapitre, tu peux sécher tes larmes ^^**_

 _ **Merci lizzia0901 d'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente que la fic te plaise ^^ oui effectivement finalement les mondanités, si on a un tonneau d'hydromel pour survivre, on s'en sort... et comme dit précédemment, oui Fili a joué les timides dernièrement mais il revient, avec plus de swagesty que jamais (allez voir sur google image "fili swagesty" pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas).**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, chapitre 13 ! Et oui il est BEAUCOUP plus court que d'habitude mais il est assez dense et intense alors je préférais vraiment couper à ce moment, sinon ça faisait beaucoup à la fois. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 13 : Frayeur

Anna n'avait pas su que le soir de sa fête d'anniversaire, Thorin avait fait déchiffrer sa carte par Elrond. Aurait-elle su qu'ils repartaient à l'aube, le lendemain de la fête du solstice d'été, aurait-elle moins bu ? Pas sûr… Mais quand Kili la secoua alors qu'il ne faisait même pas jour, elle regretta amèrement d'avoir fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle mit ses vêtements à elle, cala son sac sur son dos, et laissa ses deux robes sur son lit avec un parchemin griffonné à la va-vite. « Merci pour tout. A bientôt j'espère. ».

Et les revoilà, tous, sur la route à nouveau… Ils marchaient depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand Bilbo se retourna pour admirer une dernière fois Rivendell. Anna marchait un peu plus avant avec Kili et Bofur. Fili était à la toute fin de la file. Il évitait tout le monde depuis qu'Anna lui avait hurlé dessus avant de le punaiser à un arbre.

Pendant près de trois semaines ils traversèrent les terres sauvages, allant par-delà les landes et les collines, puis les contreforts des Monts Brumeux. Trois semaines éreintantes de marche, la plupart du temps dans le silence pour économiser son souffle.

Anna était exténuée. Elle se levait à l'aube, marchait toute la journée avec une pause d'à peine une demi-heure au déjeuner, et ne s'arrêtait qu'à la tombée de la nuit sous les ordres de Thorin. C'est une chose d'être fatigué quand on se réveille le matin, ou après une séance de sport. Mais là Anna expérimentait la fatigue à un tout autre niveau. Elle dormait peu, d'abord parce que Thorin ne leur laissait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, mais aussi à cause de ses cauchemars et autres terreurs nocturnes. Elle mangeait peu à cause de sa fatigue. Et le cercle vicieux tournait de plus en plus vite. Anna n'en pouvait littéralement plus après à peine deux semaines. Il ne lui restait plus une goutte d'énergie. Mais elle n'avait rien dit et s'était forcée à avancer avec les autres jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement et son état déplorable ne la rattrape définitivement. Elle s'était effondrée sur le sol, incapable de bouger, et avait du mal à parler. Elle tremblait de froid. Thorin avait donc ordonné la pause un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, mais le lendemain, ils avaient continué au même rythme. Pendant les cinq derniers jours, en fin d'après-midi Anna finissait toujours par s'écrouler, et alors Dwalin, Kili ou Bofur la portait pendant encore une heure ou deux. Ils devaient avancer vite et tout le monde serrait les dents.

Ils étaient à présents dans les Monts Brumeux, sur un étroit sentier de pierre près d'un précipice vertigineux. Il faisait très sombre. La soirée était un peu avancée, mais surtout la tempête qui faisait rage autour d'eux rendait les alentours sombres et inquiétants. Il pleuvait, ventait… On voyait à peine à un mètre devant soi. Anna avait beaucoup de mal à avancer et à respirer contre le vent. Kili devant elle la tirait, Fili derrière elle la poussait. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre et une trêve tacite s'était formée entre eux. Pas le temps pour les gamineries. Ils avançaient tant bien que mal dans la tourmente, hurlant pour se faire entendre les uns des autres. Pour ne rien perdre des éclairs illuminaient le ciel de leurs filaments argentés, et le tonnerre grondait si fort qu'il aurait pu provoquer une avalanche.

-Prenez garde ! Doucement ! leur hurla Thorin.

Anna retint son souffle lorsque Bilbo faillit tomber.

-Il faut trouver un abri ! ordonna Thorin.

Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais où ?

-Attention ! hurla alors Dwalin.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers… un rocher volant. Énorme. Qui venait droit vers eux. Anna se plaqua à la paroi, recouverte à moitié par Kili, et Fili se pencha protectivement au-dessus d'eux. Une pluie de cailloux s'abattit sur eux, heureusement pas assez gros pour leur faire réellement mal.

-Ce n'est pas un orage ! cria alors Balin. C'est un duel d'orages ! Regardez !

Un. Foutu. Géant. De. Pierre. Anna n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ce qui l'entourait était irréel. Des géants de pierre. Normal.

-Mince alors, lâcha Bofur. Les légendes disaient vrai. Des géants ! Des géants de pierre !

-Cramponne-toi pauvre idiot ! lui hurla Thorin.

-Tenez bon ! les encouragea Dwalin.

Anna s'agrippait désespérément aux deux frères. Elle sentit alors ses jambes s'écarter toutes seules. _**[Rah mais non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des trucs salaces, bande de pervers !]**_. Le sol entre ses pieds se fissurait. Elle réussit à ramener sa jambe droite, et s'agrippa plus fort à Kili avant de se retourner. La fissure se creusait. Elle leva les yeux vers Fili. Il avait la même expression perdue et désespérée qu'elle.

-Fili !

-Anna ! Kili !

Anna faillit sauter le rejoindre mais Kili la retint. La peur s'était emparée d'elle. Elle tremblait, et ses yeux ne quittait pas le blond qui s'éloignait d'elle. Ils se trouvaient sur les jambes d'un géant. Séparés. Anna ne comprenait pas ce qu'il leur arrivait. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer jusqu'à la douleur. Soudain un choc dans leur mode de transport peu commun la secoua, et elle sentit Kili la serrer contre lui en sautant vers un pan de montagne plus stable. Ils arrivèrent sains et saufs, et se remirent immédiatement sur leurs pieds, pensant voir le reste de la troupe derrière eux.

Mais hélas l'autre groupe était bien trop loin. Ils disparurent un instant de leur vue. Puis soudain la tête du géant sur lequel ils étaient avant tomba. Son corps pencha. Ils virent les autres passer devant eux à toute vitesse. Anna réussit à capturer une microseconde les yeux de Fili dans les siens. Puis le corps du géant mort partit en arrière, ses jambes se plièrent, et le genou sur lequel se trouvait la moitié des nains… s'écrasa contre la montagne.

Anna sentit son cœur se réduire en miettes et tomber en un tas de poussières. Elle avait l'impression que la vie la quittait. Puis la folie s'empara d'elle et elle se mit à hurler en dépassant les autres.

-FILI ! NON ! FILI ! FILI !

Elle sautait de pierre en pierre, manquant de tomber à chaque pas, mais continuait à courir vers l'endroit où les autres s'étaient écrasés. Ses cris couvraient à peine ceux de Thorin et Kili. Finalement elle vit le blond, à quelques mètres d'elle, qui se remettait debout.

-Fili ! cria-t-elle en se jetant contre lui, manquant de le faire tomber. Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant…

Ce fut trop et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle serrait le blond contre elle de toutes ses forces, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il allait bien.

-Anna… C'est fini, je suis là… Tout va bien…

Il referma ses bras sur elle et la serra contre lui. Mahal combien elle lui avait manqué… Le reste de la Compagnie arriva à ce moment-là, soulagés de les voir en vie. Mais Anna et Fili, enlacés, faisaient abstraction du monde extérieur. Elle recula à peine son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai eu… si peur… D'un coup tu n'étais plus là et… tout s'effondrait… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… pour toujours…

Sa phrase entrecoupée de sanglots émut fortement le blond. Il lui prit le visage à deux mains.

-Ce n'est pas un géant qui va me séparer de toi… Je t'ai juré de ne jamais t'abandonner, et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Il repoussa du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux qui collait au front de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et lui collaient au visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés par la fatigue et les pleurs. Ses joues étaient sales de la pluie et des larmes. De larges cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient gercées. Et pourtant il la trouvait toujours aussi magnifique. Mahal, ses lèvres étaient une tentation divine ! Anna gardait ses yeux fichés dans les siens. Les iris topaze face à elle étaient toujours beaux, attirants, et autres comme elle se l'était dit par le passé. Mais là ils avaient quelque chose de rassurant, de sécurisant. Elle voulait les fixer à jamais. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse du blond en fermant les yeux. Il la serra davantage contre son cœur, lui caressant le dos, son menton reposant sur les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Kili les regardait, attendri. Enfin ils se réconciliaient ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt… Et ils semblaient redevenus très, très, trèèèèèèès proches tout à coup.

-Dwalin, intervint Thorin avec un signe de tête.

Les nains rentrèrent à la file indienne dans la grotte, Anna la dernière. Thorin l'arrêta en passant.

-Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tuerai de mes mains.

Anna frissonna en hochant la tête, et entra à la suite des autres.

* * *

 _ **Réconciliés, enfin ! Et à tous ceux qui étaient dans la Team Kili/Anna, désolée mais non. Je jure devant les dieux de la fanfiction que Kili aura droit à sa part de bonheur et d'amour, mais pas avec Anna et pas tout de suite. Et avant que vous commenciez à vous exciter, non je ne parle pas de Tauriel [sourire diabolique]. Vous verrez plus tard.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas la review, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez ! Bisous et à vendredi prochain (si j'y pense...).**_


	15. 14 : Être une grande gueule en 3 leçons

_**Hello mes p'tits chous, je suis hyyypeeeeer désolée pour le retard, je suis partie en weekend et j'avais pas noté "publier le nouveau chapitre" sur ma liste de choses à faire avant de partir ^^"**_

 _ **Merci Anga27 pour la review, oui c'était mignon comme passage c'est vrai ^^ et ouiiii ils se sont ENFIN réconciliés, du moins pour le moment ;)**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre, la suite. Explosive comme on les aimes ;)**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 14 : Être une grande gueule en trois leçons

Anna s'était profondément endormie dès qu'elle s'était allongée en arrivant dans la grotte. Fili la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de s'allonger près d'elle avec Kili.

Ils furent brutalement réveillés par le cri de Thorin. Fili eut l'heureux réflexe de serrer Anna contre lui quand il se sentit tomber. Il lui évita ainsi de nombreuses collisions contre la pierre de leur toboggan improvisé.

Ils atterrirent dans une sorte de panier géant. Fili et elle étant vers le bord, ils ne prirent pas plusieurs nains par-dessus eux et se relevèrent assez vite pour voir… des espèces de mutants venir vers eux.

-C'est quoi ? paniqua Anna.

-Des gobelins. Mets ta capuche ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu es une fille. Et cache tes armes, gardes-en le plus possible parce qu'ils vont nous fouiller.

Anna rabattit rapidement sa capuche avant de dissimuler comme elle le pouvait ses quatre épées, seules armes visibles sur elle. Elle fit passer le harnais avec les plus courtes sous sa veste, et colla les plus longues à ses jambes en les calant dans les lacets de son pantalon. A peine avait-elle fini que des gobelins répugnants s'emparèrent d'elle et la tirèrent vers l'avant, la séparant de Fili. Aussitôt la panique s'empara d'elle, et elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour le rejoindre.

-Fili ! A l'aide !

-Ne résiste pas ou ils te feront du mal ! réussit-il à lui crier, craignant le pire.

Lui-même, ainsi que Dwalin et Balin, se battait contre les gobelins qui l'approchait pour tenter de la rejoindre, mais ils étaient dépassés et furent maîtrisés et emmenés à travers les passerelles. Anna avait perdu la notion du temps et en avait marre d'avancer sur les passerelles où son équilibre était précaire, poussée par d'horribles mutants et séparée de ses amis, du moins incapable de les rejoindre.

Elle était énervée, frustrée, fatiguée, affamée, un peu effrayée… Et en plus c'était la mauvaise période du mois ! Et vous savez ce qu'on dit, il ne faut jamais énerver une femme pendant les jours rouges _**[et si vous ne le saviez pas, prenez des notes !]**_. Et il ne faut jamais énerver encore plus un nain en colère, surtout s'il a faim. Alors quand vous avez une femme naine qui a faim dans la mauvaise période du mois, vous ne vous en approchez pas, sauf à vouloir mourir prématurément, ou dans le meilleur des cas, perdre toute chance de procréer un jour.

Ils approchaient d'une plateforme de bois d'où venait un horrible son qui massacrait allègrement les tympans de la Compagnie, surtout Anna et Bofur, amateurs de bonne musique. Même Bifur avait les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles dans un dérisoire geste de protection ! Et il avait l'air encore plus fou que d'habitude.

Une espèce de masse graisseuse assez imposante écrasa quelques gobelins en descendant d'un genre de trône.

-Je sens venir… une chanson…

 _Clap snap, the black crack_

 _Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

 _Batter and beat_

 _Make 'em stammer and squeak!_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

 _With a swish and smack_

 _And a whip and a crack_

 _Everybody talks when they're on my rack_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

 _Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs_

 _You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

 _Clash, crash, crush and smish_

 _Bang, break, shiver and shake_

 _You can yammer and yelp_

 _But there aint no help_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

Certaines phrases étaient reprises en chœur par les gobelins autour. Pendant que « le Graisseux » braillait sa soi-disant chanson, la Compagnie avait été rassemblée en un groupe compact, Anna plus ou moins cachée au centre entre les deux frères, face à l'abomination grasse qui se dandinait en chantant. La créature était grande, très grosse et répugnante. Anna renonça à compter tous ses mentons tellement il y en avait ! Il devait probablement être le roi, il tenait un genre de sceptre à la main et une couronne pour le moins étrange enserrait son crâne difforme. Une fois sa chanson et ses dandinements finis, la monstruosité regagna son trône en marchant sur un marchepied de gobelins. Vivants. C'était proprement dégoûtant. Chacun des membres de la Compagnie avait le visage impassible et dur, fixé sur le grand gobelin.

-Entraînant non ? demanda celui-ci. C'est une de mes propres compositions.

-Ce n'est pas une chanson, répliqua Balin. C'est une abomination !

La Compagnie approuva et les gobelins protestèrent.

-Abomination, mutation, dégénération, c'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici, lança le gobelin avec un sourire torve.

Les gobelins déposèrent alors devant les nains, en tas, les armes qu'ils leur avaient confisquées. Le grand gobelin sauta à bas de son trône et se pencha vers eux, menaçant.

-Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? tonna-t-il. Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

-Des nains, votre Malfaisance, répondit un gobelin.

-Des nains ? s'étonna le grand gobelin.

-Nous les avons trouvés sous le porche.

-Ne restez pas plantés là, fouillez-les ! Chaque pli, chaque couture !

Kili tentait de rester impassible pendant qu'on le fouillait. Anna s'était roulée en boule derrière lui et Fili était derrière elle, si bien qu'elle passa inaperçue et aucun gobelin ne posa ses sales pattes griffues sur elle à son plus grand soulagement.

-Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? interrogea le tas de graisse.

Thorin allait s'avancer mais Oïn prit sa place.

-Ne vous en faites pas les gars, dit-il. Je m'en charge.

-Pas de boniments, prévint le grand gobelin en se rasseyant sur son trône. Je veux la vérité sans fioritures.

-Il va falloir que vous parliez plus fort, répondit Oïn. Vos sbires ont écrabouillé mon cornet.

-Je vais t'écrabouiller autre chose moi ! s'énerva le grand gobelin.

Bofur immédiatement se précipita à l'avant du groupe.

-Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser ! lança-t-il avec un sourire peu convaincant.

Le grand gobelin se stoppa et attendit la suite.

-On était sur la route, commença le nain. Enfin, c'est moins une route qu'un chemin. En fait ce n'est même pas ça quand j'y repense. C'est plus une piste. Bref on était donc sur cette route, ou ce chemin, ou cette piste. Puis on n'y était plus. Ce qui est un problème, parce qu'on aurait dû être au pays de Dun mardi dernier.

-En visite chez des parents éloignés, ajouta précipitamment Dori en voyant que les simagrées de Bofur ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

-Des cousins de cousins du côté de ma mère, approuva Bofur.

-Tu la fermes ! cria le grand gobelin de plus en plus énervé.

Les gobelins se recroquevillèrent face à la colère de leur chef mais aucun nain ne cilla.

-Très bien, lança le grand gobelin. S'ils refusent de parler, nous les ferons hurler ! Apportez la Déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la Broyeuse d'Os ! La fille d'abord !

Il pointa un doigt menaçant vers Anna qui avait fait la fatale erreur de se relever. Aussitôt des gobelins se ruèrent vers elle. Les nains firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur amie mais rien n'y fit.

-Non, lâchez-moi ! Fili ! Kili ! Aidez-moi !

Anna s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Fili, mais les gobelins tirèrent d'avantage et elle fut forcée de le lâcher. Les deux frères, presque aussi paniqués qu'elle, cherchaient par tous les moyens à écarter les gobelins mais ils étaient impuissants et durent se calmer sous le regard insistant de Balin.

Elle fut traînée jusque devant le grand gobelin et jetée à ses pieds. Elle tenta de ramper vers les nains mais deux gobelins la retinrent et la forcèrent à se tenir à genoux devant leur chef.

-Que fais une femelle avec un Compagnie de nains ? Parle !

Anna releva vers lui un visage impassible, les mâchoires contractées.

-Oh, je vois… Il est vrai que les mâles se sentent parfois seuls sur la route… insinua le gobelin avec un sourire pervers.

Les nains allaient protester à l'affront qui était fait à Anna mais curieusement son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Fili ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il savait ce qu'elle allait faire et s'en délectait d'avance.

-Navrée de vous contredire mais vous avez faux, lança Anna. Je ne suis pas la pute de service si c'est bien ce que vous insinuez. Nan, je suis la baby-sitter. Regardez-les, c'est une vraie bande de gamins ! Un sourd, un guerrier qui utilise ses poings pour communiquer, un fou, un papy, un garnement qui passe son temps à bouder, un autre qui passe son temps à faire des conneries… Il faut bien quelqu'un pour les surveiller ! Et quoi de mieux qu'une femme pour ça ? L'autorité c'est naturel chez nous. Tenez, je vous fais une démonstration.

Elle se tourna vers le gobelin qui la maintenait à genoux et son visage reprit son masque dur, froid et mortellement dangereux.

-Si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement je t'émasculerai puis je t'écorcherai vif en t'ébouillantant les orteils. ALORS LÂCHE-MOI !

Le gobelin, effrayé, la relâcha immédiatement en reculant. Anna se releva avec un air satisfait.

-Vous voyez ? dit-elle au grand gobelin.

Celui-ci descendit de son trône et se pencha vers elle, très menaçant subitement.

-Un bien joli morceau que nous avons là… Je vais peut-être te garder entière pour mon plaisir personnel finalement…

Anna déglutit. Une idée lui vint et elle reprit son sourire insolent.

-Bah non gros malin, ça ne va pas être possible, lui dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna le grand gobelin.

-Parce que tu vas être incapable de te servir de… enfin de tu sais quoi, après ce qu'il va t'arriver.

-Ce qu'il va m'arriver ? répéta le grand gobelin.

Le sourire de Fili s'élargit encore. Elle était géniale.

-Ça ! cria Anna en lançant violemment son pied en avant.

Elle donna un coup-de-pied bien placé au gobelin qui tomba genoux en gémissant de douleur. Les nains grimacèrent simultanément. Il avait beau être leur ennemi, les coups en dessous de la ceinture c'était moche et pas homologué… Anna soupira en voyant l'espèce d'élan de solidarité masculine chez les nains, et voulut courir vers eux se mettre à l'abri mais le grand gobelin avait été plus prompt à se relever qu'elle ne l'avait estimé, et l'attrapa par une jambe.

-Je vais prendre plaisir à te torturer et à te tuer, lentement, sous les yeux de tes compagnons !

Il tenait Anna au-dessus de sa tête, la secouant dans tous les sens. Sauf que voilà, elle avait déjà l'estomac douloureux à cause de la faim, alors la secouer dans tous les sens n'était vraiment pas recommandé. Sa nausée s'intensifia et elle vomit de la bile sur la tête du grand gobelin, qui la balança au milieu des nains en criant. Aussi tôt les nains entourèrent la jeune fille comme un mur protecteur et infranchissable. Le grand gobelin attrapa un de ses sbires pour s'en servir comme d'un torchon avant de le balancer dans le vide. Il allait hurler quelque chose quand Thorin s'avança.

-Attendez ! tonna-t-il, attirant l'attention générale sur lui.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Regardez qui est là. Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne, lança-t-il en effectuant une révérence moqueuse, faisant ricaner ses sbires.

Anna serra les dents. De quel droit il causait, l'autre tas de graisse ?

-Oh ! Mais j'oubliais, poursuivit le gobelin. Vous n'avez pas de montagne ! Et vous n'êtes pas roi. Ce qui fait de vous… un moins que rien.

Anna vit rouge. « Foutus pour foutus, autant lui faire regretter ça ! ». Elle sauta pour se retrouver près de Thorin et invectiva le grand gobelin.

-Ferme ta bouche le tas de graisse, ton haleine putride me fout la gerbe ! De quel droit oses-tu parler ainsi du légendaire Thorin Oakenshield ? Il a plus de royauté dans son petit doigt que tu n'en auras jamais ! Tu te prends pour un roi ? Tu ressembles à un tas de gelée graisseuse qui aurait trouvé sa couronne dans un paquet de céréales ! Tu es lâche, gros, moche, tu pues et… et… et je préfère coucher avec un elfe que de supporter de te voir une seconde de plus ! Plutôt me taper tout Rivendell que de t'entendre déblatérer tes conneries ! ET JE PÈSE MES MOTS !

Les nains éclatèrent de rire face au sous-entendu. Anna ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thorin.

-Cet homme, enfin ce nain, est loyal, courageux et honorable ! Il vaut mieux que tes pitreries de pseudo-roi ! Alors maintenant tu la boucles et tu t'assois gentiment et TU NOUS FOUS LA PAIX !

Elle ajouta un « Na ! » très convaincant en lui tirant la langue avant de se tourner vers Thorin. Celui-ci la regardait, stupéfait. Elle inclina respectueusement la tête avant d'aller se planquer entre les deux frangins qui la regardaient fièrement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ouvre sa grande gueule à chaque fois… Le grand gobelin sembla finalement revenir à lui et s'adressa de nouveau à Thorin.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer chez pour votre tête. Rien qu'une tête. Détachée du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle. Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un orc pâle qui monte un warg blanc.

L'entièreté de la Compagnie retint son souffle.

-Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps ! répliqua Thorin haineusement.

-Donc le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ? lâcha le grand gobelin.

Il éclata d'un rire malsain, puis se tourna vers un gobelin qui tenait sur une balancelle.

-Va prévenir l'orc pâle. Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée.

Le petit gobelin, à l'air encore plus vicieux que les autres, actionna son mode de transport pour le moins curieux en ricanant. Le grand gobelin commença alors à chanter une autre chanson. Anna vit au loin les machines de torture. Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle agrippa nerveusement la manche de Fili, lui broyant allègrement le bras au passage.

-Anna, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction des machines qui approchaient. Il pâlit en les voyant et se mordit la lèvre avant de la regarder avec un sourire peu convaincant.

-Non, non, non, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller, tu verras. On va s'en sortir.

-Tu mens, souffla-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Au moins je me serais réconciliée avec toi avant de mourir.

Elle eut un petite rire triste.

-Mais si on sort vivants d'ici, reprit-elle plus sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux. Si on sort vivants tous les deux, tu me feras penser à te dire quelque chose de très important, d'accord ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Fili. Dis-moi maintenant !

-Non, dit Anna en secouant la tête. Parce que si tu t'en sors et pas moi, ce serait trop cruel. Mais promis si on arrive à sortir de là, je te le dirai.

Des mains griffues commencèrent à la tirer hors du groupe.

-Je te le jure ! lui cria Anna une dernière fois avant d'être emmenée devant une des machines.

Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle ne pleurerait pas face au gros imbécile. _Tenir droite !_ Puis soudain toute la plateforme s'agita. Anna n'avait pas bien suivi mais visiblement les gobelins avaient décidé de les mettre en pièces tout de suite à mains nues. Elle envoya son poing dans la tête du gobelin qui la tenait, attrapa la tête d'un autre pour l'envoyer valser plus loin, fauchant d'autres ennemis au passage. Elle vit alors Thorin, maintenu au sol alors qu'un gobelin allait l'égorger. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle fit un formidable bond dans le but de plaquer l'assaillant. Elle s'élança dans les airs, mains en avant, poussant un cri sauvage, féroce et déterminé.

* * *

 _ **On laisse une review en passant, merci et à la prochaine ^^**_


	16. 15 : Sensations fortes

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Cette semaine je suis à l'heure !**_

 _ **On arrive au dernier chapitre du Tome 1 (Un voyage inattendu). Mais ne vous en faites pas l'histoire continue bien évidemment !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

 _ **Anga27 : Merci ^^ tu crées la team Kili/Marie ? Pourquoi pas...**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : haha oui Anna a effectivement un tempérament explosif. contente que l'histoire te plaise.**_

 _ **lizzia0901 : eh oui, c'est pas un chaton Anna c'est une vraie tigresse ! en tout cas tu avais l'air à fond dans le chapitre ça fait plaisir ^^ bisous**_

 _ **Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent : Hello, bienvenue sur la fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des nouveaux venus et en plus quand ils laissent une review on les aime encore plus ;) merci pour tous les compliments, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Alors concernant Anna, c'est vrai qu'elle passe vite d'un extreme à l'autre, c'est pas toujours évident à écrire pour placer toutes les idées que j'ai... mais après c'est vrai qu'elle est complètement inconsciente ^^ elle part dans tous les sens mais en même temps vu ce qu'elle vit je crois qu'on peut le comprendre. Je n'avais ni envie d'un héroïne parfaite genre super-héros ni d'une héroïne effacée et fade.**_

 _ **Voilà la suite (je sais que certains attendaient ce chapitre depuis loooooooongtemps).**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 15 : Sensations fortes

Anna était en plein saut pour sauver Thorin quand un flash blanc et une onde de choc ébranla la plateforme Elle fut projetée dans les airs, et son vol fut brutalement arrêté par un poteau. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, assommée. Elle se releva lentement, secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle tourna la tête et vit… Gandalf ? Il se tenait là, comme si de rien n'était.

-Saisissez-vous de vos armes. Battez-vous. Battez-vous !

Cela sembla sortir les nains de leur torpeur. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Anna dégaina ses deux petites épées, plus appropriées à des combats serrés comme celui-ci, et fonça en hurlant sur le premier gobelin à portée. Elle le décapita proprement avant de faire une roulade jusqu'au tas d'armes. Elle en saisit une et la lança au hasard vers les nains. Thorin avait eu la même idée, et bientôt tous les nains furent armés. Anna sauta dans la mêlée comme une furie, découpant tout ennemi qui se présentait à elle. Elle en décapita proprement une bonne dizaine.

-Ils n'ont plus toute leur tête, lâcha Kili.

-En tout cas ils n'ont plus la tête sur les épaules, renchérit Fili.

-Les garçons ! les gronda Anna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Suivez-moi ! ordonna Gandalf. Vite ! Fuyez !

Ils s'élancèrent à la file indienne sur une passerelle. Ils couraient à toute allure, fuyant pour leur vie. Anna commençait à être exaspérée des « Vite ! » et des « Courez ! » de Gandalf, mais ne dit rien – pour une fois – et continua à courir. Fili était derrière elle, s'assurant qu'elle tienne le rythme, et Kili lui ouvrait la voie. Dwalin était devant eux avec Nori. Il s'arrêta une seconde, voyant les gobelins qui arrivaient face à eux.

-Le pieu ! hurla-t-il.

Ils abattirent leurs lames sur les corde qui retenaient le pieu qui servait de rambarde.

-Chargeeeeez !

Sous l'ordre de Dwalin, ils se saisirent du poteau et le balançant à droite et à gauche, firent tomber les gobelins hors de la passerelle. Une fois le chemin dégagé, ils laissèrent tomber le pieu et se servirent de leurs lames pour dégager le chemin. Les gobelins semblaient sortir de nulle part, les assaillant de tous côtés. Ils couraient comme des dératés, tuant tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Anna eut tout de même le temps de remarquer que chacun avait un style de combat bien à lui : Thorin et Balin avaient l'élégance pour eux avec leurs longues épées, Dwalin et Nori étaient plus bruts avec leurs haches, Bofur et Ori privilégiaient la force avec leur marteaux géants, Bifur usait de sa lance pour empêcher les ennemis de l'approcher, Fili était un véritable feu follet mortel avec ses courtes épées doubles, et elle vit même Oïn faire tournoyer son bâton au-dessus de sa tête, mettant KO tout gobelin qui se prenait la redoutable arme dans la tête.

-Coupez les cordes ! cria Thorin.

Anna le fit mécaniquement, sans réfléchir. Pas le moment pour se poser des questions. Surtout que cette idée se révéla efficace. Ils repartirent, et les premiers en tête étaient Kili, puis Anna, puis Fili. Un gobelin avec un arc arriva en face, et Kili para les flèches avec son épée, plutôt surpris que ses parades fonctionnent. Il avait instinctivement poussé Anna derrière lui pour la protéger. Il se saisit de l'échelle à sa gauche et s'en servit comme d'un bouclier avant de la rabattre sur les gobelins. Ils poussèrent, et l'échelle leur servit plus loin de pont, faisant tomber les gobelins dans le vide. Dwalin, le dernier à passer, la poussa dans le vide.

Ils couraient toujours, tailladant et tuant du gobelin en avançant. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une passerelle, et Anna s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais Fili eut l'idée ô combien brillante de coupe la corde d'attache. Et les voilà partis sur une balançoire géante ! Anna sauta de l'autre côté avec les premiers. Balin l'aida à se relever et voulut la tirer pour continuer à avancer, mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Je ne pars pas sans Fili !

Le reste de la troupe arriva, et ce ne fut que lorsque le blond lui prit la main pour avancer qu'elle consentit à suivre la troupe. Elle avait remonté la file à toute vitesse, se retrouvant derrière Gandalf lorsque celui-ci, d'un coup de bâton magique, fit tomber un rocher devant eux. Anna, Dwalin et Dori furent les premiers à poser leurs mains dessus.

-Allez les gars, on pousse ! les encouragea Anna.

Leur nouvelle arme se montra d'une redoutable efficacité, leur ouvrant une voie un peu plus dégagée. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une passerelle vide, mais un certain grand gobelin explosa une partie du plancher en arrivant devant eux comme par magie.

-Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? Que va-t-il faire maintenant, le magicien ?

Gandalf ne se laissa pas démonter et lui trancha le ventre puis la gorge après l'avoir éborgné d'un coup de bâton.

-Ça suffira, lâcha comiquement le gobelin en s'écroulant.

La plateforme vibra un moment.

-Oh non, fit Anna en pâlissant.

Juste au moment où elle disait ça, la plateforme céda complètement, se transformant en attraction à sensations fortes, glissant sur les pans rocheux. Anna avait du mal à tenir. Fili l'attrapa fermement en se jetant au sol, la maintenant contre lui alors qu'il s'accrochait au plancher. La descente dura un moment, et finalement ils s'écrasèrent en bas. Anna se rendit alors compte qu'elle était allongée sur Fili, et devint écarlate.

-Alors, tu préfères être au-dessus ? lança joyeusement l'héritier avec un sourire espiègle.

Anna s'enleva précipitamment, et sauta à bas de la structure, suivie du blond.

-Bah, ça aurait pu être pire, lança Bofur.

A ces mots le corps sans vie du gobelin s'écrasa sur la passerelle et écrasa ceux qui s'y trouvaient, envoyant des bouts de bois dans les airs.

-Non mais tu plaisantes, ou quoi ! tonna Dwalin.

Fili aidait ses compagnons à se dégager, quand Kili les prévint qu'il était temps de décamper. Le blond se tourna vers Anna pour être sûr qu'elle venait avec eux, mais il la vit inconsciente sur le sol, la tempe écorchée par un bout de bois. Il la prit et la jeta sur son épaule, prenant la tête de la file. Il vit – littéralement – la lumière au bout du tunnel et accéléra autant qu'il le pouvait. Ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre, à l'air pur.

Ils continuèrent à courir sur la pente abrupte, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette fichue montagne et eux. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent bien plus bas pour reprendre leur souffle. Fili déposa Anna sur un rocher et lui fit reprendre connaissance sous l'œil préoccupé de Kili. Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux.

-On est vivants ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, sourit Fili. On est vivants. On a réussi.

-Super. Génial. Si on prenait des vacances maintenant ? Je partirais bien aux Maldives. Ou aux Fidji. Ou pourquoi pas en Nouvelle-Zélande ? On dit que les paysages sont super beaux.

Fili la regardait sans comprendre.

-Laisse tomber, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Je délire un peu.

-Anna… commença-t-il, mal-à-l'aise.

-Ouais ?

-C'était quoi que tu voulais me dire ? lâcha-t-il.

Anna ouvrit grand les yeux et rougit violemment. Ce qu'on pouvait être stupide quand on est sur le point de mourir !

-Euh… Je… Je te le dirai plus tard ! Là ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

Fili hocha la tête. Bilbo apparut, Thorin se montra méprisant comme toujours à son égard. C'est alors qu'un hurlement de warg retentit plus haut. Anna grimaça et se remit à courir avec les autres. Les wargs les rattrapaient. Les deux frères devant elle firent un marchepied avec leurs mains devant un arbre, et Anna prit appui sur la marche improvisée. Elle se sentit propulsée dans les airs, et s'accrocha à une branche. Les deux héritiers la rejoignirent et ils grimpèrent le plus haut qu'ils le pouvaient. Soudain les wargs en bas se calmèrent. Anna était bien trop occupée à ne pas tomber pour suivre ce qu'il se passait autour.

Jusqu'à ce que leur arbre se mette à tomber. Fili, non-loin, la prit par le col de sa veste et la lança dans l'arbre suivant avant de s'y élancer à son tour. Anna avait compris l'idée, et sautait d'arbre en arbre comme un écureuil volant. Au dernier saut elle visa mal, et sauta trop loin. Kili eut l'heureux réflexe de la retenir.

-Du calme l'oiseau, ne vole pas trop loin !

-Merci !

Ils étaient piégés, tous sur le même arbre. C'est alors qu'une boule de feu passa très près -trop près à son goût – de la tête d'Anna.

-Eh, le magicien, c'était ma tête ça ! protesta-t-elle.

-Fili ! appela Gandalf en lui passant une pomme de pin enflammée.

Chacun alluma sa pomme de pin en essayant de ne pas se brûler les doigts, et la lança sur l'ennemi avec des cris triomphants. Les wargs reculaient face aux flammes. Mais leur joie fut de courte durée. L'arbre pencha jusqu'à être à l'horizontal au-dessus du vide. Chacun s'accrochait désespérément à sa branche pour ne pas tomber… et s'écraser comme une crêpe des centaines de mètres plus bas. Anna avait réussi à s'accrocher comme il le fallait pour ne pas trop tirer sur ses bras. Elle vit Thorin se relever, arme en main, et courir vers Azog. « Non… Non ! Il va se faire tuer ! ». Elle serra les dents, tira un grand coup sur ses bras en ahanant, et réussit à se relever sur le tronc. Bilbo avait réussi la même chose.

-Bilbo, mon ami, il est temps de prouver que les hobbits sont aussi féroces que les nains !

-Anna, non ! cria Fili, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle parte seule au combat.

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui lança un « Je suis désolée » silencieux et s'élança avec Bilbo en direction de l'endroit où Thorin venait d'être projeté par les mâchoires du warg blanc. Elle vit l'orc qui s'apprêtait à le décapiter, et se jeta sur lui avant de le tuer. Elle revint près de Bilbo. Les deux faisaient rempart devant le corps inanimé de Thorin. Anna était réellement terrorisée par les orcs et les wargs devant elle. Mais c'était elle ou eux qui mourraient. Et elle ne comptait pas mourir cette nuit. Deux orcs sur deux wargs s'avancèrent lentement vers eux.

-Courage Bilbo, souffla-t-elle.

Elle fléchit les jambes, rangea le poignard qu'elle avait à la main et empoigna ses deux longues épées elfiques fermement. Elle était prête à sauter sur son premier assaillant, se ramassa pour bondir… Des hurlements venant de la droite, puis une crinière blonde arriva dans son champ de vision, et tua l'orc qui s'apprêtait à la tuer. Fili, Kili et Dwalin venaient d'arriver. Les autres arrivaient. Anna sauta dans la mêlée. Ce fut un combat sanglant, féroce. Anna avait un peu de mal mais s'en sortait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche lui transperce le genou, et ressorte de l'autre côté. Elle hurla de douleur en tombant au sol, et rampa plus loin pour ne pas être attaquée. Le cri de Fili lui parvint à peine, la douleur la faisant glisser doucement vers l'inconscience.

-Les aigles ! Les aigles arrivent !

Anna vit à peine l'aigle géant qui la prit dans ses serres avant de la lâcher dans le vide. Par contre deux frères nains le virent très bien, et se mirent à hurler avant d'être embarqué par un aigle à leur tour. Anna échoua sur le dos d'un aigle où se trouvait déjà Ori et Dori. Fili et Kili était sur l'aigle à leur droite. Tout devant se trouvait celui qui tenait Thorin dans ses serres. Fili hurla plusieurs fois le nom de son oncle, en vain. Kili tentait d'appeler Anna mais n'eut pas plus de succès. Dori avait nettoyé sommairement la blessure, ne pouvant faire mieux sur le moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, les aigles les déposèrent sur un immense promontoire. Dori descendit avec Anna qui était de nouveau consciente. Elle boita en avançant vers Thorin qui battait des paupières.

-La fille ? Le semi-homme ? furent ses premiers mots.

-Ils vont bien, le rassura Gandalf. Ils sont là, ils sont sains et saufs.

Thorin se releva, et les fixa durement.

-Vous ! tonna-t-il en avançant vers eux. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez failli être tués ! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau, que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les terres sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?

Anna était perdue. Sérieusement ? Elle se faisait engueuler pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ?

-Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie, lâcha finalement Thorin en les serrant contre lui dans un câlin de Télétubbies.

Anna fut soulagée, quoiqu'un peu mal-à-l'aise. Thorin qui les prenait dans ses bras… ça ne collait pas vraiment au personnage. Enfin bon… Il les relâcha un instant plus tard. Anna boita pour revenir vers le reste de la Compagnie. Elle leva les yeux. Son regard accrocha celui, topaze, qu'elle cherchait. Un sourire incrédule fendit son visage. Le blond eut le même sourire, et courut vers elle.

-Anna ! fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer un moment avant de la reposer.

Il la serra fort contre son cœur.

-Plus jamais tu ne me fais peur comme ça. Plus jamais, répéta-t-il.

-Promis, lui jura la jeune fille en enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Elle le serrait de toutes ses forces aussi. L'adrénaline du combat retombait, ainsi que l'inquiétude.

Elle releva finalement la tête vers lui. Ils se souriaient. Anna se perdit dans les yeux topaze de son prince préféré (ne le répétez pas à Kili !). Fili regarda un instant les yeux de la jeune fille, ces yeux aigue-marine qui l'hypnotisaient, avant de baisser son regard vers ses lèvres, roses et pleines, si tentantes… Aussi ne réagit-il pas immédiatement lorsqu'Anna passa une main derrière sa tête et plaqua sauvagement sa bouche contre la sienne. L'intensité et la force de son baiser réveillèrent entièrement Fili, qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille en lui rendant son baiser avec ferveur. Lorsque finalement ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, étourdis par toutes les sensations qu'ils venaient d'expérimenter, Anna se décida à parler.

-C'est ça que je voulais te dire si on s'en sortait vivants, murmura-t-elle.

Fili, tout heureux, l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il quand le baiser cessa.

Il la serra à nouveau contre son cœur. Mahal, il était un nain heureux !

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horizon. Le reste de la Compagnie le vit aussi. Au loin, la silhouette d'une montagne.

-Est-ce… ce que je pense ? demanda Bilbo.

-Erebor, confirma Gandalf. La montagne solitaire. Le dernier des grands royaumes nains de la Terre du Milieu.

-Notre royaume, ajouta Thorin.

-Un corbeau ! s'écria Oïn.

-Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne, lança Gloïn.

-Mon cher Oïn, il s'agit d'une grive, rectifia Gandalf.

-Considérons ça comme un signe, dit Thorin. Un bon présage.

-Vous avez raison, répondit Bilbo. Je crois que le pire est derrière nous.

A ces mots Fili se tourna vers Anna, et lui vola un baiser en riant. Anna rit aussi, mais son rire se transforma en grimace sous la douleur et elle s'écroula à moitié, retenue par Fili.

-Oïn ! Anna est blessée !

Il assit Anna contre un rocher pour qu'Oïn examine la blessure.

-Genou déboîté. Et il faut faire cicatriser la plaie. Maintiens-la en place pendant que je remets son genou, ordonna le guérisseur.

Fili s'assit à côté d'Anna et la força à le regarder. Il repoussa quelques mèches derrière son oreille, lui parlant de tout et n'importe quoi pour la distraire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un soubresaut et lâche un cri perçant.

-C'est bon, fit Oïn. Un bandage et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Anna se mordait les lèvres, quelques larmes s'étaient échappées de ses paupières, elle tremblait comme une feuille et son front se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Fili la tira sur ses genoux et la berça en lui caressant le dos.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fièvre, la rassura-t-il. La blessure n'était pas si grave, tu te remettras vite tu verras.

Anna hocha vaguement la tête.

-Merci, lui souffla-t-elle en nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Non. Merci à toi, répondit le nain.

Il sentit la respiration de la jeune fille ralentir, et rapidement elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Kili vint s'asseoir près de son frère. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Tu as de la chance, finit par dire le plus jeune. Elle est parfaite pour toi je pense.

-Merci mon frère.

-Je le savais depuis longtemps. Un aveugle l'aurait vu. Seulement vous êtes tellement entêtés tous les deux que ça vous a pris du temps…

Fili sourit. Kili lui fit un clin d'œil en se relevant, et les laissa tranquilles. Fili déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Anna et continua à la bercer.

* * *

 _ **EEEEENNNNNNFFFFFFIIIIIIINNNNNN !**_

 _ **Ils se sont ENFIN embrassés !**_

 _ **Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi tout par reviews !**_


	17. 16 : La petite maison dans la prairie

_**Hello mes p'tits chous :) vous avez vu ? je publie à l'heure cette semaine !**_

 _ **On attaque le tome 2, La Désolation de Smaug ! Avec un premier chapitre très... enfin assez... vous verrez ! Mais je dirais juste que ce chapitre a été TRES dur à écrire. Alors ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement. J'ai vraiment galéré.**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**_

 _ **lizzia0901 : oui, ENFIN ! on l'a tous dit ^^ bah physiquement, Kili est plus mon genre aussi mais faut pas cracher dans la soupe, Fili est très bien aussi ;) merci en tout cas, bisous**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira**_

 _ **Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent : les deux boulets enfin ensemble, je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit ! tout le monde a aimé le faux triangle amoureux visiblement, alors qu'à la base je n'y avais pas pensé du tout, ça s'est écrit comme ça tout seul XD bah beaucoup penchent pour Kili, physiquement je le préfère à son frère mais côté caractère J'ai une nette préférence pour Fili, et comme tu dis il va très bien avec l'autre folle. Oui, Dwalin en gros nounours, mais toujours un peu brute de décoffrage, je trouvais ça pas mal, même si je ne suis pas la première à avoir l'idée. Pour ce qui est de l'intégration d'Anna dans la troupe, je voulais mettre l'accent sur la loyauté et le sens de l'amitié des nains, l'idée d'être un pack soudé. Et même si c'est une demi-déesse, Anna n'est qu'au final une gamine perdue qui ne se rend pas compte des dangers et qui vit une aventure totalement surréaliste pour elle. Alors évidemment elle ne parait pas si impressionnante pour les nains, et ils la traitent comme la petite soeur du groupe en fait.**_

 _ **Anga27 : enfin, effectivement ^^ ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu.**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 16 : La petite maison dans la prairie

Ils avaient passé près d'une semaine en haut du promontoire. Le repos était plus que bienvenu après toutes leurs péripéties, et Thorin et Anna devaient rester au calme pour la bonne guérison de leurs blessures. Oïn n'était pas inquiet pour la jeune fille, c'était une vilaine cicatrice, mais elle avait l'air de très bien s'en remettre. Elle soupçonnait son bracelet d'y être pour quelque chose.

Elle n'avait presque jamais quitté Fili pendant ces quelques jours. On n'avait pas l'un d'eux quelque part sans que l'autre y soit aussi. S'ils rompaient le contact physique rien qu'un instant, leurs sourires se fanaient légèrement, ou ils devenaient nerveux sans raison. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps, assis l'un contre l'autre, adossés à un rocher, à discuter en regardant l'horizon. Kili se joignait de temps en temps à eux, mais la plupart du temps, les nains s'étaient accordés pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, un peu de réconfort et de bonheur ne pouvait pas faire de mal ! Même si un certain nain que nous ne citerons pas _**[c'est Thorin, Môssieur Grincheux en personne !]**_ ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cette relation.

Fili n'en revenait toujours pas. Après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu… Elle l'aimait. Elle ne lui avait pas dit en toutes lettres, mais il le savait. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas dit d'ailleurs, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire pour le savoir. Elle l'aimait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à intégrer cette information. Mais il était heureux. Incroyablement heureux.

Anna ne s'était pas posé de questions quand elle l'avait embrassé impulsivement. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui c'était certain. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, depuis le début. Et elle l'adorait toujours malgré tous leurs différents et leurs anciennes disputes. Il faut dire qu'il s'était bien rattrapé depuis. Et Mahal, qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien ! Elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons, mais aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Ils discutaient de leurs enfances respectives, de l'incroyable nombre de bêtises qu'ils avaient faites – y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! – de leurs rêves… Mais dès que Fili amenait leur couple ou un possible futur ensemble dans la conversation, Anna se débrouillait pour changer de sujet plus ou moins subtilement. Il ne s'en formalisait pas, après tout ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux mois, et n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours ! Mais le sujet restait dans un coin de son esprit. De son côté Anna ne savait pas. A la fois l'idée de passer sa vie avec un nain aussi parfait à ses yeux l'enchantait, mais s'engager si jeune… A seize ans, les mots « mariage » « enfants » « famille » ne sont que de lointaines possibilités, pas des réalités ou de véritables projets. Sauf que Fili, en âge humain, avait environ vingt-et-un ans. Donc pour lui ça faisait partie de ses projets de vie. Quand elle y pensait, elle finissait par secouer la tête de frustration parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Finalement Thorin les fit reprendre la route. Anna descendit du promontoire, portée par Dwalin parce qu'elle boitillait légèrement et que c'était trop dangereux, si sa jambe flanchait ou alors qu'elle glissait. Fili s'était approché en pensant le faire, mais un seul regard du guerrier le fit reculer.

Dwalin surveillait étroitement le jeune prince. Il avait toléré leur proximité toute neuve pendant quelques jours, mais maintenant il attendait du blond un comportement irréprochable vis-à-vis de la jeune fille.

Ils étaient repartis depuis quelques jours, Thorin s'était parfaitement remis, la jambe d'Anna ne flanchait plus. Ils étaient plus soudés que jamais après leur aventures gobelines, et le moral de la troupe était au beau fixe. Toutefois la réalité les rattrapa bien vite, en l'occurrence un éclaireur warg solitaire qu'Anna et Kili abattirent de deux flèches dans le cœur, tuant instantanément et plutôt discrètement la bête. Thorin les avait récompensés d'un hochement de tête appréciateur, les faisant rosir de fierté. Ils continuaient à progresser, mais l'ambiance était plus tendue, et ils restaient silencieux. Thorin avait ordonné une halte et ils se reposèrent à l'abri d'un rocher pendant que Bilbo partait en éclaireur.

A peine fut-elle assise qu'Anna perdit connaissance. Fili la tint contre elle en la berçant. Gandalf s'approcha.

-Depuis quand a-t-elle ce genre de crises ?

-Depuis le premier soir, répondit Fili. Elle a des moments d'absence fréquents.

Gandalf passa sa main au-dessus du corps d'Anna en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

-Est-ce grave ? demanda Kili.

Gandalf ne répondit pas.

-Et quand elle se réveille ?

-Elle nous raconte ses rêves, répondit Fili. Des paysages en général. Elle nous a parlé de grandes étendues herbeuses, de forêts… Rien de particulier.

-Si, intervint Kili. Elle a parlé une fois d'une elfe rousse.

Gandalf marmonnait dans sa barbe en réfléchissant. Les deux princes le fixaient, légèrement inquiétés par son comportement. C'est à ce moment qu'Anna se réveilla, prenant une grande inspiration comme si elle sortait d'une longue apnée.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda immédiatement Gandalf.

-Des prisons… Nous étions tous dans des cellules séparées… Je ne sais pas où c'était, et je n'ai vu personne d'autre…

Gandalf fronça d'avantage ses sourcils.

-Gandalf, ce ne sont que des rêves hein ? interrogea Kili.

Le magicien ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta le trio. Ils n'allaient quand même pas finir dans des prisons ? Le retour de Bilbo les arracha à leurs réflexions.

-La horde est proche ? demanda Thorin.

-Trop proche, répondit Bilbo. A deux lieues, pas plus. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

-Les wargs ont flairé notre odeur ? questionna Dwalin.

-Pas encore, mais ça viendra. Nous avons un autre problème.

-Ils vous ont vu ? intervint Gandalf.

-Hein ?

-Ils vous ont vus.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Ha ! fit Gandalf, triomphant. Que vous avais-je dit ? Discret comme une souris, l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

Les nains approuvèrent, mais Bilbo ne se calmait pas.

-Écoutez-moi. Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! J'essaie de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là-haut !

-Pire que des orcs sur des wargs ? marmonna Anna. Je demande à voir…

-Quelle forme cela avait-il ? demanda alors Gandalf. Comme un ours ?

-O-oui… Mais plus gros, beaucoup plus gros, admit Bilbo.

-Finalement je ne demande pas à voir…

-Vous saviez pour cette bête ? lâcha Bofur. Il faut rebrousser chemin !

-Et tomber aux mains des orcs ? répliqua Dwalin.

Anna frissonna à cette pensée. Fili lui serra la main.

-Il y a une maison, intervint Gandalf. Pas très loin d'ici, où nous pourrions trouver refuge.

-La maison de qui ? grogna Thorin. D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Gandalf. Il nous aidera ou… il nous tuera.

« Suuuuupeeeer ! Cette personne me plaît déjà » pensa Anna.

-Quel choix avons-nous ? demanda Balin.

Un impressionnant grondement animal retentit alors.

-Aucun, répondit Gandalf.

Ils se mirent à courir – une fois encore. Anna tenait les deux frères par la main pour être sûre de tenir le rythme. Ils traversèrent d'immenses champs de fleurs, des forêts majestueuses… Ils sautaient au-dessus des souches, slalomaient entre les troncs, et sans cesse les grondements se rapprochaient. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bois, ils aperçurent une maison.

-Dans la maison, vite ! les houspilla le magicien.

Anna courait avec toute la vitesse que ses petites jambes pouvaient lui donner. Aussi fut-elle plus que surprise quand Bombur réussit à tous les dépasser à la course ! Les premiers s'écrasèrent lamentablement contre la porte de bois. Ils se mirent à taper dedans comme des forcenés quand Thorin et Dwalin, les derniers arrivés, pensèrent à enlever le madrier. Anna regardait avec terreur l'énorme ours brun qui arrivait dans leur direction. La porte s'ouvrit et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils refermèrent l'immense panneau de bois sur le museau de la bête, et durent pousser de toutes leurs forces pour que le monstre ne rentre pas.

-C'est quoi ça ? osa demander Ori.

-Ça, c'est notre hôte, répondit tranquillement Gandalf. Il s'appelle Beorn et c'est un changeur de peau. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible, mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains.

Anna secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Typiquement Gandalf ça ! Les emmener dans la demeure d'un redoutable prédateur qui allait probablement tous les tuer ! Elle partit avec les deux frères dans l'exploration de la maison, et fut ravie de trouver une salle de bain avec un immense baquet de bois. « Un bain chaud… ». Rien que l'idée la faisait frissonner de plaisir !

-Les gars, aidez-moi à faire chauffer de l'eau ! ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux frères s'exécutèrent et firent chauffer de l'eau en l'amenant au fur et à mesure dans le baquet avec des seaux. Kili s'éclipsa rapidement, ses bâillements avaient fini par l'emporter et il était parti se coucher avec les autres dans la grange. Anna déposa ses affaires dans un coin, sortit de son sac des vêtements propres, étendit un drap de bain par terre comme tapis de bain et en récupéra un autre pour elle dans une commode. Elle retira sa veste, ses bottes et lâcha ses cheveux. Elle allait enlever sa chemise quand un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Elle se retourna, toute rouge.

-Fili… Je comptais prendre un bain… Tu n'as qu'à aller t'installer, je te rejoins quand j'ai fini…

Elle était un peu nerveuse. « Mais pourquoi je suis nerveuse ? ». Fili se gratta l'arrière du crâne, légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré à l'idée de te laisser seule… je veux dire, l'ours rôde dans les parages, et il y a les orcs, les wargs… La grange est à l'autre bout de la maison, et s'il t'arrivait malheur je…

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant avec fougue. Fili sentit quelque chose se réveiller en lui… Il approfondit le baiser, laissant ses mains courir sur la taille de sa bien-aimée.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Je perds le contrôle là… Foutues hormones ! ». Elle se dégagea finalement de son étreinte.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, avec beaucoup plus de douceur, mais pas moins de passion. Fili ne voulait pas la lâcher. Finalement elle recula son visage.

-Si tu m'embrasses comme ça, comment veux-tu que je te laisse ?

Elle sourit timidement.

-Alors tourne-toi et ne regarde pas s'il-te-plaît.

Et sans vérifier s'il s'était effectivement retourné, elle retira tous ses vêtements et entra rapidement dans la baignoire avec un soupir d'extase. Près de deux mois sans se laver correctement ! C'était inhumain… Fili s'était retourné, rouge comme une tomate. « Suis-je vraiment planté là alors que la femme de ma vie est dans son bain, à quelques mètres à peine de moi ? » se dit-il.

-C'est bon, lui dit-elle. Je suis dans le bain.

Il se retourna lentement. Il ne voyait que sa tête qui reposait contre le rebord du baquet – heureusement pour ses hormones déjà en ébullition. Il décida de s'asseoir contre la baignoire, ainsi il n'était pas tenté de la regarder. Ils restèrent silencieux. Ce n'était pas un silence oppressant ou gênant, ils ne ressentaient juste pas le besoin de parler. Après de longues minutes, Anna l'appela.

-Blondinet ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, protesta le nain malgré son sourire.

-Mon blondinet d'amour ? tenta-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux bien me passer mon drap de bain s'il-te-plaît ?

Il sauta sur ses pieds, et lui tendit le tissu en se couvrant les yeux de l'autre main. Anna s'enroula dedans et se tint debout sur son tapis de bain improvisé. Fili s'était décidé à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait les détacher de la jeune fille. Le tissu mouillé ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Il dessinait sa fine silhouette et ses courbes voluptueuses dans les moindres détails. Fili commençait à avoir chaud. « Merci Mahal pour cette vision de rêve… » pensa-t-il.

Anna de son côté était tiraillé entre deux solutions : soit elle se rhabillait en vitesse et allait dormir, soit elle cédait à ses hormones et sautait sur le blond. « Je suis vraiment en train de penser à ça ? Ce n'est même pas légal ! D'un autre côté en ce moment on risque de mourir n'importe quand, alors autant en profiter… Non, ce n'est pas une bonne raison. Il ne faut pas que je fasse ça pour cette mauvaise raison. Mais en même temps j'en ai envie… Et puis zut ! ». Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Fili.

Il allait la prendre dans ses bras quand elle eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le blond. Tu ne veux pas ?

Il devint soudainement très conscient de leur différence d'âge, du fait qu'elle était mineure et vraiment très jeune. Il s'empêcha d'y penser plus longtemps.

-Si ! répondit-elle avec une vivacité qui la fit rougir. Non, je… enfin c'est… je veux dire… ce n'est pas… enfin j'ai jamais… balbutia-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

-Première fois ? demanda simplement Fili.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, trop nerveuse pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit doucement son menton d'une main et releva son visage vers lui.

-Alors on va y aller doucement, d'accord ? Si quelque chose ne va pas dis-le moi immédiatement.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Anna, c'est important, insista-t-il. Il faut vraiment que tu me le dises si quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal…

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Elle triturait nerveusement quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

-Commençons par ça, lui dit gentiment Fili en l'embrassant délicatement.

Le baiser avait commencé tout en douceur et en tendresse, mais changea rapidement en un baiser fougueux et plus passionné. Étonnement ce fut Anna qui fit le premier mouvement. Elle défit rapidement la ceinture du blond qui tinta lorsqu'elle la balança plus loin dans la pièce. Elle entreprit ensuite de pousser son manteau de ses épaules, et il le laissa glisser le long de ses bras avant de l'envoyer rejoindre sa ceinture. Il la laissa lui enlever sa veste de cuir, et retira lui-même sa chemise d'un seul mouvement, stoppant leur baiser juste un instant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air stupéfait d'Anna. Elle fixait son torse aux muscles bien dessinés avec admiration. « Mais c'est du photoshopé ou quoi ? Le six-pack, les pecs musclés juste comme il faut… C'est un rêve. Un super bon rêve. ». Elle tendit nerveusement ses doigts, les passant sur les abdominaux du nain avant de poser sa main sur son cœur. Fili l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser, brûlant de passion.

Il avait fermement enroulé un bras autour de sa taille, et son autre main emmêlait ses cheveux mouillés. Lentement, il glissa sa main du bas de son dos sur sa peau couverte par le drap jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit sa main sur son sein mais ne bougea pas. Sa main commença à bouger, à un rythme tel que ça en devenait une douce torture pour la jeune fille. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de son bien-aimé, le forçant à enlever sa main. Ce faisant, elle sentit une bosse caractéristique contre sa cuisse. De sentir ainsi sa virilité étant suffisant pour la faire rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle n'osa penser comment ce serait plus tard…

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, le blond tira légèrement sur le drap de bain qui enveloppait la jeune fille, le faisant tomber à leurs pieds. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps parfait à ses yeux de la jeune fille. Elle était si embarrassée qu'elle se couvrit comme elle put avec ses bras. Cela sembla le sortir de sa torpeur et il reporta son regard sur le visage d'Anna.

-Ne te cache pas, murmura-t-il.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Anna laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Fili prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser fugace, presque chaste, qui la rassura un peu. Elle lui sourit timidement. Il enleva ses bottes rapidement et les balança plus loin, ne se souciant guère de l'endroit où elles atterriraient. Il reprit son baiser là où il l'avait laissé, et arracha un petit cri de surprise à la jeune fille quand il la souleva dans ses bras, un bras dans son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux. Il s'agenouilla, se penchant en avant pour l'allonger sur le drap de bain qu'elle avait étendu au sol plus tôt. Il continuait à l'embrasser, sa main faisant d'incessants aller-retours de sa hanche aux côtés de poitrine, lui procurant de délicieux frissons. Il allait l'embrasser dans le cou quand elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta immédiatement son partenaire. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Anna sentit pour la énième fois une rougeur enflammer ses joues. Elle se releva en position assise face à lui.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Tu l'as déjà fait n'est-ce pas ?

Elle connaissait la réponse mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et prit un air plus sérieux.

-Oui, répondit-il honnêtement.

Elle fit la moue et regarda dans le vide. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de Fili avec une autre, mais pouvait-elle le blâmer ? Il était beau à s'en pâmer, séduisant et séducteur, et son titre de prince devait attirer les naines comme un pot de miel attirait les mouches. « Au moins il est honnête » admit-elle. Fili la força gentiment à le regarder.

-Je sais bien que ça ne te plaît pas, mais… mais ce n'étaient que des filles de passage. Ça n'a jamais eu aucune espèce d'importance à mes yeux. Alors que toi… tu es mon amour, mon étoile, ma raison de vivre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui sourit à son tour, l'entoura de ses bras, et l'allongea délicatement sur le dos. Il l'embrassa, puis descendit le long de sa joue, puis dans son cou, dans le décolleté et jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer quand les lèvres chaudes du blond se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Elle était perdue dans un océan de sensations nouvelles, chaque baiser de Fili semblait embraser sa peau. Il remonta et s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau.

-Juste une seconde, lui murmura-t-il en se relevant.

Anna se releva à nouveau en position assise. Il délaça le devant de son pantalon et l'enleva. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer son corps musclé. Des années d'entraînement, de combats et de travail à la forge avait remarquablement sculpté chaque muscle de son corps puissant. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant sa virilité avant qu'elle ne rougisse violemment et détourne le regard. Tandis qu'elle était un peu familière de l'organisme masculin – stupides cours de sciences en quatrième – voir son envie d'elle la rendit encore plus timide pour la suite. Elle s'était tournée dos à lui, de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassée, lui dit-il gentiment en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

Il commença à l'embrasser sur la nuque et sur les épaules, ses doigts traçant d'invisibles spirales sur son dos.

-Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu es belle, attentionnée, charmante, courageuse, et tu es la seule personne de ce monde et des autres dont j'ai envie, lui chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

Anna se tourna pour lui faire face, et ne sachant pas quoi dire, l'embrassa. A nouveau il l'allongea sur le dos et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il caresse de nouveau sa poitrine. Sa main glissa lentement sur son ventre puis le haut de sa cuisse. Instinctivement Anna écarta légèrement les jambes, et les doigts de son amant se posèrent sur sa féminité. Elle faillit crier seulement grâce à ses contacts légers.

Il continua ses mouvements pendant encore plusieurs minutes – ou était-ce des heures ? – jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève à peine pour être au-dessus d'elle. Anna était sûre que son cœur allait exploser à force de battre si fort dans sa poitrine. Fili cessa de bouger et regarda Anna droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

-Tu es sûre que tu es prête pour ça ? Ça risque de te faire mal la première fois… la prévint-il.

Incapable de trouver les mots elle hocha doucement la tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et entra en elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement sous la sensation, puis vint la douleur. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, yeux fermés. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières. Heureusement la douleur disparut assez vite, laissant seulement une sensation de malaise dans son bas-ventre.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Fili la regardait, l'air terriblement inquiet.

-Je t'ai fait mal, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il avait vu comment elle avait réagi, les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. La culpabilité l'envahit.

-Non, mentit Anna. Ça va je t'assure. Ça va.

-C'est faux. Tu as eu mal.

-Mais maintenant c'est bon, je te le jure.

Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire encore plus mal, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-S'il-te-plaît Fili, le supplia-t-elle. J'ai envie de toi.

Il l'embrassa passionnément en commençant à bouger, lentement, attentif au moindre signe de douleur chez la jeune fille. Elle verrouilla ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa plus sauvagement que jamais, se plongeant avec envie dans le flot de sensations qu'elle découvrait. Fili répondit sans hésiter à son baiser, et au fur et à mesure ses mouvements devinrent moins contrôlés, sa respiration devint erratique. Dans les gémissements d'Anna se mêlaient douleur et plaisir en un curieux mélange, pour elle le temps semblait s'arrêter et seul Fili était réel.

-Fili, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

-Anna, fut tout ce qu'il répondit d'une voix rauque.

Puis une vague violente de plaisir emporta la jeune fille, son esprit se vida entièrement et son dos arqué retomba sur le sol. Elle sentit vaguement Fili s'étendre à côté d'elle, et la ramener contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, rassurée par le battement fort de son cœur dans poitrine. Elle s'endormit bien vite, amoureusement lovée dans les bras de son amant, qui la berçait en souriant tendrement.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà... cette scène était vraiment très dure à écrire, j'espère n'avoir choqué ou dégoûté personne. Laissez moi vos avis par reviews !**_


	18. 17: Réveil, Beorn, Illusions et Tensions

_**Je sais, je suis en retard. Je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement...**_

 _ **Merci à toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : merci beaucoup, c'est sûr que c'était pas un chapitre facile mais je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu !**_

 _ **lizzia0901 : c'est vrai, ils ne perdent pas de temps... mais que veux-tu, c'est la jeunesse, toujours à vouloir vivre vite ^^ et le fait de pouvoir mourir n'importe quand doit pas mal les motiver... contente que ça t'ai plu.**_

 _ **Anga27 : toi qui attendait la réaction de Dwalin, régale-toi ;) bon et pour Anna, je sais, mais en même temps c'est pas comme si elle pouvait aller à la pharmacie du coin acheter une boîte de préservatifs... XD mais je suis contente de te voir toujours au rendez-vous !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et encore désolée du retard.**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 17 : Réveil, Beorn, Illusions et Tensions

Anna se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit, paniquée et haletante. Elle voulut porter la main à son collier, mais la pierre n'était plus accrochée à la chaînette argentée. Cela la paniqua encore plus, elle se retourna dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir la pierre dans la pénombre. Son agitation finit par réveiller le blond qui dormait à ses côtés.

-Anna ? Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Puis il remarqua son air paniqué, sa respiration sifflante. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena contre son torse.

-Encore un cauchemar ?

Il la sentit opiner du chef. Il caressa son dos lentement en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

-Mon collier… finit-elle par lâcher.

Fili remarqua que la pierre n'était plus là. Il rougit légèrement en pensant que la pierre s'était sûrement décrochée alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il tâta le sol autour de lui et la retrouva, avant de la raccrocher à sa chaînette.

-Là, tout va bien maintenant, dit-il en embrassant légèrement Anna.

Ils se rallongèrent, Fili serrant sa bien-aimée contre lui, et le sommeil les emporta à nouveau.

Anna se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle se défit délicatement de l'emprise de son amant et se releva sur les coudes pour le regarder dormir. Il était vraiment trognon comme ça, tout détendu. Elle repoussa tendrement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et lui effleura le front d'un baiser léger. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait légèrement souri dans son sommeil, ce qui la fit rire. Le son de son rire le réveilla, il ouvrit à demi ses yeux _**[je vous ai déjà dit à quel point ils étaient beaux ?]**_ et accentua son sourire en la voyant.

-Bonjour, murmura Anna.

-Nn, c'est pas encore le matin, grogna-t-il en la ramenant contre lui. Veux dormir.

-Fili, il faut qu'on se lève, dit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Nan.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et fourra sa tête entre ses seins en grommelant. Anna éclata de rire. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit alors et elle se cacha sous le drap qui leur avait servi de couverture avec un cri paniqué.

Kili, sur le pas de la porte, fixait l'intérieur de la pièce avec des yeux ronds. Il posa finalement un regard accusateur sur son frère.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, marmonna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Anna sortit prudemment la tête de sous le drap.

-Sérieusement ?! lâcha alors Kili. On vous laisse tous les deux cinq minutes, et… et…

-Et quoi ? fit Fili. Oui, on a fait l'amour cette nuit pour la première fois. Maintenant que c'est dit, on peut passer à autre chose ?

Anna avait violemment rougi quand il l'avait dit. Kili secoua la tête avec découragement. C'est alors que des pas lourds s'approchèrent, les faisant pâlir tous les trois.

-Vous avez QUOI ?! rugit Dwalin en apparaissant derrière Kili. Petit scélérat ! Je vais te…

-STOP ! hurla Anna.

Les trois se tournèrent vers elle.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se rhabiller et en parler après, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda-t-elle en se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

Les deux intrus sortirent de la pièce. Anna se leva et ramassa ses affaires sans regarder le blond à côté d'elle. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Fili lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets. Elle allait sortir mais il la retint.

-Reste un peu, s'il-te-plaît, il faut qu'on parle de… ce qu'il s'est passé… cette nuit.

Anna hocha lentement la tête et attendit la suite. Sauf que Fili ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, finit-elle par dire, les larmes aux yeux. C'était bien, cette nuit, et je suis contente que ça me soit arrivé avec toi.

-Attends, s'inquiéta Fili. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Anna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai l'habitude. Ça commence bien, tout est idyllique, puis ça finit mal. Schéma classique. De toute façon tous les mecs sont pareils, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai cru que ça serait différent avec toi.

Elle s'était mis à faire les cent pas, et Fili la suivait des yeux, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et puis je ne suis pas de sang royal ou noble. Je suis une fausse naine. Je n'ai ni famille ni rien ici et…

-ÇA SUFFIT ! s'écria Fili. Qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin ? Rien n'a mal fini que je sache. Et j'ai juré de ne jamais t'abandonner ! Et qu'est-ce que ton sang et tes origines viennent faire dans cette histoire ? Et tu as une famille ! Kili, Dwalin, Balin… et moi.

Anna sécha rapidement ses pleurs.

-Mên kurdu… murmura le nain.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Mon cœur. Anna, je ne comprends pas, comment as-tu pu penser que je ne voulais plus de toi après cette nuit ?

-Tu as dit qu'on devait parler, et là d'où je viens ces mots-là ne signifie qu'une chose : fin de la relation ! Et…

En ayant marre de l'entendre raconter les idioties qui avaient pu lui passer par la tête, Fili s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres en la serrant contre lui dans une étreinte virile _**[alerte testostérone !]**_. Il approfondit le baiser, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'enfin il la relâcha, le souffle court, il lui tint le visage et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je le pensais vraiment quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Alors cesse de penser des bêtises, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je voulais te parler pour savoir plusieurs choses, déjà si tu n'avais plus mal. Non, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu mal je l'ai bien vu hier. Alors ?

-Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien. Maintenant… J'ai bien vu que tu évitais soigneusement d'aborder toute question concernant le futur – notre futur. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on en parle.

-Fili, je…

Elle fit une pause pour chercher ses mots.

-J'ai seize ans. Je débarque d'un monde totalement différent. Je ne sais pas comment ce genre de choses fonctionne ici, mais chez moi c'est assez différent. A seize ans on a pas vraiment de projets d'avenir. Quelques rêves, quelques idées, rien de concret. Alors je ne peux pas encore te dire comment je vois les choses à ce niveau-là, mais je te promets d'y réfléchir.

Fili hocha la tête. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il l'attira dans ses bras pour un autre baiser torride quand Dwalin faillit enfoncer la porte d'un coup de pied. Ils pensèrent à fuir mais le guerrier en coinça un sous chaque bras avant de les tirer vers la grange heureusement déserte.

-Maintenant je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce que j'ai entendu et vu, tous les deux !

Anna se cacha derrière Fili sous le ton menaçant du guerrier. Fili lui prit la main et la serra pour la rassurer.

-Anna et moi avons couché ensemble cette nuit, lâcha Fili de but-en-blanc.

Anna voulait disparaître. Il était vraiment obligé de l'annoncer comme ça ? Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Dwalin. On pouvait presque voir la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles tellement il était enragé. Elle eut peur un moment qu'il ne tue le blond, alors elle releva timidement la tête.

-Il ne m'a pas forcée. Je… j'en avais envie aussi, murmura-t-elle, écarlate.

Dwalin souffla longuement, tentant de maîtriser sa colère. Il planta finalement ses yeux dans ceux de Fili.

-Mon gars, on va avoir une petite discussion entre hommes…

Fili déglutit en hochant la tête, et suivit le guerrier plus loin. _**[Et moi Anna j'ai à te parler aussi alors viens là espèce de grosse patate !]**_.

Pendant que Dwalin faisait des efforts monstrueux de calme et de diplomatie pour expliquer au jeune prince qu'il allait devoir se tenir à carreau et courtiser Anna dans les règles, et que Fili écoutait religieusement, Anna alla s'isoler avec l'auteure _**[oui, MOI]**_.

 _ **[Nan mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette réaction trop chelou tout-à-l'heure ? T'es pas dans une pseudo comédie romantique américaine tartinée de guimauve et de glace au chocolat ! Reprends-toi un peu ma grande ! Regarde-toi un peu, tu étais une adolescente stéréotypée correspondant à tous les clichés de notre foutu monde pourri, et te voilà mi-naine mi-déesse, héritière de Mahal en personne grâce à une babiole argentée, guerrière plus ou moins aguerrie, dans la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield ! Kili est ton meilleur ami et vous vous considérez presque comme frère et sœur, Dwalin est devenu officieusement ton père adoptif et tu sors avec Fili, le blond trop canon, le grand guerrier, et accessoirement prince… Même si en soi le titre on s'en contre-bat le steak mais bon. Alors tu vas respirer un grand coup, et te comporter en adulte à partir de maintenant ! Je veux de la classe, du mordant, de la détermination. Et sois gentille, fais en sorte que nos trois nains préférés ne meurent pas si tu le peux. Après je dis ça, je dis rien… Maintenant file, ils vont te prendre pour une folle à écouter une personne qui n'existe même pas dans ton histoire. Au fait, ton frère m'a chargée de te dire qu'il t'aimait très fort. Allez, bisous ma grande !]**_

Une fois Dwalin un peu rassuré quant aux intentions de Fili par rapport à sa protégée, les nains se décidèrent à aller saluer Beorn, qui coupait du bois dans le jardin derrière l'immense maison.

-Je serais d'avis de filer par la porte de derrière, insistait Nori.

-Je ne fuis devant personne, bête ou homme, lâcha sinistrement Dwalin – dont les oreilles fumaient toujours.

-Il est inutile de discuter, trancha Gandalf. Nous ne pouvons pas traverser les terres sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn. Nous serions traqués et tués avant d'atteindre la forêt. Oh, Bilbo, vous voilà. Bien, bien, bien. Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigté, et nous devons procéder en douceur. La dernière personne à l'avoir effarouché a été réduite en lambeaux. J'irais en premier, et Bilbo, vous venez avec moi.

-Euh… est-ce une bonne idée ? s'inquiéta le hobbit.

-Oui. Quant à vous autres, vous attendrez ici. Vous ne sortez pas avant que j'en donne le signal, prévint Gandalf.

-D'accord. On attend le signal, acquiesça Bofur en se plaçant à la fenêtre.

-Pas de gestes brusques, de bruit ou de cris, et ne l'envahissez pas. Vous ne sortez que deux par deux. Et Bombur, vous comptez pour deux donc vous sortirez seul. Et n'oubliez pas, attendez le signal, répéta Gandalf de plus en plus nerveusement.

Il sortit avec Bilbo dans son ombre, les laissant nerveux. C'est alors que Bofur se tourna vers eux, inquiet.

-C'est quoi le signal ?

Ils se regardèrent tous avec cette petite étincelle de peur mêlée à du désespoir au fond des yeux. Thorin constitua les paires et ils se placèrent dans l'ordre devant la porte. Anna triturait nerveusement ses cheveux.

-Le signal ! s'excita alors Bofur. Sortez, sortez, sortez !

Dwalin et Balin sortirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bofur trépigna de nouveau.

-Allez, sortez, sortez !

Ceux qui étaient encore dans la maison étaient de plus en plus nerveux.

-Maintenant ! fit Bofur avec un geste du bras.

Ori et Dori sortirent. Anna eut pitié du pauvre Ori qui semblait terrorisé.

-Maintenant ! Maintenant ! s'excita de nouveau Bofur.

C'était au tour d'Anna, Fili et Kili. Les trois étant inséparables, Thorin avait décidé de les envoyer en même temps. Anna était complètement stressée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Fili. Si Gandalf y est allé, on ne craint rien. Et n'oublie pas que tu as le plus beau et le plus fort des nains avec toi.

-Comment l'oublier ? grommela Anna avec un demi-sourire.

Thorin les poussa dans le dos pour qu'ils se décident à sortir. Elle s'était cramponnée au bras de Fili, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envier son calme apparent, sa démarche posée et altière, son air royal. Elle se resserra davantage contre lui quand elle vit enfin Beorn.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien ? lui chuchota Kili en souriant.

-Tais-toi et avance, marmonna la jeune fille.

Ils furent suivis par Nori, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur, ce qui accentua la grimace de Beorn.

-Ils sont tous là, ou il y en a d'autres ? demanda l'immense homme d'une voix caverneuse.

Thorin se montra alors, l'air plus royal que jamais. _**[Envoyez des trompettes !]**_. Beorn devint légèrement plus calme en le scrutant avec attention.

-Suivez-moi, fit-il en revenant à l'intérieur.

Les nains ne se firent pas prier et ils allèrent s'installer autour de la haute table de bois. Beorn leur servit à manger, et du lait frais à boire. Anna s'était assise comme à son habitude entre ses deux princes préférés, et comme à son habitude, n'écouta pas la conversation des adultes pour se chamailler comme une gamine avec Kili. _**[Tu parles d'un comportement d'adulte… Va falloir que je lui mette un bon coup de pied là où je pense à celle-là si elle veut jouer une héroïne correcte ! Non mais oh ! Faut pas trop déconner non plus !]**_.

Après une autre nuit passée dans la grange de Beorn – et je vous le donne en mille, les deux tourtereaux se sont retrouvés dans la salle d'eau dès que les autres furent endormis. Et ils ont roucoulé. Deux fois. Et… non ce coup-ci je vous passe les détails.

Le lendemain matin, Beorn leur prêta des poneys et leur donna une quantité non négligeable de vivres. Cette fois il y eut assez de poneys pour tout le monde, et Anna pouvait monter seule malgré son peu d'expérience. Thorin donna le signal du départ, et Anna essaya de se placer sur la selle comme on lui avait appris. Elle prit fermement les rennes, et partit au galop avec les autres. Ils arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi à Mirkwood. Anna descendit de poneys comme les autres, pris ses affaires sur son dos et s'engagea sur le sentier.

A peine franchit-elle la limite des arbres qu'elle sentit une nausée puissante l'envahir. L'air était lourd, pas comme quand un orage arrive, mais une lourdeur sinistre, assommante et maladive. Un air vicié. Les arbres avaient l'air malades. Le sol avait l'air malade. Les nains se sentaient de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise dans cet environnement aussi chaleureux qu'un accueil de supporters marseillais au Parc des Princes _**[Stade de l'équipe de football du PSG pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas]**_. Ils avançaient à la file indienne, à pas de plus en plus lents sous l'effet néfaste de cette forêt lugubre. C'était comme si un brouillard dangereux, noir et épais, s'était installé dans leurs esprits.

Anna tourna vivement la tête à gauche à un moment. Kili se tourna vers elle, réagissant comme au ralenti.

-Anna ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Anna ne répondit pas, et commença à dévier du sentier pour partir entre les arbres. Kili et Fili la retinrent par les bras.

-Anna, on ne doit pas quitter le sentier !

-Il faut que tu restes avec nous !

Mais elle continuait à se débattre contre leur emprise.

-Laissez-moi ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Mon frère est là-bas !

Elle était sûre d'elle, il y avait son frère qui l'appelait, là, plus loin.

-Anna, la supplia le blond. C'est une illusion ! Ton frère n'est pas ici, il est dans ton autre monde…

Anna continuait à se débattre en criant.

-Tu mens ! s'écria-t-elle en commençant à pleurer. Il est là !

Elle réussit finalement à se dégager et partit en courant, heureusement vite rattrapée par Nori et Bofur. Ils la ramenèrent au groupe de force et lui donnèrent de l'eau. Elle semblait sortir d'un rêve.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda le nain au chapeau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Anna. Pourquoi on s'est arrêtés ?

Les nains se regardèrent, mal-à-l'aise.

-Pour rien, intervint Balin. On voulait juste reprendre notre souffle. Tout va bien.

Balin et Fili échangèrent un bref regard. La forêt avait un effet néfaste sur eux tous, mais visiblement elle était la plus touchée par ce maléfice, cet air chargé d'illusions. Thorin s'approcha de son héritier.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a cru entendre la voix de son frère l'appeler, elle cherchait à tout prix à le rejoindre… Elle n'était pas elle-même, elle était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, expliqua nerveusement le blond.

-Je sais, fit le leader d'une voix compréhensive.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps dans la même direction.

-Papa… murmura Fili.

-Vili… souffla Thorin au même moment.

-Thorin ! Fili ! les appela Dwalin, les sortant de leur étonnement. Nous devons avancer.

Les deux nains semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits et reprirent la tête du groupe, inquiets. Kili prit Anna par la main pour être sûre qu'elle restait avec le groupe, mais elle avait tant de mal à marcher qu'il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la tenait fermement contre lui. Elle avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour tenir debout, et sa tête était posé dans le creux du cou du brun. Ils continuaient leur marche, tous plus ou moins ensorcelés par l'atmosphère de cette forêt maudite _**[atmosphère, atmosphère, est-ce que j'ai une gueule d'atmosphère moi ? désolée ça fait des semaines que je veux la placer celle-là]**_.

-De l'air… J'ai besoin d'air, répétait Gloïn.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, se plaignait Bofur.

Anna sentit la nausée augmenter. Beaucoup trop. Elle s'arrêta subitement et tomba à genoux en recrachant tout ce qu'elle avait avalé depuis le matin – qui semblait bien lointain à présent. Kili lui retint les cheveux en lui caressant le dos.

-Attendez ! s'exclama-t-il. Anna est malade.

Les nains s'arrêtèrent de marcher, certains dodelinaient de la tête, le regard aussi vide que celui d'un épagneul picard devant un champ de navets _**[celle-là aussi je rêvais de la placer depuis un moment]**_. Fili remonta la colonne de nains jusqu'à elle. Seulement, lui aussi était frappé par le maléfice, aussi voir sa bien-aimée à moitié dans les bras de son frère lui fit voir rouge. Il repoussa violemment Kili.

-Hé ! Fee, calme-toi ! s'exclama le brun, surpris.

-Que je me calme ? Alors que tu profites qu'elle soit malade pour la séduire, sous mes yeux ? rugit le blond.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne l'approche pas ! Je t'interdis de la toucher !

-Fili… l'appela faiblement Anna. Arrête, il n'a fait que me soutenir… Je t'en prie, calme-toi…

-Et toi tu te laisses faire ! s'écria Fili. Tu as un prince, maintenant tu veux l'autre, c'est ça ?

-Fili ! s'exclama-t-elle, blessée.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer à cracher son venin, Dwalin était arrivé et lui avait envoyer une bonne baffe, bien sentie.

-Un mot de plus et Thorin devra se passer de son premier héritier, lâcha le guerrier d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

Il regarda intensément le blond. Personne ne bougeait. Puis Dwalin lui colla une deuxième baffe, presque plus fort que la première.

-Et ça c'est pour faire bonne mesure, ajouta-t-il. Viens jeune fille, tu devrais aller voir Oïn.

Avec ça il emmena Anna plus loin, laissant un blond reprendre lentement ses esprits. Lorsque Fili prit à nouveau conscience de la réalité, il se plaqua la main sur le front.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

* * *

 _ **Désolée, j'aime trop jouer les commentateurs dans l'histoire...**_

 _ **Alors ? Laissez une review en passant pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et ce que vous prévoyez pour la suite ! Gros bisous mes p'tits chous !**_


	19. 18:Accrobranche Araignées Arrestation

_**Coucou mes p'tits chous ! JE SUIS A L'HEURE ! m^me encore plus tôt que d'habitude !**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews hein ^^**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : Merci beaucoup, vraiment ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire plaît, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à part te remercier d'être toujours au rendez-vous et pour tous ces compliments ^^**_

 _ **Audiiie : t'inquiète, je savais que t'étais toujours là ^^ on a tous aimé Dwalin hein ;) merci en tout cas. la suite de l'OC/Bilbo ? ça mérite réflexion... je tiendrai informé de toute façon.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! (P.S. : l'auteure n'a consommé aucune substance pour écrire ce chapitre).**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 18 : Accrobranche, Araignées et Arrestation

Ils étaient finalement arrivés au pont de pierre, mais grimacèrent en voyant ce qu'il en restait. Bilbo fut envoyé le premier, et la Compagnie suivit. Les branches tanguaient, menaçaient de craquer, mais ils purent tous traverser sains et saufs… sauf Bombur qui tomba à l'eau et s'endormit. Il fut transporté sur un brancard de fortune et ils continuèrent leur route à travers cette maudite forêt.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Tout semblait flou. Le monde tournait étrangement autour d'eux. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils dans cet endroit maléfique ? Ils semblaient tous en proie à des illusions. Ils semblaient… perdus. Anna suivait machinalement, ses pieds se mettant mécaniquement l'un devant l'autre. Elle ne cherchait même pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait déjà vomi trois fois depuis l'incident avec Fili. Qu'elle évitait soigneusement depuis d'ailleurs.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, commençant à parler de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Thorin les rappelle à l'ordre.

-Vous tous, ça suffit ! Silence ! On nous observe…

Anna, assise à même le sol, fixait le sol devant elle avec un sourire idiot. Elle voyait des petits chatons roses jouer entre eux devant elle. Elle ne sentit pas la présence derrière elle, mais hurla quand quelque chose lui transperça le bras gauche. Elle tomba inconsciente.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle avait mal à la tête. Ah, elle avait la tête en bas, c'était pour ça. Par contre, lorsqu'elle vit la substance gluante qui l'enveloppait, elle commença à hyper-ventiler. Elle avait une peur bleue des araignées. Et être dans une toile d'araignée géante ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle entendit une voix près d'elle.

-Dard… c'est bien comme nom.

-Bilbo ! appela-t-elle. Bilbo, par ici !

Elle se sentit tomber et atterrir mollement sur le sol. D'autres paquets tombèrent près d'elle, et bientôt elle vit Dori qui la sortait de son cocon. Elle se releva maladroitement, et faillit faire une crise de panique quand elle vit d'autres araignées arriver vers eux. Elle se roula en boule au sol en hurlant. Les nains se battaient comme ils le pouvaient face aux araignées démesurées. Ils allaient partir en courant pour sauver leurs peaux quand des elfes, sortis de nulle part, pointèrent leurs flèches sur eux. Anna se releva, aidée par Fili qui lui murmura un « Désolé pour tout-à-l'heure ».

-Pas grave, lui murmura-t-elle. Là on a plus urgent.

-Je pourrais te tuer nain, n'en doute pas. Et avec grand plaisir, lâcha un blond qui semblait être le chef.

Sa flèche était pointée droit sur Thorin.

-A l'aide ! Aaaah !

-KILI ! hurlèrent en même temps Fili et Anna.

Ils allaient se précipiter pour le sortir de là mais des elfes leur bloquèrent le chemin en pointant leurs flèches sur eux. Anna était prête à forcer le barrage quand même mais avant de foncer dans le tas, elle vit une elfe rousse qui tua les araignées qui menaçaient le brun. Elle souffla de soulagement, et ne put retenir un gloussement face à l'air ébahi de Kili.

-Fouillez-les, ordonna l'elfe blond.

Anna regarda intensément l'elfe qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Vas-y, grogna-t-elle. Ose poser tes mains sur moi si t'as des _corones_ … _**[pas besoin de traduire je pense…]**_

L'elfe fronça les sourcils et fit un pas hésitant.

-Je jure sur la tête de mon frère que tu souffriras tout le reste de ta misérable existence si tu t'approches encore plus, menaça-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le blond qui commandait.

-Je refuse d'être fouillée par un homme, enfin un elfe mâle. C'est contraire à mes principes. Je sais que je n'en ai pas beaucoup mais le peu que j'ai, j'y tiens. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait une elfe, là. Si vous voulez que je sois fouillée c'est elle ou rien.

Le leader sembla contrarié mais acquiesça néanmoins. Dwalin souriait fièrement, et Fili fut rassuré qu'il n'ait pas à décapiter un elfe qui aurait osé posé ses sales pattes sur SA Anna.

Anna se retenait de rire face au nombre de lames qu'un elfe sortait des replis du manteau de Fili. Ce nain était une armurerie sur jambes. La rousse s'approcha d'elle et lui confisqua ses armes également, sauf ses brassards, qui ne laissaient pas voir à quel point ils étaient dangereux. La jeune fille se garda bien de le mentionner. Le blond avait à présent l'épée de Thorin dans les mains et parlait en elfique. Elle bâilla bruyamment et ouvertement, attirant l'attention sur elle.

-Que fait une fille, seule, avec treize nains ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

Anna serra ses petits poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Elle en avait marre des gens qui la prenaient pour la prostituée du groupe ! Mais zut à la fin, elle n'était même pas habillée de manière provocante ! Elle décida de remettre le blond en place et observa négligemment ses ongles.

-Dis voir, _tree-hugger_ , lâcha-t-elle. Je t'ai pas demandé la couleur de ton caleçon, alors tu t'écrases ou c'est moi qui t'écrases, compris ?

Même Dwalin et Thorin en était bouche bée. Cette fille avait une forte tendance suicidaire… Provoquer ainsi en elfe en de telles circonstances était fort peu recommandé. Mais quand même, la fierté se lisait dans leurs yeux.

L'elfe en question avait bougé, si vite que personne ne le vit, et soudainement il était derrière Anna, une dague pressée sur sa gorge. Elle déglutit.

-Forcément si tu as de tels arguments, lutin des bois…

Il la repoussa violemment au sol.

-Aouch ! fit-elle en trébuchant.

Elle s'était tordue la cheville. Les elfes commencèrent à pousser les nains en direction de leur palais, sauf qu'Anna ne s'était pas relevée.

-Attendez, fit Bofur, notre amie est blessée !

-Si elle ne peut pas suivre, je la laisse aux araignées, lança l'elfe sans se retourner.

Fili faillit lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais préféra la soulever dans ses bras et avancer avec les autres. Ils marchèrent un bon moment entre les arbres jusqu'à une passerelle de pierre qui amenait à une grande porte qui se referma derrière eux. Anna avait moins mal mais s'était bien gardé de l'annoncer, préférant rester blottie contre son nain.

Ils furent guidés sur les petits ponts aériens qui traversaient l'immense caverne. Anna pensa en frissonnant qu'ils ressemblaient bien trop à une toile d'araignée géante à son goût. Ils furent emmenés dans les cachots, et chaque nain fut jeté dans une cellule individuelle, sauf Anna et Fili. Celle-ci avait fait semblant d'être inconsciente et l'elfe, ne voulant pas toucher ces horreurs de nains, n'avait pas pensé à la mettre dans une cellule séparée de son porteur. Par contre retirer la dernière dague que Fili avait caché, il y avait pensé, pour le déplaisir total du blond. Fili déposa Anna sur ses pieds, et ils se collèrent à la grille.

-Alors, vous ne me fouillez pas ? demandait Kili à l'elfe rousse. Je peux avoir n'importe quoi dans mon pantalon.

-Ou rien, répondit l'elfe en fermant la grille de la prison.

Anna et Fili, en face, explosèrent de rire.

-Bien joué frangin, lança Fili.

-Excellente technique, on sent l'expérience derrière cette approche fabuleuse, ajouta Anna.

Kili grommela quelque chose et alla s'asseoir sur le banc de pierre. Les nains se jetaient contre les grilles de leurs cellules pour tenter de les faire céder. Anna et Fili avait joint leurs efforts pour enfoncer la grille à grand renfort de coups de pieds, mais rien n'y fit. Elle tenta même de crocheter la serrure avec les lames de ses brassards, mais elles étaient trop larges.

De longues minutes plus tard, Thorin fut amené à une cellule près d'eux.

-Il propose un marché ? demanda Balin.

-Oui, grogna Thorin. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait _ishkâr fêr dûg nûh,_ lui et tous les siens !

-Comme ça, c'est réglé, lança le vieux conseiller. Un marché était notre seul espoir.

-Pas notre seul espoir, répliqua mystérieusement Thorin.

Anna et Fili tournaient en rond dans leur prison, frustrés.

-Je sais ! Si on jouait ? demanda joyeusement Anna.

-A quoi ? demanda Fili.

-Attends, tu vas voir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais il nous manque un joueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? se méfia le blond.

-Moi ? fit innocemment la jeune fille en battant des paupières. Voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des bêtises.

Fili lui renvoya un regard genre « Vas-y, prends-moi pour un troll ». Anna lui planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et alla se poster devant la grille. Elle se tourna vers Fili juste une seconde.

-Comment il s'appelle le blond de tout-à-l'heure ?

-La rousse l'a appelé Legolas.

-Merci.

Elle agrippa fermement les barreaux, prit une grande inspiration.

-LEGOLAS ! ESPÈCE DE LUTIN DES BOIS, TREE-HUGGER, PUB L'ORÉAL AMBULANTE, AMMÈNE TON JOLI P'TIT CUL ICI QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE MA FAÇON DE PENSER !

Fili la fixait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-JE TE MÉPRISE ! TU N'ES QU'UN FRIMEUR, UN PETIT SALAUD ARROGANT ! ET EN PLUS TU M'AS PRIS POUR UNE PUTE ! JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! JE VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A RESPECTER LES FEMMES, MOI !

Anna releva fièrement la tête quand la tête blonde de son elfe préféré apparut devant elle.

-Super, je vais pouvoir arrêter de crier, fit-elle sarcastiquement. Dis voir, la rousse, tu te l'es tapée ? Non ? J'en étais sûre ! Si tu pensais être discret en la matant sous tous les angles, c'est raté mon grand. Oh mais attends… Peut-être que je me trompe…

Elle sortit son sourire le plus carnassier.

-Papa sait que tu préfères les mâââââles, les vrais ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour les nains et leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la voûte. Legolas passa son bras entre les barreaux et saisit Anna au collet en la ramenant brutalement contre le métal.

-Au prochain mot tu mourras, la prévint-il.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, lutin des bois ? cracha-t-elle.

Elle lui cracha – littéralement – à la figure. Il la relâcha sur le coup, et elle se recula vivement. Fili la prit dans ses bras, hilare. Mahal, il l'aimait encore plus ! Anna se retourna vers lui en grimaçant.

-Je crois que mon côté nain commence à beaucoup ressortir…

Legolas, furieux, allait l'invectiver quand la rousse arriva près de lui.

-Le roi veut la voir.

Anna fut emmenée jusqu'à une plateforme où reposait un imposant trône. Dessus était assis un grand elfe, blond, dont la couronne était faite de branchages et de baies. Elle était intérieurement terrifiée, loin des nains, mais elle se devait d'être une grande gueule jusqu'au bout.

-Saaaaalut mon poteau ! Comment va la vie, ça baigne ? lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Taisez-vous ! ordonna-t-il de sa voix impérieuse.

Aussi tôt Anna ferma la bouche et se raidit. C'est qu'il ne plaisantait pas le mannequin… Un long silence gênant s'installa. Il la détaillait ouvertement et ça la mettait mal-à-l'aise.

-Alors comme ça, mon fils a un « joli p'tit cul » selon vous ? lança-t-il négligemment.

Anna ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant ça. Elle additionna deux et deux et… Elle devint blanche comme la craie.

-Euh… oups ?

-Passons outre votre comportement inapproprié et indécent. J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

-Ouais, enfin vous avez vu mon chef y'a cinq minutes et il vous a déjà dit non, donc je ne pense pas être en mesure d'accepter.

-Je vous relâcherai, vous uniquement, fit l'elfe comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Avec une escorte de mes gardes, vous entrerez dans cette montagne et me rapporterez des gemmes qui m'appartiennent. Blanches et pures comme des étoiles…

-Et j'y gagne quoi ? demanda Anna avec scepticisme.

-Lorsque vous reviendrez avec mon bien, je relâcherai un certain nain blond. Vous pourrez partir tous les deux.

Anna se retint de rire.

-Hors de question, dit-elle simplement. Je n'abandonnerai pas toute ma famille derrière.

Le roi elfique sembla réfléchir et alla se rasseoir.

-Si votre majesté des lutins le permet, je vais me poser les fesses aussi, ça me fatigue de rester debout, lança-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre.

Le visage du roi se tordit de colère.

-Même Thorin Oakenshield ne se permet pas autant de familiarités avec moi ! tonna-t-il.

-Habitue-toi Blondie, et puis je suis pareil avec lui. Mais c'est vrai, il ne se permet aucune familiarité… Seulement de vous dire _ishkâr fêr dûg nûh_ vous et tous les vôtres !

Ah, la fumée commençait à sortir des oreilles de l'elfe.

-T'en fais pas, moi j'ai juste un petit problème avec l'autorité.

Elle le voyait devenir de plus en plus furieux.

-T'as pas du vin ? J'ai soif.

-Petite effrontée, tu…

-Effrontée ? C'est la première fois qu'on me la sort celle-là. Ça sonne bien.

-SILENCE !

Anna grimaça en se massant les oreilles.

-Eh, couché, oreilles pointues. J'ai horreur qu'on me crie dans les oreilles.

Thranduil n'en pouvait plus. Cette naine avait usé toute sa patience et tous ses nerfs.

-Tauriel, ramenez-la à son cachot.

L'elfe rousse apparut et prit Anna par l'épaule pour la ramener dans la cellule de Fili.

-Anna ! s'exclama le blond en se précipitant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, disons que le chef des lutins n'aime pas mon humour.

-Que vous a-t-il demandé ? intervint Thorin.

Elle leur rapporta l'intégralité de leur conversation. A la fin, Dwalin, très fier, lança :

-Même moi je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Une vraie naine. Bravo jeune fille.

Tous les nains la félicitèrent, hilares. Son sale caractère allait être connu de toute la Terre du Milieu !

-J'ai une dernière idée mais j'ai besoin de vous, dit-elle alors.

-Si c'est pour continuer à casser les pieds des elfes, nous vous écoutons, répondit Thorin à la surprise générale.

-Je vais chanter. Chaque phrase que je chanterais, vous devrez la répéter sur le même ton et la même mélodie, d'accord ? Bofur, tu vas m'aider pour le rythme.

Elle commença à taper les barres de métal, suivie de Bofur.

-C'est parti !

 _J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt (bis)_

 _Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté (bis)_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos (bis)_

 _Je lui dis mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct'elfe (bis)_

 _Il répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes (bis)_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos (bis)_

 _Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête (bis)_

 _Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette (bis)_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos (bis)_

 _J'ai évité l'assaut en courant dans les bois (bis)_

 _Quand j'me suis retourné, ben il était plus là (bis)_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos (bis)_

 _Et j'ai suivi sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne (bis)_

 _Puis je l'ai vue, cachée par delà le gros chêne (bis)_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos (bis)_

 _Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu (bis)_

 _Et pour farcir les pommes il lui enfonçait dans le AÏE ! (bis)_

 _Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos (bis)_

Anna et les nains s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Les nains étaient tellement hilares qu'ils étaient pliés en deux, mais continuaient à chanter. Brailler cette chanson dans les oreilles sensibles des elfes était un si bon amusement…

-J'en ai une autre ! lança-t-elle.

 _Les orques à droite et les elfes à gauche_ _  
_ _Massacrons-nous dans la taverne_ _  
_ _Il y en a qui disent que la danse est moche_

 _Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes  
Prenez la hache de votre voisin  
Envoyez-la sur vos ennemis  
Si les elfes sont encore là demain  
On pourra les manger farcis  
En formation tous les archers  
Vous visez un orque au choix  
Si vous arrivez à le toucher  
Faudra courir un peu mieux que ça  
Les orques à droite et les elfes à gauche  
Massacrons-nous dans la taverne  
Il y en a qui disent que la danse est moche  
Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes  
Attrapez l'elfe qui est à votre droite  
Et foutez-lui des coups de massue  
J'avance d'un pas, je recule de quatre  
Et j'lui mets un coup de pied yaha!  
Sortez vos dagues et plantez-les dans l'oeil  
De votre voisin d'en face  
Si vous lui touchez le cervelet  
Tournez deux fois, sautez sur place  
Les orques à droite et les elfes à gauche  
Massacrons-nous dans la taverne  
Il y en a qui disent que la danse est moche  
Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes  
Alors euh...c'est fini?  
NON!  
Il reste un elfe encore vivant  
Attrapez-le par les cheveux  
Coupez-lui les jambes, c'est marrant  
Ca court moins vite et c'est tant mieux!  
Sautant sur vos boucliers  
Vous surfez sur les flaques de sang  
Foncez sur tous les rescapés  
Et c'est fini on est content!_

Anna et Fili s'étaient mis à danser en même temps, comme d'autres nains d'ailleurs. Certains tapaient des mains, les autres sifflaient. Anna ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

-Je vais vous raconter une histoire ! brailla-t-elle.

 _Cette chronique se déroule dans un temps, où le temps lui-même n'existait pas. Ni les chroniques d'ailleurs._ _  
_ _C'était un temps où la vie n'avait que peu de valeur, où le sang coulait par barriques entières,_ _  
_ _un temps où les modems n'atteignaient même pas vingt-huit kilo bits par minutes._ _Un temps...  
Eh tu vas la faire ta chronique, oui ?  
Raahhh… Bon. En ce temps très ancien, que les moins de vingt mille ans ne peuvent pas connaître, la haine entre les peuples avait atteint son paroxysme. Venues des cinq coins de la Terre de Fang, d'immenses et redoutables armées convergèrent vers la plaine de Zoug Amag Zlong. Venu des terres gelées, chevauchant des dragons des glaces, les Barbares et les Amazones faisaient tourner leurs armes au-dessus de leurs têtes. Arrivés du cœur des montages, à gauche à côté du volcan vomissant du soufre, sur des chariots chargés de barils de bière, les Nains ivres rotaient leur envie d'en découdre. Montés sur des licornes rehaussées d'or et d'argent, la Confrérie des Maîtres Sorciers et Confiseurs venait protester contre la hausse des prix du sucre. Tout juste sortie des portes de l'enfer, la guilde des Nécromanciens tentaient une fois de plus d'asservir le monde aidé par des hordes de Démons et des Orcs des pâturages montés sur de redoutables brebifants. Enfin des Elfes qui passaient par là n'eurent d'autres choix que de lutter pour rester vivant, parce que personne ne les aime ces sales prétentieux. Replongeons-nous ensemble dans les meilleurs moments de ce qui restera dans les mémoires comme la bataille la plus sanglante qu'aient connus les peuples libre et les servants des forces du mal; mais aussi les campeurs qui étaient venu cueillir des champignons par ce bel après-midi ensoleillé.  
Dès le début de la bataille c'est déjà le merdier  
Les flèches des Elfes dans les airs tirées  
Les tonneaux percèrent et les Nains ont chialé  
Les Peaux Vertes les plus affectueux  
Cherchaient gueuses à monter  
Les Amazones corset déchiré  
Leurs dents de démons leur firent avaler  
Soudain le sol a tremblé  
Sous la charge des armées  
Les Barbares énervés  
Comme des bourrins se sont élancés  
En face les Elfes on priés  
Leur lambas on gerbés  
Leurs ennemis empotés  
Dans le vomi se sont gamellés  
Alors chaque armées lança ses léviathans au cœur de la bataille, et ce fut la charge des brebifants, des ornithorynques de guerre, des caribous du chaos, des castors ninja, et le terrifiant hamsterzilla.  
We're the brave and mighty  
We're metal warriors  
Slaying for the glory  
Tooth picking with our sword  
We shall fight for our king  
Until infirmity  
Cause we are true warrios  
À ce moment décisif, les ornit...  
Eh tu nous laisse écouter le solo, oui?  
Après avoir défait ses adversaires, le hamsterzilla devenu berserk et donc incontrôlable commença à gober aussi bien ses ennemi que ses alliés. Pour les malheureux emprisonnés dans son estomac, une seule sortie s'offrait.  
Ah ça vas pas non ? J'irai pas par là, ça pue trop !  
We're the brave and mighty  
We're metal warriors  
We're dirty and smelly  
Guts and shit on our sword  
We shall fight for our king  
Until infirmity  
Cause we are true warrios  
Par le polochon de Dlul ! Bonne nuit les petits.  
Excédés par la violence des combats, la confrérie des maîtres sorciers et confiseurs venait de prononcer l'invocation de Dlul ; Dieu du sommeil et de l'ennui._

-Alors, ça vous a plu ? demanda-t-elle à la fin.

Elle fut ravie d'entendre les cris approbateurs des nains.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir maintenant.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Anna se lova contre Fili pour dormir.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ^^**_

 _ **Les chansons sont :**_

 _ **-Troll Farceur et Elfe Farci**_

 _ **-Massacrons nous dans la taverne**_

 _ **-La Bataille de Zoug Amag Zlong**_

 _ **Le tout par Naheulband. Tout est disponible sur Youtube, et franchement allez les écouter c'est juste de la bonne humeur en musique !**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine mes p'tits chous ! Gros bisous.**_


	20. 19 : Fuite en tonneaux

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Oui je sais je suis en retard, non je n'ai aucune excuse, oui je suis désolée. Vraiment.**_

 _ **J'étais étonnée du peu de reviews sur le dernier chapitre ? Aurais-je choqué les fans de Thranduil ? Est-ce que les chanons du Naheulband n'ont pas plu ? Si quelque chose dans le chapitre vous déplaît n'hésitez pas à le dire, tant que ce n'est pas agressif et que votre remarque est constructive.**_

 ** _Anga 27 : merci d'être au rendez-vous comme toujours ! Merci du compliment. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri en écrivant que lors de la confrontation Anna/Thranduil ^^_**

 ** _J'ai une précision assez importante d'ailleurs : Les chapitres que je poste ont été écrit il y a des mois, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic six mois avant de commencer à publier. Certains (ils se reconnaîtront) par MP sont toujours là à me dire "tu devrais mettre ça dans le prochain chapitre" "tu ne peux pas plutôt faire ça après ?" "rectifie ça au prochain chapitre" et autres... Alors je sais que ça paraît très prétentieux mais je m'en fiche complètement : C'est MA fanfiction. Alors je fais ce que JE veux. Si je veux teindre la barbe de Dwalin en rose fuschia je le ferai. Si je veux que Thranduil fasse un strip-tease à Azog sur la musique "Sexy Lady" de Shaggy je le ferai. Et si je veux faire chanter Ryan Gosling dans cette fic je le ferai. Voilà._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 19 : Fuite en tonneaux

-Vous n'êtes pas piégés ici, non, disait une voix quand Anna se réveilla, secouée par Fili.

Bilbo était venu les sauver. Il les emmena jusqu'à la cave, et les nains commencèrent à s'énerver, mais Bilbo les supplia de l'écouter et de rentrer dans les tonneaux. Seulement Bilbo n'avait pas vu qu'il manquait un tonneau… Anna se glissa en grommelant contre Fili, se retrouvant complètement collée à lui.

-Avoues que tu rêvais d'être serrée contre moi comme ça depuis le début, fit le blond d'une voix enjôleuse.

-C'est ça blondinet je ne rêvais que de ça et AAAAAH !

Anna sentit son tonneau rouler et tomber en chute libre. Son cri s'étouffa lorsque de l'eau glacée l'entoura de toutes parts. Ils refirent surface en toussant et crachant de l'eau.

-Allez, en avant ! ordonna Thorin en ramant avec ses bras.

-Elle est fraîche, ça réveille, lança Kili.

-Tais-toi et rame, grommela Anna.

-C'est sympathique, tu es toujours de bonne humeur le matin, répliqua moqueusement Kili.

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir et pagaya avec ses bras, se trempant intégralement – elle était déjà trempée mais bon on ne va pas chipoter hein. Elle avait un peu de mal à bouger, étant collée à Fili, mais heureusement ils avançaient avec le groupe.

-Attention ! hurla Thorin.

Elle s'accrocha instinctivement à Fili et fut heureuse de son réflexe, la seconde d'après ils tombaient dans les rapides. Un cor retentit au loin. Les elfes avaient donné l'alerte. La grille se ferma. Leur porte de sortie venait de se volatiliser. Anna et Fili étaient presque sous le pont, quand le corps sans vie d'un des gardes tomba près d'elle. Elle lâcha un cri horrifié en voyant la flèche noire qui en sortait. Les orcs avaient rattrapé la Compagnie, et commençaient à envahir les berges de la rivière. Anna se baissa, se pliant en deux par-dessus le rebord du tonneau, pour permettre à Fili, bien plus efficace qu'elle en combat, de se battre avec plus de liberté contre leurs assaillants. N'étant pas complètement absorbée par les combats, elle put voir Kili qui fixait le levier de bois. Le levier qui actionnait la porte.

-Kili, non ! C'est trop dangereux ! cria-t-elle.

Le brun ne l'écouta pas, et sauta sur l'escalier qui y menait. Aussitôt Anna grimpa sur les épaules de Fili et sauta pour rejoindre le jeune nain. Dwalin lança une lame à Kili, celui-ci tua le premier orc qui se présentait à lui. Anna serra les poings et les lames de ses brassards sortirent avec un chuintement feutré.

-Assassin's Creed le retour ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur un orc qui approchait.

Avec Kili, ils échangèrent un regard. Ils firent en même temps un bond en avant et décapitèrent deux orcs.

-Balouk tagâl ! cria Anna. _**[Traduction (au choix) : tu vas morfler / bouffe ma hache / coucou toi tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ? / Chaaargez ! / moi et mes potes on va te découper]**_.

Ils se couvraient l'un l'autre, veillant à ne pas trop s'exposer.

-Kili ! Abaisse ce putain de levier, maintenant ! lui ordonna Anna.

Elle avait ramassé deux épées sur des cadavres d'orcs, et se tourna pour les lancer à la Compagnie. Personne n'avait remarqué Bolg, le rejeton transgénique d'Azog, qui avait encoché sa flèche dans leur direction. Personne ne vit le trait partir.

Anna, en voulant lancer une lame à Gloïn, avait donné un coup de coude maladroit à Kili. Celui-ci s'était donc légèrement penché sous l'impact.

La flèche lui déchira la peau au niveau du mollet, lui arrachant un râle de douleur. Anna se tourna vers lui, en état de choc.

-Non… souffla-t-elle.

-KILI ! hurla son frère.

Le brun réussit à s'accrocher au levier et se laissa tomber de tout son poids, réussissant à l'abaisser. Anna se précipita pour le soutenir, et vit Fili qui retenait un tonneau d'une main, l'autre s'accrochant au bord pour ne pas bouger.

-Kili, saute dans le tonneau ! lui ordonna Anna.

-Non, vas-y toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester derrière !

-Toi non plus ! Mais je ne resterai pas derrière, je te le jure ! Va dans le tonneau !

Elle lui donna une légère impulsion et il atterrit dans le mode de transport peu commun en criant de douleur.

-Anna ! l'appela Fili. Viens !

-Je vous rejoins de l'autre côté ! répondit-elle.

Elle descendit à nouveau le levier, maintenant les grilles ouvertes pour être sûre qu'ils étaient tous passés. Elle grimpa en vitesse sur le muret après avoir tué un autre orc, et ferma les yeux. « Saut à l'élastique, sans élastique. J'espère que l'eau n'est pas trop froide ». Elle prit une grande inspiration et sauta dans le vide, battant des bras et des jambes en l'air comme une imitation peu gracieuse d'un oiseau et d'un coureur de marathon. Bolg, sur la rive, tira une autre flèche qui lui écorcha l'épaule, mais elle la sentit à peine sur le coup.

-YOLOOOOOO ! cria-t-elle.

La seconde d'après, elle transperçait la surface de l'eau comme un boulet de canon. Les nains, un peu plus loin, étaient très inquiets. Surtout alors que les secondes passaient et qu'elle ne remontait pas. S'était-elle assommée ? Avait-elle coulé ? Finalement un poing victorieux creva l'écume, et elle ressortit à moitié, inspirant un grand coup. Elle dévala les rapides, et réussit à s'accrocher au tonneau de Bifur plus bas. Le nain la retenait d'une main, et elle réussit à ne pas se noyer dans la longue série de rapides qu'ils traversèrent.

Les orcs étaient toujours à leurs trousses, et la compagnie se lançait des armes récupérées sur les cadavres pour se défendre. Anna se tenait au tonneau du bras droit, son bras gauche étant inutilisable à cause de la douleur intense qui se répandait à présent de son épaule. Fili découpa rageusement un orc qui l'attendait sur la berge, Thorin épingla un orc à une branche qui passait au-dessus de la rivière avec une lance, et Dwalin récupéra une hache avec un bon coup de boule bien senti.

-Coupez le tronc ! ordonna Thorin.

Sur le tronc qui passait au-dessus de l'eau, huit orcs au moins, en embuscade. Thorin donna un bon coup au milieu du bois mais ça ne suffit pas. Dwalin qui arrivait derrière fit voler le tronçon en éclat, noyant les orcs. Anna fut ensuite témoin d'une scène peu commune. Bombur, dont le tonneau avait été légèrement percé par une lance, se retrouva à valdinguer, roulant et rebondissant sur la terre ferme avec sa carcasse de bois. Atterrissant miraculeusement sur ses pieds, il sortit ses bras du tonneau, tenant une hache et un genre de harpon. Tournant sur lui-même, il éradiqua le petit groupe d'orc qui se trouvait là avant de sauter dans un tonneau vide qui flottait à l'avant de la compagnie.

Ils traversèrent de nouveaux rapides, et Bifur se pencha pour la repêcher après une énième petite chute d'eau. Legolas – mais d'où il sort lui ? – jouait tranquillement aux équilibristes, continuant à tirer ses flèches sur les orcs, un pied sur la tête de Dwalin, l'autre sur la tête de Dori. Alors qu'ils continuaient à flotter et descendre rapidement le cours d'eau tumultueux, Thorin lança son arme dans un orc qui menaçait Legolas par derrière. Anna ne put s'empêcher de penser, malgré sa récente aversion pour les elfes, qu'il leur avait donné un bon coup de main. Elle se retourna donc, et cria pour être sûre d'être entendue.

-Merci lutin des bois !

Les nains se laissèrent porter par le courant, et atteignirent finalement une berge accessible là où le courant était moins fort. Les rapides leur avaient donné une avance certaine sur les orcs. Anna se laissa amener à la berge par Bifur, et rampa avec son bras droit pour sortir entièrement de l'eau avant de se mettre sur ses pieds. Elle vit Kili se laissa tomber sur un rocher en grognant de douleur, et se traîna à lui.

-Désolée, c'est de ma faute… Si je ne t'avais pas poussé, tu n'aurais pas été sur la trajectoire de la flèche.

-Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure, la rassura Kili malgré sa grimace. Tu n'y es pour rien, ne culpabilise pas. En plus tu as pris un coup à l'épaule aussi.

-Juste une égratignure, le rembarra gentiment Anna.

Oïn et Fili s'approchèrent. Fili était très inquiet que deux des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus au monde soient blessées. Oïn allait regarder la jambe de Kili mais ce dernier insista pour qu'Anna soit examinée en première. Le guérisseur lui retira sa veste sans manche et tira sur le tissu de sa chemise noire pour regarder la plaie.

-Flèche noire, annonça-t-il platement.

-Debout, ordonna Thorin.

-Kili et Anna sont blessés, protesta Fili. Il leur faut des bandages !

-Les orcs nous talonnent, on se met en route.

Oïn inspectait la blessure d'Anna en grimaçant. Marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, il passa à la blessure de Kili.

-Flèches noires, répéta-t-il.

-Et alors ? fit Fili.

-Flèches de Morgul. Poison.

Les deux blessés et le blond pâlirent. Oïn posa une compresse à Anna, un rapide bandage à Kili, et s'éloigna. C'est alors qu'une flèche partit se planter dans la branche que Dwalin avait brandi comme protection, et Kili, voulant lancer une pierre à l'agresseur, fut privé d'arme par une autre flèche.

-Refaites ça, et vous êtes mort, annonça la voix d'un homme.

Anna se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Grand, solidement bâti, brandissant un grand arc. Un homme qui savait se battre.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes de Lacville si je ne m'abuse, lança Balin en montrant qu'il était désarmé. Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard ?

Pendant que Balin tractait avec l'homme, Anna avait remis sa chemise correctement et sa veste, aidée par Fili. Ils avaient ensuite aidé Kili à se déplacer de son rocher au bateau, doucement. Ils montèrent sur la barque, et Anna se laissa tomber par terre, s'adossant à la rambarde, pendant que les nains se massaient à l'avant du bateau, discutant entre eux.

-Étrange qu'une jeune fille voyage seule avec toute un groupe de nains, lui lança le batelier.

-Si vous me prenez pour la prostituée de service je jure que les trois gosses dont vous avez parlé plus tôt seront orphelins.

L'homme parut plus surpris par sa voix que par sa menace.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Anna. Fille de personne.

-Je suis Bard, se présenta le batelier. Vous me paraissez bien jeune pour voyager. Votre père est un de ces nains ?

-Non, j'ai seize ans et ces nains sont mes amis, je les considérerai presque comme ma famille pour certains. Et je ne suis pas naine de naissance. Je suis une humaine qui vient d'un autre monde. Et je me fiche que vous me croyiez ou non parce que ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance de toute façon.

Elle avait parlé froidement, durement.

-Je vous crois, avait répondu Bard. Seize ans… Vous êtes à peine plus jeune que ma fille aînée, Sigrid.

-Quel âge ont vos deux autres enfants ? demanda Anna en se radoucissant.

-Bain aura bientôt quinze ans, et Tilda a sept ans.

-Vous devez en voir de toutes les couleurs, sourit Anna.

-C'est vrai, admit Bard avec un sourire. Mais ce sont de vrais rayons de soleil.

Anna hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation silencieuse de l'eau, n'écoutant pas de quoi les nains et Bard parlaient.

-Dans les tonneaux, vite ! ordonna le batelier.

-Il n'y en a pas assez, dit Anna.

-Alors Anna reste dehors, elle peut passer pour une humaine, proposa le batelier.

N'ayant d'autres solutions, les nains se glissèrent dans les tonneaux pendant qu'Anna restait près de Bard.

-Vous êtes grande pour une naine. Ça devrait aller, lui dit le batelier.

-C'est vous ou moi que vous essayez de convaincre ? lui répondit Anna.

Bard alla ensuite marchander du poisson pour recouvrir les nains. Anna se retenait de rire en entendant les exclamations outrées des nains.

-Halte ! fit une voix quand ils arrivèrent à la douane. Contrôle de marchandises. Documents s'il-vous-plaît. Oh, c'est toi Bard !

-Bonjour Percy, le salua le batelier.

-Quelque chose à déclarer ?

-Rien. Oh si j'oubliais, ma nièce, Anna, est avec moi.

-Ta nièce ? s'étonna le douanier en fixant la jeune fille.

-Oui, sa mère, la sœur de ma regrettée épouse, était partie vivre avec les elfes il y a bien longtemps. Mais maintenant sa fille veut découvrir le monde.

-Oh, je vois, fit le batelier. Bienvenue à Lacville, jeune fille !

-Merci monsieur, répondit-elle en exécutant une révérence.

-Et voilà, tout est en ordre, dit Percy en tendant un papier à Bard.

Un homme en noir attrapa le papier au vol. Anna fronça les sourcils.

-Oh non. Voyons, voyons. Chargement de tonneaux vides, venant du royaume des forêts. Seulement, ils ne sont pas vides. N'est-ce pas Bard ? Si je me souviens bien tu es enregistré en tant que batelier, pas en tant que pêcheur.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répondit calmement Bard.

-Faux, reprit l'homme. Ce sont les affaires du maître, donc ce sont aussi mes affaires.

-Oh voyons Alfrid, un peu de cœur, il faut que les gens mangent !

-Ces poissons sont illégaux.

-Et mon poing dans ta face, c'est illégal ? fit une voix féminine, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

Bard se tourna d'un coup vers Anna, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Penser à installer un filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche ». Le dénommé Alfrid contourna Bard et la regarda avec des yeux brillants de convoitise.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Ma nièce, s'empressa d'annoncer Bard.

Il lui servit la même fable qu'au douanier. Alfrid s'empara de la main de la jeune fille, et y déposer un baiser pour le moins baveux.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance demoiselle. Bienvenue à Lacville. Je peux vous faire visiter la ville si c'est votre souhait.

-Je dois aller chez mon oncle, répondit vitement Anna en agrippant nerveusement la manche de Bard. Je suis très fatiguée de mon voyage.

-Je vois, répondit Alfrid en la détaillant de haut en bas. Bien, bien. Nous nous verrons plus tard…

Il sortit du bateau.

-Videz les tonneaux par-dessus bord, ordonna-t-il aux soldats qui l'accompagnaient.

Bard réussit à le faire changer d'avis in extremis, juste avant qu'un des nains ne soit découvert. Anna s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer. Alors qu'ils progressaient dans la ville, elle se tourna vers Bard.

-Je suis désolée, je vous ai créé des problèmes avec cet homme.

-Non, cet homme crée des problèmes avec tout le monde, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai été plutôt amusé de votre intervention. Trop peu nombreux sont les gens qui osent s'opposer au maître et à son petit chien, Alfrid.

Bard libéra les nains de leur prison de poissons, et ils partirent derrière lui en vitesse.

-Halte ! hurla un soldat qui les aperçut.

-Vite, sauvons-nous, lâcha Thorin.

Ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes en courant pour échapper aux gardes, et se cachèrent dans le marché. Ils se débrouillèrent pour assommer les gardes à grands renforts de poings. Fili et Kili, partis derrière Anna, en avait fait tomber un avec une corde tendue au ras du sol. Anna agressa le pauvre homme sauvagement avec une poêle, le mettant hors d'état de nuire. C'est alors qu'une autre escouade arriva.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le chef. Restez où vous êtes, personne ne bouge.

Anna agrippa plus fermement sa poêle, cachée contre un étal de marché, pratiquement dans les jambes de la femme qui était là. Heureusement la population semblait de leur côté, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour porter secours aux gardes.

-Braga, salua Bard en passant.

-Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

-Moi ? fit innocemment le batelier.

Le garde aux pieds d'Anna sembla sortir de son sommeil forcé. Anna regarda sa poêle en fronçant les sourcils, reporta son regard sur l'homme, s'apprêtait à lui faire voir quelques étoiles en plus… La femme fit « accidentellement » tomber un pot de fleur sur sa tête, le replongeant dans un doux sommeil. Les pas du dénommé Braga se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur cachette. Les habitants se placèrent avec leurs paniers et leurs caisses de manière à cacher les corps des soldats à Braga. Anna remercia silencieusement ces gens. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, et vit Bard qui tenait une harde, sûrement le genre de sous-vêtements de femme local.

-Votre femme serait jolie là-dedans, dit-il à Braga.

-Vous connaissez ma femme ? s'étonna le chef des gardes.

-Aussi bien que tous les hommes de cette ville, répondit le batelier.

Braga, offensé, repartit avec les gardes. Bard indiqua un chemin détourné aux nains, et passa par la rue en se faisant bien voir des espions du maître, suivi de son fils qui les avait rejoints, et d'Anna puisqu'elle jouait le rôle de sa nièce. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la maison que deux filles se précipitaient dans les bras de Bard. Anna s'éloigna du tableau de famille et s'assit dans un coin en grimaçant. Son épaule la faisait souffrir, et son redoutable swing avec une poêle n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

-Sigrid, occupe-toi d'Anna, elle est blessée, fit Bard en allant chercher les nains.

Anna releva la tête. Comment savait-il… ? Bientôt les nains envahirent la maison du batelier, et Anna se laissa glisser dans un sommeil bien mérité, bien que peuplé de cauchemars.

* * *

 _ **La poêle à frire, redoutable ^^**_

 _ **Laissez-moi une review vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça peut faire plaisir ! Bisous**_


	21. 20 : Blessés

_**Hello mes p'tits chous !**_

 _ **On arrive au dernier chapitre du Tome 2 : La Désolation de Smaug. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire continue !**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir :)**_

 _ **Anga27 : Oui, tout est sur wattpad aussi maintenant ! Une histoire entre Kili et Sigrid ? Mais d'où tu sors ça toi ?! Je n'y ai JAMAIS pensé et non, c'est hors de question ! J'ai quelqu'un pour Kili, j'ai quelqu'un pour Sigrid. Bisous !**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : pas de soucis, le fait que tu laisses déjà une review de temps en temps compte beaucoup pour moi, merci pour ça. Oui, je fais ma petite rébellion d'auteure XD et l'idée de Dwalin avec la barbe rose est toujours dans ma tête ^^ et oui les deux derniers chapitres sont riches en action et fous rires ! Merci, bisous.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, je vous adore tous !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 20 : Blessés

Anna fut réveillée par la douce poigne de Thorin sur son épaule blessée, le chef de la Compagnie la secouait comme un prunier. Elle se dégagea de son emprise en grognant de douleur, et se laissa – littéralement – tomber de sa chaise et se déplaça à quatre pattes par terre pour récupérer le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait. Elle alla ensuite vérifier l'état de Kili. Celui-ci était tout pâle, grimaçant et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front.

-Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il en la voyant le fixer.

-Arrête de mentir, répondit-elle.

-Tu es pire que moi je te signale.

Anna observa son reflet dans une vitre. Pâle, d'énormes cernes, les traits tirés. Et son épaule qui irradiait d'une douleur à peine supportable.

-Si je me plains Thorin se débarrassera de moi, fit-elle en s'asseyant près du brun. Alors je serre les dents.

-Je sais, répondit doucement Kili.

-Allez, debout, ordonna le chef de la Compagnie. Nous devons récupérer des armes, et il fait enfin nuit.

Anna tira Kili debout avec son bras valide, et sans prêter attention à Bain qui tentait vainement de les retenir, ils sortirent discrètement dans la nuit. Quelques nains se placèrent sous une fenêtre, formant un inhabituel escalier, et Nori, Bilbo et Anna furent envoyés les premiers dans l'armurerie. Ils commencèrent à récupérer des armes. Anna entassait les armes dans les bras de Kili qui peinait sous le poids du métal.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Thorin.

-Je fais aller, répondit durement le brun. Fichons le camp d'ici.

Anna se sentait prise de vertiges, la douleur était intolérable. C'est alors que Kili s'engagea dans les escaliers. Sa jambe blessée flancha, il dégringola les marches et les armes s'éparpillèrent avec fracas. Immédiatement chacun se saisit d'une lame pour se défendre face aux gardes qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver, sauf Anna, qui comme à son habitude, gisait sur le sol, ayant perdu connaissance. Les nains allaient attaquer les gardes mais furent vite stoppés par un garde qui tenait le corps d'Anna contre lui, un couteau pointé sur son cœur.

Ils furent traînés sans ménagements jusqu'à la demeure du maître, les habitants de plus en plus nombreux les suivant petit à petit. Anna se réveillait doucement. Elle sentait des flocons de neige se poser et fondre sur son visage. Était-il déjà si tard dans l'année pour qu'il neige ? Puis elle fronça intensément ses sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une main recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son décolleté, et un bras ceinturait sa taille. Sauf que ces mains n'appartenaient pas à Fili – elles auraient reconnu les mains de son amant entre toutes – et probablement à personne de la Compagnie. Elle était maintenue contre un torse large, un torse d'homme. Un torse d'humain. Elle ouvrit entièrement les yeux.

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez, disait Dwalin. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire criminel, il s'agit de Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror !

Anna, qui n'appréciait pas la proximité entre elle et le soldat, se dégagea sèchement de son emprise et lui colla une claque pour faire bonne mesure.

-Et il s'agit de moi-même, Anna, fille de personne, héritière de Mahal, mi-naine mi-déesse, et petite amie de Fili, fils de Vili, premier prince héritier de Thorin. Donc potentielle future princesse, fit-elle en s'avançant.

Elle serrait les dents et s'empêchait de penser à son épaule.

-Donc, vous avez trois personnes de sang royal et une demi-déesse devant vous. Vous feriez mieux d'écouter notre roi maintenant, fit-elle en s'effaçant avec une courbette devant Thorin.

Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard genre « tu étais vraiment obliger d'ouvrir ta grande gueule encore une fois hein ? » auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire candide et faussement innocent. Pendant que Thorin s'adressait au maître, elle fila se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs d'un certain blond, lui volant un rapide baiser au passage.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Kili lui apprit qu'il n'était pas en meilleure condition. Malgré l'intervention de Bard, et les doutes d'Alfrid, le maître décida de donner une fête en sa demeure pour fêter l'arrivée des nains dans la ville. Les nains, Bilbo et Anna s'empressèrent d'aller à l'intérieur se remplir la panse de bière. L'alcool aidant, Anna sentait beaucoup moins la douleur, et elle dansa une bonne partie de la nuit, tournant de bras en bras, mais uniquement avec les nains.

En effet un jeune garde, plutôt mignon de l'avis de la jeune fille, lui avait demandé poliment une danse mais les regards de Fili et Dwalin l'avaient fait fuir en environ quatre secondes.

Ils montèrent se coucher peu avant l'aube, complètement éméchés. Le réveil fut terrible, quelques heures plus tard. Anna remit ses vêtements correctement. Elle avait refusé une quelconque pièce d'armure de la part des hommes de Lacville, n'acceptant qu'un foulard qu'elle noua sommairement sur ses cheveux, et trois épées, une très grande, et deux plus courtes qu'elle attacha dans son dos avec un harnais comme elle le faisait avant. Bilbo passa devant elle, il avait l'air ridicule avec son casque. Les nains, drapés dans les manteaux rouges et armures des gardes, n'avaient pas l'air aussi… féroces qu'avant. Ils avaient l'air déguisé.

Ils commençaient à monter dans la barque, quand Thorin retint Kili.

-Pas toi. Nous devons y être au plus vite, tu nous ralentirais. Anna, vous restez ici également.

Kili et Anna s'échangèrent un bref regard, et le brun prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous venons avec vous.

-Non.

-Je veux être là quand la porte s'ouvrira, quand nous découvrirons les salles de nos pères, Thorin.

-Kili… Reste ici. Repose-toi. Tu nous rejoindras quand tu seras guéri.

Et avec ça Thorin se détourna des deux blessés qui le fixaient, perdus.

-Je reste avec eux, lança Oïn en retournant sur le quai. Mon devoir est d'être auprès des blessés.

-Mon oncle, protesta Fili. Les récits de la montagne ont bercé notre enfance. Des récits que tu nous as faits. Tu ne peux pas le priver de ça !

-Fili, tenta de l'arrêter Kili.

-S'il le faut je le porterai. Je les porterai tous les deux !

Anna leva les yeux au ciel devant son idée saugrenue. Porter deux nains, mais bien sûr… Le tout en escaladant une montagne s'il-vous-plaît !

-Un jour tu seras roi, alors tu comprendras. Nous ne pouvons compromettre cette quête par égard pour un nain. Même si c'est mon parent.

« Et moi je compte pour une patate ?! ». Anna fut coupée dans ses réflexions par Fili qui sortit brusquement de l'embarcation.

-Fili, ne fais pas l'idiot, fit Thorin en le retenant. Ta place est dans la Compagnie.

« Et nous, notre place, elle n'y est pas peut-être ?! ».

-Ma place est auprès de mon frère et de la femme que j'aime.

Avec ça il se détourna et les rejoignit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et serra Anna avec son autre bras, l'air déterminé.

-Ha, vous aussi vous avez loupé le bateau ? fit alors Bofur en s'avançant.

-Kili ! s'inquiéta le blond.

Le brun tombait par terre, à demi-conscient. Fili et Bofur soutinrent Kili, Anna s'appuyait sur Oïn pour ne pas défaillir également, et ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la demeure du maître pour quémander assistance et médicaments, mais ils furent rejetés. Tentant leur dernière carte, ils allèrent chez Bard, qui faillit leur claquer la porte au nez mais lorsqu'il les vit, Kili et elle, il les laissa entrer. Pendant que les nains installaient Kili sur un lit, Anna prit Bard à part.

-Je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais je vous remercie de nous aider en cette situation plus que délicate. J'ai bien entendu hier ce qu'il s'est passé, et je comprends bien qu'il ne soit pas facile pour vous de nous accepter ici.

-Anna, commença-t-il.

-Non, je vous en prie, laissez-moi finir. Depuis que je suis dans ce monde, j'ai… un genre de pouvoir, je crois. Je vois des parties de l'avenir dans mes rêves. En tout cas c'est ce que prétend Gandalf.

-Vous avez vu quoi exactement ? s'inquiéta le batelier.

-Des gens, morts, sur un rivage, murmura-t-elle. Je pense qu'il s'agissait des rivages du lac.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Un œil… Un œil immense et jaune, la pupille verticale.

-Smaug… marmonna le batelier.

Anna lui renvoya son regard inquiet. Ils étaient en sécurité, mais pour encore combien de temps ? Ils retournèrent s'occuper de Kili. Lui et Anna succombaient lentement au même mal. Et en plus elle, elle vomissait.

La nuit venait de tomber, quand un immense fracas retentit au loin. Tous relevèrent la tête et échangèrent des regards plus qu'inquiets. Anna et Bard croisèrent un moment leurs regards. Elle fut prise de tremblements, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle en tombant à genoux. Tellement désolée…

-Anna ? demanda Bofur.

-J'aurais dû vous prévenir, sanglota-t-elle. J'avais vu que ça allait mal tourner. Je suis tellement désolée…

Fili tenta de la réconforter, reconstituant peu à peu son discours larmoyant.

-Tes visions… fit-il en hochant la tête.

Il se tourna vers Bard.

-Vous devriez nous laisser. Prenez vos enfants et sauvez-vous !

-Et aller où ? Il n'y a nulle part où aller.

-Nous allons mourir papa ? demanda Tilda.

-Non chérie, répondit Bard en se voulant rassurant.

-Mais le dragon, le dragon va nous tuer !

-Pas si je le tue avant, répondit-il en décrochant une longue flèche métallique du mur.

Bard sortit avec son fils pour mettre la flèche forgée par les nains d'antan en lieu sûr. Un deuxième bruit retentit au loin.

-Le dragon, murmura Anna.

Kili se tordait de douleur sur le lit. Anna s'était assise près du feu et n'en menait pas large non plus. Ils faisaient peur à voir, tous les deux. Et Bofur, parti chercher le remède, qui ne revenait toujours pas ! Bain arriva alors, leur expliquant que son père lui avait dit de fuir face aux gardes. Sigrid sortit de la maison pour le guetter. Anna entendit des bruits de pas sur le toit.

-Le toit, prévint-elle faiblement. Il y a quelqu'un sur le toit.

C'est alors que Sigrid hurla en refermant brusquement la porte, mais l'orc qui avait surgi réussit tout de même à entrer. Anna ordonna aux enfants de se cacher sous la table, et elle se saisit de deux poêles à frire, faute de mieux. Les orcs tombaient du ciel – ou du plafond plutôt. Fili et Oïn s'emparèrent d'armes de fortune comme Anna, et ils repoussèrent tant bien que mal les orcs. Protéger Kili et les enfants, voilà leur priorité. Anna écrasait sauvagement la tête d'un orc à grands coups de poêles quand Tauriel débarqua dans la maison _**[mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ? Elle n'était même pas dans le bouquin !]**_. Legolas – miraculeusement apparut lui aussi – arriva et éradiqua les orcs qui menaçaient les nains et les enfants. Anna et Kili étaient par terre, se tordant de douleur, hurlant leur peine. Legolas sortit tuer le reste des orcs, mais Tauriel resta aider les deux nains. Bofur arriva à ce moment avec son herbe.

Les deux blessés furent allongés sur la table de bois, et maintenus par tout le monde excepté l'elfe qui malaxait la plante en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Anna et Kili étaient en plein délire, et leurs paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Leurs peaux pâlirent davantage et leurs yeux étaient vitreux. Tauriel apposa ses mains sur chacun des blessures, les faisant se tortiller encore plus. Ils semblèrent revenir progressivement à eux, et leurs peaux cessèrent de blanchir davantage. Fili tremblait comme une feuille, ses yeux allant de Kili à Anna, d'Anna à Kili.

Son petit frère, son imbécile et imprudent petit frère. Son meilleur ami. Le nain qui lui collait aux basques depuis qu'il était capable de marcher, et sur lequel il veillait depuis sa naissance en grand frère protecteur. Le nain mal accepté de ses semblables parce qu'il maniait l'arc mieux que personne dans les Montagnes Bleues, et à cause de son manque de barbe. Combien de nains Fili avait-il battu en duel, combien de baffes avait-il distribuées, combien de paires de fesses avait-il bottées, pour protéger son frère des moqueries des autres ? C'était lui qui était là lorsque le brun faisait des cauchemars. Lui qui le soignait lorsqu'il se blessait à l'entraînement. Lui qui se faisait punir pour les bêtises dont bien souvent Kili était le meneur. Il savait d'un seul regard ce que pensait son frère, et c'était réciproque. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, comme Kili était là pour lui. Il l'avait toujours protégé, sauf ce jour funeste où la flèche de Morgul l'avait blessé.

Et Anna, sa chère Anna. Il l'avait trouvé pas mal la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, chez Bilbo. En quelques secondes, 'pas mal' était devenu 'très jolie'. Elle avait tout pour lui plaire : des formes généreuses, une certaine aptitude au combat… Elle aimait la bière et buvait plus vite que lui, elle chantait et dansait, elle jurait comme un homme et ouvrait sa bouche plus que raisonnable parfois. Elle avait une forte tendance suicidaire aussi. Mais Mahal qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Malgré leurs disputes, malgré tout. Il était raide dingue de cette fille. Elle avait fait de lui un nain heureux. Elle lui avait montré ce que c'était, que d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime. Les délicieuses sensations de faire l'amour avec l'être tant aimé et désiré. Elle avait changé, de petite fille apeurée – même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer – par le monde qu'elle découvrait, à jeune femme forte et plus sûre d'elle. Et terriblement désirable.

Et ces deux personnes si chères à son cœur, il pouvait les perdre à n'importe quelle seconde maintenant. Il priait Mahal, Durin et tous les Valars pour que son frère et sa bien-aimée vivent. Il regardait nerveusement Tauriel, la seule elfe qu'il eut jamais considérée autrement que comme une ennemie. Lorsqu'il vit les deux blessés reprendre à peine conscience, il crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Ils étaient vivants ! Ils étaient vivants ! Ils n'allaient pas mourir… Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Anna tendit faiblement la main.

-Pleure pas… Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures.

L'elfe leur fit des bandages. Ils avaient repris des couleurs, et on les aida à boire de l'eau et à se remettre debout. Ils étaient presque entièrement remis, merci à la médecine légendaire des elfes. Ils mirent leurs manteaux, prêts à repartir vers la montagne, quand un immense fracas, plus terrifiant que les premiers, retentit. Un ouragan semblait s'approcher.

-Une tempête ? demanda Anna en sachant pertinemment ce qui approchait.

Mais elle voulait croire que c'était une tempête, un ouragan. Elle avait besoin d'y croire. Elle avait besoin d'un espoir, d'un roc auquel s'accrocher et se retenir pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie du désespoir.

-Ce n'est qu'une tempête qui approche, murmura-t-elle.

Des lèvres chaudes et pressantes s'écrasèrent contre les siennes pour la faire taire. Elle sembla émerger d'un coup d'un rêve. Fili. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit fiévreusement à son baiser. Il était son roc. Son espoir. Son futur.

* * *

 _ **C'est pas passé loin...**_

 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le Tome 3 : La Bataille des Cinq Armées :)**_

 ** _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, merci._**


	22. 21 : Flammes

_**Bonjour mes p'tits chous. Désolée pour le retard mais les derniers jours ont été bien remplis...**_

 _ **Merci fabienne.2869 pour ta review ! Thorin perd la boule dans le prochain chapitre, il faut attendre encore un peu ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, c'est un de mes préférés :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 21 : Flammes

Les nains, Tauriel et les enfants de Bard s'étaient dépêchés de descendre sur le quai et monter dans une barque pour fuir la ville par les canaux. C'était leur seule chance. Les cloches d'alarme sonnaient à la volée. La panique s'était évidemment emparée de la ville. Une ombre les survola. Anna tenait Tilda recroquevillée contre elle pour l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passait. Les premiers jets de flammes embrasèrent les maisons. La fournaise les faisait transpirer, mais c'était bien le cadet de leur souci. Le dragon continuait ses rondes au-dessus de la ville, crachant son enfer brûlant sur les pauvres gens qui ne pouvaient fuir, piégés à jamais dans les flammes de Smaug le Terrible.

Ils faisaient prudemment avancer leur barque entre les bâtiments en flammes, entourés des cris d'horreur et de désespoir des habitants.

-Père ! souffla alors Bain.

-Papa ! hurlèrent alors les filles.

Bard, seul en haut de la tour de l'hôtel de ville, tirait ses flèches sur le dragon.

-Il a touché ! cria Kili. Il a touché le dragon !

-Non, répondit Tauriel.

-Si ! Il a atteint sa cible, je l'ai vu !

-Les flèches ne peuvent percer son cuir. Rien ne le pourra hélas, lâcha sinistrement l'elfe.

Anna vit Bain regarder plus loin. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce regard, c'est quand Kili avait voulu atteindre le levier chez les elfes.

-Bain, tu ne bouges pas, dit-elle en appuyant sur l'épaule du garçon. Que dois-je faire ?

-Dans la barque là, une flèche noire, répondit-il. Je dois l'apporter à mon père.

-Non, toi tu veilles sur tes sœurs ! J'irai.

Anna attrapa rapidement Fili, et l'embrassa langoureusement en lui mettant quelque chose dans la main. Elle rompit le baiser aussi vite et sauta en attrapant une poulie au vol.

-Anna ! hurla le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Bofur en essayant de la retenir par les pieds.

Les cris n'y firent rien, et Anna courut sur les quais pour atteindre la barque. Elle ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer, elle l'avait cherché. Une fois la flèche en main, elle se précipita entre les maisons qui brûlaient et monta les marches de la tour.

-Bard !

-Anna ? s'étonna Bard. Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu restée ? Tu devais t'en aller ! Où sont les autres, mes enfants ?

-Ils sont en fuite, tous ensemble. Ton fils m'a dit que ceci t'aiderait.

Elle lui donna la flèche noire.

-Tu dois repartir et les retrouver, te sauver très loin, lui ordonna le batelier.

-BARD ! hurla-t-elle en voyant le dragon s'approcher trop vite de la tour.

Le choc fut terrible, les éclats de bois voletaient partout.

-ANNA ! cria Bard.

-Je suis là !

Elle tenait la plateforme d'une main, terrifiée. Bard la remonta, et elle reprit son souffle. Le dragon s'était posé au milieu des maisons qui brûlaient, véritable démon au milieu des flammes de l'enfer.

-Putain de bordel de merde… souffla Anna. **_[Langage, jeune fille ! Langage !]_**

-Qui es-tu, toi qui oses me résister ? tonna le dragon.

« Ça parle un dragon ? ». Bard se rendit compte que son arc était brisé.

-Alors ça c'est dommage… fit la voix insupportable du reptile. Que vas-tu faire maintenant, pauvre archer ? Ils t'ont abandonné, n'espère aucune aide.

Anna s'était relevée, et cherchait désespérément une solution.

-Est-ce ton enfant ? fit Smaug.

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. « Non ! Je dois aider Bard ! Je dois rendre Fili fier de moi ! Je dois prouver ma valeur à Thorin ! ». _Tenir droite !_ Bard lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Tu ne pourras la protéger du feu. Elle va brûler !

Bard planta les deux moitiés de son arc dans les poutres de la tour, rattacha la corde, créant une arbalète géante. Il plaça Anna face à lui. Elle tremblait. Elle était morte de trouille. Il encocha la flèche noire, Anna servant de viseur, la flèche reposant sur son épaule.

-Ne bouge pas. Reste tranquille, lui dit Bard.

-Dis-moi, sombre idiot ! reprit le dragon en avançant lentement. Comment pourrais-tu te mesurer à moi ?

Chez Anna, tout velléité de bravade et tirade insolente avait été réduite à néant. Elle allait mourir. « C'est débile de vouloir être un héros. C'est débile » se répéta-t-elle. Elle se retourna et vit Smaug qui approchait. « Je suis débile ».

-Tu n'as pas d'autre issue… que la mort, tonna la voix caverneuse.

-Anna ! l'appela Bard avec douceur. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi… Un peu vers la gauche. C'est ça.

Elle bougea sur son ordre. La flèche partit. Anna se précipita dans les bras de Bard, en sécurité. L'instant d'après, la tour s'écroulait, et ils plongeaient dans l'eau. Tout se brouillait et elle se sentit couler. Une main lui attrapa l'épaule, et la remonta à la surface. Elle vit Smaug tomber du ciel et s'écraser dans l'eau. De nouveau elle fut submergée et paniqua. A nouveau Bard la remonta à l'air libre. Il la maintint comme il le pouvait à la surface.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, trop choquée.

-Tu sais nager ?

Elle fit la moue. Elle n'avait jamais été douée. Bard la fit passer sur son dos, ses bras entourant son torse, et il se dirigea à longues brasses puissantes vers la rive, loin de la ville en flammes. C'était le petit jour quand ils atteignirent les cailloux du rivage. Bard la tira hors de l'eau par les épaules.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… Merci…

-Allons retrouver mes enfants. Venez.

Elle se releva et le suivit à travers la foule des gens encore vivants. Voir tous les cadavres révulsait la jeune fille. Elle l'avait vu. Elle était responsable. Bard se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

-Anna, vous ne pouviez rien faire. Vous m'avez déjà aidé à sauver tous ceux-là, fit-il en désignant les gens autour. Ils seraient morts si je n'avais pas eu la flèche. Vous les avez sauvés.

-Mais c'est aussi moi qui leur ait apporté ces malheurs. Je participe à la quête qui a réveillé le dragon…

-Arrêtez de vous apitoyer sur vous-même, lui dit-il gentiment. Vous êtes vivante. Et je crois savoir qu'un certain nain serait ravi de l'apprendre.

-Il est peut-être mort… souffla-t-elle.

-Vous êtes sûre ? fit-il d'un ton moqueur, regardant derrière elle.

Elle se retourna. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Fili, l'air hagard, avançait lentement parmi la foule, scrutant chaque visage. Elle se mit à courir, portée par l'énergie du désespoir.

-FILI ! FILI !

-ANNA ! hurla-t-il en la voyant.

Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'elle s'y jetait, l'embrassant plus passionnément que jamais. Finalement il recula légèrement sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-La flèche noire, je devais l'apporter à Bard, expliqua-t-elle. Il a tué le dragon.

-Plus jamais, souffla-t-il. Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça. Arrête avec tes idées suicidaires. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, plus jamais. Je t'ai crue morte…

-Et je t'ai cru mort, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il lui caressa la joue, et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à cet élan de douceur.

-Tu m'as quand même sciemment abandonné ! reprit Fili.

-C'était pour tuer un dragon ! protesta-t-elle. Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi. Et je n'avais pas envie de te quitter…

-Tu m'as pourtant laissé ton collier. L'objet le plus précieux à tes yeux. Et je suis fier de toi, pas besoin de tuer un dragon enragé pour ça !

Il râlait en lui remettant son collier. Anna l'embrassa en riant. Ils montèrent dans une barque et partirent en direction d'Erebor. Ils mirent longtemps, plusieurs heures, à traverser le lac et les pentes arides, mais arrivèrent finalement à la porte principale, à moitié défoncée.

Anna découvrait avec désolation la nature désespérément morte et le royaume en ruine de ses compagnons. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la grande porte, ils se ruèrent en avant, mus par un sentiment étrange.

-Eh oh ! appela Bofur. Bombur ? Bifur ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse. Ils échangèrent des regards angoissés avant de descendre au hasard les escaliers et les passerelles, cherchant une trace de leurs compagnons.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! cria une voix.

-C'est Bilbo ! fit Bofur. Il est vivant !

-Arrêtez-vous, fit le hobbit en arrivant en courant vers eux. Il faut vous en aller, nous devons tous nous en aller.

-On vient juste d'arriver, protesta Bofur.

-J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il n'écoute rien. C'est Thorin ! leur expliqua Bilbo. Il est en bas depuis des jours. Il ne dort pas, il mange à peine, il n'est plus lui-même.

-Fili ? appela Anna. Tout va bien ?

Son amant regardait en contrebas, comme hypnotisé. Le blond ne répondit pas et s'élança dans un escalier, le descendant à toute vitesse. Anna le suivit immédiatement, ainsi que le reste du groupe. Le blond s'arrêta plus loin et découvrit avec émerveillement les salles remplies d'or d'Erebor. Les autres qui le suivaient s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, stupéfaits. Leurs yeux reflétaient l'océan doré qui s'étendait sans fin sous eux, miroitant et dangereusement hypnotisant.

Et seul, au milieu de cet océan de pièces dorées, Thorin déambulait.

-De l'or… Au-delà de toutes mesures, au-delà du chagrin et des souffrances.

Anna échangea un regard avec Bilbo. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix ? Thorin n'avait jamais parlé comme ça ! Il avait l'air possédé, ses yeux étaient vides. Il releva la tête vers eux et Anna porta la main à sa bouche. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

-Admirez l'immense trésor de Thror, leur dit-il.

Fili lançait un regard d'incompréhension et de peur vers son oncle. C'est alors que Thorin lança un objet dans leur direction. Anna eut peur qu'il ne veuille les agresser, mais l'objet atterrit dans les mains de son amant, stupéfait.

-Bienvenue, mes chers neveux, dans le royaume d'Erebor !

Il leur avait lancé un rubis gros comme une balle de tennis. Anna écarquilla les yeux. « Par les Valars ! C'est un vrai ?! ».

Ils laissèrent Thorin à ses méditations brillantes et dorées pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Ils les trouvèrent dans une ancienne salle à manger poussiéreuse, qui fut bientôt le théâtre de retrouvailles émues et joyeuses. Anna était presque ravie d'être étouffée par Bombur dans un câlin digne d'un Télétubbies. Presque, hein. Le cuisinier avait développé une petite affection pour elle, la « petite souris bien trop maigre ». Elle fut ensuite enserrée dans la poigne ferme de Dwalin, qu'elle serra dans ses bras chaleureusement à son tour.

-Bon maintenant, lança Anna. Je veux un nom ! Qui est le con qui a réveillé ce foutu dragon ?!

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et Balin et Gloïn se firent un plaisir de leur raconter leurs aventures dans la montagne.

-Et vous ? demanda Nori. Kili, Anna, comment avez-vous guéri si vite ? Et comment vous êtes-vous échappés de la fournaise ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, et la jeune fille se racla la gorge avant de commencer son récit.

-Nous avons trouvé refuge chez Bard. […] la douleur était insupportable […] puis d'un coup tout allait mieux […] sur une barque, la ville était en flammes c'était terrifiant […] la flèche était sur mon épaule, je tremblais […] failli être noyée mais il m'a tirée jusqu'au rivage […] cru mourir de bonheur en voyant Fili plus loin […] longue marche pour atteindre la porte, puis nous avons croisé Bilbo et nous voilà.

Des premiers mots au point final, aucun ne parla. Personne n'osait parler.

-Tu as vraiment aidé Bard à tuer le dragon ? lâcha timidement Ori.

-Et comment ! intervint Fili. On était sur la barque pour fuir, d'un coup elle m'embrasse en me glissant quelque chose dans la main, et saute hors du bateau ! Je la vois disparaître au milieu des maisons en flammes. Je regarde ma main, elle m'avait laissé son collier ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Puis la tour s'est écroulée, et j'errais dans la foule pour la trouver, je refusais de penser qu'elle était morte, et là, j'ai entendu sa voix à travers le chaos…

-C'est que tu en deviendrais presque poète, le railla-t-elle.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, répliqua le blond en la ramenant virilement contre lui.

-C'est pas faux, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ils s'enlaçaient sans rompre leur baiser, qui commença à un peu trop durer au goût du reste de la compagnie qui commença à détourner le regard en sifflotant ou en se raclant la gorge.

-Eh les amoureux, les chambres c'est dans ce couloir-là, pas ici, les interpella Kili.

Anna lança un regard joueur à Fili et disparut en courant dans la direction indiquée. Fili n'hésita pas un seconde et se lança à sa poursuite en quatrième vitesse. Kili se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire face à la tête de Dwalin. Celui-ci se tourna vers son frère.

-Je ne peux rien faire, hein ?

-Non mon frère, sourit le vieux conseiller. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir trouvé son Unique… Autant qu'ils profitent un peu avant la guerre.

Kili tiqua.

-Son Unique ? répéta-t-il. Vous pensez que… Fili… Anna…

Balin hocha la tête. Le nain brun eut un grand sourire idiot.

-T'as pas entendu la fin de la phrase ? s'énerva Gloïn. La guerre est à nos portes !

Les nains abandonnèrent face à l'air béat de Kili.

De leur côté, Anna – qui avait été rattrapée en quelques secondes par Fili _**[j'en connais une qui a séché les cours de sport au collège… pourtant c'est cool le demi-fond, non ? non ? ah. Bah non alors]**_ – et son amant avaient trouvé une chambre encore parfaitement intacte. Anna avait laissé sa veste sur un fauteuil, et Fili lui avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée.

-Tu seras bien ici, pendant que nous cherchons l'Arkenstone.

-Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Officiellement, je dors avec Kili. Tout le monde sait pour nous deux, mais Thorin est… bizarre, tu l'as vu. Et je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de notre relation comme un prétexte.

-Un prétexte à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua la blond en la rejoignant. Mais j'ai peur. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, et je vais dormir dans la chambre en face, d'accord ? Je laisserai les portes entrouvertes, et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu viens me chercher ou tu cries. Je viendrai toujours.

Il la serra contre lui tendrement, et elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse musclé.

Il avait réellement peur de Thorin. Qui savait ce que le roi pouvait faire, maintenant qu'il était atteint par le mal du dragon ? Il allait tout faire pour rassurer Anna, et tenir son oncle loin d'elle. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Dis, c'est le soir, là ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

-Oui men kurdu, pourquoi ?

Anna sourit en entendant ce surnom affectueux. Tout en serrant Fili dans ses bras, elle ferma la porte du bout du pied.

-Il me semble que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été seuls tous les deux… Tranquilles… Sans personne pour nous déranger…

Elle le poussait doucement en direction du lit. Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de la soulever comme une princesse, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il l'allongea sur le dos, lui enleva ses bottes, avant de retirer en vitesse sa propre veste et sa chemise. Elle fixait son torse musclé comme une adolescente en pleine rupture sentimentale fixe une tablette de chocolat Milka. Avec un amour incomparable. _**[Nope ce n'est pas du vécu !]**_. Il grimpa sur le lit et se pencha sur elle. Il l'embrassait sauvagement en passant ses mains calleuses sur la chemise de la jeune fille, avant de déchirer purement et simplement le vêtement sans autre forme de procès.

-Eh, grogna la jeune femme en lui mettant une pichenette dans la joue. Ce sont Elladan et Elrohir qui m'avaient offert cette chemise ! Je la trouvais géniale !

-Si c'est le cadeau d'autres hommes j'ai encore moins de remords, répondit Fili.

Elle allait protester mais la sensation brutale et incroyablement divine des lèvres chaudes du blond sur sa poitrine lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

-Nettement mieux, sourit Fili avant de reprendre.

 _ **[Environ deux heures plus tard, après maints câlins et autres papouilles]**_.

Anna était assise sur le matelas, adossée à une pile de coussin. Fili s'était allongé perpendiculairement et avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, ébouriffant les tresses compliquées du nain.

-Fili ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

Elle eut un petit rire en entendant ce nouveau surnom.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit chez Beorn ? Le matin, après notre première fois…

-Humm, répondit-il.

-J'y ai un peu réfléchi, entre deux chansons dans des cachots elfiques, entre deux coups d'épées d'orcs et deux jets de flamme de feu notre cher Smaug _**[jeu de mot involontaire, milles excuses]**_.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça, ça me stresse, grommela-t-elle en rougissant.

Il se releva en position assise à côté d'elle et la tourna dos à lui.

-Je t'écoute, fit-il gentiment en commençant à lui natter quelques mèches.

-Déjà, je ne sais pas comment revenir dans mon monde. Donc je vais rester ici. Bon, j'ai nulle part où aller, Bilbo m'a bien proposé de m'installer dans la Comté mais je ne suis pas tentée. Alors je vais probablement rester ici. Erebor sera reconstruite n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je serais ravi si tu acceptais de rester.

-Je resterai. Mais, je tiens à habiter seule, au moins un petit moment. On pourra toujours se voir, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de liberté, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie.

Elle sourit, et se mit à fredonner en le laissant continuer ses tresses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fredonnes ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette mélodie…

-Je l'ai chanté sur la route, avant l'auberge. C'est une chanson que mon frère me chantait quand j'étais petite. Je me réveillais souvent la nuit à cause de cauchemars, et il arrivait en courant dans ma chambre. Il allumait une petite lampe et me berçait en chantant ça.

-Tu veux bien la chanter pour moi ? demanda gentiment le blond.

-Bien sûr.

 _ **It started out as a feeling**_ _  
_ _C'est parti comme un sentiment_ _  
_ _ **Which then grew into a hope**_ _  
_ _Qui s'est alors développé en espoir_ _  
_ _ **Which then turned into a quiet thought**_ _  
_ _Qui s'est alors métamorphosé en calme pensée_ _  
_ _ **Which then turned into a quiet word**_ _  
_ _Qui s'est alors métamorphosée en calme mot_

 _ **And then that word grew louder and louder**_ _  
_ _Et puis le mot a grandi de plus en plus fort_ _  
_ _ **'Til it was a battle cry**_ _  
_ _Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un cri de bataille_

 _ **I'll come back**_ _  
_ _Je reviendrai_ _  
_ _ **When you call me**_ _  
_ _Quand vous m'appellerez_ _  
_ _ **No need to say goodbye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir_ _  
_

 _ **Just because everything's changing**_ _  
_ _Juste parce que tout change_ _  
_ _ **Doesn't mean it's never**_ _  
_ _Ne signifie pas que ça n'a jamais_ _  
_ _ **Been this way before**_ _  
_ _Été ainsi auparavant_

 _ **All you can do is try to know**_ _  
_ _Tout que vous pouvez faire est essayé de savoir_ _  
_ _ **Who your friends are**_ _  
_ _Qui sont vos amis_ _  
_ _ **As you head off to the war**_ _  
_ _Alors que vous partez à la guerre_

 _ **Pick a star on the dark horizon**_ _  
_ _Choisissez une étoile sur le sombre horizon_ _  
_ _ **And follow the light**_ _  
_ _Et suivez la lumière_

 _ **You'll come back**_ _  
_ _Vous reviendrez_ _  
_ _ **When it's over**_ _  
_ _Quand ce sera fini_ _  
_ _ **No need to say good bye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir_ _  
_

 _ **You'll come back**_ _  
_ _Vous reviendrez_ _  
_ _ **When it's over**_ _  
_ _Quand ce sera fini_ _  
_ _ **No need to say good bye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir_ _  
_

 _ **Now we're back to the beginning**_ _  
_ _Maintenant nous sommes revenus au départ_ _  
_ _ **It's just a feeling and no one knows yet**_ _  
_ _C'est juste un sentiment et personne d'autre ne le connait encore_ _  
_ _ **But just because they can't feel it too**_ _  
_ _Mais juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le ressentir également_ _  
_ _ **Doesn't mean that you have to forget**_ _  
_ _Ne signifie pas que vous devez oublier_

 _ **Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**_ _  
_ _Laissez vos souvenirs se développer encore et encore_ _  
_ _ **'Til they're before your eyes**_ _  
_ _Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant tes yeux_

 _ **You'll come back**_ _  
_ _Vous reviendrez_ _  
_ _ **When they call you**_ _  
_ _Quand ils vous appelleront_ _  
_ _ **No need to say good bye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir_

 _ **You'll come back**_ _  
_ _Vous reviendrez_ _  
_ _ **When they call you**_ _  
_ _Quand ils vous appelleront_ _  
_ _ **No need to say good bye**_ _  
_ _Aucun besoin de dire au revoir..._

Anna s'endormit dans les bras de Fili quelques heures et quelques câlins plus tard.

* * *

 _ **La chanson c'est The Call de Regina Spektor.**_

 _ **Laissez moi vos impressions par reviews, c'est ce qui me motive le plus !**_


	23. 22 : Folies

_**Hello mes p'tits chous :) Je sais, je suis en avance de deux jours mais j'ai mes raisons ! Comme d'habitude, merci aux reviews :)**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : les rimes sont une épidémie répandue x) contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^ merci**_

 _ **Anga27 : oui, elle a séché les cours de sport, mais personne n'aime le demi-fond donc c'est pardonnable ^^ et oui elle veut vivre seule, pas pour ses amants (bien que j'y ai pensé XD) mais pour conserver son peu d'indépendance :)**_

 _ **Maintenant, LISEZ BIEN C'EST IMPORTANT ! Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, loin de là, MAIS c'est le dernier chapitre que je publierai avant... septembre 2016. Je sais, c'est long, mais pour faire simple : examens de fin d'année, vacances en famille, tout ça... Alors vous n'aurez la suite qu'en septembre donc n'oubliez pas de follow/favorite l'histoire ou moi-même ou les deux pour être tenus informés ! Et je vais profiter de cette longue pause pour essayer de terminer cette fic et travailler sur pleiiiiiin d'autres histoires !**_

 _ **Et tant que j'y suis, merci beaucoup à tous de lire, commenter, etc. mon histoire, je vous adore tous ^^ bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 22 : Folies

Anna ne fut pas surprise de se réveiller sans Fili à ses côtés. Elle enfila un pantalon de cuir et une chemise en bon état, et sortit de la chambre. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger de la veille, où se tenait une assiette pleine et intacte. « Merci Bombur ». Elle dévora son petit déjeuner très tardif et descendit au hasard des couloirs et des escaliers. Son sens de l'orientation devait s'être largement amélioré depuis qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu puisque son instinct la guida directement aux salles d'or où se trouvait les nains. Elle continua sa descente et croisa Fili et Dwalin.

-Anna, fit Fili. Ne reste pas ici. Tu dois remonter dans la chambre.

-Non, je ne veux pas être enfermée toute la journée !

-Jeune fille, intervint Dwalin. Il a raison. Thorin n'est pas lui-même, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire… Je refuse que tu sois exposée à sa folie. Tu viens de dormir trois jours entiers ! Ta blessure avait besoin de temps pour guérir complètement. Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit actuellement.

-Mais…

-J'irais te chercher des armes et je te les apporterai ce soir, promis, la coupa le blond. Mais je veux que tu restes à l'abri. C'est compris ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! Ce n'est que Thorin !

-La guerre est à nos portes, lâcha Dwalin. Thorin est trop envoûté par le mal du dragon. Maintenant que le dragon est mort, hommes et elfes se sont présentés. Thorin préfère mourir que de les laisser s'approcher de sa montagne et de son trésor.

Anna couvrit sa bouche de sa main, horrifiée.

-Va, je viens te voir dès que j'ai fini, fit Fili en l'étreignant brièvement.

Anna hocha la tête et se détourna, chiffonnée. Elle reprit l'escalier et remonta de quelques niveaux. Son sens de l'orientation avait dû décider de partir en vacances sans prévenir parce qu'elle marcha près d'une heure sans voir le couloir des chambres. Un mauvais pressentiment grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant de désagréables frissons dans tout son corps. Elle serra les poings, prête à sortir les lames de ses brassards, et avança plus lentement, sur le qui-vive.

Un couloir. Deux couloirs. […]. Sept couloirs et deux escaliers plus tard, malgré sa concentration elle ne vit pas l'ombre s'approcher et le bras puissant s'abattre sur son épaule dans une poigne de fer. Une main large et calleuse enserra son cou et elle fut violemment plaquée contre le mur. Le choc la fit papillonner des yeux, et lorsque sa vision cessa d'être floue, elle se mit à se débattre avec le peu de force qu'elle avait.

-Cesse de gigoter, fit la voix mortellement froide.

La pointe de l'épée qui se posa au centre de son décolleté la terrifia suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de bouger.

-Thorin, déglutit-elle.

Le regard dément du nain se durcit encore.

-Pardon, Roi Thorin, reprit-elle. C'est moi, Anna. Vous vous souvenez ? Je ne suis pas une ennemie.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, grogna la voix.

-Vous me faites peur, lâcha Anna d'une voix blanche. S'il-vous-plaît, lâchez-moi…

Thorin pencha la tête, l'air plus calme, mais d'un coup son visage se tordit de rage et reculant d'un pas, il donna plusieurs grands coups d'épée. Anna gémit de douleur et tomba à genoux. Une blessure verticale sur le ventre, une à chaque épaule. Et sa chemise en lambeaux au sol.

-Me croyez-vous vraiment aussi naïf que mon neveu ?! Vous ne l'avez séduit que pour son titre ! Je vois clair en vous, vipère ! Mais laissez-moi vous remettre les idées en place. Jamais je ne laisserai Fili se lier avec vous, une humaine, sans situation ni argent, sans intérêt ! Il épousera une naine de sang noble, c'est son destin ! Vous n'êtes qu'une aventure, il ne vous aurait même pas gardée comme maîtresse !

Elle hurla sous la douleur quand l'épée traça une ligne de feu d'une omoplate à une autre, coupant les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Elle se replia en boule sur le sol, à moitié nue, gémissant de douleur et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Une main la releva par les cheveux, et elle se sentit projetée contre le mur.

Elle avait mal. Elle était à moitié nue. Elle était blessée et brutalisée.

Une gifle qui l'envoya choir sur la pierre dure et froide du sol. Un coup de pieds dans les côtes qui lui fit cracher du sang. La douleur était dérisoire comparée au sentiment de trahison, d'humiliation, de honte et de terreur pure. Elle se replia en position fœtale, ses sanglots secouant son corps marqué par les coups violents qui s'abattaient sur elle. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Les coups cessèrent un instant, mais elle commençait à perdre connaissance, et n'entendit pas la suite.

 _Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Un liquide chaud s'écoulait sur sa peau à plusieurs endroits. Elle entendait de vagues sons, comme si elle était dans du coton. Puis elle sentit son corps bouger, mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle se sentait comme sur un bateau, à tanguer. Puis elle arrêta de tanguer. Quelque chose de froid fut pressé contre son front, et il y avait quelque chose contre sa lèvre qui la piquait… Les voix devenaient de plus en plus claires autour d'elle._

-Anna ! Anna ! Anna, par Mahal, réponds-moi !

-Du calme Fee, elle a pris trop de coups, elle est encore inconsciente.

-Les blessures ne sont pas trop graves. Rien de cassé. Elle aura beaucoup d'hématomes, quelques cicatrices, rien de plus. Mais le choc émotionnel va être violent à son réveil. Alors ne la brusquez pas.

-Anna ?

-Fee, elle est inconsciente !

-Non, elle bouge les paupières !

Une main chaude se posa sur la main froide de la jeune fille.

-Anna, c'est moi, Fili. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-Fi…li… réussit-elle à articuler avant de tousser violemment.

Elle voyait un peu flou, mais pouvait repérer qui était là à la stature et à la couleur des cheveux. La masse blonde près d'elle lui tendit quelque chose. Un éclair foudroyant de douleur passa dans tout son corps quand elle essaya de lever son bras pour prendre l'objet.

-Ne bouge pas, tu dois avoir de sacrés hématomes et courbatures. Ouvre la bouche, c'est de l'eau.

Le liquide frais coula dans sa gorge comme de la vie liquide. Elle battit des paupières, et sa vision devenait de plus en plus nette. Fili était penché au-dessus d'elle, la mine très inquiète. Elle vit les yeux topaze qu'elle aimait tant, mais une vision se superposa par-dessus. Des yeux de glace, un visage tordu par la rage. Des mots qui étaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

Anna commença à paniquer, elle avait du mal à respirer. Malgré la douleur elle reculait précipitamment dans son lit, cherchant à tout prix à s'éloigner de toute personne près d'elle.

-Anna ? Anna, calme-toi, tenta Fili en se rapprochant.

Elle s'éloigna encore brusquement. Fili stoppa son geste, la mort dans l'âme. Il se releva et s'éloigna du lit. Cela sembla calmer suffisamment la jeune fille.

-Anna, c'est fini. Tout va bien. C'est terminé, il n'est pas là et il ne te touchera plus. Tout va bien. Dwalin va rester assis là, tu peux dormir tranquillement. Il ne te fera plus rien. Je te le jure, il ne te fera plus jamais aucun mal. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Tu es en sécurité. Maintenant essaie de dormir un peu. Nous reviendrons te voir plus tard.

Pendant que Fili sortait de la pièce avec les autres, Dwalin s'installa dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

-Dwalin.

-Oui jeune fille ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dwalin se tourna vers elle en soupirant.

-Non Anna. Tu n'as pas à t'infliger cela.

Anna pâlit considérablement.

-Il a… il m'a…

-Quoi ? Non ! s'empressa de rectifier Dwalin. Non ! Non, il ne t'a pas… touchée… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Anna laissa s'échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Dwalin soupira également, mais de découragement. Il tourna son fauteuil pour pouvoir regarder Anna dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Son manège recommença plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'arrive à rassembler suffisamment de calme et de courage pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu n'as pas pris la bonne direction en partant. Tu as en réalité fait le tour de la salle par l'extérieur. C'est Nori qui a entendu des cris. Il l'a signalé et nous nous sommes précipités. Et là… Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi… Tu étais par terre, il y avait du sang partout… Fili, Kili et moi l'avons difficilement maîtrisé pendant que Bofur et Gloïn t'emmenaient ici, suivis par Oïn. Les autres ont fait barrière. Il avait l'air possédé… Lorsqu'on l'a relâché, on était tendus, prêts à lui sauter dessus si besoin. Tu te rends compte ? Faire ça à mon meilleur ami…

-Ce n'était pas le Thorin que nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ?

Le guerrier hocha la tête.

-Si jeune et pourtant si sage, lui sourit-il. Il est retourné dans ses montagnes d'or. A partir de maintenant deux d'entre nous resterons en permanence avec toi. Et ce n'est pas discutable. Oïn sera là tout le temps, et nous prendrons des tours pour te protéger.

-Non. Nous devons nous préparer, il va y avoir une guerre.

-Non ! hurla Dwalin en se levant. Arrête de faire ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à nouveau en danger, tu en as déjà assez fait ! Ce n'est pas ton combat !

-C'est mon combat ! répliqua Anna sur le même ton.

-Ce n'est pas une petite escouade de wargs, ni un groupe d'elfes ! C'est l'armée entière du peuple sylvestre qui est à nos portes et qui souhaite nous voir tous morts !

-Si ce n'était que ça, j'irais me boire une bière en me faisant bronzer, lança Anna. Il y a une armée d'orcs qui arrivent droit sur nous ! Dain arrive quand ?

-Comment sais-tu cela ? s'étonna Dwalin, subitement calmé.

-Mes visions. Dain et les elfes doivent se préparer. Les orcs vont déferler.

-Tu as vu quoi d'autre ?

-On s'en fiche, biaisa Anna. Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres, et vite !

Elle se releva, toute douleur oubliée. Une bande serrée de tissu blanc lui enserrait la poitrine. Elle trouva ça suffisamment confortable, et n'ayant plus de soutien-gorge, elle enfila directement une chemise neuve, mit ses bottes, et sortit de la pièce pour descendre à l'armurerie, mais Dwalin l'arrêta. Il lui pointa un coffre du doigt, et sortit de la pièce avec un sourire triste. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'exposer à tout ça. Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Si elle partait de la montagne se mettre en sécurité, elle se ferait agresser, par les elfes, les hommes ou les orcs… Et mourrait sûrement.

Anna se décida à ouvrir le coffre, et y découvrit une armure complète, rutilante et à sa taille. Le plastron avait même été ajusté au niveau de la poitrine, et elle soupçonnait fortement Fili d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle serra les jambières et ajusta la ceinture. Elle enfila le plastron, quand une large main recouvrit la sienne sur son flanc.

-Les fermetures sont assez complexes, laisse-moi t'aider.

-Fili…

Elle se retourna vers lui, et passa ses bras autour de son cou en le serrant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Fili referma ses bras sur la jeune fille avec un bonheur amer.

-Oh, Anna… J'ai eu si peur… Je suis tellement désolé.

-Ce n'est plus le moment, men kurdu. Aide-moi à me préparer. Nous devons nous battre.

Fili lui planta un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Allez, lève les bras pendant que j'ajuste le plastron.

Fili était très inquiet même s'il ne le montrait pas. Anna avait l'air d'aller bien. Sauf qu'elle venait de se faire brutalisée par son oncle devenu fou, et qu'il était presque sûr que si Nori n'avait pas entendu ses cris, il l'aurait violée. Donc logiquement, elle ne devrait pas être debout, en train de s'équiper pour une guerre insensée, avec l'air parfaitement sereine.

Anna faisait de son mieux. _Tenir droite_! Une guerre sans précédent était sur le point d'éclater, et maintenant sa priorité était « Tuer ou se faire tuer ». Elle devait survivre. Elle avait un devoir à accomplir. Les mots de la femme qu'elle avait vue il y a bien longtemps trouvaient un écho en elle. Le bracelet à son poignet semblait à sa place désormais. Elle était une demi-déesse naine vengeresse. Elle devait protéger la lignée de Durin, à n'importe quel prix. C'est pour ça qu'on l'avait arrachée à son monde, non ? Mais surtout, dans les derniers jours, elle avait remarqué à quel point ce bracelet l'avait changée. Depuis qu'elle avait réellement accepté d'être dans ce monde, et d'avoir une destinée toute tracée, c'est comme si ses « pouvoirs » de naine et demi-déesse étaient finalement apparus. Elle était plus forte, plus résistante et endurante, plus rapide et meilleure au combat…

-L'armure est à ta taille ?

La voix de son amant la tira hors de ses pensées.

-Hein ? répondit-elle en battant des cils.

-Tu fais toujours ce petit sourire très léger, et tes yeux s'agrandissent, quand tu rêves comme ça… Je trouve ça charmant.

Elle rougit en baissant les yeux.

-Oui, l'armure est bien. Nous devrions dormir. Demain sera une rude journée.

Fili hocha la tête et la serra dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur son front. Demain soir, peut-être l'un deux ou les deux ne seraient plus là. Et ils en avaient cruellement conscience. Il se détacha en lui envoyant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle le retint par le bras.

-Reste.

Pas vraiment un ordre, pas vraiment une demande. Fili hocha la tête. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs armures et se glissèrent sous les draps. Le blond se colla au dos de sa bien-aimée, passa un bras autour de sa taille et la ramena contre lui.

-Fili ?

-Hmm ?

Anna se tourna pour être face à lui.

-Jure-moi que demain, quoi qu'il se passe, quoiqu'il arrive, quoique je fasse, tu ne feras rien de stupide et inconsidéré. Jure-le-moi.

Le blond prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille apeurée qui était allongée à ses côtés. Les deux perles d'aigue-marine qui le dévisageaient avec tant d'amour avaient un reflet de supplication.

-Je le jure sur tout l'amour que je te porte.

-Jure-moi que tu ne mettras pas en danger la victoire, juste pour moi, si jamais je devais me retrouver en mauvaise posture.

-Hors de question.

La réponse était sortie toute seule.

-Anna, mon amour, mon étoile… Je peux te jurer un millier de choses, mais jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais te jurer cela. Comment peux-tu me demander si je pourrais ne rien faire alors que tu peux être sur le point de te faire tuer ? Non, je suis désolé mais si tu es en mauvaise posture, je serais là pour te protéger. Et ensuite je gagnerai la bataille avec toi.

Anna hocha la tête avec résignation.

-T'ai-je déjà parlé du concept d'Unique ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Les nains n'aiment et ne donnent leur cœur qu'une seule fois dans toute leur vie. Lorsqu'ils rencontrent leur Unique, tout devient fade et gris en comparaison de cet être parfait à leurs yeux. Le concept étant bien fait, c'est presque toujours réciproque. Seulement c'est très rare de trouver son Unique.

-Je… suis… ton… Unique ? articula lentement Anna, ébahie.

-Et à moins que je ne me trompe, je suis ton Unique, répondit Fili avec un doux sourire.

Anna sembla réfléchir un instant.

-C'est pour ça que ça semblait si évident.

-De quoi ?

-Tout le monde dans la Compagnie dit qu'entre nous deux ça semblait évident dès le départ. C'est pour ça. Ils savaient.

-Et il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre… admit le nain.

Anna se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

-Notre histoire prend un tournant mélodramatique assez imprévu…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que je meure demain ou dans cent ans, tu m'aimeras toujours. Et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer, même si je le voulais.

Fili ferma les yeux et l'embrassa en laissant quelques larmes dévaler ses joues.

-Puisque cette nuit peut être notre dernière en ce monde… commença Anna.

-Ne dis pas ça. N'y pense pas. Demain est un autre jour mais cette nuit est la nôtre. Et je jure, si demain soir je te retrouve, que je ferai de toi la femme la plus heureuse sur cette terre.

-C'est déjà fait, répondit Anna en laissant échapper quelques larmes elle aussi.

Leur « dernière » nuit fut la plus douce de toutes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà... la grande bataille en septembre !**_

 _ **Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui partent, bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent, gros bisous à tous !**_


	24. 23 : Les Cinq Armées

_**Heeellooooo mes p'tits chous ! Vous m'avez manqués !**_

 ** _C'est bon, c'est la rentrée, et la longue attente est finie : je reprends du service, plus au taquet que jamais ! J'ai préparé quelques chapitres pendant les vacances, j'ai avancé d'autres projets, et je reviens de cet été avec l'inspiration et l'envie de vous faire plaisir._**

 ** _Audiiie et dannyyahoue, merci pour vos reviews, voilà la suite comme le vouliez !_**

 ** _Rappel des épisodes précédents : Anna est une jeune fille de notre monde, 16 ans, complètement folle mais plutôt sympathique. Elle participe à la quête pour Erebor avec les nains à cause d'une histoire de bracelet. Elle tombe amoureuse de Fili et c'est réciproque. Maintenant les voilà à Erebor, le matin de la grande Bataille des Cinq Armées._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 23 : Les Cinq Armées

Le lendemain matin, aucun d'eux n'avait osé parlé. Tous savaient ce qui les attendaient aujourd'hui. Ils mirent leurs armures en silence, glissèrent leurs lames dans leurs fourreaux, et se massèrent à la grand porte fortifiée, la mort dans l'âme. Anna était là, mais s'était cachée derrière un rocher pour ne pas être vue de Thorin.

Une étendue dorée. Les elfes, dans leurs armures rutilantes, ressemblaient à un océan doré sans fin. Un océan mortel. Bien alignés, les lances bien droites. C'en était effrayant de précision. Et la froideur qui se dégageait d'eux… Anna hésitait entre prier pour que ses visions soient juste et qu'elle n'ait pas à se battre contre ça, mais en même temps, l'idée de devoir affronter une armée d'orcs ne la tentait pas beaucoup plus.

De manière mécanique, les elfes se décalaient et se remettaient en place sur le passage de Thranduil, monté sur son cerf majestueux, et Bard, monté sur son double-poney _**[oui c'est moins classe, mais c'est la crise, et y'a eu des restrictions budgétaires à Lacville]**_.

Anna jeta un coup d'œil du côté des nains. Ils étaient mortellement sérieux et stoïques. Kili, juste à côté de son oncle, et Fili, quelques pas plus loin, n'avaient jamais eu l'air aussi royaux qu'en cet instant. Ils se tenaient droits et fiers dans leurs armures. Anna eut à peine le temps de remarquer Thorin qui tirait une flèche.

Le projectile qui tinta contre la pierre arrêta les deux chefs aux portes de la montagne.

-Je logerai la prochaine entre vos yeux !

Les nains acquiescèrent à grands renforts de cris. Anna posa son regard sur sa Majesté des Pâquerettes, qui avait l'air légèrement constipé après cette provocation. Elle fit comme tout le monde – sauf Thorin, apparemment le suicide était inclus dans sa folie – et se jeta à terre quand d'un seul mouvement de ses sourcils broussailleux, il ordonna à ses archers de mettre les nains en joue. « Mais sérieux ils sont télépathes ? Il a rien dit, il ne les a même pas regardés ! Foutu bouffeur de légumes… Et puis c'est cool, maintenant nos culs vont ressembler à des porc-épic ! ».

D'un geste de la main, Thranduil ordonna à son armée _**[*tousse* ses esclaves *tousse*]**_ de baisser les armes.

-Nous sommes venus vous dire, fit l'elfe d'une voix forte, qu'un paiement de votre dette a été offert, et accepté.

-Quel paiement ? répliqua Thorin. Je ne vous ai rien donné. Vous n'avez rien !

-Nous avons ceci, intervint Bard.

Il sortit de l'intérieur de son manteau une pierre brillante, aux reflets bleus, blancs et argentés, de la taille d'un poing.

-Ils ont l'Arkenstone… Voleurs ! Comment avez-vous obtenu l'héritage de notre maison ? Cette pierre appartient au roi !

Anna posa son regard sur Kili. Était-il débile ? Elle vit que Fili la regardait avec insistance, et elle lui fit comprendre par geste qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir la même attitude que Thorin.

-Et nous la lui rendons, répliqua Bard. De bonne grâce. Mais avant cela, il doit honorer sa parole.

Thorin fixait la pierre dans la main de Bard. Thranduil balaya la troupe du regard.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait de cette petite humaine ? Votre folie aurait-elle perdu patience face à son insolence ?

-Salut ta Majesté des Fleurs ! lança Anna en sautant sur le haut du mur.

Thranduil prit un air dédaigneux et reporta son regard sur Thorin. Fili suppliait du regard sa bien-aimée pour qu'elle courre se cacher, mais heureusement Thorin ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée, trop obnubilé par l'Arkenstone.

-Ils nous prennent pour des idiots. C'est une ruse, souffla Thorin. Un vil mensonge. L'Arkenstone est dans cette montagne ! C'est une feinte !

-Ce n'est pas une feinte. C'est la vraie pierre. Je la leur ai donnée.

Tous se tournèrent vers Bilbo. Anna descendit du muret en secouant la tête, allant discrètement se planquer. L'intérêt d'avoir des visions, c'est qu'on peut savoir quand il vaut mieux disparaître et se faire oublier.

-Vous… souffla Thorin.

-Je l'ai prise comme la part qui me revient.

-Vous voulez me la voler ?

-Vous la voler ? Non, je suis un cambrioleur mais un cambrioleur honnête. Je suis prêt à ne rien réclamer en échange, assura Bilbo.

-A ne rien réclamer ? Ha ! Ne rien réclamer… Vous n'avez rien à me réclamer, misérable nabot !

-J'ai voulu vous la donner. Plusieurs fois j'ai été tenté mais…

-Mais quoi, sale voleur ?

-Vous avez changé, Thorin. Le nain que j'ai connu à Cul-de-Sac n'aurait jamais trahi sa parole ! N'aurait jamais douté de la loyauté des siens !

-Ne me parlez pas de loyauté ! cracha Thorin. Jetez-le des remparts !

Personne ne bougea. Quelques regards inquiets furent échangés.

-Vous êtes sourds ?! aboya Thorin en attrapant Fili par le bras.

Mais le blond se dégagea sèchement, au plus grand soulagement d'Anna.

-Je vais le faire moi-même ! Soyez maudits, vous et le magicien qui vous a imposé dans cette compagnie !

Thorin empoigna Bilbo avant de le plaquer à moitié par-dessus le muret, alors que Balin et Fili tentaient de l'en empêcher. Anna, qui voyait toute la scène de loin, avait beau se répéter que Thorin était possédé, elle n'arrivait plus à lui trouver des excuses. Ils étaient perdus.

-Si vous n'aimez pas mon cambrioleur, ne l'abîmez pas ! Renvoyez-le-moi je vous prie ! Vous donnez une bien piètre image de roi sous la montagne, Thorin, fils de Thrain.

Anna fut soulagée d'entendre Gandalf. Ok, ce papy était un aimant à emmerdes, mais si quelqu'un pouvait encore sauver Bilbo des griffes du possédé, c'était bien l'Istari !

-Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire aux magiciens, et aux traîtres de la Comté ! cria Thorin pendant que Bilbo s'échappait par une corde.

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Et où est cette maudite femelle ? Trouvez-la-moi ! Tuez-la ou jetez-la dehors, ça m'est égal, mais débarrassez-vous d'elle !

Anna se recroquevilla davantage derrière son rocher, priant pour ne pas être vue.

-Sommes-nous d'accord ? demanda Bard. L'Arkenstone, en échange de ce qui a été promis ?

Thorin regarda sur sa gauche, là où le soleil se levait paresseusement derrière une colline.

-Pourquoi devrais-je acheter ce qui m'appartient de plein droit ? répliqua-t-il en marchant le long des remparts.

-Gardez la pierre, vendez-la. Ecthélion du Gondor vous en donnera un très bon prix, conseilla Thranduil.

-Je vous tuerai ! hurla Thorin. J'en fais le serment ! Je vous tuerai tous !

-Vos serments ne valent rien ! cracha Thranduil. J'en ai assez entendu.

Il donna un ordre en elfique, et les archers pointèrent de nouveau leurs flèches sur la montagne.

-Thorin ! supplia Gandalf. Déposez les armes ! Ouvrez ces portes ! Tout ce trésor vous mènera au tombeau.

-Thorin, renchérit Balin. Nous ne pouvons gagner cette bataille.

Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent.

-Quelle est votre réponse ? demanda finalement Bard. Voulez-vous la paix ? Ou la guerre ?

Anna en avait mal au cœur pour le pauvre batelier. Un immense corbeau se posa alors sur les remparts en face de Thorin. Thorin se tourna vers la colline.

-Je veux la guerre.

Anna remarqua alors l'armée qui se massait en haut de la colline. « Dain… il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que les orcs ne se joignent à la partie ». Les nains d'Erebor crièrent leur joie de voir leurs cousins des Monts de Fer. Thranduil sillonna parmi ses troupes au galop, leur enjoignant des ordres en elfique. Aussitôt les elfes se mirent en marche et se placèrent en ordre de bataille face à l'armée de Dain.

-Hé, Thorin ! Pieds d'Acier est venu ! hurla Dain.

Anna crut qu'elle hallucinait en le voyant monté sur son cochon de guerre, mais bizarrement la situation ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de plaisanter. Dain s'avança jusqu'à être très près des elfes, sur un rocher qui lui servait d'estrade.

-Bien le bonjour ! Comment allons-nous ? J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques instants.

« Mais il a pris des cours de bonnes manières avec Dori lui aussi ou quoi ? ».

-Pourriez-vous envisager… DE FOUTRE LE CAMP ! Vous tous ! Et tout de suite !

« Ah non, en fait il est normal ».

-Allons, voyons, Seigneur Dain, plaida Gandalf.

-Gandalf le Gris, salua froidement Dain. Dites à cette meute de s'en aller, ou j'inonderai le sol de leur sang !

-Il n'y a nul besoin d'une guerre entre les hommes, les elfes et les nains. Une légion d'orcs marche sur la montagne ! Retirez votre armée !

-Jamais je ne me retirerai devant aucun elfe. Et encore moins devant ce perfide roitelet. Il ne veut que du mal à mon peuple. S'il choisit de se tenir entre moi et les miens, je fends sa jolie petite tête en deux ! On verra s'il sourit encore !

« Commence à bien me plaire ce Dain… ». Les nains d'Erebor hurlèrent encore une fois leur approbation.

-Laissons-les avancer, voyons jusqu'où ils iront, lança Thranduil avec mépris.

-Je m'en bats l'œil de tes menaces, compris ? lui répliqua Dain. Petite princesse aux oreilles pointues ! Vous entendez les gars ? C'est parti ! Donnons une bonne raclée à ces saligots !

« Ce nain est mon nouveau héros ».

-BARUK KHAZÂD ! hurla un des nains de Dain. _**[Traduction : les haches des nains ! (Cri de guerre)]**_

-KHAZÂD AI-MENU ! répondit l'armée en chœur. _**[Traduction : les nains sont derrière vous ! (Cri de guerre)]**_

Aussitôt les elfes se mirent en marche, guidés par leur roi. Du côté des nains, les béliers de guerre furent lancés. Les elfes bandèrent leurs arcs, pensant les faucher comme du blé mûr, mais les nains étaient plus malins qu'eux sur ce coup-là. Dain donna un signal, et des sortes de boomerangs géants furent projetés dans les airs par des catapultes. Ces boomerangs réduisirent les flèches à des cure-dents, avant d'aller labourer l'armée des elfes, tuant des oreilles pointues.

Anna grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas voir les elfes gagner, mais elle ne voulait pas d'un bain de sang sous ses yeux. Elle se fit toute petite et descendit pour se cacher en contre-bas. Ainsi elle entendrait ce que ses amis disaient, mais elle ne pourrait pas voir les tripes voler et le sang couler.

Elle entendait les cris des elfes et des nains, autant de rage que de souffrance. Elle entendait ses compagnons qui commentaient la bataille entre eux, comme on commenterait un match de foot ! Exaspérée par cette situation, elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans une pierre. Cela attira l'attention de Bofur, qui lui fit signe de se faire discrète. Elle souffla, frustrée, et chercha un endroit caché pour s'asseoir. S'asseoir et attendre. Elle ne pouvait faire que ça.

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit se fit entendre au loin. Anna remonta en vitesse, toujours cachée, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. On aurait dit une avalanche… Le bruit s'intensifia. « Un tremblement de terre ? ». Un grondement bestial retentit. Elle vit les nains et les elfes cesser de se battre et se tourner vers Dale. Le bruit venait de la colline à gauche. Les grondements et le bruit d'éboulement continuait, grossissait et se rapprochait dangereusement. Anna retenait son souffle. Avoir des visions peut aider, comme se cacher quand Thorin a voulu tuer Bilbo, mais c'est un horrible privilège. Savoir que des monstruosités arrivaient pour la tuer, Anna s'en serait volontiers passé. Et maintenant elle voyait sa mort arriver.

Finalement des vers de terres géants percèrent le sol en grondant, dévoilant de larges tunnels. Ils se rétractèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus avec d'horrible bruits de succions et de roche brisée, laissant la place à des flots intarissables d'orcs, et d'autres abominations immenses et terrifiantes. Un bruit de cor lui fit tourner la tête.

Ravenhill. Là où tout finira. Azog et ses sbires se tenaient là-bas, dirigeant depuis ce promontoire. Sa mort se tenait là-bas. Et elle ne pouvait y échapper. Elle ferma les yeux longuement, expirant lentement. _Tenir droite !_ Elle avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Elle avait accepté son destin.

Les nains se précipitèrent pour former une ligne de défense face à l'armée noire. Un mur de bouclier attendait les orcs. Anna serrait mécaniquement ses poings. Elle ne devait pas y aller, pas maintenant. Et pourtant, elle voulait tant grimper sur le muret, descendre le mur, et courir discrètement jusqu'à Ravenhill… De là, cachée, quelques flèches et Azog et ses commandants seraient morts. Les mercenaires gobelins ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle, mais au moins Azog mourrait, et sa mission serait accomplie… C'était si simple, si tentant… Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu pour elle.

Pas croyante pour deux sous, elle fit néanmoins une prière silencieuse. « Eru… Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ce que tu fais, et le pourquoi de tes décisions. Tu as tracé mon destin, et je vais tout faire pour le suivre, même si j'en connais l'issue. Je te remercie de m'avoir fait connaître un nouveau monde, de m'avoir fait connaître l'amour. Veille bien sur lui après tout ça. ».

 _Là-haut, loin, un vieil homme observe le monde. Une prière atteint ses oreilles. Il sait qui lui adresse cette prière. Un sourire triste fend son visage sillonné par les rides. Ému par ces mots empreints de douleur, il se lève, et marche lentement jusqu'au grand grimoire ouvert sur le pupitre au centre de la pièce. Il se penche sur une page. L'encre n'est pas tout à fait sèche. Il passe pensivement ses doigts sur son menton. Est-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ? Cela n'allait-il pas empirer la situation ? Il fronça les sourcils. L'encre n'était pas sèche, c'était un signe. Il aiguisa sa plume, la trempa dans son encrier, et modifia le texte._

 _-Va où le vent te porte, et sois fidèle à ton cœur._

Anna vacilla un instant. « C'est pas le moment d'avoir des vertiges ! ». Les orcs se ruaient vers les nains.

-Je vais franchir le mur ! lança Fili avec détermination. Qui vient avec moi ?

Tous répondirent positivement, bien décidés à en découdre avec les armées du mal. Tous sauf Thorin qui se détourna et descendit l'escalier.

-On ne bouge pas.

-Nous n'allons rien faire ? s'inquiéta Fili.

-J'ai dit : on ne bouge pas !

Anna n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne devait pas y aller… Elle se concentra sur le champ de bataille. Les orcs étaient sur le point de percer la ligne des nains. Des elfes sautèrent par-dessus leurs nouveaux alliés, tailladant leurs ennemis. Anna eut un sourire face à cette nouvelle alliance. Ils étaient efficaces. En sous-nombre, mais efficaces. Dain était un véritable abattoir à lui tout seul !

Le cor orc de Ravenhill attira de nouveau l'attention de la jeune fille.

-Les bêtes de guerre… souffla-t-elle.

Hideux et dangereux. Terrifiants. Des elfes restés en retrait firent voler leurs flèches en réponse. Des nains, lancés sur des genres de char d'assaut tirés par des béliers, se lancèrent dans la bataille. Anna n'aimait pas avoir une vision manichéenne du monde, mais là, elle fut contente de voir que les gentils étaient bien équipés et se battaient bien. Les bêtes de guerre se ruèrent à ce moment sur les chars, réduisant la plupart en miettes, ainsi que les soldats qui étaient dessus. Elle mordit son poing pour ne pas hurler face au carnage de quatre choses ressemblant à des trolls géants massacrant une poignée de pauvres nains.

Après avoir vérifié que Thorin était bien parti, elle rejoignit ses amis, au moment où un autre coup de cor retentissait.

-Ils attaquent la ville, comprit-elle.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Fili en pleurant. Ils étaient coincés ici pendant que dehors, des innocents se faisaient massacrer. Le nain la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, incapable de parler. Les forces d'Azog pilonnaient Dale de pierres pour casser la muraille. Ils y parvinrent finalement et les orcs déferlèrent dans la cité en ruines. Les cris des hommes résonnaient jusqu'à Erebor. Anna enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant, ne supportant pas le bruit du carnage.

Elle se sentait mal, avait la nausée, du mal à respirer… Et les larmes ne cessaient de dévaler ses joues.

-Anna. Ça va ? demanda Balin. Tu es toute pâle…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Fili se laissa tomber près d'elle et la serra contre lui en la berçant. Il ne pouvait la blâmer. C'était horrible. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Il prit Anna dans ses bras et descendit du mur, suivi par les autres. Ils s'assirent chacun de leurs côtés, ruminant de sombres pensées. Dwalin partit pour expliquer sa façon de penser à Thorin.

* * *

 _ **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Laissez une review en passant, ça fait tellement plaisir... Gros bisous et à vendredi prochain !**_


	25. 24:Dernière danse, la marche de l'espoir

**_Coucou mes p'tits chous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais un imprévu très urgent m'a pris tout mon temps depuis vendredi et je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre avant. Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard._**

 ** _philomeliana : Merci pour ton soutien ^^ j'ai eu une longue pause cet été mais je reviens avec pleiiiiiiins d'autres chapitres ne t'inquiète pas._**

 ** _Anga27 : de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ;) merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira._**

 ** _fabienne.2869 : j'adore quand tu rimes dans tes reviews c'est génial :) merci du soutien_**

 ** _Et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 24 : Dernière danse, la marche de l'espoir

Ils s'étaient regroupés en bas du mur, les uns contre les autres. Et pourtant leurs regards se fuyaient. Aucun mot n'était prononcé. Gloïn alluma machinalement un feu, la brise d'hiver arrivant jusque-là.

Anna était prostrée contre Fili, l'air hagard.

Depuis combien d'heures la bataille avait-elle commencé ?

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout était de leur faute et ils ne faisaient rien ? Dans les livres et les films, les batailles sont toujours des moments épiques où les héros guident leur camp à la victoire avec élégance et détermination. Pas des bains de sang sauvages avec des monstres.

Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussi tôt à cause de la luminosité. Elle les rouvrit lentement, et se redressa sur ses coudes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Et où était cet ici ? Une grande pièce lumineuse, avec un immense dressing en bois sombre, et… un lit à baldaquins ! Un vrai grand lit avec cadre et rideaux ! Bleu et gris acier, très chic… C'était la chambre dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle l'avait même dessinée. Et tout était là, autour d'elle… Tout était comme dans son imagination. Sauf les appareils médicaux près du lit. Plusieurs machines qu'elle ne pouvait identifier étaient à côté du lit. Pourquoi ? Elle suivit du regard les fils et les tubes. Ils allaient vers le lit._

 _Elle poussa un cri en tombant à genoux, et se couvrit la bouche avec les mains. Une fois son rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale, elle se releva et s'approcha du lit._

 _-C'est pas vrai… C'est un cauchemar, un horrible, affreux cauchemar._

 _C'était elle ! Pâle comme un cadavre, dans une tunique beige toute simple. On aurait presque dit la belle au bois dormant, sauf que là, la jolie endormie avait une perfusion, et des tubes dans les narines, et un masque à oxygène et plein d'autres bricoles dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Anna se tourna dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose, quelqu'un, n'importe quoi._

 _La porte qui s'ouvrait lui fit tourner la tête. Thomas ! Il avait l'air si… différent. Presque étranger. Surtout, son regard passa sur elle mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle courut vers lui._

 _-Thomas !_

 _Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Pourtant il ne la regardait toujours pas. Elle stoppa son geste, et tendit un bras hésitant. Elle crut que son cœur s'arrêtait quand son bras traversa son frère. Comme si elle n'était pas là._

 _Thomas marcha jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord, prenant la main de la Anna endormie dans les siennes._

 _-Salut puceron. Je suis enfin revenu de Nouvelle-Zélande. Le tournage s'est vite fini. J'en ai profité pour faire un peu de tourisme avec Marie. On a pu aller sur les lieux de tournage du Hobbit. Tu aurais adoré. Il faudra que l'on regarde la trilogie ensemble. Et on ira en Nouvelle-Zélande, et partout dans le monde, comme on se l'était promis. Je ne reste que deux jours ici, je repars demain soir pour Los Angeles. J'ai un autre tournage qui débute bientôt. Tout le monde me dit de m'arrêter un moment, pour rester ici avec toi. Mais le cinéma et Marie sont les deux seules choses qui me maintiennent debout. Je resterai ici avec toi avec grand plaisir, mais pour ça il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu veux bien te réveiller ? Nos fous rires me manquent. Nos batailles de polochons, nos batailles de guilis, nos soirées film avec du pop-corn au caramel, de la glace au chocolat et des chamallows, nos week-ends à l'étranger entre deux semaines de tournage… Et te voir danser, quel bonheur c'était. Tu me manques. Beaucoup. Alors reviens vite. Je t'attends._

 _Il embrassa sa sœur endormie sur le front et sortit de la pièce. Anna était restée pantelante face à la scène, trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre geste. Se réveiller ? Revenir ? Et Marie ? Et pourquoi elle était endormie ? Et pourquoi il y avait un double d'elle allongé dans le lit ? Elle se prit la tête à deux mains, sentant la migraine venir. La pièce se mit à tourner, et elle se sentit aspirée par le sol._

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de Fili.

-Anna ? murmura-t-il.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être vingt-cinq minutes.

Elle ferma intensément les yeux. Un cauchemar. Rien de plus. Elle se força à sourire.

-Nous n'allons pas nous battre ?

Des regards gênés lui répondirent.

-Alors, quand tout sera fini dehors, que les orcs auront tué jusqu'au dernier homme… Ils viendront ici. On mourra. On se battra, mais on mourra.

La vérité énoncée aussi crument fit grimacer les nains.

-Allons-nous donc déprimer et rester prostrés à nous morfondre en attendant la mort ?

Elle regarda chaque nain dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est votre truc à vous, mais depuis que je suis gamine, j'adore danser. J'ai toujours aimé ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu en faire mon métier, c'était juste un passe-temps, mais un vrai. Une passion. Danser, c'était magique. C'est magique. Pour certains c'est la lecture, pour d'autres, la musculation, pour d'autres, la pêche. Moi c'est la danse. Et puisque je dois mourir, je mourrai en dansant.

Elle se mit un face-palm mental face à ce speech digne d'un mauvais film, mais cela sembla faire réagir les nains. Bofur prit sa flute, et entonna une mélodie entraînante. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, il sauta bientôt sur ses pieds en continuant à distiller sa douce mélodie dans l'air. Anna se mit à danser en fermant les yeux. Kili bientôt se joignit à elle. Fili. Nori. Bifur. La chaîne de danseurs s'allongeait au fur et à mesure que les notes s'égrenaient. Ils se mirent bientôt à sourire, puis à rire, et à danser comme des fous autour du feu. Ils sautillaient, Anna tournaient de bras en bras. Ils s'accrochaient à leur dernier moment de bonheur sur cette terre. Anna se mit à chantonner, Bofur rapidement s'appropria la mélodie et souffla dans sa flute.

 _ **Right right turn off the lights**_ _  
_ _Ok, ok, on éteind les lumières_ _  
_ _ **We gonna lose our minds tonight**_ _  
_ _On va devenir fous ce soir_

 _ **What's the dealeo ?**_

 _C'est quoi le problème ?_ _  
_ _ **I love when it's all too much**_ _  
_ _J'adore quand on en fait trop_ _  
_ _ **5 AM turn the radio up**_

 _5h du mat', on allume la radio_ _  
_ _ **Where's the rock and roll ?**_ _  
_ _Où est passé le rock'n'roll ?_

 _ **Party crasher**_

 _On lance la fête_ _  
_ _ **Penny snatcher**_

 _Voleurs_ _  
_ _ **Call me up if you a gangster**_ _  
_ _Appellez moi si vous êtes des gangsters_ _  
_

 _ **Don't be fancy**_

 _Faites pas les capricieux_ _  
_ _ **Just get dancey**_

 _Mettez vous à danser_ _  
_ _ **Why so serious ?**_ _  
_ _Pourquoi rester sérieux ?_

 _ **So raise your glass if you are wrong**_ _  
_ _ **In all the right ways**_ _  
_ _Alors levez vos verres si vous avez tort de toutes les façons possibles_ _  
_

 _ **All my underdogs, we will never never be anything but loud**_ _  
_ _ **And nitty gritty**_ _  
_ _ **Dirty little freaks !**_ _  
_ _A tous les perdants, on ne sera rien d'autre que bruyants_ _  
_ _Et bien réels_ _  
_ _Mes sales petits tarés !_ _  
_

 _ **Won't you come on, and come on, and**_ _  
_ _ **Raise your glass**_ _  
_ _Alors tu vas venir, venir, venir_ _  
_ _Lever ton verre !_ _  
_

 _ **Just come on and come and**_ _  
_ _ **Raise Your Glass !**_ _  
_ _Viens, viens et_ _  
_ _Lève ton verre !_ _  
_

 _ **Slam slam oh hot damn**_ _  
_ _ **What part of party don't you understand ?**_ _  
_ _La porte se claque oh put*in_ _  
_ _Tu comprends pas qu'on fait la fête ?_ _  
_

 _ **Wish you'd just freak out**_ _  
_ _ **Can't stop coming and hot**_ _  
_ _J'aimerais que tu t'décoinces un peu_ _  
_ _T'arrêtes pas de venir_ _  
_

 _ **I should be locked up right on the spot**_ _  
_ _ **It's so on right now (it's so fucking on right now)**_ _  
_ _J'devrais rester là_ _  
_ _On se sent trop bien là (put*in qu'est ce qu'on se sent bien là)_ _  
_

 _ **[PRE-RERAIN]**_ _  
_

 _ **[REFRAIN]**_ _  
_

 _ **Just come on and come and**_ _  
_ _ **Raise your glass**_ _  
_ _Viens, viens et lève ton verre !_ _  
_

 _ **Oh shit my glass is empty**_ _  
_ _ **That sucks**_ _  
_ _Eh m*rde mon verre est vide_ _  
_ _Ca craint_ _  
_

 _ **So if you're too school for cool**_ _  
_ _ **And you're treated like a fool**_ _  
_ _ **You could choose to let it go**_ _  
_ _Alors si t'es trop intello pour te détendre_ _  
_ _Et qu'on te prend pour un c*n_

 _Tu peux choisir de lâcher prise_ _  
_

 _ **We can always we can always**_ _  
_ _ **Party on our own !**_ _  
_ _On peut toujours, on peut toujours_ _  
_ _Faire la fête sans toi !_ _  
_

 _ **So raise your (aw fuck)**_ _  
_ _ **So raise your glass if you are wrong**_ _  
_ _ **In all the right ways**_ _  
_ _Alors lève ton (Oh m*rde)_ _  
_ _Alors lève ton verre si t'as tort de toute façon_ _  
_

 _ **All my underdogs, we will never never be**_ _  
_ _ **Anything but loud**_ _  
_ _ **And nitty gritty**_ _  
_ _ **Dirty little freaks**_ _  
_ _Tous les perdants, on ne sera rien d'autre que bruyants_ _  
_ _Et bien réels_ _  
_ _Sales petits tarés !_ _  
_

 _ **So raise your glass if you are wrong**_ _  
_ _ **In all the right ways**_ _  
_ _Alors lève ton verre si t'as tort de toute façon_ _  
_

 _ **All my underdogs, we will never never be**_ _  
_ _ **Anything but loud**_ _  
_ _ **And nitty gritty**_ _  
_ _ **Dirty little freaks**_ _  
_ _Tous les perdants, on ne sera rien d'autre que bruyants_ _  
_ _Et bien réels_ _  
_ _Sales petits tarés !_ _  
_

 _ **Won't you come on ! and come on ! and**_ _  
_ _ **Raise your glass**_ _  
_ _Alors tu vas venir lever ton verre ?_

 _ **Just come on and come and**_ _  
_ _ **Raise !**_ _ **Your ! Glass !**_ _  
_ _Viens, viens, viens et LEVE-TON-VERRE !_

 _ **Won't you come on ! and come on ! and**_ _  
_ _ **Raise your glass for me**_ _  
_ _Est-ce que tu vas venir lever ton verre pour moi ?_

 _ **Just come on and come and**_ _  
_ _ **Raise !**_ _ **Your ! Glass ! For me**_ _  
_ _Viens, viens et_ _  
_ _Lève ! Ton ! Verre ! Pour moi !_

Ils continuèrent à danser encore longtemps. Ils avaient besoin de lâcher prise. Anna s'était même isolée à l'écart avec Fili pour quelques câlins derrière une colonne, essayant désespérément de rester discrets comme deux adolescents qui ont peur de se faire prendre.

Finalement ils se rassirent tous, pas fatigués mais un peu essoufflés. Cette pause leur avait fait du bien, mais ils ne pouvaient oublier que derrière le mur, un massacre se déroulait. Rapidement le silence oppressant pesa de nouveau sur eux. Anna réussit à entendre les cris de Dain de l'autre côté, enjoignant à ses troupes de se replier.

Anna était assise par terre, appuyée contre les jambes de son amant. Kili relevant la tête d'un coup sec attira son attention. Dans la fumée, la poussière et la lumière, une silhouette, reconnaissable entre mille, s'avançait. Thorin. Anna contracta les mâchoires mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Kili sauta sur ses pieds, apparemment bouillant de rage. Il marcha droit vers son oncle.

-Je ne me cacherai pas derrière un mur de pierres pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place ! Ce n'est pas dans mon sang Thorin.

Les nains fixaient l'oncle et le neveu, inquiets. Anna remarqua alors que Thorin ne portait plus sa couronne et son manteau de fourrure ridicule.

-Non, en effet, acquiesça Thorin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kili. Nous sommes les descendants de Durin. Et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille.

L'oncle serra brièvement son neveu contre lui avant d'aller à la rencontre des autres.

-Rien ne m'autorise à vous demander cela, mais allez-vous me suivre, une dernière fois ?

« Yéééééééé, old Thorin is back ! ». Pour toute réponse, chacun se leva et serra ses armes dans ses poings. Aussitôt ils se mirent au travail pour « faire péter cette saloperie de mur » comme disait Anna. Ils y étaient presque, mais il manquait un détail… Quand tout fut en place, ils se mirent en position. Le cor orc de Ravenhill retentit à ce moment-là.

Anna eut un sourire dur, et serra plus forts ses deux épées. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'un autre cor répondit. Le cor d'Erebor. Un son grave et puissant, harmonieux. A peine le cor s'était-il tu, que Dwalin et Gloïn lâchaient la corde qui retenait l'immense cloche dorée en hauteur. Anna se baissa instinctivement quand l'immense pièce de métal passa en sifflant à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête, puis grimaça quand le mur explosa vers l'extérieur avec fracas. Aussitôt ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur, armes au clair brandies au-dessus de leurs têtes, hurlant leur soif d'en découdre, criant vengeance pour tous les morts.

-Tous avec le roi ! cria Dain quand ils traversèrent les lignes alliées. Tous avec le roi !

Ils arrivaient sur les orcs.

-DU BEKAR ! hurla Thorin avant de trancher la première bestiole face à lui. _**[Traduction : Aux armes ! (Cri de guerre)]**_.

Anna était derrière, légèrement sur la gauche de Fili. Elle tranchait tout ce qui se présentait à elle. Fili occupé par trois créatures, ne vit pas la quatrième qui arrivait derrière lui.

-FILI ! hurla-t-elle en s'élançant.

Elle tua promptement la bestiole avant de rouler sur le côté. Fili lui lança un bref regard de remerciements avant de plonger au cœur de la bataille avec elle. Ils décimaient les rangs ennemis avec une rage presque incontrôlée, et gagnaient rapidement du terrain. La Compagnie était redoutablement efficace.

* * *

 ** _Chanson : Raise your glass - Pink._**

 ** _Ca y est, on passe aux choses sérieuses et ça va saigner ! Mais rassurez-vous, pas de trucs gores dans les prochains chapitres normalement, ce n'est pas trop mon truc._**

 _ **Et sinon, vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout dans vos reviews ! Et à vendredi prochain (j'espère !).**_


	26. 25 : Stratégies militaires

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Vous avez vu, je suis à l'heure cette semaine [fait une petite danse de la joie].**_

 ** _Ça_** _ **y est, nous y sommes, la grande bataille qui clôturait presque le livre, et le troisième film. Les nains sortent de la montagne, bien décidés à aller tailler de l'orc !**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : merci pour ta review et ton soutien. Ne change pas les rimes, c'est ma petite joie quand je regarde les reviews ^^ et je suis désolée d'avoir coupé juste au début de la bataille, mais c'était pour donner l'envie de continuer au moins jusqu'à ce chapitre, et pour ne pas faire des chapitres trop longs.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 25 : Stratégies militaires non-conventionnelles

La Compagnie, épaulée de Dain, parvint à mettre à terre une bête de guerre. La catapulte dans le dos de la bête se déclencha, ce qui fit faire un bond au cadavre, et en retombant cela écrasa plusieurs orcs.

Bombur éloignait ses ennemis à coups de bedaine, et Bifur et Bofur se chargeaient de les éliminer sauvagement derrière. Le gros avait uniquement besoin de rebondir sur les orcs au sol pour les tuer.

Nori était en difficulté face à un orc bien plus grand que lui. Bofur récupéra une hache sur un cadavre et la lança dans le crâne de la bestiole. Nori dégagea la hache et la lança à son tour pour sauver Ori. Qui la renvoya vers Bofur une fois son ennemi terrassé. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper au vol avant qu'elle ne lui fende la tête.

Arriva une immense créature ressemblant à un troll, dont le bas des jambes étaient des genres d'échasses dont les pieds étaient des boules métalliques avec des pics. La créature avait été mutilée pour servir les pulsions guerrières de l'orc pâle. Ses avant-bras étaient des chaînes au bout desquelles pendaient aussi des boules métalliques hérissées de pics. Des chaînes étaient reliées à ses yeux pour que l'orc assis sur son dos puisse le diriger. Bofur prit appui sur les boucliers de Nori et Gloïn pour sauter sur le dos de la bête. Il tua l'orc et prit le contrôle de la créature, qui sous ses directives, se mit à écraser de l'orc par dizaines.

Anna était entrée dans une rage folle dès l'instant où elle avait mis les pieds sur le champ de bataille. La vue des corps des elfes et des nains qui jonchaient le sol lui avait fait un choc terrible. Elle était terrifiée, énervée… C'était comme si elle avait enclenché le mode « berzerk ». Son cerveau n'était plus fonctionnel – pour autant qu'il l'ait été un jour – et les quelques réflexes guerriers qu'elle avait développés au cours du long voyage jusqu'à cette montagne maudite avaient pris le dessus. Mâchoires contractées, poings serrés sur les gardes de ses épées, l'air férocement dangereuse, elle tuait sans relâche tous les serviteurs du mal qui l'attaquaient. Elle ne ressentait ni la fatigue, ni le choc des lames ennemies contre son armure, ni de remords à tuer sans pitié. Tuer ou être tué.

Elle se pencha en avant, évitant une hache qui passa en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête. Elle enfonça son épée dans le ventre de l'agresseur sans même se retourner. Toujours flanquée de Fili et Kili, elle progressait sur le champ de bataille, qu'ils traversèrent en entier jusqu'à un côté. Ils se retrouvèrent isolés, avec peu d'ennemis autour d'eux, qui furent promptement tués. Kili fit un clin d'œil à Anna avant de repartir au combat auprès de son oncle. Anna allait le suivre, mais Fili la retint par le bras.

-Juste un instant. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas été blessée.

Le blond soupira.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler, même si je suis rassuré de l'apprendre. Non, je veux parler de ta folie meurtrière.

Anna lui renvoya un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

-Je tue des orcs. Nos ennemis. Les méchants. Je tue des bêtes qui en veulent à ma vie, à nos vies. Où est le problème ? Je fais comme toi.

-Non. Je tue des orcs pour protéger un rêve. Un futur. Un but. Mais je respecte la vie avant tout et je n'aime pas tuer, même des orcs. Je le fais par nécessité.

-Je sais que même si je te le demande tu ne le feras jamais, mais cesse de t'en faire pour moi, je ne deviendrai pas une folle assoiffée de sang juste parce que je tue de l'orc à tour de bras. Moi aussi je le fais par nécessité. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me retrouver en plein champ de bataille alors que je ne me suis jamais battue de ma vie ? Non, je défends ma vie, le royaume de Thorin, la patrie de Balin et Dwalin, le rêve de la Compagnie… et notre futur.

-Notre futur ? releva Fili.

-Notre futur. J'ai pris ma décision, si tu veux toujours de moi.

Fili eut un sourire tendre et ému. Il la serra fermement dans ses bras un bref instant, et lui vola un baiser.

-Plus que jamais men kurdu.

Main dans la main, ils repartirent sur le champ de bataille avec plus de détermination que jamais. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Kili, aux côtés de Thorin.

-Dain ! appela Thorin.

-Thorin ! Tiens bon, j'arrive !

Le grand roux sauta sur le dos d'un orc en hurlant avant de les rejoindre.

-Holà cousin ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Les deux seigneurs échangèrent une accolade.

-Fili, Kili, content de vous voir, ajouta Dain. Et…

-Anna, mon Unique, fit Fili en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Seigneur Dain, salua-t-elle avant de trancher la gorge d'un orc qui venait interrompre leur conciliabule.

-Une bien jolie demoiselle. Tu es chanceux Fili, d'avoir trouvé ton Unique, surtout une Unique comme celle-là !

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant en balançant son marteau de guerre dans un orc.

-Ces salopards sont trop nombreux, Thorin, reprit-il plus sérieusement. J'espère que tu as un plan.

-Oui, nous allons les priver de leur chef.

-Azog… comprit Dain.

Les trois jeunes avaient filé donner un coup de main à Balin un peu plus loin. Thorin sauta sur le dos d'un bélier de guerre.

-Je vais détruire cette vermine !

-Thorin, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es notre roi !

-C'est pourquoi je dois le faire, répliqua le brun.

-Et comment comptes-tu te frayer un chemin seul contre tous jusqu'à Ravenhill ? lança Dain.

La voix de Balin les interrompit.

-Halte ! ordonna-t-il aux béliers qui tiraient le char de guerre.

-Qui a dit qu'il était seul ? ajouta Anna avec un grand sourire.

Sur le char de guerre, Balin dirigeait, Dwalin était au poste de tireur, Kili et Anna étaient d'un côté et Fili de l'autre.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça ! lança Balin.

-A Ravenhill ! ordonna Thorin en partant au galop.

-Cramponnez-vous ! conseilla Balin.

-Vous êtes une bande de fous furieux ! lâcha Dain. Ça me plaît !

Le char filait à toute allure sur le champ de bataille, profitant d'une petite trouée pour progresser rapidement. Kili affûtait son épée sur la roue du char, provoquant des gerbes d'étincelles. Thorin perça le premier les lignes ennemies, suivi de près par le char. Anna avait sauté derrière Balin et sortit son arc, couvrant de ses flèches le conducteur. Dwalin se servait d'un genre de mitrailleuse installée à l'avant pour tirer des petites lances sur les ennemis devant eux. Les deux frères n'avaient qu'à tendre les bras pour que leurs épées tranchent les têtes des orcs sur les côtés.

Des bêtes de guerre se précipitèrent d'un coup vers eux. Après un dérapage assez hasardeux, Kili eut à peine le temps de les prévenir.

-Attention !

Le char décolla dans les airs à cause d'un rocher, et les lames fixées aux roues tranchèrent les têtes des six bêtes de guerres qui les attendaient.

-Droit devant les gars ! prévint Balin.

Une bête de guerre énorme et lourdement armée courait droit vers eux. Balin tira les rênes de toutes ses forces, et ils réussirent à faire un virage in extremis. Anna se cramponnait de toutes ses forces au char pour ne pas être éjectée.

-Accrochez-vous ! hurla Dwalin.

Le char partit dans une pente et se retrouva bientôt sur une rivière gelée. Ils se cognaient contre les rochers autour d'eux, et Anna faillit être projetée hors du char, si Dwalin ne l'avait pas rattrapée au vol.

-On recharge ! ordonna-t-il.

Kili lui donna un nouveau lot de lances que le guerrier installa dans sa mitrailleuse. Un grondement derrière eux attira leur attention. La bête de guerre les suivait depuis la berge. Elle sauta d'un rocher et la glace se brisa sous son poids lorsqu'elle atterrit dans la rivière.

-Tue-moi ça ! cria Dwalin à Kili. Tue-le ! Tire !

-Et où ça ? répliqua l'archer.

-Dans ses roubignoles ! répondit Dwalin.

Anna et Kili jetèrent le même regard blasé et désespéré au guerrier.

-Ça n'a pas de roubignoles ! répliqua le brun.

-Attention ! hurla Fili à ce moment.

Anna et Kili se retournèrent et lâchèrent chacun une flèche, parfaitement synchrones. La bête, qui allait les frapper, recula sous l'impact des deux flèches plantées dans son crâne, mais se reprit très vite et commençait à les rattraper.

-Tenez bon les gars ! hurla une voix à gauche. J'arrive !

Bofur, toujours sur son troll de jour mutilé, fonçait vers la bête qui les menaçait. Cela fonctionna et il réussit à bloquer le monstre, mais déchanta rapidement lorsque sa monture tomba vers la glace.

-Tiens bon Bofur ! lui cria Dwalin.

-Bofur t'es une merveille ! renchérit Fili.

-Vas-y Bofur, éclate-lui sa sale tronche ! lança Anna.

-Dwalin ! appela alors Balin.

Devant eux, dans la rivière, une autre bête de guerre avait arraché le pont de bois et le tenait au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tout droit ! ordonna le guerrier en mitraillant la bête.

Anna et Kili tiraient déjà leurs flèches, et elle fut à peine surprise de voir Fili sortir un arc et leur donner un coup de main.

-Allez, crève espèce de hérisson chevelu ! cria Dwalin.

La bête finit par mourir et tomba dans l'eau, le char passa dessus et continua son chemin sur la glace. Des cris de joie résonnèrent.

-Des wargs ! prévint Anna en pointant devant eux.

Les deux loups mutants tuèrent les deux béliers de tête. D'autres arrivaient, devant et derrière eux. _**[Hé ! Pas par derrière, c'est moche !]**_. Ils les abattaient au fur et à mesure mais il en venait toujours plus. Un warg réussit à tuer un troisième bélier.

-Il en arrive d'autres ! cria Kili.

-Nous tirons trop de charge, lâcha Dwalin. Nous n'y arriverons pas.

-Coupez les courroies, ordonna Balin. Chevauchez les béliers !

-Non Balin, répliqua Dwalin.

-Il y a belle lurette que je ne monte plus les béliers, répondit le vieux conseiller.

Dwalin serra la main de son frère.

-Que Durin te protège, mon frère, lui dit Balin.

Fili sauta le premier sur l'armature de bois qui retenait les béliers. Dwalin saisit Anna par la taille et la lança vers le blond. Elle atterrit en grognant devant son amant sur le bélier. Fili coupa les courroies, Anna saisit les rênes et talonna leur monture. Kili et Dwalin les talonnaient. Ils rejoignirent Thorin un peu plus loin.

-En avant ! ordonna ce dernier.

-On te suit ! répondit Dwalin.

Ils lancèrent leurs béliers sur les pentes rocheuses. Des dizaines d'orcs venaient à leur rencontre. Anna fit accélérer son bélier pour le placer en tête, et se tassa, laissant à Fili le soin de tuer leurs ennemis pendant qu'elle dirigeait l'animal. Plus ils montaient, plus l'air se rafraîchissait. De la neige et de la glace apparaissait sur les rochers, et ils arrivèrent rapidement près d'une esplanade de glace, qui était en réalité une cascade gelée. Quelques orcs se trouvaient là. Fili se mit debout derrière Anna et fit un salto, tranchant la chair de sa lame. Anna empalait les ennemis sur les cornes de sa monture, avant de sauter au sol et terminer le travail à l'épée.

Lorsque le dernier orc tomba, ils se regardèrent, à peine essoufflés. L'endroit semblait désert. Anna sentait de désagréables frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Où est-il ? demanda Kili. Ça a l'air vide. J'ai l'impression qu'Azog a fui.

-J'en doute fort, répondit Thorin avant de se tourner vers eux. Fili, toi et ton frère, fouillez les tours. Faites-vous le plus discret possible. Si vous voyez quelque chose venez me prévenir, n'attaquez pas. C'est compris ?

-On a de la compagnie, annonça Dwalin. Des mercenaires gobelins, pas plus d'une centaine.

-On va s'en occuper, annonça Thorin. Vous deux, allez-y !

Anna s'échappa discrètement dans la direction opposée, et grimpa en vitesse des escaliers jusqu'à un promontoire qu'elle savait désert. Elle roula des épaules, prit trois flèches et les encocha bien parallèles sur son arc. Si ses visions étaient justes – et elles l'étaient toujours – elle n'aura droit qu'à un seul essai. Elle inspira un grand coup, posa un genou en terre pour plus de stabilité, et attendit. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil les deux frères entrer dans la tour en ruines. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, et elle serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Elle entendit un léger grondement dans le sol. Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur son arc. Puis les tambours de guerres retentirent. Kili était à la base de la tour, en sécurité – relative.

Une ombre pâle émergea de la brume en haut de la tour. Anna banda son arc jusqu'à sa joue, et plus encore. Le bois n'était plus qu'une courbure, tendu à l'extrême. L'effort musculaire de ses bras était monstrueux, mais elle tint bon. Elle leva le bras gauche, calculant rapidement sa trajectoire.

L'orc pâle traînait Fili derrière lui. Il le tint au-dessus du vide, et commença à parler en langue noire.

-BALOUK TAGÂL ! hurla Anna, lui coupant la parole. _**[Traduction (au choix) :**_ _ **tu vas morfler / bouffe ma hache / coucou toi tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ? / Chaaargez ! / moi et mes potes on va te découper]**_.

Elle lâcha ses flèches, qui partirent en sifflant. L'orc pâle eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers elle que trois flèches transperçaient son bras, ressortant de l'autre côté. Fili tomba en chute libre. Anna retint son souffle, voyant son amant tomber…

* * *

 _ **Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la mort de Fili dans le film... C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin d'une héroïne suffisamment folle pour qu'elle se dresse contre Azog.**_

 _ **A vendredi prochain pour voir où Fili va atterrir, et la réaction d'Azog et son armée ! Gros bisous à vous, bon weekend, et n'oubliez pas la review.**_


	27. 26 : Elle est mon Amrâlimê

_**Je suis en retard et je n'ai aucune excuse... désolée !**_

 _ **Anga27 : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 26 : Elle est mon Amrâlimê, mon Unique, mon Étoile

 _Anna lâcha ses flèches, qui partirent en sifflant. L'orc pâle eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers elle que trois flèches transperçaient son bras, ressortant de l'autre côté. Fili tomba en chute libre. Anna retint son souffle, voyant son amant tomber…_ et atterrir lourdement dans les bras de Kili qui avait eu un heureux réflexe.

Kili aida son frère à tenir debout. Tout le monde, nains, hobbit et orcs, s'était tourné vers la jeune femme à l'air déterminé. Un genou à terre dans la brume, arc bandé prêt à tirer, cheveux au vent, du sang ennemi tâchant son visage blanc, on aurait dit une déesse vengeresse, guerrière sauvage et dangereuse. Une arme.

Elle commença à tirer ses flèches. Les sbires entourant Azog tombaient un à un comme des mouches. L'orc pâle poussa un rugissement de rage terrifiant et se précipita à l'intérieur de la tour.

Anna laissa là son arc et ses flèches, et sortit de son fourreau la longue épée qui pendait à sa taille. Protéger la lignée de Durin. Sauver ses amis. Sa famille. Se sacrifier pour eux, pour qu'ils vivent. Voilà pourquoi elle avait été envoyée. Et elle tenait droite.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les trois descendants de Durin, et ensemble ils partirent à l'assaut de la tour. Dwalin était parti aider Bilbo contre d'autres orcs.

Thorin engagea un duel violent contre l'orc pâle. Kili se battait près de la falaise. Anna avait décidé de nettoyer la tour et fut épaulée par son amant. Ils faisaient un massacre. Une fois la tour dégagée de toute présence ennemie, Anna comptait aller se battre aux côtés de Kili.

C'est là qu'elle croisa Tauriel dans les niveaux inférieurs.

-Tauriel ?

-Anna ?

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Fili.

-Bolg mène des légions d'orcs de Gundabad. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Ravenhill sera encerclée.

Anna se contenta de hocher la tête, et resserra sa prise sur son épée.

-Allez avec Kili vers la falaise. Nous prenons l'esplanade supérieure, ordonna rapidement la jeune femme.

-Bien.

Tauriel partit de son pas léger dans la direction opposée. Fili suivit Anna qui semblait bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Fili, écoute-moi bien.

-Je déteste quand tu commences tes phrases de cette façon.

-Je dois tuer Bolg, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « je ». J'ai besoin que tu me couvres pendant que je m'occupe de cette saloperie d'orc.

-Il est trop fort pour toi ! C'est de la folie ! Je m'en charge.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas… Tu mourrais… J'ai une mission à accomplir. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, elle le tenait par les deux bras. Fili soupira.

-Entendu.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, et la suivit à nouveau. Aussi discrètement que possible, courbés en avant, ils progressaient rapidement dans les ruines de Ravenhill. Ils n'avaient rencontré pour le moment que quelques orcs isolés heureusement, mais ils savaient qu'un long et dur combat les attendait. Ils se plaquèrent contre la roche lorsqu'une nuée de chauve-souris immenses passa au-dessus de leurs têtes en piaillant.

-Restons sur nos gardes, conseilla Fili. Je peux sentir leur présence dans ma chair…

-Shh… répondit Anna en fermant les yeux, posant le bout des doigts au sol. Ils arrivent. Je sais où est Bolg, mais il faudra se débarrasser d'une petite cinquantaine d'orcs avant.

-Et c'est le sol qui t'as dit ça ? ironisa Fili.

-Les vibrations que l'on ressent lorsqu'on pose sa main au sol ne peuvent provenir que d'une armée en marche. Je sais par mes visions que Bolg est entouré d'une cinquantaine de gardes du corps. Tauriel a confirmé qu'il marchait en tête des troupes. Donc oui, c'est bien le sol qui me dit que Bolg et ses sbires sont dans le secteur. Maintenant silence, où ils vont nous repérer.

Fili resta muet après son explication. Elle était vraiment étonnante. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, mais cessa entièrement de bouger pendant trois secondes. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et eut un sursaut.

-Anna ? chuchota Fili.

-J'ai la nausée…

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se pliait en deux et vomissait. Fili la prit par les épaules et la serra doucement contre lui.

-Il arrive…

-Tu n'es pas en état de l'affronter, répliqua le blond.

-Je le dois. C'est sa mort, ou la tienne, celle de ton frère, et celle de ton oncle.

Fili la relâcha immédiatement, choqué.

-Qu… quoi ?!

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'en parler, sanglota la jeune femme. Mais je ne savais pas comment, j'avais peur…

Fili secouait la tête, les yeux dans le vide.

-Je t'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Avec ça elle se détourna, et courut sur la gauche, épée au clair. Un grondement se fit entendre. Elle se baissa, évitant ainsi l'arme de Bolg.

Fili se lança mécaniquement dans la bataille, tuant les orcs qui entouraient leur ennemi pour offrir une chance à Anna d'accomplir sa mission. Ses gestes étaient précis, fluides, mortels. Il économisait autant que possible son énergie, même si celle-ci semblait illimitée. Il se sentait fort. Il avait un but, un rêve à protéger. Un futur. Alors qu'il se battait, des souvenirs passaient comme des flashs devant ses yeux.

 _L'air incrédule qu'elle avait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Son air paisible et détendu lorsqu'elle était endormie. Ses chansons. Ses débuts difficiles au combat, et ses progrès fulgurants. La panique qu'il avait ressenti quand elle s'était faite agressée, quand elle avait failli mourir plusieurs fois. Leurs disputes. Son sourire d'enfant ravie quand l'un d'eux la félicitait pour quelque chose. Leur première fois. Son légendaire sens de la répartie, ou plutôt son don pour dire des bêtises aussi grosses qu'un oliphant. Ses tendances suicidaires. Son petit sourire timide et la délicieuse rougeur qui enflammait ses joues quand il la complimentait ou lui chuchotait des mots doux. Et deux grands yeux, bleus, qui le regardaient. Dedans, l'infini._

Mahal, combien il l'aimait ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, il la protégerait de sa vie sans hésiter. Aujourd'hui il ne faillirait pas. Il accomplira son devoir jusqu'au bout. Il devait la protéger. Il n'avait failli à ce devoir que trop de fois par le passé. Il jura entre ses dents que ce jour ne viendrait pas s'ajouter à la longue liste de ses fautes envers elles.

Une nouvelle ardeur s'empara de lui, et il devint encore plus meurtrier.

Anna de son côté serrait les dents. Bolg était jusqu'ici le plus redoutable adversaire qu'elle ait eu à affronter, sans surprise. Cet orc était vicieux, fort, malin… Et rompu à l'art du combat. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à lui faire une ridicule entaille sur le bras, et il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle avait déjà une entaille peu profonde à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, une estafilade sur le dos, et une autre sur la cuisse, heureusement pas trop sérieuse. Le sang coulait sur son visage. L'épais liquide chaud collait à la peau, brouillait légèrement la vue de son œil gauche, et laissait un goût métallique sur le coin de sa bouche.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour esquiver, et ne parait les coups que lorsque cela était vraiment nécessaire. Les attaques de ce monstre étaient si puissantes que les bras de la jeune femme en tremblaient dès que leurs lames se rencontraient. Elle savait que si elle continuait ainsi, elle serait épuisée avant d'avoir pu le blesser mortellement. Elle cherchait désespérément une tactique, une idée pour le battre.

Ils étaient au bord de la falaise à présent. Kili et Tauriel étaient plus haut sur une corniche, se battant également. Fili contenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait les orcs qui venaient vers eux. Anna para un coup de Bolg.

-C'est tout ce que tu as ? cracha la créature, la prenant au dépourvu.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, bestiole transgénique ! répliqua Anna.

Au lieu d'être décontenancé, l'horrible humanoïde éclata d'un rire gras.

-Une faible petite femelle… Tu crois vraiment faire le poids face à Bolg, fils d'Azog le Profanateur ? Je vous écraserai comme la misérable vermine que vous êtes, toi, ton enfant et ce stupide nain qui croit pouvoir te protéger !

Anna se décala pour éviter un coup de taille et réussit à le blesser dans les côtes. Soudain ses paroles la frappèrent comme un poing dans l'estomac.

-M… Mon… enfant… Mon enfant ?!

La peur, l'incompréhension, le désarroi l'envahirent brutalement. Bolg se lécha les babines en s'approchant.

-Petite idiote… Je prendrai du plaisir à vous tuer, toi et l'héritier de cette lignée de lâches.

Anna vit rouge. Sa poigne sur son épée se serra et elle sembla se ressaisir. Elle bondit et abattit son épée de toutes ses forces sur l'épaule de Bolg. Celui-ci para mais trop tard, et la lame d'Anna crissa contre la sienne avant de déchirer sa chair.

-Je te tuerai de mes mains s'il le faut, gronda-t-elle. Mais tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de mes amis !

Avec un cri de rage elle l'assaillit de toutes parts, mettant toute sa force dans chaque coup, toute sa volonté dans chaque mouvement. Aveuglée par la haine pure, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait entraîné son ennemi à l'écart. Seuls sur une petite corniche, ils se livraient un duel féroce et sans pitié. Bolg, d'abord surpris du regain de vigueur de son opposante, était maintenant concentré à l'extrême, prêt à tout pour la tuer. Un premier choc violent fit voler l'épée d'Anna et l'envoya vers le sol. Elle accepta la chute et se servit de cet élan pour rouler plus loin, hors de portée. Elle sortit ses deux dernières dagues, de beaux coutelas d'une trentaine de centimètres environ. Elle repartit à l'assaut presque immédiatement. Elle fléchit les jambes, se baissa pour éviter un coup qui l'aurait décapitée, feinta à gauche, bondit sur un rocher à droite et réussit à sauter sur le dos de l'orc, plantant ses deux poignards dans sa poitrine, toutefois trop haut pour que les blessures soient mortelles. L'orc la saisit par le bras et la balança avec une violence inouïe contre le mur en pierre des ruines qui les entourait. Anna, sonnée, mit beaucoup de temps à se relever. Fili, juste au-dessus, paniqua et sauta entre Bolg et la jeune femme au sol. Il réussit à détourner l'attention de l'orc suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Anna puisse se relever et reprendre ses esprits.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié un détail. Anna l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il ne para pas assez rapidement. Une première entaille, peu profonde, laissa une ligne rouge de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite. Une lame fut plantée dans sa cuisse droite. Il tomba au sol, hébété, quasi-inconscient.

-FILI !

Le cri à glacer le sang d'Anna retentit dans tout Ravenhill. Elle venait de se relever pour le voir tomber. Elle fonça tête baissée sur Bolg et réussit à le faire chanceler. Elle ramassa une lame par terre et la planta de toutes ses forces dans le ventre de l'orc. Celui-ci semblait indestructible, et grogna à peine sous le coup. Il retira une dague et déchira le flanc de la jeune femme avec. Elle pâlit en criant sa douleur. Il la gifla violemment, fendant sa lèvre inférieure. Anna dodelina de la tête, relâchant sa garde juste assez pour que Bolg la saisisse fermement par l'épaule droite. Elle vit le bout pointu de sa masse d'armes au-dessus d'elle, et ferma les yeux, refusant d'assister à sa propre mort. Puis soudain elle sentit que la poigne de l'orc avait disparue, et elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Elle entrouvrit les yeux.

L'elfe blond de Mirkwood était là. Legolas venait de lui sauver la vie… Elle ne réfléchit même pas et décida de lui faire confiance pour s'occuper de ce monstre. Elle se releva avec peine et se précipita auprès de Fili, qui peinait à rester conscient.

-Anna… murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

-Je suis… désolé…

-Non, shh… Ne dis rien. Je vais nous sortir de là.

Sans plus se préoccuper du duel épique qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de là, Anna se remit debout, et avec force cris de rage et de douleur mêlés, réussit à passer Fili en travers de ses épaules. Elle rassembla ses dernières parcelles d'énergie et se traîna jusqu'à une petite caverne où elle tenait à peine debout. Elle assit son amant contre la paroi aussi délicatement que possible, et s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Tu vas vivre, sourit-elle faiblement. Nous avons réussi.

-Tu as réussi, corrigea Fili sur le même ton. Je t'aime, Amrâlimê.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains cherchant fiévreusement à toucher chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre, leurs lèvres indissociables, dans une étreinte aussi violente que passionnée. En quelques instants seulement leur ardeur se calma, leur baiser se fit plus lent, plus langoureux.

-Je t'aime, souffla Anna en lui glissant quelque chose dans la main.

Fili la regarda avec tendresse. Puis sa tendresse se transforma subitement en panique. Elle avait glissé au sol, les yeux fermés.

-Anna ? ANNA !

Il vérifia son état, la panique augmentant à chaque blessure découverte. Elle était pâle comme la neige. Elle perdait bien trop de sang. Il avait beau l'appeler, la secouer, elle ne répondait pas. Elle avait un air étrangement serein. Du sang perlait de sa lèvre fendue. Il tenta de l'embrasser, faisant abstraction du goût métallique qui se répandait dans sa bouche, mais rien n'y fit. Il sentait son cœur se serrer si fort qu'il aurait voulu hurler de douleur, mais aucun son ne sortit. Sa souffrance était trop grande. Il la souleva comme une jeune mariée. Son corps inerte reposait entre ses bras. Il sortit de la caverne à pas lourds, ivre de chagrin.

Combien de temps a-t-il marché ? Il ne saurait le dire. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, le monde était gris. Sur la grande esplanade de glace, au milieu, il s'écroula sur ses genoux, poussant un long cri déchirant vers la voûte céleste. Dwalin et Bilbo arrivèrent en courant, mais se stoppèrent net, choqués. Tauriel. Kili. Thorin, qui avait tué Azog entre temps. Legolas qui avait tué Bolg. Thranduil, apparu on ne sait comment. Ils arrivaient au bord de l'esplanade les uns après les autres, et se figeaient face à la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Anna reposait dans les bras de Fili, inanimée. Fili la serrait contre lui en murmurant une berceuse. Les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues, laissant des traînées sales et grises. Son cœur se déchirait lentement, c'était une torture insoutenable. Il serra Anna plus fort contre lui. Comment pouvait-il la laisser partir ? Le visage noyé de larmes, une douleur infinie dans le cœur, il se pencha pour donner à sa bien-aimée un dernier baiser d'adieu.

-Attendez ! lâcha Thranduil d'une voix forte où résonnait l'incrédulité.

 _Là-haut, le vieil homme retient son souffle. Il se tourne lentement vers l'épais grimoire sur le pupitre au centre de la pièce. La page qui était en train de se tourner s'arrêta juste avant d'être entièrement tournée. Le vieil homme ferma les yeux avec un sourire triste._

 _-Les dés sont jetés._

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Thranduil, le même air médusé flottait sur tous les visages. Fili jetait un lourd regard au seigneur elfe.

-Laissez-nous en paix, gronda Thorin.

Thranduil l'ignora superbement et à la surprise de l'assemblée, s'agenouilla près d'Anna, de l'autre côté de Fili.

-Serait-il possible… ? murmura le nain.

Thranduil ne répondit pas, scrutant le corps de la jeune femme.

-Je vous en supplie Roi Thranduil, Seigneur de Mirkwood, faites ce que vous pouvez pour la ramener… Elle est mon Unique, mon Amrâlimê. Mon Étoile du Nord. Elle est tout ce que j'ai…

Le roi elfe posa sa main sous le cou d'Anna, murmurant des paroles anciennes comme le monde. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de retirer sa main.

-Cela ne se peut, à moins…

Son regard glacial tomba alors sur le bracelet.

-Elle ne mourra pas, mais ce sera à elle de faire le chemin jusqu'à vous, souffla inaudiblement Thranduil avant de se relever et partir sans se retourner.

Legolas et Tauriel partirent à sa suite, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard compatissant au nain blond qui pleurait en silence sur le corps de sa bien-aimée.

Gandalf, Dain, Bard, quelques humains ainsi que le reste de la Compagnie arrivèrent à ce moment-là, pensant arriver au milieu d'une bataille sanglante entre leurs amis et les hordes d'Azog. Aussi le choc fut-il d'autant plus violent lorsqu'ils virent Fili prostré sur le corps sans vie d'Anna. Bofur fut le premier à poser un genou en terre, la tête baissée. Il enleva son chapeau et le plaça sur son cœur. Dwalin fit de même, ramenant son poing fermé sur son cœur. Bard. Kili. Thorin. Balin. Tous. Tous rendirent un douloureux hommage silencieux à l'étrange jeune femme qui était apparue quelques mois plus tôt et s'était sacrifiée pour la victoire.

-Tu avais à peine seize ans… articula Kili avec peine. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, tu étais comme une petite sœur. Tu avais un don incroyable pour le tir à l'arc. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés.

Thorin approuva d'un léger signe de tête la déclaration de son neveu. Dwalin fut le suivant à prendre la parole.

-Je te considérais comme ma fille. Tu avais un grand potentiel pour le combat, et je suis fier d'avoir pu t'enseigner cet art. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés.

-Nous nous connaissions peu mais j'ai toujours admiré votre courage. Je suis honoré de vous avoir connue et de m'être battu à vos côtés, ajouta le hobbit au bord des larmes.

-Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, tu avais l'envie de vivre et l'optimisme de la jeunesse. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés, dit Balin.

-Tu étais la meilleure aide en cuisine que j'ai jamais eu. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés, fit Bombur.

-Tu étais une bonne chanteuse et une danseuse hors pair, et je me souviendrai à jamais des mélodies que nous avons partagées, mon amie. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés, lança Bofur avec conviction.

-Tu étais toujours gentille avec moi et tu m'as appris tant de choses, jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier, sanglota Ori. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on ait déjà eu une vraie discussion, fit Bifur – en langue commune ! Mais tu étais une fille bien, je le sais. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés.

-Ton manque de manière était insupportable, mais il me manquera à jamais, lâcha Dori avec émotion. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés.

-J'ai surtout été là pour te soigner après tes crises suicidaires, mais je n'échangerai ces souvenirs pour rien au monde. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés, dit Oïn.

-Ton sens de l'humour et tes répliques légendaires resteront gravées dans ma mémoire, ma jeune amie, ajouta Nori. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés.

-Tu étais toujours en train de parler, et je n'en pouvais plus sur la route, mais tes questions absurdes et ton entrain me manqueront. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés, prononça Gloïn avec force.

-Je ne t'ai pas connue, mais ta disparition ne m'afflige pas moins. Je suis honoré de m'être battu à tes côtés, fit Dain.

-Tu étais une jeune fille pleine de vie et de rêves. Tu passeras dans la légende et je te promets que ton souvenir ne s'effacera jamais de nos mémoires. Je suis honoré de t'avoir connue et de m'être battu à tes côtés, dit Bard.

Thorin releva la tête, posant ses yeux brillants de larmes sur le corps de la jeune fille.

-Anna… Je n'ai pas été juste envers vous. Vous avez prouvé à de maintes reprises qu'une femme, et plus encore, une enfant, peut se battre pour une cause, peut gagner une bataille et une guerre. Vous avez tenu tête à des rois, vous avez tué un dragon, vous avez défendu cette Compagnie au péril de votre vie, vous avez sauvé la vie de mes neveux. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, et un cœur vaillant. Vous avez mérité votre place autant que les autres dans cette Compagnie et à Erebor. Malgré vos tendances suicidaires et votre tendance à ouvrir la bouche avant de réfléchir. Je suis honoré de vous avoir connue et d'avoir combattu et vaincu à vos côtés.

-Puissiez-vous reposer en paix, conclut Gandalf avec un sourire triste.

-Adieu Amrâlimê, lâcha Fili dans un souffle.

Il allait se relever, emportant le corps avec lui pour enterrer son Unique dans la crypte d'Erebor, quand un rayon de lumière se posa sur la jeune femme. Le rayon devint de plus en plus intense. Le corps sans vie d'Anna se mit à flotter dans les airs, s'élevant jusqu'à trois mètres au-dessus du sol sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance. Elle était là, sans vie, le corps à l'horizontale, les bras ouverts comme deux ailes imaginaires, nimbée dans une lumière blanche éclatante. La lumière s'intensifia progressivement, jusqu'à être si puissante que tout le monde tourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent à nouveau, il n'y avait plus rien. La lumière, Anna, disparues.

Le son mat d'une chute attira l'attention générale. Fili avait perdu connaissance. Dans son poing serré, le collier d'Anna.

* * *

 ** _Ne me haïssez pas ! On arrive donc avec ce chapitre à la fin du Tome 3 : La Bataille des Cinq Armées. Mais ne partez pas, il y a une suite ! Dans deux semaines vous aurez le chapitre 27, le premier chapitre du Tome 4. Alors à dans deux semaines, bisous mes p'tits chous !_**


	28. 27 : Après tout ce temps

_**Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard ! Mai je n'avais plus d'internet hier...**_

 _ **Quoiqu'il en soit, on attaque avec le Tome 4 : D'un monde à l'autre.**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : j'ai failli pleurer en écrivant l'hommage des nains x) j'étais assez inspirée à ce moment là. j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !**_

 _ **Anga27 : tu l'avais deviné mais il ne fallait pas spoiler les autres x) désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais besoin de reprendre de l'avance sur l'écriture, je suis moins productive en ce moment...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 27 : Après tout ce temps…

-Aouch !

-Fili, enlève ton pied de ma tête !

-Bouge de là, tu m'écrases !

Après avoir réussi à se relever, les deux nains regardèrent les environs.

-Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? murmura Kili.

-Oui. Gandalf m'a assuré que le collier nous permettrait de la retrouver.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais entièrement confiance en Gandalf…

Fili fit taire son frère d'un regard. Il serra le collier dans son poing et inspecta à nouveau les environs.

* * *

 _-Fili, c'est de la folie !_

 _-Elle n'est pas morte ! Je le sais, je le sens dans ma chair ! Elle n'est pas morte et je pars la retrouver !_

 _-Ca fait maintenant trois ans Fee, reprends-toi par Mahal ! Nous avons besoin de toi ici._

 _-Mais moi j'ai besoin d'elle. Je pars._

 _-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Alors je t'accompagne._

* * *

 _-Tout est prêt Gandalf._

 _-Fili, Kili, je dois m'en assurer une dernière fois, répondit le vieux magicien. Êtes-vous certains de votre décision ? Je comprends vos motifs, et je sens tout comme vous qu'elle n'est pas morte, mais elle peut avoir… changé._

 _-Gandalf, l'interrompit Fili. Faites-nous partir._

 _Le vieil homme soupira. Thorin allait lui tirer les oreilles sévèrement après ça._

 _-Vous avez le collier ? Bien, bien. Kili, tenez-vous à votre frère._

 _Il prononça des mots incompréhensibles et frappa le sol de son bâton. Un globe de lumière bleue engloba les deux princes et disparut avec eux._

* * *

Kili était nerveux. Leurs alentours étaient… étranges. Ils étaient réellement dans un autre monde !

-Quelqu'un vient, souffla son frère.

Cachés derrière un bosquet, ils observèrent sans se faire voir la personne qui s'avançait sur le chemin de sable et de graviers. Fili avança un peu plus sa tête, et retint son souffle.

-C'est elle…

-Quoi ? s'étonna Kili. Mais non, Anna est plus petite, elle a plus de rondeurs, elle a les cheveux plus courts.

-C'est elle je te dis, le contredit Fili. J'en suis certain.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Plus vite on y va, plus vite on est rentrés !

Fili grommela quelque chose en khuzdul et fit le tour du bosquet, avant de revenir en vitesse vers son frère.

-Je préfère observer encore un peu…

Complètement immergée dans son monde intérieur, Anna – parce que c'était bien elle – avançait tranquillement sur le chemin. Le temps était couvert, il pleuvrait sûrement d'ici quelques minutes, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Le petit parc était désert et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle baissa les yeux, couvant d'un regard attendri le petit être qui somnolait dans le porte-bébé sur son ventre. Petit être qui se réveilla à ce moment en chouinant. Anna prit une de ses petites mains dans la sienne et caressa la joue du bébé de l'autre.

-Shh, pleure pas ma puce, pleure pas… Je suis là, tout va bien. On va bientôt rentrer, murmura-t-elle en cajolant la petite fille.

Derrière le bosquet, Fili se mit à trembler. Anna… avait un bébé. Un bébé. Un BÉBÉ ! Son cerveau bloquait sur cette dernière information.

-Fee ? Tout va bien ?

-Elle a un bébé… Elle a un bébé !

-Oui, j'ai vu, marmonna Kili, mal-à-l'aise. Mais tu devrais y aller quand même.

-Allons-y, approuva Fili mornement.

Ils sortirent de derrière les arbres, se rapprochant lentement d'Anna. Fili était tendu. Non, tendu était bien en-dessous de la réalité pour décrire l'état proche de la crise de panique du blond.

-Anna ? appela-t-il doucement.

Anna, qui avait dépassé le bosquet et marchait dos à eux à présent, se figea. Cette voix… « C'est un rêve. Je me suis assoupie sur le banc à l'entrée du parc et je rêve ». Malgré elle, son corps pivota lentement pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait appelé. « Fuck ». Il était là et ce n'était pas un rêve.

Anna sentit les larmes monter toutes seules. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? ».

Fili, lorsqu'il vit Anna commencer à trembler et pleurer face à lui, se précipita vers elle.

-Anna, je…

-Ne me touche pas !

Sa voix avait claqué. Fili se stoppa et laissa retomber la main qu'il avait tendue dans sa direction.

-Anna, c'est moi, Fili.

-Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Fili parut choqué de sa question. Kili posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère et s'avança avec calme.

-On est venus pour toi Anna. On est venus te chercher.

-Kili… souffla Anna, l'émotion palpable dans sa voix. Mais si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes… morts ?

-Non, s'empressa de clarifier Kili. Gandalf nous as… jeté un sort je crois. Mais c'est nous qui lui avons demandé.

-Alors dès le début il aurait pu me renvoyer ici ?! s'offusqua Anna.

Foutu magicien, il ne disait jamais toute la vérité ! Il ne disait que ce qui l'arrangeait sur le moment…

-Et s'il l'avait fait je ne serais pas là à te parler, dois-je te le rappeler ?

Anna baissa les yeux. Il avait raison. Elle passa de longues secondes à fixer le sol, des vagues d'émotions venant s'écraser sur son cœur, amplifiant sa douleur. Puis un sourire finit par apparaître sur son visage.

-Venez là espèce de fous, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Les nains se ruèrent vers elle et elle les serra dans ses bras.

-Vous m'avez manqué… souffla-t-elle.

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, dit Kili.

-Mais c'est que maintenant que vous débarquez ? J'attends depuis des mois en me demandant si je vous reverrai un jour ! Je commençai même à penser que tout ça n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ! s'énerva Anna.

Fili allait parler mais les pleurs d'un bébé réveillé brutalement le coupèrent dans son élan. Aussitôt le visage d'Anna s'adoucit, et elle cajola la petite fille.

-Calme-toi ma puce, tout va bien. Pardon de t'avoir réveillée mon ange… Pardon.

Lorsque la petite cessa de pleurer, Anna releva son visage vers les deux nains. Plus si nains que ça d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils lui mettaient bien dix centimètres, au moins.

-Suivez-moi. Vous m'expliquerez tout là-bas.

Elle tourna les talons, sans vérifier si les deux frères la suivaient effectivement. Fili et Kili s'étaient précipités à sa suite en silence, s'échangeant des regards où se lisaient l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension et la nervosité. C'était Anna et pourtant ce n'était pas elle. Ils la virent sortir un étrange petit appareil noir de sa poche et tapoter dessus avant de le porter à son oreille.

-Hey Maggie, sorry to bother you but this is an emergency case. I'll explain it later. I need you to pick us up at the park. Yes, that one. Yes, us, we are going to… er… have some guests at the apartment. No, not that one, take the big one, the keys are at the parking entrance as usual. So, we'll reach the exit in about ten minutes, you'll be there ? Perfect. See you then, bye. _[Hey Maggie, désolée de te déranger mais c'est une urgence. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. J'ai besoin que tu viennes nous chercher au parc. Oui, celui-là. Oui, « nous », on va… hem… avoir des invités à l'appartement. Non, pas celle-là, la grande, les clés sont à l'entrée du parking comme d'habitude. Bon, on sera à la sortie dans à peu près dix minutes, tu y seras ? Parfait. A tout-à-l'heure, bye.]_

Anna se tourna ensuite vers les deux frères qui cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Anna remarqua leurs airs ahuris, et soupira.

-Ça, fit-elle en agitant son téléphone, c'est un téléphone portable, mais on dit juste « portable ». Ça sert à parler à des gens lorsqu'ils ne sont pas près de toi. Il faut qu'ils aient aussi un portable. Chaque portable a un numéro correspondant, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est entrer le numéro et tu peux communiquer avec la personne. Tu peux aussi envoyer des messages avec. C'est un genre de pigeon voyageur invisible.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, impressionnés. Alors c'est ça la fameuse technologie dont elle leur parlait, il y a quelques années de ça.

-Et il faut parler en langue codée ? demanda Kili.

-Quoi ? Oh, non, je parlais en anglais.

Le haussement de sourcils des deux hommes désespéra Anna. Il fallait vraiment tout expliquer.

-Ce monde possède de vastes territoires. Chaque territoire est divisé en pays, de taille très variable. Chaque pays a sa propre langue, même s'il arrive que deux pays utilisent la même langue, ou des langues similaires. Maggie, la personne à qui je viens de parler avec le portable, ne parle pas français, la langue d'ici. Elle parle anglais. C'est elle qui s'occupe de l'appartement, et de tout en général. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil.

Kili hocha la tête, tentant d'assimiler les informations. Fili ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du petit bébé qui était maintenant bien éveillé. Lorsque le bébé le regarda dans les yeux, il sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Il connaissait ces yeux. Grands, de la couleur de l'aigue-marine. Les yeux d'Anna.

-C'est une petite fille ? s'entendit-il demander.

-Oui, répondit doucement Anna. Elle s'appelle Maëlia.

Fili hocha la tête, ses yeux toujours plongés dans le regard clair du bébé. Anna se remit en route, et de nouveau le silence se fit dans le petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la sortie. La rue était déserte, à l'exception d'une grosse voiture noire garée juste devant l'entrée du parc. Anna ouvrit les portières, et leur intima de s'asseoir sur la banquette. Les deux frères s'exécutèrent, curieux. Elle-même grimpa à l'avant.

-Mettez vos ceintures, c'est le truc noir avec une boucle. C'est ça. Mag, let's go, it's freezing and I need a nice cup of hot coffee. These two are… well, old friends. I'll tell you later about it. _[Mag, on y va, on se les gèle et j'ai besoin d'une bonne tasse de café chaud. Ces deux-là sont… eh bien, de vieux amis. Je t'en parlerai plus tard]_.

Maggie hocha la tête et les conduisit rapidement à l'appartement. Une fois dans le parking, Anna descendit avec les deux frères, laissant à Maggie le soin de s'occuper de la voiture. Elle les fit passer dans un escalier sombre et ouvrit une porte.

-Suivez-moi.

Elle les guida jusqu'à une pièce joliment meublée et décorée.

-Ma chambre. Vous pouvez laisser vos vestes ici, il ne fait pas froid à l'intérieur. Et laissez TOUTES vos armes ici.

Ils la voyaient être de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Ne bougez pas de là, ne touchez à rien. Je vais m'occuper de la petite et je reviens. Vous restez sagement ici, répéta-t-elle en sortant.

Elle se dépêcha de changer Maëlia, et alla la coucher au milieu de ses peluches puisqu'elle s'était endormie en mordillant son tout petit pouce. Elle sortit sur le balcon, alluma nerveusement une cigarette et en tira quelques bouffées avant de la jeter au loin avec un grognement de rage. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Et pourquoi voir Fili lui faisait aussi mal ? Pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose ?

Elle éclata en sanglots, se laissant glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol. Lorsqu'elle eut pleuré tout son soûl, elle revint à l'intérieur et revint dans sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir que les deux nains-à-taille-humaine n'avaient effectivement rien touché, leurs manteaux de fourrure et leurs armes étaient sagement posées dans un coin, et eux étaient assis face à face sur le sol et discutaient. Anna les emmena dans le salon, et allait commencer son interrogatoire – avec son café à la main – quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

-Je suis rentrée ! cria une voix.

-J'arrive, répondit Anna.

Elle fit signe aux deux garçons de ne pas bouger, et sortit de la pièce.

-Salut, fit la personne quand Anna entra dans la cuisine.

-Salut Marie. Tu es rentrée tôt aujourd'hui, il n'est même pas quinze heures.

-J'ai pris mon après-midi, un collègue fait des heures supplémentaires avant de partir en congé. Maëlia a été sage ?

-Ouaip, on a été au parc.

-Ah, bien. Je vais préparer le dîner plus tard, que dirais-tu de lasagnes maison ?

-Tu oses poser la question ? sourit Anna.

-Très bien, je t'en laisserai une part au frigo alors.

Marie lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à sortir ce qu'il fallait sur le plan de travail. Elle avait une poêle en main quand une voix retentit derrière elle.

-Anna, je…

Le pauvre Kili n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une poêle s'écrasait sur son visage. Marie, effrayée par la voix d'homme inconnue, avait réagi un peu trop vite. Fili grogna en avançant mais immédiatement Anna se plaça devant lui.

-Pas bouger toi ! ordonna-t-elle en pointant un index menaçant vers lui. C'est ton frère qui lui a fait peur, ce n'est rien.

Elle aida Kili à se relever, et se tourna vers Marie, qui effrayée, menaçait les deux frères avec sa poêle.

-Anna… tu les connais ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font chez nous ? Qui sont-ils ?

-Marie, pose ta poêle et viens t'asseoir, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion…

* * *

Marie regardait fixement Anna. Elle n'avait pas émis le moindre son depuis deux minutes, et Anna était de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Ok… finit par dire Marie. Je vais essayer de résumer. Tu t'es évanouie à ma fête de Noël en 2015. Quand tu t'es réveillée, tu étais devant la maison de Bilbo Baggins, en Terre du Milieu, qui apparemment existe. Là-bas pendant une sieste tu as vu une Valar. Tu as rencontré les nains, tu as fait le voyage avec eux, tu as aidé Bard à tuer Smaug, tu as participé à la bataille des cinq armées et tu es morte là-bas. Le tout alors qu'ici on te croyait dans le coma.

-Oui dans les grandes lignes c'est ça, confirma Anna.

Un long silence passa.

-Écoute, reprit Anna, gênée. Je sais que ça paraît totalement incroyable, surréaliste, impossible… Mais je te jure que j'ai vraiment vécu tout ça, et que ces deux-là sont réels, et que ce sont bien les deux princes nains et…

-Je te crois, interrompit Marie. Qui d'autre que toi aurait osé insulter Legolas et Thranduil alors que ce sont les deux elfes les plus sexy de la Terre du Milieu ?

Anna et Marie échangèrent un regard complice et explosèrent de rire, laissant deux nains-plus-si-nains-que-ça confus.

-Anna, there's one thing though I don't understand. _[Anna, il y a quelque chose pourtant que je ne comprends pas.]_

-Which is ? _[Qui est ?]_

-There are moments, in your story, that are… well that are vague. _[Il y a des moments, dans ton histoire, qui sont… eh bien qui sont flous.]_

-What do you mean ? What moments are you talking about ? _[Que veux-tu dire ? De quels moments parles-tu ?]_

-You see, you told me the whole story with so much details, the dresses you had in Rivendell, the exact words you shouted to Legolas, how terrible the fight with Bolg was… But what about that fight you were having with Fili at Rivendell ? And how did you make up before the goblin episode ? And at the carrock ? At Beorn's house ? At Bard's ? And in the mountain, and when you were dying ! All of these moments, there was something with Fili, right ? _[Tu vois, tu m'as parlé de toute ton histoire avec tant de détails, les robes que tu avais à Rivendell, les mots exacts que tu as criés à Legolas, à quel point le combat avec Bolg était terrible… Mais qu'en est-il de la brouille avec Fili à Rivendell ? Et comment vous êtes-vous réconciliés avant l'épisode des gobelins ? Et au promontoire des aigles ? Chez Beorn ? Chez Bard ? Et dans la montagne, et quand tu étais mourante ! Tous ces moments, il y avait quelque chose avec Fili, n'est-ce pas ?]_

Anna baissa les yeux. Marie l'avait senti aussi. Sauf qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle avait des sortes d'impressions, mais rien de concret.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Kili.

-Oh, excusez-nous, répondit Marie. J'avais quelque chose de personnel à demander à Anna. Désolée de vous avoir exclu de la conversation.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends, répondit Kili avec empressement.

Le sourire qu'il adressa à Marie la fit rougir. Anna fronça les sourcils avec un sourire incrédule avant de rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il Amrâlimê ? demanda Fili.

-Rien, je…

Anna se stoppa, ses yeux s'arrondirent d'un coup et elle cessa de respirer.

-Co-comment m'as-tu appelée ?

Kili jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à l'un comme à l'autre, Marie tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Fili baissa les yeux. Anna restait fixée sur lui, figée comme une statue de cire.

-Anna, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Marie.

-Je dois y aller, répondit la concernée d'une voix blanche. Je dois voir un truc au club, je dois me dépêcher.

Avec ça elle se leva précipitamment et partit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Marie se tourna vers les deux princes assis sur son canapé en face d'elle.

-Alors vous deux, vous allez m'expliquer quelques petits détails…

* * *

 _ **Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre je dois avouer, ni de tous les chapitres du tome 4 en fait, mais c'était un passage nécessaire pour le reste de l'histoire alors bon... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même. N'oubliez pas la review, et à la semaine prochaine mes p'tits chous !**_


	29. 28 : Les fantômes du passé

_**Bonjour mes p'tits chous ! Bénissons ce chapitre arrivé à l'heure, pour une fois...**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : Gandalf, ou le papy qui fout la merde, n'en a rien à faire et envoies des gosses faire le boulot à sa place x) mais on l'aime quand même parce qu'il a la barbe la plus cool de la terre du milieu ^^ merci pour ta review et ton message, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**_

 ** _Et je tiens à rajouter un grand merci, parce que j'ai dépassé les 33 500 vues (toutes publications confondues), et que j'ai pleuré de joie en voyant ça ^^_**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 28 : Les fantômes du passé

Anna partie, les deux frères étaient seuls avec Marie. Mais avant que Marie ne commence son interrogatoire, Kili ouvrit la bouche.

-Je comprends bien ma Dame que vous soyez quelque peu désorientée par tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre, et que vous ayez beaucoup de questions auxquelles je… pardon, auxquelles nous serions ravis de répondre, mais avant, pourriez-vous répondre aux nôtres ?

Marie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Euh… oui, oui bien sûr ! Juste, si vous pouviez parler un peu plus… normalement, ça serait bien aussi.

-Oui, excusez-moi, fit Kili avec un sourire coupable. Voilà, pendant notre voyage, Anna nous a beaucoup parlé de ce monde, d'elle-même, de son frère et de vous…

Le sourire de Marie se fana légèrement. Elle poussa un long soupir et regarda Kili dans les yeux.

-Je crois qu'entre la Anna qui vous a aidé à reprendre votre royaume, et la Anna qui vient de sortir de l'appartement, il y a une grande différence.

-Déjà entre le moment où elle est arrivée dans la Comté et le moment où elle a disparu de la Terre du Milieu, elle avait beaucoup changé, lâcha Fili. Kili et moi sommes les mieux placés pour le savoir, nous étions très proches.

Marie hocha la tête.

-Je vais vous raconter ce que je sais, décida-t-elle.

Les deux frères se penchèrent en avant, attentifs.

« Dans la nuit du vingt-cinq au vingt-six décembre 2015, je faisais une fête avec des amis, Anna était là et son frère devait nous rejoindre. On avait un peu bu, et Anna s'est évanouie au milieu de la nuit. Personne ne l'a remarqué au début. On était nombreux, plutôt alcoolisés, fatigués… Quand Thomas est arrivé, il a évidemment cherché sa sœur, et c'est lui qui l'a trouvée allongée près d'un arbre. Il a appelé une ambulance et il est parti avec elle. A l'hôpital, les médecins ont d'abord pensé à un coma éthylique, mais elle aurait dû se réveiller très vite dans ce cas. Au bout d'une semaine, Thomas l'a faite transférer dans leur appartement, avec tout le nécessaire médical, et une infirmière qui était près d'Anna à plein temps.

Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'Anna a dit, son périple n'aurait duré que jusqu'à la fin de l'automne 2016. Or ici elle s'est réveillée en juillet 2018. Et vous, vous avez dit qu'elle avait disparue depuis trois ans. Elle a donc réellement fait un voyage spatio-temporel… Enfin bref. Pendant qu'elle était dans le coma, son frère a continué à travailler, il a fait beaucoup de films. Lui et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, à tel point que nous nous sommes mariés. On a été capable de créer notre bulle de bonheur malgré les circonstances…

Le jour où Anna est sortie de son coma, Thomas a eu un accident de moto. Il… ne s'en est pas sorti. Il n'aura jamais revu sa sœur. Je suis rentrée en larmes ce jour-là, et j'ai vu Anna debout dans le salon, complètement perdue. On s'est assises sur le sol et on a parlé toute la nuit. Ça a été très dur pour toutes les deux. Et trois semaines plus tard, on s'est rendues compte que j'étais enceinte. Anna a retroussé ses manches et a ouvert un club. Quelques mois plus tard, le 6 mars 2019, j'ai accouché d'une petite fille qui ne connaîtra jamais son père.

Ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'Anna est sortie de son coma, et sa vie est clairement partie en vrille depuis. Mais elle fait comme elle peut pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, et je suis avec elle quoiqu'il arrive. »

Un cri de bébé qui se réveille interrompit Marie. Elle sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Maëlia sur un bras, un biberon dans l'autre main. Elle s'assit et fit boire le bébé en lui parlant doucement.

-Pleure pas ma chérie, tout va bien, maman est là…

Kili fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

-Elle a les yeux de son père, ajouta Marie à voix plus haute.

-Maëlia est votre fille ? lâcha alors Fili.

-Évidemment, répondit Marie. Ma fille sans père…

-J'ai cru… que c'était l'enfant d'Anna, avoua le blond.

Marie le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu… tu savais pour Anna ?!

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard confus.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Anna, son bébé.

-ANNA ÉTAIT ENCEINTE ? cria Fili en bondissant hors de son canapé.

Kili le prit par les bras et le força à se rasseoir.

-Qu'est-il arrivé précisément ? demanda-t-il à Marie.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… En fait quand elle a appris que son frère était mort le jour où elle est sortie du coma, elle a eu une crise émotionnelle tellement violente qu'elle a perdu son bébé. On n'a rien pu faire. On n'a jamais compris comment elle pouvait être enceinte alors qu'elle était vierge et surtout dans le coma !

Marie commençait à être perdue. Kili était dans le même état. Fili éclata alors en sanglots.

-Fee, calme-toi, le consola son frère.

-Elle était enceinte Kee ! Enceinte ! Je ne le savais même pas ! J'aurais dû pourtant !

-Elle-même ne devait pas le savoir, dit Kili. Elle en aurait parlé sinon.

-Et elle l'a perdu… Elle a traversé toutes ces souffrances et je n'étais pas là ! Je n'ai pas pu être à ses côtés !

-Calme-toi mon frère, tenta Kili. Calme-toi.

-Attendez, vous deux… De quoi vous parlez là ?

Kili se gratta la nuque en grimaçant.

-Eh bien… Anna et Fili étaient très amoureux dirons-nous, et… enfin voilà…

Un long silence à peine troublé par les pleurs de Fili s'ensuivit.

-Je vais coucher Maëlia, lâcha Marie. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans la chambre d'amis, il y a deux lits. Allez poser vos affaires, rafraîchissez-vous un peu, et rejoignez-moi dans la cuisine quand vous serez prêts.

Les deux frères obéirent sans discuter.

Lorsque les trois adultes furent réunis dans la cuisine avec des sandwichs pour les deux nains-qui-n'avaient-plus-l'air-de-nains puisqu'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'Erebor, Marie décida qu'elle emmènerait les garçons au club ce soir. Lorsqu'elle le leur dit, ils froncèrent les sourcils. Marie soupira et s'installa sur une des chaises avec lassitude.

-Anna est propriétaire d'un club depuis deux ans environ. C'est un grand espace en sous-sol, il y a un bar, une piste de danse, un DJ, un fumoir, trois salons privés, un coin banquette, une scène... Les gens viennent pour danser, boire un verre, sortir entre amis, faire des rencontres… Ce club est très réputé, puisqu'il y a des numéros de danse et de chants genre cabaret moderne, mais ça ne fait qu'entrecouper la soirée, puisqu'à la base c'est une boîte de nuit. C'est plus clair maintenant ?

Les deux princes se jetèrent un regard de côté.

-Euh… oui… hésita Kili. Enfin je suppose qu'on comprendra mieux quand on y sera…

Marie hocha la tête, soulagée que son explication bancale soit suffisante. Les garçons finirent leurs sandwichs en écoutant attentivement et avec une curiosité non-dissimulée la radio allumée par Marie.

-Il y a toujours un truc que je ne comprends pas, lâcha Marie après réflexion.

-Peut-être arriverais-je à répondre à vos questions alors, s'empressa de proposer Kili.

-Super, sourit Marie. Alors, si j'ai bien compris, Anna est… morte, enfin pas vraiment mais vous y avez tous cru, à la grande bataille de fin.

-La Bataille des Cinq Armées, oui.

-Là, elle a disparu dans un rayon lumineux et la suite on la connaît.

-C'est exact, confirma Kili qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Alors excusez-moi de le dire comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors ?

Kili parut gêné, et Fili baissa la tête. Marie les fixait avec sympathie, elle ne voulait pas les mettre à la porte, mais elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Kili se racla la gorge et se redressa.

-Anna nous avait expliqué son point de vue il y a quelques années quant à l'amour. Ne me demandez pas comment c'est apparu dans la conversation. Mais toujours est-il que nous parlions de tout cela, et que nous nous sommes rendus compte de la grande différence entre ici et chez nous. Et plus tard, Fili lui a expliqué le concept d'Unique.

-Super, interrompit Marie. Désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai deux choses à dire. Premièrement, évitez d'aborder ce sujet avec Anna. Deuxièmement, en quoi les différentes conceptions de l'amour de chacun explique votre présence dans ce monde ?

Kili lui renvoya une grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire.

-Avez-vous, contrairement à Anna, entendu parlé de notre monde ?

-Oui, je suis une fan de Tolkien.

-Vous connaissez le concept d'Unique chez les nains ?

Marie hocha la tête, puis fronça les sourcils, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage, puis elle re-fronça les sourcils, et finalement elle secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Je résume : Anna est l'Unique de Fili ?

-Exactement, sourit Kili.

-Alors je pose ma question une troisième et dernière fois : qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le sourire de Kili s'effaça légèrement, il parut un tantinet agacé.

-Pour ramener Anna à la maison, quoi d'autre ? Tous ceux qui ont connu Anna là-bas la pleurent toujours ! Fili dépérit, Thorin est encore plus grincheux que d'habitude – ne lui répétez surtout pas ça – et même Bard est affecté ! Les survivants ont bâti un mémorial à Ravenhill, des fleurs y sont déposées régulièrement, il y a le rassemblement annuel… Anna est passée dans la légende chez nous. Elle nous manque à tous…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement. Souvent il était sorti d'Erebor en pleine nuit, avec une douleur insoutenable qui lui transperçait la poitrine. Il galopait jusqu'à Erebor et se laissait tomber à genoux en pleurant sur la tombe de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Et la plupart de ces nuits il trouvait Fili, assit en silence face au mémorial, silencieux.

Marie ne savait pas comment réagir… Anna était… Waw… Et ils étaient venus la chercher. « Pour la ramener à la maison » se dit Marie.

-Est-ce qu'elle était heureuse ? murmura Marie.

-Pardon ? dit Kili qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

-Vous avez dû courir et fuir, affronter des gobelins, des orcs, des wargs, vous avez été enfermés chez les elfes, vous avez voyagé à tonneau sur une rivière, avez affronté un dragon et les forces de l'enfer, tous ensemble. Mais je veux savoir si Anna était heureuse.

-Oui, intervint Fili.

C'est la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'il avait appris que… que… il ne voulait plus y penser. Marie se tourna vers lui. Elle souriait à peine, le regardait avec gentillesse. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, elle était heureuse je crois, répéta-t-il. Évidemment ce n'était pas de tout repos, et elle a vécu des moments extrêmement durs, mais je crois que malgré tout ça, elle était heureuse… avec moi…

Il baissa la tête.

-Des moments extrêmement durs ? Vous voulez dire, plus dur que d'affronter un dragon et une armée d'orcs ?

Kili posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère, et prit le relais. Il raconta brièvement à Marie comment Anna s'était faite agressée dans le premier village, comment Thorin l'avait traitée dans la montagne. La jeune femme était horrifiée.

-Je vais ranger la cuisine, allez mettre vos manteaux, on va au club immédiatement.

Ils se levèrent en silence et allèrent chercher leurs manteaux avant de la retrouver dans l'entrée. Elle haussa les sourcils face à leurs vêtements, mais chassa ses réflexions rapidement, elle devait parler avec Anna le plus vite possible. Elle dit à Maggie de surveiller Maëlia et se dirigea dans le garage avec les deux hommes sur ses talons.

Elle leur fit signe de monter dans la voiture, et s'installa au volant. Heureusement les quais de Seine n'étaient pas trop bouchés et ils mirent un peu moins de vingt minutes à atteindre le Grand Palais. Marie alla se garer dans un des parkings du haut des Champs-Élysées, avant d'expliquer aux garçons de se faire discrets et de la suivre. Elle marcha à pas rapides jusqu'à un portail. Elle sortit ses clés et l'ouvrit, arrivant dans un minuscule jardin devant une maison. Elle alla à droite pour arriver dans un genre de petite cabane. De là des escaliers descendaient sous la terre. Elle s'y dirigea sans hésiter et frappa énergiquement à la porte en bas. Un jeune homme vint lui ouvrir.

-Salut Marie ! fit-il avec enthousiasme quand il la vit.

Il lui claqua deux bises avant de reprendre.

-Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer ce soir ! Anna ne nous a pas prévenus. Et qui sont ces deux-là ? Ils sont autorisés à être là avant l'ouverture ?

-Du calme Antoine, rit Marie. Je dois voir Anna, c'est urgent et imprévu. Et oui ces deux-là sont avec moi. Fais pas attention à eux.

-Anna est dans la maison, elle fait répéter les filles je crois.

-Super, merci. A plus tard peut-être, sinon à vendredi !

-Ça marche !

Marie fit signe aux deux princes de remonter, et elle les emmena avec elle dans la maison. La maison était au-dessus du club, et appartenait à Anna. Ça lui servait de salle de répétition pour les danseurs, et d'appartement personnel à l'occasion. Les trois rentrèrent, et Marie appela Anna. Cette dernière arriva en courant du deuxième étage, mais se figea en voyant les deux nains-qui-ne ressemblaient-plus-à-des-nains. Elle allait remonter mais Marie l'arrêta tout de suite.

-Toi, tu restes là, j'ai à te parler ! Les garçons vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Toi, tu viens avec moi dans le salon, on va discuter en privé.

Elle prit Anna par le bras et la tira jusqu'au salon dont elle ferma la porte. Il y eut beaucoup de cris. Les deux frères se regardaient, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce. Marie avait un grand sourire, et Anna tentait de dissimuler le sien par une mise boudeuse.

-Ramène Kili, je suis venue à moto et je ne pourrais pas ramener les deux. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder un film, pas un dérivé de Tolkien par contre, en mangeant des lasagnes. Et laissez-en pour Fili et moi.

Marie prit Kili par la main, et avant que les deux frères ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, le plus jeune fut kidnappé pendant que le blond fixait l'amour de sa vie sans savoir quoi faire.

-Viens, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je vais essayer de trouver des vêtements moins voyants, et il faut que je te parle.

Elle l'emmena à l'étage, et dénicha un sweatshirt ainsi qu'un survêtement qu'elle lui tendit. Elle lui montra ensuite la salle de bain.

-Tu peux te changer ici, je t'attends dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, changé, elle fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de le voir avec des vêtements terriens. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé d'un petit salon.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, lâcha Anna pour lancer la conversation.

-J'ai eu du mal à dormir ces trois dernières années… répondit-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Je suis morte il y a trois ans n'est-ce pas ? Du moins en Terre du Milieu.

Fili hocha la tête.

-C'est bizarre de dire ça, sourit faiblement Anna. J'avais de vagues souvenirs de l'aventure, et quand je vous ai vu au parc presque tout m'est revenu. Les journées à poneys, les gobelins, Mirkwood, Erebor… Je me souvenais de tellement de détails. Et pourtant il restait des moments qui m'échappaient. Et quand tu m'as appelé « Amrâlimê » je m'en suis souvenue. Nous deux. Ça fait tellement bizarre.

-Je crois que je comprends, fit Fili.

-J'ai discuté avec Marie. Premièrement, évidemment vous allez habiter ici. Marie garde l'appartement que vous avez vu, et Kili et toi habiterez avec moi ici pour le moment, sauf ce soir où on dort tous à l'appartement. Demain je vous emmènerai dans les magasins pour vous trouver des vêtements adaptés. On verra après si vous voulez travailler ou pas, ce n'est pas le plus important. Moi je travaille, mais j'ai beaucoup de temps libre alors vous resterez essentiellement avec moi. Est-ce que ça te va ?

-Oui, mais Kili…

-Marie se charge de lui expliquer ça ne t'en fais pas.

Un petit silence passa.

-Je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Elle soupira.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. J'ai été dans le coma, quand je me réveille j'ai de vagues souvenirs d'une aventure sensée être une légende, j'apprends que mon frère est mort le jour même, je perds… enfin bref. Je reprends tout en main, j'ouvre un club qui devient bientôt un des plus réputés de Paris, j'ai enfin une vie à peu près stable et normale, et là tu te pointes comme une fleur avec ton frère, en m'expliquant que tu m'aimes ?

Elle avait haussé le ton sur la fin de la tirade.

-Mais le pire c'est qu'en fait je m'en fous de tout ça. Je t'aime aussi, évidemment.

-Anna, écoute-moi. Si je suis venu avec Kili, c'est pour te ramener à la maison, parce que j'étais presque sûr que tu n'étais pas morte. J'arrive et je vois bien que tu as construit une vie. Mais je ne partirai pas sans toi. Je ne te quitterai pas une seconde fois. Si tu veux rester dans ce monde, soit. Je resterai.

Anna ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se souvenait de tout, à quel point elle aimait ce blondinet, à quel point il la rendait heureuse… Elle hocha la tête.

-Merci de me laisser une chance, sourit Fili. Il y a une dernière chose dont je voulais te parler, mais si tu ne veux pas on peut toujours en parler plus tard.

-Le bébé. Marie m'a dit qu'elle vous l'avait dit. Voilà…

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait. Qu'effectivement à partir de Mirkwood elle vomissait souvent, mais qu'elle n'avait pas interprété ça comme un symptôme de grossesse. Puis ce que Bolg avait dit pendant leur combat. Puis le réveil du coma, l'annonce de la mort de son frère, la crise d'hystérie qu'elle avait fait, hurlant et pleurant. Et d'un coup, la douleur dans son ventre. Le sang. L'hôpital. L'annonce du médecin.

Fili l'écouta sans l'interrompre, hochant doucement la tête. Finalement un silence apaisant les enveloppa, mais Anna le rompit bien vite.

-Finalement c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je veux dire, je n'avais rien contre ce futur enfant, je ne savais même pas qu'il était là ! Il n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme ce bébé. Déjà tomber enceinte à seize ans ce n'est pas simple comme situation, mais là… me réveiller de mon coma enceinte, sans même savoir qui est le père ? Élever un enfant dans ces circonstances-là, je ne pense pas que j'en aurais été capable.

Fili ne put qu'acquiescer. A nouveau le silence les enveloppa. Puis Anna le regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Et si je te montrais le club ?

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà..._**

 ** _Je ne veux surtout pas vexer ou heurter les sentiments de celles qui ont malheureusement déjà perdu un enfant, ce n'est absolument pas mon but, et je tiens à rappeler que ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, un récit ENTIEREMENT imaginaire._**

 ** _A tous ceux qui pensaient que Maëlia était la fille de Anna... Bah c'était raté ! XD mais je l'ai fait exprès pour vous embrouiller parce que je suis machiavélique._**

 ** _Sinon, bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui en ont ^^ et gros bisous à tous ! On se retrouve vendredi prochain (j'espère !)._**


	30. 29 : La force de l'amour

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Dernier chapitre du Tome 4 : D'un monde à l'autre ! Ne vous mettez pas à pleurer, il y a un tome 5 (normalement...)**_

 _ **Anga27 : oui, désolée mais tout ne peut pas être rose tout le temps ^^" merci pour ton soutien, depuis le temps :) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents.**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : trop fort le castor... je t'épargnerai un commentaire sur cette rime douteuse mais je n'en pense pas moins XD merci pour ta review**_

 _ **Et comme d'habitude, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 29 : La force de l'amour

Anna fit signe à Fili de la suivre. Elle traversa d'abord le couloir en direction d'une porte peinte en blanc. A peine eu-t-elle ouvert la porte que la musique déferlait dans le couloir, assourdissant légèrement le prince blond qui recula d'un pas. Anna ne cligna même pas des yeux, habituée à cet environnement. Elle entra dans la pièce, claqua deux fois dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention générale, et baissa le volume de la musique.

-Les filles, un peu de calme s'il-vous-plaît. Laure, viens voir s'il-te-plaît.

Une jeune femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux de jais s'avança en souriant.

-Laure, je te présente Fili, un vieil ami qui va squatter chez moi un moment. Je t'expliquerai le détail plus tard. Fili, voici Laure, mon amie. Elle gère les filles.

-Je les gère quand tu n'as pas le temps de t'en occuper, rectifia la concernée. C'est-à-dire presque jamais. Enchantée Fili, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Cela surprit un peu le blond, mais il se laissa faire, ne voulant pas causer de problème.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Laure, répondit-il.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, répondit celle-ci. Anna, tu voulais quelque chose ou tu es juste passée comme ça ?

-Ah oui, je voulais vérifier que le numéro d'ouverture de ce soir était au point.

-Oui, la musique est calée, les filles sont prêtes, normalement tout est bon.

-Ok, vous me faites voir ça rapidement ? Je dois aller en salle après.

Laure houspilla les filles pour qu'elles se mettent en place et elle lança la musique. Anna s'adossa au mur, Fili l'imita, et ils regardèrent les filles répéter leur numéro. Finalement la musique s'arrêta.

-Super. Julie, n'oublie pas de bien garder la jambe pliée quand tu fais le double-tour. Camille, pense à lever la tête, ne regarde pas tes pieds. Alice, par pitié, cesse de te recoiffer en plein numéro. A part ça c'est impeccable les filles. Vous avez toutes votre tenue ? Débardeur uni, salopette courte en jean et baskets noires.

Les filles acquiescèrent. Anna eut un sourire satisfait et entraîna Fili à sa suite. Elle sortit de la maison d'un pas rapide pour se diriger vers la salle en sous-sol.

-Alors tu danses toujours ? lança gaiement le blond.

-Non, répondit Anna, un peu sèchement.

Elle souffla.

-Je ne danse plus depuis longtemps. Je dicte la chorégraphie à Laure et elle se charge du reste. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds sur une piste de danse depuis… Eh bien techniquement depuis Rivendell, parce que c'était pas vraiment une piste de danse à Erebor.

Fili ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

-Mais… tu adorais danser, tu le répétais tout le temps !

-Oui et bien les gens changent !

Elle se détourna et descendit dans le club. Il la suivit, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Une fois dans la salle, elle fit signe à Fili de s'installer à une table pendant qu'elle s'assurait que tout était parfait au bar. Elle vérifia toutes les équipes, la scène, avant de s'estimer satisfaite. Elle prévint Antoine, gérant du club en son absence, qu'elle ne restait pas pour la soirée exceptionnellement, ce qui le surprit, mais il lui promit de s'occuper de tout ce soir. Elle lui donna les plannings et les instructions, avant de lui coller un bisou sur la joue et de filer, entraînant le blond à sa suite.

Elle l'emmena sans un mot au parking, se dirigeant vers sa moto. Une grosse cylindrée noire, puissante et rapide. Elle lança un casque et une paire de gants à Fili, et enfila sa veste, son casque et ses gants avant de grimper souplement sur l'engin. Une fois Fili correctement équipé, elle lui fit signe de monter. Il s'assit maladroitement derrière elle.

-Cale tes bras sur ma taille, tu ne tiendras pas sinon. Accroche-toi bien et s'il-te-plaît ne hurle pas.

Après ça elle démarra, et sortit en trombe du parking. Les quais de Seine étaient encombrés à cette heure-ci mais Anna dirigeait habilement son engin entre les voitures et ils furent arrivés en un rien de temps. Au parking elle posa son casque sur une étagère et fit signe à Fili de faire de même.

-Alors, comment tu as trouvé le trajet ?

-C'est fabuleux, lâcha Fili. Cet engin est fabuleux.

-Je t'apprendrai à conduire si tu veux, sourit Anna. Allez viens, on va dîner.

Elle le prit par la main et le traîna à l'étage. Elle se dirigea directement dans le salon et se figea face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Marie avait un album photos sur les genoux et expliquait à voix basse les différents clichés à Kili. Kili, assis collé à elle sur le canapé, un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Anna eut un sourire narquois et se racla la gorge.

Les deux ''fautifs'' sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Kili enleva précipitamment son bras des épaules de Marie, et la jeune femme rougit fortement.

-Intéressant, lâcha négligemment Anna en regardant Marie droit dans les yeux.

-Je vois quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant, intervint Marie en désignant du menton la main d'Anna entrelacée à celle de Fili.

Anna rougit à son tour et se blottit contre Fili.

-Un partout la balle au centre, concéda-t-elle. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon petit ami.

-Venez vous asseoir, rit Marie.

Une fois tout le monde confortablement installé sur les canapés, Anna se décida à parler la première.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'expliquer, mais Fili et moi sommes de nouveau en couple, dit-elle simplement.

-On n'a jamais cessé d'être en couple men kurdu, intervint Fili.

-Techniquement si, j'étais morte et après je ne savais même plus que j'aimais quelqu'un.

-Certes, admit-il.

-Bref, conclut Anna. Voilà, la grande annonce est faite, si on mangeait maintenant ?

Marie secoua la tête avec désespoir.

-Ventre sur jambes, lança-t-elle à sa belle-sœur en partant à la cuisine suivie de toute la petite troupe.

Marie servit les parts de lasagne et les assiettes furent intégralement englouties en quelques instants. Marie servit les deuxièmes parts, et l'assemblée prit son temps cette fois-ci. Anna et Fili se chuchotaient des mots doux en riant sous cape. Mais Anna avait également remarqué Kili qui flirtait ouvertement avec sa belle-sœur. Elle sourit. Une fois le dîner fini, Anna montra la salle de bain aux deux princes et leur dégota un survêtement chacun en guise de pyjamas. Elle les laissa se laver et se changer pendant qu'elle tirait Marie sur le balcon.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et posa ensuite son regard sur Marie en souriant.

-Allez, dis-le, souffla Marie en regardant le sol.

Anna haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'ai pas oublié Thomas et… s'agita Marie.

-Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? la coupa Anna.

-De quoi ?

-Dès que tu as vu Kili, tu as senti quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Quand il te touche tu sens quelque chose. Quand il te regarde. Quand il te parle. Tu sens un truc, non ?

-Oui, admit Marie.

-Chère belle-sœur, bienvenue dans le club très select des rares à trouver leur Unique, sourit Anna.

Le sourire de Marie s'effaça instantanément.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis, fit Anna en soufflant la fumée. Tu aimais Thomas, vous étiez mariés. Vous avez eu une magnifique fille. Mais il est temps de tourner la page. Thomas est mort. Ça me brise le cœur de dire ça, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit encore là mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Je sais, dit Marie d'une voix brisée. Mais je ne peux pas le trahir comme ça.

-Qui parle de trahison ? Il n'est plus là Marie, et tu as un jeune homme, enfin nain, qui est amoureux de toi je te signale. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance d'être à nouveau heureuse bêtement. S'il-te-plaît.

-Comment peut-il être amoureux de moi ? s'étonna Marie.

-Il vient de trouver son Unique ! sourit Anna. C'est un coup de foudre quand on trouve son Unique. Et puis je le connais bien, je sais qu'il est amoureux.

-Mais ce n'était pas un coup de foudre entre Fili et toi, protesta Marie.

Anna détourna les yeux avec un air coupable.

-Je crois que si. Seulement aucun de nous deux ne s'en est vraiment rendus compte et au début il était en plein déni et de mon côté je refusais de l'admettre. Mais on a vite cédé. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre ces trucs-là.

Elles parlèrent encore un moment avant de retourner se coucher. Fili fut tiré vers la chambre d'Anna par cette dernière, pendant que Marie montrait la chambre d'amis à Kili. Elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer les informations apportées par Anna.

Anna de son côté n'avait pas traîné pour revenir vers Fili. A peine la porte était-elle refermée qu'elle sautait sur le blond et lui roulait le plus incroyable patin qu'on ait jamais vu.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla avec délice dans les bras de son nain préféré, la tête confortablement appuyée sur le torse musclé du blond.

-Bonjour, murmura une voix encore rauque de sommeil au-dessus d'elle.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en se tournant vers le blond et en lui plantant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

-J'avais oublié à quel point c'est agréable de dormir dans tes bras, lança le blond en la serrant davantage.

-Hmm, je pourrais dire la même chose.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer une quelconque activité… sportive… Kili débarqua dans la chambre.

-Debout les amoureux ! Marie prépare le petit-déjeuner !

Anna et Fili grommelèrent et sautèrent hors du lit dès que Kili referma la porte. Ils enfilèrent rapidement des vêtements et rejoignirent les deux autres à la cuisine. Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, Marie partit à son travail et Anna se tourna vers les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

-Bien. Aujourd'hui on va aller vous acheter des vêtements plus adaptés à ce monde. Mais avant, attachez-vous les cheveux, ça fera moins voyant.

Elle leur tendit un élastique chacun. Fili fit une simple queue de cheval sur sa nuque, Kili un chignon lâche sur la nuque également. Anna sourit en se disant que ça leur allait très bien à tous les deux. Elle prit Maëlia avec elle dans le porte-bébé ventral et descendit au parking. Elle prit les clés de sa voiture préférée en souriant. Sa Ford Mustang de 1977, bleue et blanche, entièrement retapée. Une pure merveille. Elle fit signe à Fili de s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Kili s'installa sur la banquette arrière. Anna lui tendit alors Maëlia.

-Je ne peux pas diriger la voiture avec Maëlia dans les bras, expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de me la confier ? paniqua Kili en blanchissant.

-Mais oui, ça va bien se passer tu verras. Regarde, tiens-la comme ça. Voilà, c'est très bien. Et si elle se met à pleurer tu la berces comme ça. C'est ça.

Elle grimpa derrière le volant et démarra le moteur. Elle sourit en entendant le ronronnement de la machine. Elle sortit du parking et conduisit tranquillement jusqu'aux Champs-Élysées où elle gara la voiture à sa maison secondaire, qui abritait le club. Elle emmena ensuite les garçons vers les boutiques.

Cela dura jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Anna leur acheta à chacun des caleçons, des chaussettes, des t-shirts, jeans, chemises, polos, pulls, sweat-shirts, survêtements, des costards, des cravates et des nœuds papillons, des chaussures de sport, des chaussures de ville, des chaussures élégantes… Elle dévalisa littéralement les boutiques pour les deux princes, non sans oublier de s'acheter quelques vêtements pour elle. Elle les traîna jusqu'au Burger King pour le déjeuner, et commanda huit menus. Deux pour elle, trois pour Fili, trois pour Kili. La serveuse était estomaquée mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Finalement quand ce fut fini, ils traînèrent les pieds jusque chez Anna plus haut dans l'avenue. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les canapés et Anna confia Maëlia à Kili le temps de préparer du café.

Ils burent leurs tasses en silence, appréciant le calme et le breuvage chaud. Anna était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fronçait les sourcils, marmonnait, fermait les yeux. Puis finalement elle sourit.

-J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer, et je dois voir Laure ensuite. Faites comme chez vous en attendant.

Et là-dessus elle sortit, son téléphone à la main. Elle appela d'abord Marie.

-Oui Anna ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Si je retourne là-bas, tu viens avec moi, tu te rappelles ?

-Bien sûr. Tu as déjà pris une décision ?

-Je veux y retourner. Mais je veux être sûre que cette décision te convient.

-Anna, j'ai perdu ton frère, je ne te perdrai pas en plus. Et si tu y retournes, il y retournera avec toi. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas laisser passer ma chance.

-Ah, tu t'es déjà décidée aussi alors. Génial. Par contre avant de partir il faut que je fasse plusieurs choses.

-Je t'écoute.

-Le gala de charité pour l'association le premier décembre, le bal de New York le dix, la soirée annuelle dans le sud le vingt, et surtout un spectacle au club le trente.

-Les trois premiers je sais, je viens aux trois avec toi mais un spectacle ?

-Un truc grandiose. J'ai déjà tout en tête. Oh, et il y a aussi la soirée du troisième âge dans deux jours.

-Très bien. Je m'occupe du gala comme d'habitude, tu te charges du reste.

-D'accord. A plus tard.

Anna raccrocha et passa ses autres coups de fils avant de filer dans son bureau pour noircir des pages et des pages d'idées.

Le soir elle raccompagna Kili avec Maëlia chez Marie, et revint chez elle après. Elle se changea pour une robe courte et se maquilla. Elle força Fili à mettre un élégant pantalon et un polo et l'entraîna dans le club. Une fois là-bas ils s'installèrent au bar et descendirent les verres à une vitesse hallucinante, se rappelant quelques bons souvenirs. Les barmans, habitués à ce qu'Anna squatte son coin privé du bar, furent assez surpris qu'elle soit en charmante compagnie. Antoine, qui venait de gérer une bagarre entre filles à l'autre bout du club, cligna trois fois des yeux en voyant ça. Tout de suite il fonça vers le bar et se planta devant Anna avec de gros yeux. Anna leva les yeux au ciel en riant et descendit de son tabouret souplement. Elle embrassa Fili sur la joue et fit signe au barman de garder leurs verres pleins. Elle suivit ensuite Antoine dans la petite salle derrière le bar, la salle de pause du personnel.

-Je n'ai pas bu un millilitre d'alcool ce soir ni fumé la moindre substance qui pourrait altérer ma vision des choses alors explique-moi ce que je viens de voir avant que je pense que je suis devenu fou !

-Du calme Antoine, sourit Anna. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème c'est le beau blond qui flirte avec toi ! Depuis quand tu as décidé de retourner sur le marché ?

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien et si on ne s'était pas dit depuis longtemps qu'on est strictement amis, je penserais que tu es jaloux. Et je ne me suis jamais enlevée du marché, je n'avais simplement pas trouvé le bon étalage…

-C'est bien parce qu'on est amis que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et donc, blondinet, c'est le bon étalage ? se moqua Antoine.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter je sais me défendre toute seule, sourit Anna. Et oui, je crois… oui. C'est le bon. Ça l'a toujours été.

Antoine fronça les sourcils avec une moue mi-horrifiée mi-amusée.

-Oh mon dieu ! cria-t-il. Mais ça fait combien de temps vous deux ? Et pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien ?

-On s'est connus il y a longtemps, on s'est perdus de vue et on vient de se retrouver… Et tu n'es pas au courant parce que je te l'aurais présenté il y a deux minutes si tu ne m'avais pas kidnappée !

-Toi… souffla Antoine en la regardant intensément. Toi, tu as couché avec lui !

Anna rougit un peu en fronçant les sourcils. En soi il disait la vérité, mais comment lui expliquer que leur histoire datait du temps où elle était dans le coma ?

-Ton silence est suffisamment éloquent, ne réponds même pas ! s'exclama Antoine en riant.

-T'es vraiment stupide, le rembarra Anna en riant.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, répliqua Antoine du tac-au-tac. Enfin bref, donc, blondinet et toi ?

-Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de l'appeler blondinet ! grogna la jeune fille.

-Ouh, déjà jalouse ? se moqua son ami. Ok, donc, lui et toi ?

-Oui, lui et moi ! Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas je vais retourner avec mon copain et essayer de passer une bonne soirée. A plus tard Antoine.

Avec son si caractéristique sourire insolent et un petit clin d'œil, elle le planta là. Il secoua la tête en souriant et sortit à son tour pour donner un coup de main au bar rapidement. Anna rejoignit vite Fili au bar. Ce dernier avait l'air perdu sans elle. Elle lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et commanda un shot de vodka qu'elle descendit aussi sec avant de soupirer d'aise.

Le mois suivant fut égayée des fêtes et galas auxquelles les jeunes femmes avaient l'habitude de se rendre chaque année. Chaque événement avait été l'occasion de porter des robes de princesses tandis que les deux nains à leur bras étaient tout simplement craquants. Elles avaient refusé de dire quoi que ce soit à leur sujet à la presse, bien évidemment présente à tous ces événements et toujours avide de ragots sur les célébrités.

Marie commençait doucement à construire quelque chose avec Kili, ce dernier comprenant bien qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour progresser sur ce chemin. Maëlia grandissait. Fili et Anna étaient toujours aussi amoureux, voire même plus qu'avant. Ils étaient indissociables, inséparables.

Ce soir était leur dernière soirée à Paris. Demain Fili utilisera le parchemin que lui avait confié Gandalf et ils rentreront à Erebor. Ils rentreront chez eux. Mais ce soir était particulier. Anna avait monté un nouveau spectacle au club auquel elle n'avait invité que des célébrités triées sur le volet. Elle avait passé des jours à faire travailler les filles sur les numéros, à s'occuper des musiques, des costumes… Tout devait être parfait. Elle s'était aussi assurée que Marie, Fili et Kili avaient les meilleures places pour voir le show. Parce que ce qu'elle n'avait dit à personne, c'est que ce soir elle monterait sur scène. Pour la première fois en plus de deux ans, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère, elle allait danser.

Actuellement tout était prêt, on attendait que le lever du rideau. Elle avait choisi des musiciens très spéciaux pour jouer le premier morceau.

La voix du chanteur s'éleva en même temps que le rideau, accompagnée de quelques notes de synthétiseur. La batterie entama sa partie à son tour. Puis d'un coup un solo de guitare résonna et tous les projecteurs furent braqués sur la scène. Des cris de surprise résonnèrent dans le public alors que le groupe jouait sa chanson.

Anna avait fait très fort. Jouant _Money for Nothing_ de _Dire Straits_ , de célèbres acteurs : Ryan Gosling au chant, Chris Evans à la guitare, Robert Downey Jr. à la batterie, Bradley Cooper au synthétiseur et à la basse Kit Harrington. Une pure merveille que cette idée de groupe. Elle était très fière d'elle sur ce coup.

Anna arriva ensuite du ciel – littéralement – pour son premier numéro, surprenant tout le monde. Elle était hypnotique, elle n'avait absolument pas perdu son niveau. Les numéros s'enchaînèrent, les danseuses et danseurs du club étaient ravis d'être menés sur scène par une Anna déchaînée et souriante. Finalement des confettis pailletés explosèrent dans toute la pièce à la fin sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Anna se changea rapidement pour une robe au bustier argenté et à la jupe rose pâle mouvante et fluide. Elle fit signe au DJ de mettre la chanson, et alla chercher Fili pour l'amener au centre de la piste avec. La musique avait été choisie avec soin. _Shaman's Harvest_ et leur reprise sensuelle de _Dirty Diana_. Leur danse ressemblant à un tango était un régal pour les yeux. Ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment trouvé.

* * *

 _ **On finit ce Tome 4 sur une note heureuse :)**_

 _ **Des images (la voiture dont je parle, et la robe d'Anna à la fin du chapitre) sont disponibles sur ma page facebook "AnanasPower" -**_ ** _ananaspowerfanfictions/_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas la review en passant, et à la semaine prochaine !_**


	31. 30 : De retour

_**Hello mes p'tits chous. Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas précisé que vu qu'on passait au Tome 5 avec ce chapitre 30, bah j'allais encore vous laisser mariner deux semaines... Et je voulais publier hier mai j'ai manqué de temps. En tout cas me revoilà, dernière ligne droite avec ce Tome 5 : Construire un happy ending. Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur !**_

 _ **Anga27 : comme d'habitude, merci de ton soutien. Et je ne répondrai pas à tes questions, sinon tout le monde va hurler au spoiler XD**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : je savais que ce groupe était une bonne idée... en tout cas je donnerais cher pour voir ça ! et oui, la chanson est sympa hein ? bon, la version de Michael Jackson reste au-dessus, mais si on aime le rock ça passe plutôt bien je trouve. Bisous**_

 _ **Vanillechocolat : Bonjour ^^ merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire aussi simple et pourtant si gentil. Vraiment le compliment me touche énormément, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 30 : De retour

-AAAAAAAAÏEUUUUUUUUUH !

-Bouge de là, gros tas !

-Pas la jambe, pas la jambe !

-Arrête, tu me fais mal !

Ils venaient de sortir de l'étrange halo bleu qui les avait ramenés en Terre du Milieu, mais comme à l'aller pour les deux nains, l'atterrissage avait été mouvementé. Heureusement Marie, qui tenait Maëlia dans ses bras, avait réussi à protéger la petite de toute forme d'écrasement et d'agression involontaire.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sur ses pieds, épousseté et rapidement recoiffées pour certaines, ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec de grands yeux. Définitivement ils n'étaient pas devant Erebor.

-Est-ce qu'on ne serait pas dans les terres sauvages, vous savez, un peu avant les contreforts des Monts Brumeux ? demanda Anna en pointant la silhouette des montagnes au loin.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Kili. Fichu magicien, même pas capable de nous renvoyer chez nous !

-Excusez-moi, intervint Marie. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, là-bas ?

Elle pointait un petit nuage de poussière. Les deux princes se raidirent et sortirent leurs armes, légèrement tendus. Ils avaient pensé à reprendre leurs habits et leurs armes avant de partir et visiblement ils avaient bien fait. Kili donna son arc et son carquois à Anna et se saisit fermement de son épée tandis que Fili était déjà en position d'attaque, ses deux lames au clair.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista Marie.

-Marie, tu tiens fermement Maëlia et tu restes à tout prix derrière Kili, c'est compris ? ordonna Anna. Et quoiqu'il se passe, tu suis nos ordres !

Une patrouille de cinq orcs sur des wargs approchaient. Anna planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol et encocha une flèche. Elle visa le warg de tête et l'abattit d'un seul coup.

-Occupe-toi des wargs en priorité ! lui cria Fili.

Elle tirait flèche sur flèche, si vite que ses mouvements en devenaient flous. Elle abattit trois wargs et en blessa sérieusement un quatrième quand ils arrivèrent sur eux.

Aussitôt Anna lâcha l'arc, arme absolument pas adaptée pour les combats rapprochés, et se recula d'un pas, cherchant à analyser la situation.

-Fili ! Arme ! cria-t-elle dans la cohue alors que son blondinet préféré tuait le premier orc qui était arrivé sur eux.

-Une seconde mon amour ! répondit ce dernier.

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim et faut qu'on aille chasser le déjeuner ensuite !

-Je sais !

-Oh, les amoureux, on vous dérange ? cria Kili avec exaspération.

-Rabat-joie ! lui répliqua Anna en souriant.

Fili attrapa une lame d'orc sur le sol et la lança à Anna qui l'attrapa habilement sans se blesser. Cette dernière fila se poster aux côtés de Kili qui pour le moment ne prenait pas part au combat, étant en charge de la protection de Marie et de Maëlia.

-Je reste là, occupe-toi du dernier warg ! lui lança Kili.

Fili avait tué le quatrième warg et avait déjà tué deux orcs. Il se battait contre les deux restants à pieds pendant qu'elle s'approchait à pas mesurés du warg restant et de son cavalier. L'orc sauta à bas de son loup mutant avec un sourire torve. Un cri particulièrement inattendu figea la scène. Anna grimaça. Maëlia commençait à pleurer. Cela attira l'attention de l'orc, et elle s'en débarrassa promptement. Elle jeta un rapide regard en arrière, rassurée en un certain sens de voir que Maëlia était seulement effrayée. Une douleur fulgurante dans son mollet lui arracha un cri avant qu'elle ne soit brutalement précipitée sur le sol, l'épée volant hors de ses mains.

-Anna ! s'écria Kili.

-Reste avec Marie ! lui ordonna cette dernière alors que le warg la tirait en arrière, ses crocs plantés dans son mollet.

Kili semblait tiraillé, et resta campé devant Marie en se demandant quoi faire. Finalement il inspira un grand coup et lança son épée de toutes ses forces. L'arme tournoya dans les airs un moment avant de s'enfoncer profondément entre les yeux du monstre. Fili venait d'achever ses opposants et se précipita vers Anna.

-Tu restes avec Marie ! cria-t-il à son frère.

Il se jeta à genoux près de sa bien-aimée et sortit sa jambe des mâchoires du warg avec autant de douceur que possible. Il la balança ensuite sans ménagement sur son épaule et revint vers Kili qui rassurait Marie et cajolait Maëlia pour calmer ses pleurs. Il l'allongea au sol et regarda la blessure en grimaçant.

-Je n'ai rien pour panser ça, rien pour nettoyer ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Fili, Rivendell est à deux jours de marche, allons là-bas, conseilla son frère.

-Euh… les gars, je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter mais il y en a d'autres là-bas ! intervint Marie.

-Quoi ? s'énerva Kili en regardant dans la direction qu'elle pointait.

Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce qui arrivait au loin.

-Kee ? le pressa son frère.

-Je crois que c'est… oui, c'est Rivendell qui vient à nous, sourit le brun.

Le soupir de soulagement fut général. Anna se releva en position assise, repoussant les mains de Fili qui cherchait à la garder allongée. Le groupe d'elfes à cheval s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et les deux elfes bruns en tête sautèrent à terre gracieusement et s'approchèrent du petit groupe rapidement.

-Elladan ? Elrohir ? les reconnut Kili.

Anna sursauta en entendant les deux noms.

-Par les Valars… souffla Elrohir en s'approchant. Nous vous croyions morte !

-Ouais bah j'suis vivante mais plus pour longtemps si des wargs continuent à sortir de nulle part ! Merde, ça pique cette saloperie !

-C'est bien notre Anna, rit Elladan. Montez, nous devons rentrer rapidement pour la soigner.

Elrohir fit monter Anna en amazone devant lui. Fili et Kili montèrent derrière des guerriers elfes sans poser de questions.

-Ma Dame ? appela Elladan.

Marie se tourna vers lui. Dire qu'elle était secouée par le combat et le reste serait bien en-dessous de la réalité. Elladan s'en rendit compte et s'inclina face à elle.

-Je suis Elladan, fils d'Elrond. Et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Marie, je suis la belle-sœur et meilleure amie d'Anna.

-Enchanté Dame Marie. Vous monterez avec moi jusqu'à Rivendell, cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui, mais et ma fille ?

Elladan posa ses yeux sur le bébé dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-Si vous la tenez il n'y a pas de problème, la rassura-t-il.

Une fois tout le monde à cheval, ils partirent au galop vers la demeure des elfes, dans laquelle ils arrivèrent alors que le soleil tombait.

-Un autre point positif pour les elfes : leurs chevaux sont très rapides, lâcha Anna en bâillant alors qu'Elrohir la prenait dans ses bras pour la faire descendre.

Le Seigneur Elrond venait à leur rencontre et eut un sourire fin en voyant les nouveaux-venus.

-Je savais qu'un orc ne suffirait pas à tuer notre insolente Anna, dit-il en guise de bonjour.

-Bonsoir Seigneur Elrond, salua-t-elle. Je suis désolée que nous arrivions ainsi à l'improviste.

-Ce n'est rien. Il semblerait qu'à chacune de nos rencontres il faille vous soigner, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa jambe.

-Oh, courtoisie d'un warg, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous et moi savons que j'ai connu bien pire.

-En effet. Suivez-moi, je vais m'occuper de cette blessure. Princes nains, Demoiselle, vous êtes libres de vous promener jusqu'au dîner. Arwen va vous conduire à vos appartements. Vous resterez au moins jusqu'à demain ?

-Bien sûr. Merci de votre hospitalité Seigneur Elrond, s'inclina Fili.

Une belle elfe aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha avec un doux sourire alors qu'Elrohir emmenait Anna à l'infirmerie avec son père.

-Dame Arwen, la saluèrent les nains. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Le plaisir est partagé mes Seigneurs, répondit doucement l'elfe. Vos appartements sont dans la même aile que la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois ? releva Marie.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis qu'elle était montée sur le cheval d'Elladan. Arwen lui sourit.

-Oui, vos compagnons ont séjourné à Rivendell il y a quelques années. Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Arwen, fille du Seigneur Elrond.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Marie, je suis la belle-sœur et meilleure amie d'Anna. Et ma fille, Maëlia.

Arwen sourit et ouvrit ensuite une porte.

-Vous pouvez vous installer ici, dit-elle à Marie. Vos amis seront juste en face. Je vais vous faire porter d'autres tenues.

Marie remercia l'elfe et entra dans ses appartements avec de grands yeux, comme toutes les personnes qui venaient à Rivendell pour la première fois. Elle alla dans la salle d'eau et se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de déshabiller Maëlia et elle passa un moment tranquille dans l'eau chaude avec sa fille. Maëlia babillait joyeusement dans le bain en tapant des mains sur la surface, éclaboussant sa mère qui riait en essayant de la retenir. Au bout d'une heure elle sortit de l'eau et entreprit d'emmailloter sa fille dans une serviette avant de se sécher à son tour. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, des robes pour elles avaient été déposées sur le lit et il y avait aussi des tuniques pour Maëlia.

Marie était habituée à porter de belles robes de temps en temps pour accompagner Thomas aux soirées VIP, aux galas, et autres festivités de ce genre, et elle était surprise de voir qu'il y avait certaines similitudes avec les robes elfiques. Elle choisit une robe longue rose pâle au bustier rehaussé d'argent. La couleur mettait en valeur sa peau légèrement bronzée et sa crinière blonde. Elle habilla rapidement Maëlia d'une tunique de la même couleur, et sortit de la pièce. Elle croisa les deux princes nains, habillés de belles chemises noires neuves. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours plus petite qu'eux. Dans son monde ils avaient été… agrandis. Mais là ils étaient revenus à leur taille normale, alors pourquoi est-ce que…

-Marie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Kili en s'approchant.

-J'ai rétréci, lâcha-t-elle avec un air incrédule. Je fais la taille d'une naine !

-Oui, c'est arrivé à Anna aussi, fit Fili en haussant les épaules. Très jolie robe.

-Merci, sourit Marie.

-Oui, ça te va… très bien, déglutit Kili en rougissant.

-Ah, vous êtes là ! s'écria Anna en débarquant en boitant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle avait été soignée, s'était lavée et portait une somptueuse robe grise au haut croisé, retenue à l'épaule par une seule bretelle large.

-Anna ! s'écria Marie en soulevant sa robe d'une main pour courir vers elle. Tu vas bien ?

-Mais oui je vais bien, une morsure de warg, ce n'est rien du tout ! plaisanta la brune en venant vers elle en claudiquant. Mais lâche-moi Lindir ! J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de baby-sitter !

Le pauvre Lindir tentait d'aider Anna à marcher mais elle tapait sur sa main dès qu'il s'approchait avec agacement. Fili sourit et vint à sa rencontre, lui présentant son bras.

-Merci Lindir, je vais m'en occuper, dit-il.

L'elfe brun poussa un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa à personne, et alors que Kili rejoignait Marie, il les informa que le dîner aurait lieu sur la terrasse comme la dernière fois avant de disparaître.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Anna en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd celui-là…

Fili secoua la tête et la tira vers la terrasse en souriant, suivi de Kili et Marie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le Seigneur Elrond se leva pour les accueillir dans les règles. Arwen, Elrohir et Elladan étaient déjà assis, ainsi que d'autres elfes et ô surprise, le Seigneur Glorfindel ! Anna fit une révérence vacillante au Seigneur Elrond à cause de sa jambe, et tira sur la manche de Fili pour qu'il l'emmène vers le fameux tueur de Balrog qu'elle avait rencontré lors de leur dernière visite.

-Seigneur Glorfindel !

-Demoiselle Anna, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! J'ai été consterné d'apprendre votre… enfin…

-Que j'étais morte ? Enfin, vous me connaissez, comme le dit le Seigneur Elrond, un orc ne suffirait pas à enterrer mon insolence, répondit Anna avec un fin sourire.

Le Seigneur elfe sourit et lui proposa de prendre place près de lui. Anna s'assit, après avoir vérifié que cela n'embêtait pas Fili. Le Seigneur Elrond prit place, invitant d'un large geste de la main les convives à s'asseoir. Il présidait la table bien évidemment. A sa droite était assise Anna, en face de Fili. A droite d'Anna se tenait Glorfindel, face à Marie, dont les genoux étaient squattés par Maëlia. Puis à droite de Glorfindel, Elrohir, face à Kili, et Arwen se tenait en bout de table face à Elladan.

Des plats furent déposés devant eux alors que Glorfindel et Anna discutaient à voix basse. Le Seigneur Elrond toussota pour attirer l'attention. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Bien, je souhaite d'abord la bienvenue à nos invités, et spécialement à Anna, que nous sommes enchantés de voir vivante.

Anna leva sa coupe en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

-Je souhaite également la bienvenue, à Rivendell et surtout en Terre du Milieu, à cette jeune personne dont je ne connais pas encore le nom, dit-il en regardant intensément Marie.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu dans son siège, et Kili prit Maëlia sur ses genoux.

-Seigneur Elrond, intervint Anna. Ma belle-sœur et meilleure amie, Marie.

Marie se détendit un peu et sourit poliment à l'elfe.

-La belle-sœur d'Anna ? releva Elrond.

-J'étais mariée à son frère, Thomas, expliqua Marie calmement. Il est mort dans un accident il y a près de deux ans. Maëlia est sa fille.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre perte, fit le Seigneur Elrond aux deux jeunes filles.

Kili posa sa main sur l'épaule de Marie en soutien silencieux. Marie et Anna se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Anna savait que Marie avait fait le deuil de Thomas depuis un certain temps, et qu'elle s'était vite rapproché de Kili même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, pas encore. Elle était soulagée de voir que Marie n'oubliait pas son passé, mais allait de l'avant.

-Mama, lâcha alors Maëlia en tendant ses bras vers sa mère.

Marie et Anna sursautèrent, et les deux princes nains échangèrent un petit sourire. Le premier mot de Maëlia !

-Oooh, ma chérie, s'extasia Marie.

-Mama, répéta Maëlia en agitant les mains. Mama !

Les elfes et les autres sourirent, attendris. Ils dinèrent dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Fili demanda au Seigneur Elrond s'ils pouvaient rester deux nuits, et repartir le surlendemain. L'elfe accepta immédiatement, et leur proposa même une escorte sérieuse, composée de guerriers entraînés, menée par ses deux fils. Fili hésitait fortement à accepter.

-Seigneur Elrond, je ne peux accepter de mettre en danger vos fils. Les routes ne sont toujours pas sûres. Et nous ne pouvons faire le détour jusqu'à la trouée du Rohan, cela prendrait des mois.

-Il vous faut seulement traverser les Monts Brumeux. Allez jusqu'au promontoire, les Aigles vous aideront.

-On ne peut pas simplement les appeler ici ? demanda Marie.

-Oh que si on va le faire ! s'enthousiasma Anna. Hors de question qu'on retraverse les Monts Brumeux alors qu'on a un bébé dans la troupe, et une estropiée, c'est-à-dire moi. Seigneur Elrond, auriez-vous un moyen de leur envoyer un message ?

-Je ne pense pas que les seigneurs des cieux accepteront votre requête, les prévint l'elfe avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Mais si, ils m'adorent, sourit Anna en mordant avidement dans du pain.

Le dîner se termina dans le calme, Anna avait bu trop de vin, et ils rentrèrent tous ronfler, pardon dormir, dans leurs chambres. Leur séjour à Rivendell fut agréable et calme, puisqu'Anna s'appliqua à ne faire aucun scandale. En fait elle n'en avait même pas l'occasion. Fili avait mis Kili à la porte et Anna l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre et… n'était pas ressortie depuis, à part pour demander à Kili de leur faire apporter de quoi manger.

* * *

 _ **Un peu d'action, enfin !**_

 _ **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas la review !**_

 _ **Des images des robes sont disponibles sur ma page facebook, comme pour la dernière fois.**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


	32. 31 : Coucou c'est moi que v'là !

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Après un atterrissage mouvementé en Terre du Milieu, nos héros reprennent à présent le chemin d'Erebor !**_

 _ **Anga27 : Oui, tu avais deviné pour Kili et Marie depuis le début, mais en même temps j'ai lâché des indices gros comme des maisons XD toujours ravie d'avoir ton soutien !**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : merci ^^ oui, maintenant on sait tous qu'Anna est une dure à cuire... ou une inconsciente, au choix ! Gandalf, un boulet ? Nooooon je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça... XD**_

 ** _Voilà, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 31 : Coucou c'est moi que v'là !

Le matin du jour de leur départ, Anna s'était levé très tôt et se tenait à présent sur la terrasse, assise en tailleur face au grand Aigle. Elle ne parlait pas, elle ne faisait que le regarder dans les yeux, alors que l'oiseau plongeait dans son âme. Finalement il ouvrit son bec et lâcha un cri perçant en se relevant. Aussitôt Anna bondit sur ses pieds et serra l'oiseau dans ses bras.

De son balcon, plus haut, le Seigneur Elrond regardait avec étonnement ce petit bout de femme serrer dans ses bras le roi des oiseaux. Assurément cette petite – plus si petite que ça – était bien plus qu'étonnante. Et elle leur réservait encore des surprises à n'en pas douter.

Les bagages – des vêtements supplémentaires au cas où, de l'eau et de la nourriture, ainsi que des armes, BEAUCOUP D'ARMES – furent rapidement faits et le petit groupe fit ses adieux, promettant à leurs hôtes de se revoir très vite.

Chacun grimpa sur un aigle et ils décollèrent. Le trajet dura toute la journée, les aigles les déposèrent sur le versant de la montagne solitaire peu après la tombée de la nuit. Ils marchèrent encore vingt minutes pour aller jusqu'à la grande porte, reconstruite depuis la dernière fois qu'Anna était passée par là. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et fit signe aux autres de rester en retrait alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte d'un pas sûr et guilleret.

-Qui va là ? fit un des gardes sur les remparts.

-Oh, on ne me reconnaît même pas, je suis déçue. Je pensais que vous vous jetteriez sur moi pour avoir un autographe.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lança le garde.

-Qui suis-je, d'où viens-je, vaste question mon cher ami, à laquelle je n'ai aucune envie de réfléchir tout de suite. Bon, tu l'ouvres, la porte ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

-Je ne le répéterai pas, qui êtes-vous ? s'agaça le garde.

-Je suis… _**[petite pause dramatique pour l'effet]**_ … la très grande et légendaire Anna, héritière de Mahal. _**[Ajoutez une petite courbette pour la touche finale]**_ Vous savez, la grande guerrière de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, celle qui a sauvé les fesses de la famille royale à la Bataille des Cinq Armées ?

-Demoiselle Anna est morte au combat, tout le monde connaît l'histoire, répliqua le nain.

-Roh, mais tu m'agaces, le mou du bulbe ! C'est moi ! Je suis Anna, et non je ne suis pas morte !

-Partez ou je lance l'ordre de tirer !

-Eh bah non, justement mon coco ! Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus, tu vas gentiment bouger tes p'tites fesses pour aller chercher le roi, ou n'importe qui de la Compagnie, avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment. Allez, va jouer ailleurs !

Le garde leva le bras de façon menaçante, mais Anna fut plus rapide et lança sa dague, qui se planta dans la manche du garde et le tira brusquement en arrière.

-Eh ben, je n'ai pas perdu la main, moi… C'est ça, couché le chien de garde ! Maintenant ouvrez-moi cette putain de porte !

Un des gardes leva sa lance, et c'est le moment que choisirent Fili et Kili pour s'avancer dans la lumière blafarde des torches. Le garde stoppa net son mouvement et reposa sa lance

-M-mon Prince… dit-il en reconnaissant Fili. Mon Prince, ajouta-t-il en voyant Kili.

-Ouvrez les portes, ordonna Kili d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

Le garde se précipita sur le mécanisme et les portes s'entrouvrirent suffisamment pour les laisser passer. Ils s'avancèrent tranquillement, sans se presser. Fili se pencha à l'oreille d'Anna.

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

-Tu me connais, j'étais obligée de faire une entrée remarquable et remarquée, répliqua-t-elle en lui volant un baiser.

-Hmm, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, entre autres, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement mais ils furent interrompus par un bruit de pas lourds et précipités, et un tonitruant :

-Où sont-ils ?! Où sont ces fichus garnements ?!

-DWALIN ! cria Anna en courant dans ses bras dès qu'elle aperçut sa barbe.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le temps s'arrêta un instant. Dwalin restait planté là, les bras ballants, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

-A… Anna… souffla-t-il.

-Dwalin, tu m'as tellement manqué, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Finalement il resserra ses bras sur elle en fermant les yeux. Le reste de la Compagnie s'agglutina près d'eux, ils n'en revenaient pas. Thorin arriva, et se stoppa à son tour.

-OÙ SONT-ILS ?! OÙ SONT MES FILS ?! rugit une voix.

-Aïe, lâche Fili en grimaçant.

-Plus le temps de fuir, grommela Kili en baissant la tête.

Finalement une naine en furie débarqua dans le hall et se précipita vers Fili et Kili à grands pas.

-Vous deux ! fit-elle en les menaçants du doigt.

-Maman ! s'écria Kili en se précipitant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Mère, je suis content de te voir, ajouta Fili en se joignant au câlin.

-C'est ça, grommela leur mère. Essayez de détourner mon attention… Bande de chenapans !

Elle leur colla une taloche bien méritée derrière la tête. Un peu plus loin Dwalin avait finalement relâché Anna et la tenait à bout de bras, larmoyant. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases à voix basses avant qu'une main sur l'épaule d'Anna ne la fasse sursauter. Elle se retourna, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant que c'était Thorin. Le nain paraissait très royal à présent, sûrement dû à la couronne sur sa tête. « Une couronne qu'il a méritée, cette fois ». Il avait aussi beaucoup plus de cheveux blancs. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. S'incliner ? Lui crier dessus ? L'ignorer ? Leur dernière rencontre ayant été assez mouvementée, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Aussi ils furent tous plus que surpris lorsque Thorin lui tendit la main amicalement.

-Avant toute chose je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.

Personne ne bougeait, leurs yeux allaient d'Anna à Thorin, de Thorin à Anna. Elle eut un petit sourire et lui serra franchement la main.

-Tout est pardonné depuis longtemps. Je suis contente d'être de retour.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous, répondit le monarque. Tant que vous le souhaiterez. Et moi aussi je suis content que vous soyez de retour. Surtout si vous nous ramenez les deux fugueurs…

Son regard passa sur ses deux neveux qui sifflotèrent en regardant ailleurs.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris, vous deux ? s'énerva Thorin. Disparaître ainsi, sans laisser de mot, sans ne rien dire à personne !

-Vous ne leur aviez même pas dit où vous alliez ? les tança Anna.

-On était pressés de partir, tenta Kili.

-On est revenus, c'est le principal non ? grogna Fili en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Bande d'inconscients ! Vous… rétorqua leur mère.

-Je suis parti chercher mon Unique dans son monde ! cria Fili. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas morte ! Si quelqu'un ici y trouve à redire, qu'il parle !

Ils eurent un mouvement de recul, choqués de son cri. Fili soupira et mit les mains dans ses poches.

-Bon, je sais que tout le monde n'en revient pas de voir Anna debout, mais oui c'est bien elle, bien vivante, commença-t-il. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont très énervés qu'on ait disparu comme ça pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais je sais que vous comprenez mes raisons, et vous savez tous que Kili me suivrait quoiqu'il arrive. Bon, maintenant que tout est clarifié, j'aimerais l'attention générale. Que j'ai déjà en fait.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, prit la main d'Anna et posa un genou à terre. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'avais certainement pas prévu de le faire comme ça, j'avais pensé à quelque chose de plus romantique… marmonna-t-il.

-Mahal tout puissant… souffla inaudiblement Anna.

-Je l'ai faite avant de partir te chercher. Pendant un mois j'ai attendu la bonne occasion, mais ça semblait toujours… Enfin. Je sais que c'est… précipité, imprévu, et peut-être est-ce une erreur aux yeux de certains, mais je ne veux plus attendre. Anna, me feras-tu l'honneur, et la joie, de devenir ma femme ?

On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche tellement c'était silencieux. Quelques larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans les yeux d'Anna, qui tremblait légèrement.

-Ma chérie, je t'aimerai toujours, même si c'est non, mais tu dois répondre, lui chuchota Fili, la sortant de son état de choc.

Il ouvrit sa main, lui présentant une bague. Une ambre taillée en ovale, dont les reflets rappelaient un feu mouvant, était enchâssée dans un large anneau d'argent massif travaillé. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de bague de fiançailles qu'Anna pouvait trouver dans son monde. Ce n'était pas une pierre hors de prix sur un anneau fin en or. Non, c'était le contraire de ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une bague de fiançailles. Et c'était parfait. Parfait pour elle.

-Oui, souffla Anna en hochant précipitamment la tête. Oui !

Le visage de Fili s'éclaira d'un sourire soulagé et il passa la bague sur l'annulaire gauche d'Anna avant de se relever. Aussitôt elle lui sauta dessus, verrouillant ses jambes autour de sa taille et enlaçant son cou de ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Amrâlimê… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Putain tu sais que je t'aime toi ? lâcha-t-elle un fois qu'elle eut éloigné son visage de quelques centimètres.

Marie gloussa à travers son sourire ému. Kili souriait bêtement. Dwalin et le reste de la Compagnie se contentaient d'airs incrédules. Thorin était très surpris mais arborait un fin sourire. Quant à la mère des deux princes, elle regardait son fils avec un mélange de fierté et d'incertitude. Finalement Fili reposa sa désormais fiancée sur le sol, et Marie se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, émue aux larmes. Kili serra son grand frère dans ses bras avec fierté et bonheur. Anna salua ses anciens compagnons avec émotion, recevant nombre de félicitations de ses amis. Même Thorin la félicita en la prenant dans ses bras ! Dwalin la serra fermement contre lui et lui demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, mais le sourire béat de sa protégée suffit à le renseigner. Fili prit sa fiancée par la main et la tira vers sa mère.

-Mère, je te présente Anna, dont tu as déjà entendu parler. Amrâlimê, voici ma mère, Dis, fille de Thrain et sœur de Thorin.

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Dame Dis, s'inclina Anna.

-Voyons jeune fille, tu vas faire partie de la famille, appelle-moi Dis.

Anna sourit et Dis l'étreignit brièvement.

-Bien, fit Thorin. Je crois que nous devrions tous aller nous coucher, la soirée a été forte en émotions. Bonne nuit.

Chacun retourna à ses appartements. Anna suivit Fili jusqu'à sa chambre en gloussant. Kili emmena Marie jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre d'Anna faut de mieux pour le moment, avant de revenir à sa propre chambre.

De son côté Anna avait sauté sur Fili dès qu'il avait fermé la porte.

-Hé, calme-toi, rit-il en la soulevant comme une princesse.

-Nan, je t'aime, tais-toi et embrasse-moi, grogna-t-elle en s'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche.

Fili éclata de rire et la lança sur le lit avant de sauter pour la rejoindre.

Le lendemain matin ils furent tirés du lit très tôt par Dwalin, qui les prévint que Thorin tiendrait une cérémonie dans la salle du trône pour le retour de ses neveux et le retour d'Anna, et qu'un festin aurait lieu ce soir pour les fiançailles de Fili et d'Anna. Le jeune couple soupira en échangeant un regard, et Dwalin amena Anna – et Marie qu'ils tirèrent du lit au passage – dans les appartements de Dis. L'aînée les accueillit avec bienveillance.

-Puisque mon frère a prévu les choses en grand, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser aller là-bas sans être décemment préparées toutes les deux, dit-elle en ouvrant une armoire.

-C'est très aimable à vous, répondit Marie.

-Je suis obligée de porter une robe ? demanda – grogna serait plus exact – Anna.

-Ma grande, tu vas être présentée à la cour, répliqua Dis. S'ils te voient débarquer en chemise de nuit, ils ne t'accepteront jamais.

-Je pensais plutôt à y aller en armure, avec mes anciens vêtements. Je les ai dans mon sac.

Dis eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

-Ton caractère n'est pas encore passée dans la légende, mais j'en ai suffisamment entendu parler pour que ta suggestion ne m'étonne pas.

Elle fouilla un moment dans un coffre et tendit une tunique à sa future belle-fille. Une magnifique tunique en anneaux de mithril.

-C'est pas vrai… souffla Anna en se précipitant pour prendre le magnifique vêtement dans ses bras. Elle est magnifique !

-Je l'ai portée à ma première bataille, sourit l'aînée. Personne ne savait que c'était moi bien sûr, j'étais cachée dans une armure.

Anna sourit mais lui redonna la tunique en secouant la tête.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est à vous. Merci, mais je ne peux pas la porter.

-Mais si voyons, sourit Dis en balayant sa remarque de la main. Puisque mon fils a l'air décidé, autant faire un effort pour bien m'entendre avec ma future belle-fille. Et puis si ça peut énerver les vieux conservateurs…

Anna éclata de rire et prit la tunique en serrant sa future belle-mère dans ses bras. Elle fila dans sa chambre récupérer un pantalon et une chemise avant de revenir dans les appartements de Dis. Elle se stoppa net quand elle rentra. Marie se tourna vers elle avec un sourire mal-assuré.

-N'est-elle pas magnifique ? intervint Dis.

Anna hocha la tête et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie. Marie avait natté ses cheveux sur une épaule, et se triturait nerveusement les mains.

-Marie tu es superbe, la complimenta Anna en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie.

Elle portait une robe longue en velours rouge assez clair, avec des manches longues. La ceinture était une bande dorée sertie de rubis en forme de losange. Le décolleté rectangulaire était bordé de la même bande dorée, ainsi que les poignets. Elle portait des ballerines noires souples en vrai cuir, et aucun bijou.

-Tu crois que ça lui plaira ? demanda Marie en regardant Anna à travers le miroir.

-Je ne sais pas s'il aimera particulièrement la robe ou la couleur, répondit Anna en souriant. Mais puisque c'est toi, je suis à peu près sûre qu'il va adorer.

-A peine arrivée il y en a déjà un qui vous plaît ? s'étonna Dis avec un demi-sourire.

Anna faillit s'étouffer dans son rire et partit se changer derrière un paravent, tendant quand même l'oreille.

-Allez Marie, la pressa Dis en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Dites-moi tout.

-Comment dire… marmonna Marie en regardant ailleurs, berçant Maëlia dans ses bras. Vous promettez de ne pas vous énerver ?

-Allons ma grande, vous pouvez me parler en toute confiance.

-Oui mais j'ai cru remarquer que quand vous étiez contrariés dans la famille ça finissait rarement bien, grommela Marie.

Dis leva un sourcil et attendit.

-Voilà, votre fils Kili me plaît. Je sais, j'étais mariée avec Thomas, le grand frère d'Anna, et on a même eu une fille, Maëlia. Et même si j'aimais sincèrement Thomas il est temps de passer à autre chose et…

-Stop, fit Dis en levant la main avec un sourire. Respirez ma grande, respirez. Et allez-y, séduisez mon fils s'il vous plaît vraiment.

Anna passa sa tête hors du paravent avec des yeux ronds. Dis se leva et les regarda toutes les deux d'un air bienveillant.

-Il est temps que mon deuxième fils grandisse un peu. Il est en âge de se trouver une femme et de fonder une famille, ça lui fera le plus grand bien. Et je suis habituée à jauger les gens, on ne vit pas à la cour sans savoir se frayer son chemin en évitant certaines personnes. Je vois que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Et votre fille aura besoin d'un père, non ?

Marie était au bord des larmes et se leva pour serrer Dis dans ses bras.

-Allons ma grande, calmez-vous, n'allez pas froisser votre robe pour un peu de sentimentalisme, la tança gentiment la naine. Mais je vous préviens quand même, si vous brisez le cœur de mon fils, je vous traquerai et je vous tuerai.

Marie hocha la tête et Anna retint un gloussement avant de sortir de derrière le paravent.

-Alors, je suis comment ? demanda-t-elle.

Dis la regarda avec un sourire fier et Marie approuva. Anna portait un pantalon en cuir noir bien ajusté et des bottes de cuir ferrées, une chemise blanche lacée sur le devant et avait enfilé la tunique de mithril par-dessus. Les manches larges tombaient jusqu'à ses coudes, laissant place à ses brassards de cuir. Elle avait son collier, que Fili lui avait remis dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et avait attachés ses cheveux – qui descendaient jusqu'à ses reins en temps normal – en une simple queue de cheval haute.

-Attends une seconde, je sais ce qu'il manque, fit Dis en agitant son index.

Elle lui tendit ensuite une large ceinture de cuir noir à l'imposante attache d'argent, qu'elle l'aida à attacher sur sa taille. Elle lui ceint ensuite le front d'un diadème argenté serti de pierres bleues avant de la pousser devant le miroir.

-Et n'oublies pas la devise familiale, lui dit Dis avec un clin d'œil.

-La devise familiale ? demanda Anna en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? gloussa l'aînée.

Anna hocha finalement la tête en souriant. Comment l'oublier ?

-Balouk tagal ! dirent-elles en même temps. _**[Traduction, au choix : tu vas morfler / bouffe ma hache / coucou toi tu sais ce que tu vas prendre ? / Chaaargez ! / moi et mes potes on va te découper]**_

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Marie.

Dis lui sourit et posa une main légère sur son épaule.

-Ça veut dire, trésor, que si tu t'accroches, ils vont morfler.

Et avec ça elle leur fit signe de la suivre, et elles sortirent des appartements de l'aînée d'un pas décidé.

* * *

 ** _Erebor n'a qu'à bien se tenir, un ouragan est dans la place !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avec aimé le chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review._**

 ** _Des images concernant ce chapitre sont disponibles sur ma page facebook AnanasPower : ananaspowerfanfictions/_**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine !_**


	33. 32 : Le retour des guerriers

_**Hello mes p'tits chous !**_

 _ **Anga27 : merci ^^ et non, je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire une fiction sur Thorin, désolée. C'est juste que je ne suis pas tentée.**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : merci beaucoup :) oui j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène de fiançailles. Et pour Gandalf... bah on le connaît, ce n'est pas la personne la plus fiable de la Terre du Milieu ! XD**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : merci beaucoup ^^ bah le but est aussi de faire rire alors c'est une bonne chose :) j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 32 : Le retour des guerriers

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle du trône fut court mais compliqué. Anna ayant un sens de l'orientation toujours aussi redoutable et redouté, elle était déjà perdue. Mais heureusement, Dis avait grandi ici avant l'arrivée de Smaug et vivait à nouveau dans ces lieux depuis quelques années, alors elles arrivèrent sans encombre à destination.

Dis se plaça au premier rang comme le reste de la Compagnie, et fit signe à Marie de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Une vague de murmures suivirent ce geste peu protocolaire. En effet, personne à part la Compagnie et Dis ne connaissait la jeune humaine – rétrécie à une taille naine. Pour la foule elle n'était qu'une nouvelle naine, aussi la voir assise au premier rang, comme une personne de haute importance, était assez impensable pour ce peuple très attaché à ses traditions. En plus avec son bébé dans les bras, et aucun homme pouvant possiblement être son mari et le père du bébé à ses côtés !

Anna avait rejoint d'un pas digne et fier les deux neveux de Thorin, et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire bienveillant depuis son trône. Elle se plaça entre son fiancé – ça lui faisait bizarre de penser ça – et son meilleur ami, un pas en retrait. Thorin se leva et se campa face à la foule.

-Peuple d'Erebor ! lança-t-il avec force, mettant fin aux murmures. Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux ! Mes neveux, les Princes Fili et Kili, fils de Vili et Dis, sont de retour !

Des applaudissements et des cris de joie retentirent dans la salle. Thorin leva la main pour calmer l'agitation et attendit quelques secondes que le silence revienne.

-Mais ils ne sont pas revenus seuls ! Chacun d'entre vous connaît l'histoire de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, et comment le courageux sacrifice d'une jeune femme nous a permis de vaincre le Profanateur et ses troupes. Cette jeune femme était apparue dans notre monde au moment où nous avions besoin d'elle, et a fait preuve d'une totale abnégation et d'une loyauté sans faille envers notre peuple qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas. Peuple d'Erebor, j'ai l'immense honneur, et le plaisir, de vous apprendre qu'elle n'est pas morte ce jour-là. La grande guerrière Anna, héritière de Mahal, est de retour parmi nous !

Une immense ovation éclata alors que Thorin fit signe à Anna d'avancer. Les exclamations des nains résonnèrent de plus belle dans la voûte lorsqu'elle brandit son épée devant elle en guise de salut. Elle réussit quand même à chuchoter quelque chose à Thorin plus ou moins discrètement :

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ? Je veux dire, je suis seulement un membre de la Compagnie au même titre que les autres, j'étais même plutôt un fardeau sur la route.

-Comme je l'ai dit, tu as fait preuve d'une abnégation et d'une loyauté exemplaire, et tu n'as pas hésité à te sacrifier pour sauver la vie de mes neveux et la mienne. Fili m'a tout raconté. Tu mérites cette célébration, vois ça comme des excuses de ma part.

-Je vous ai pardonné il y a longtemps, répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Il hocha respectueusement la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son peuple.

-Maintenant, nous fêtons le retour des Princes et de l'héritière de Mahal. Mais ce soir, nous fêterons une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes ! Le Prince Fili a trouvé son Unique ! Un grand banquet sera donné ce soir pour leurs fiançailles !

La foule éclata à nouveau en cris joyeux et applaudissements, avant de se disperser. Anna rejoignit rapidement Dis et Marie.

-Eh bien jeune fille, l'interpella gentiment Dis. On m'avait dit que tu avais tendance à envoyer paître le protocole et faire des entrées fracassantes, je suis presque déçue par ton exemplarité.

Anna gloussa face à l'air goguenard de la mère de son fiancé. Elle adorait cette femme, c'était officiel.

-J'avais besoin de faire bonne impression, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les nains d'Erebor ne me connaissent pas, je préfère leur garder la surprise.

Marie leva les yeux au ciel alors que le sourire de Dis s'élargissait. Les trois jeunes femmes restèrent un instant entre elles. Des nombreux petits groupes étaient répartis dans la salle, discutant tranquillement. Les membres masculins de la Compagnie s'étaient rassemblés entre eux un peu plus loin.

Dis était en train d'expliquer à Anna et Marie comment elle avait dû persuader Thorin, lorsque Vili avait manifesté son désir de l'épouser. L'anecdote comprenait des nombreux cris, quelques coups et une naine en colère qui avait poursuivi son frère pendant des heures, faisant rire les deux plus jeunes. La sœur de Thorin allait raconter comment Vili et elle s'étaient rencontrés, mais se stoppa, le regard fixé sur quelqu'un derrière Anna et Marie.

-Raënna, dit-elle avec un sourire figé qui sonnait faux.

-Dame Dis, salua la nouvelle venue avec le même sourire. Je suis navrée mais nous sommes arrivées un peu en retard, lorsque notre Roi annonçait les fiançailles du Prince Fili. Vous connaissez déjà ma fille, je crois ?

-Rana, c'est bien ça ? fit Dis en accordant un léger signe de tête à la plus jeune.

-Oui, Dame Dis, salua une jeune fille en exécutant une révérence parfaite.

La mère et la fille posèrent ensuite le même regard hautain et méprisant sur Marie et Anna, les regardant de haut en bas dubitativement.

-Oh, laissez-moi faire les présentations. Dame Raënna, sa fille Rana, fit Dis en désignant les deux naines d'un geste du bras. Raënna est la femme d'un proche conseiller de Thorin, et descend d'une longue lignée noble.

-Une lignée riche et très influente, compléta Raënna avec un sourire suffisant.

-Oui, quoiqu'il en soit, ajouta Dis en balayant la remarque d'un gracieux geste de la main, je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez ces deux jeunes femmes.

-Je connais toutes les personnes dignes d'être connues pourtant, lança Raënna avec un sourire goguenard en direction d'Anna et Marie.

Marie tressaillit à l'insulte à peine masquée, mais Anna carra les épaules en se redressant, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

-Une femme avec des armes ? s'offusqua Raënna. Enfin, jeune fille, c'est totalement inconvenant, c'est une honte ! Vos parents ne vous ont donc pas éduquée ?

La poigne d'Anna autour de son épée se raffermit et son sourire disparut. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, et sa vision se troubla un instant sous l'effet de la colère. Marie posa une main apaisante sur son bras, et étonnamment, ce fut elle qui fit un pas en avant et se planta face aux deux naines les mains sur les hanches après avoir placé Maëlia dans les bras de Dis.

-Nous n'avons pas relevé le fait que nous ne sommes apparemment pas dignes d'être connues selon vous, et ne croyez pas que nous n'avons pas compris l'insulte grossièrement masquée dans votre commentaire, dit-elle d'une voix aussi froide et tranchante qu'une lame de glace. Vous auriez dû vous arrêtez là. Je vous estime quant à moi indignes d'être seulement en notre présence ! Je n'aurais même pas dû m'interposer, je devrais la laisser vous couper la langue.

Elle désigna Anna d'un mouvement du menton. Rana pâlit considérablement et Raënna fusillait Marie du regard.

-Petite insolente, commença-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! fit Marie en levant une main. C'est effectivement regrettable que vous soyez arrivées en retard, vous avez manqué une annonce très importante. Peut-être, entre deux séances de commérages de bas étage, avez-vous entendu parler d'Anna, héritière de Mahal, guerrière de la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield. Vous savez, la jeune fille qui, à seize ans à peine, a aidé Bard à tuer un dragon, et a combattu dans la Bataille des Cinq Armées, sauvant ainsi les Princes Fili et Kili, ainsi que le Roi Thorin, face à Azog le Profanateur ?

Raënna hocha négligemment la tête.

-Alors maintenant devinez qui est la jolie guerrière qui se tient juste derrière moi et qui voudrait vous trancher la tête à cause de votre commentaire extrêmement déplacé sur ses parents ?

Les deux naines écarquillèrent les yeux avec un mouvement de recul. Elles se reprirent rapidement et plongèrent dans des révérences précipitées.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez vivante, bredouilla Raënna. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous…

Anna souffla de colère et d'exaspération. Cette femme lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

-Non, en effet, mes parents ne m'ont pas éduquée. Mon père a abandonné ma mère lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. J'ai été élevée dans un orphelinat puis je suis allée vivre avec mon frère. Il est mort lui aussi récemment, laissant derrière lui sa femme enceinte, dit-elle avec une colère à peine contenue, désignant Marie qui avait repris Maëlia. Maintenant si vous osez encore une fois faire un commentaire méprisant à propos de cela, je jure sur la mémoire de mon frère que vous le regretterez amèrement. Très amèrement.

Le sous-entendu dans sa voix fit frissonner les quatre autres femmes présentes.

-Serait-ce là une menace ? grogna Raënna – Rana s'était cachée derrière les jupes de sa mère après que Marie les ait remises à leurs places.

-Non, c'était une promesse, sourit Anna. Laissez-moi vous montrer. Si vous osez nous manquer de respect une nouvelle fois je vous trancherai la langue. Ça, c'était une menace. Vous voyez la différence ?

Dis retenait son début de rire derrière un sourire poli difficilement maintenu. Raënna déglutit mais se reprit et offrit un sourire faux à Anna.

-Nous avons commencé du mauvais pied, dit-elle mielleusement. Vous êtes donc Anna. Et votre amie, qui est-ce ?

-Marie. Et ma fille s'appelle Maëlia, dit froidement Marie.

-Nous sommes enchantées de faire votre connaissance, sourit Rana.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque, grommela Anna discrètement, faisant pouffer Marie.

-Oh, mais nous oublions le sujet principal, fit Raënna en reprenant son sourire, s'adressant à Dis. Les fiançailles de votre fils, le Prince Fili, quelle bonne surprise, félicitations ! Mais Thorin n'a pas dit qui allait devenir l'heureuse Princesse et future Reine…

Anna allait parler mais Dis lui fit un signe discret.

-Voyons, mère, fit Rana d'un air suffisant. Je connais le Prince depuis toujours et j'ai toujours été la naine la plus proche de lui. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il a fait le choix le plus avantageux pour lui. Je lui avais dit, avant qu'il parte pour cette stupide aventure, que je l'attendrai. Il ne m'a pas oubliée, comment aurait-il pu ?

Marie faillit s'étouffer dans son rire, Anna hésitait entre exploser de rire ou étrangler les deux naines. Dis maintenait avec difficulté sa façade calme et affable.

-Puisque vous semblez si sûre de vous, très chère, sourit finalement l'aînée, pourquoi ne pas attendre ce soir, je ferais semblant d'être surprise.

Raënna éclata d'un rire purement conventionnel et inclina une dernière fois la tête avant de s'éloigner, suivie par sa fille.

-Rana, ça veut dire grenouille en italien, lâcha Anna.

Marie repartit de plus belle dans une crise de rire, suivie par Anna.

-Allons, jeunes filles, toussota Dis. Reprenez-vous, il est temps d'aller déjeuner.

Elles partirent dans la salle à manger royale, retrouvant la Compagnie autour de la table. Le repas se passa dans une excellente ambiance, Marie se régala d'anecdotes que les nains avaient à raconter sur Anna, qui les rembarrait gentiment, mais ne pouvait cacher l'affection qu'elle avait pour chacun d'entre eux. Anna s'était assise entre Fili et Nori. Ce dernier fouilla un moment dans sa poche avant de tendre un carnet de cuir à son amie.

-Oh, merci Nori, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est… c'est pour toi. Ori l'avait fait lui-même, nous l'avons aidé à le compléter. Il m'a chargé de le déposer au mémorial lorsqu'il est parti, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'y aller, alors le voilà.

-Lorsqu'il est parti ? C'est vrai ça, où est-il ? Et où sont Balin et Oïn ? s'étonna Anna.

-Balin a monté une expédition il y a quatre ans, intervint Bofur. Ils sont partis reconquérir l'ancien royaume de la Moria. Balin est devenu le Seigneur des lieux, c'est ce qu'il racontait dans sa dernière lettre.

-Mais je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, lâcha alors Kili.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Thorin. Vous êtes partis depuis quarante-neuf ans. On est en janvier 2993.

L'annonce jeta un léger froid pendant quelques instants, les deux Princes se regardaient avec des yeux ronds pendant que Anna essayait d'assimiler ce que le Roi venait d'annoncer. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, elle décida d'ouvrir le carnet et déchiffra avec difficulté les runes de la première page.

-C'est… mon histoire ? s'étonna-t-elle. De Bag-End jusqu'à ma… enfin quand je suis… quand j'ai…

Nori hocha joyeusement la tête.

-Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle. Merci !

Elle lui claqua un bisou sur la joue, le rendant écarlate.

-Hey, pourquoi il a droit à un bisou lui ? s'offusqua Fili, les poings sur les hanches.

-Parce qu'il m'a offert un cadeau, répondit Anna en haussant les épaules.

-Je t'ai demandée en mariage hier et je t'ai offert une bague de fiançailles, rappela Fili.

-Et je ne t'ai pas assez remercié la nuit dernière peut-être ? répliqua narquoisement sa fiancée.

-Tu sais bien que je n'en aurais jamais assez, fit le blond avec un mouvement suggestif des sourcils.

Il saisit Anna par le col de sa chemise et plaqua violemment sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle s'avança et passa carrément sur ses genoux.

-Les enfants ! les calma Dis. Gardez ça pour plus tard, pas en public !

Ils eurent la bonne grâce de rougir et elle se recala dans son siège.

-Merci les gars, pour le livre, c'est vraiment adorable. Je vais pouvoir le lire à la petite, elle saura à quel point sa tante est la naine la plus cool du monde !

Marie secoua la tête en riant. Le déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur et Thorin prit congé en précisant bien à tout le monde d'être à l'heure pour le banquet du soir. Anna se leva précipitamment et le rattrapa dans le couloir, elle avait besoin de sa complicité pour ce qu'elle prévoyait pour le soir. Il secoua la tête en soupirant une fois qu'elle eut fini d'exposer son idée, mais accepta néanmoins, comprenant parfaitement ses motivations. Et il voulait s'amuser un peu aussi.

Pour l'après-midi, Anna décida d'aller faire un tour à l'armurerie avec Dwalin, Fili partit s'entretenir avec Gloïn, Kili emmena Marie pour une promenade, Dis se proposa pour s'occuper de Maëlia, et le reste des membres de la Compagnie repartirent chacun à leurs occupations.

Anna suivit Dwalin à travers les forges et les étals d'armes, appréciant à sa juste valeur le travail des forgerons. Dwalin saisit une épée et lui lança.

-Voyons voir si tu n'es pas trop rouillée, lâcha-t-il en prenant une lame à son tour.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à faire trop d'efforts, ce ne serait pas bon pour tes vieux os, répliqua-t-elle en faisant quelques moulinets.

-Garde ton énergie pour notre duel, petite.

-Je ne suis pas petite ! s'énerva Anna en se ruant en avant.

Dwalin s'écarta et lui tapa légèrement sur le bras avec le plat de sa lame. Anna tomba en avant et utilisa son élan pour rouler plus loin et se redressa d'une pirouette, reprenant sa garde sans quitter Dwalin du regard.

-Tu ne retiens jamais rien hein ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas foncer tête baissée ! la tança-t-il gentiment.

Les nains autour arrêtèrent ce qu'il faisait pour regarder le duel entre le meilleur ami du roi, et la jeune fille qui paraissait si frêle à côté de lui.

-Tu ne sais bien que je n'écoute jamais personne, répondit-elle avant de repartir à l'assaut en courant.

Elle commença à se pencher vers la droite, bondit vers la gauche pour feinter et se glissa sous son bras à droite, prit appui sur sa jambe gauche qu'elle tendit, et balança son pied droit avec force en pivotant alors qu'elle continuait sa glissade, envoyant Dwalin tituber vers l'avant. Elle dérapa plus loin, une main au sol pour garder son équilibre, un sourire déterminé étirant ses lèvres. Dwalin n'arriva pas à cacher son sourire, et décida de se porter à l'attaque. Il l'attaquait de toute part, ne négligeant aucune opportunité ni aucune ouverture, mais Anna était particulièrement souple et agile, aussi pouvait-elle éviter sans peine la plupart des coups, parant efficacement ceux qu'elle ne pouvait éviter.

Seulement la force de Dwalin restait hautement supérieure à la sienne et il la désarma d'un coup bien placé. Elle s'élança en arrière et atterrit sur ses mains avant de reposer les pieds au sol, attentive à son environnement. Dwalin eut un sourire triomphant et s'élança pour la bloquer et ainsi la vaincre, mais elle grimpa prestement sur une table vide, l'attendant. Il donna un large coup circulaire. Elle sauta par-dessus la lame et recula d'un pas pour se mettre hors de portée.

-Alors, bloquée ? lui dit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle lui sourit et se plaça à un bout de la longue table, à l'opposé de lui. La planche de bois faisait bien quinze foulées de long. A peine suffisant. Dwalin avait toujours son sourire goguenard.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas t'échapper, alors descend de là que je termine de te coller une leçon !

Elle ne répondit pas et se mit à courir vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-Rentre la tête ! cria-t-elle en s'élançant au-dessus de lui d'une puissante détente.

Elle plana une seconde, se roula en boule et effectua un saut périlleux avant d'atterrir en dérapant juste devant une autre table. Elle saisit deux épées et se tourna vers Dwalin dans le même mouvement, déjà prête à enchaîner.

-Ah, les cours de stratégie auraient-ils porté leurs fruits ? la provoqua le nain.

-Plutôt le fait d'avoir regardé Pirates des Caraïbes une bonne vingtaine de fois, grommela-t-elle en évitant un coup. _**[Jack Sparrow, pardon, CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow, je t'aime, épouse-moi !]**_

Il lui donna un coup d'épaule solide qui l'envoya trois bons mètres plus loin, avant de tenter un fendant oblique, qu'elle évita en se glissant le long de la lame. Elle remonta son genou à toute vitesse et frappa solidement le coude du guerrier, mais il ne lâcha pas son épée pour autant. Elle croisa ses lames, parant un coup violent qui venait d'en haut, et esquiva la balayette sournoise que son mentor tenta. Il lui retira une épée des mains d'un mouvement sec du poignet.

Il tendit son bras, dans un mouvement droit et net qui aurait empalé Anna s'il y avait mis toute sa force, et si elle ne s'était pas décalée au tout dernier moment sur la gauche, saisissant son épée à deux mains fermement en la levant haut au-dessus d'elle. Elle abattit la lame de toutes ses forces sur celle de Dwalin, lui arrachant des mains.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de crier victoire, et l'envoya sur le sol d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Très joli, admit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Tu as plus de force que moi, grogna-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

-C'est normal, petite. Mais tu n'as pas perdu la main, je suis fier de toi.

Anna rosit de plaisir, et sentit même quelques larmes lui picoter les yeux. Aucun compliment, d'aucune autre personne vivante, n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Elle lui serra brièvement la main pour faire passer son émotion. Un nain châtain à la barbe tressée s'approcha d'eux et tapa virilement dans le dos de Dwalin.

-Serait-ce là la petiote dont tu nous as parlé, Dwalin ?

-C'est bien ma petite Anna, confirma-t-il avec un rire. Son talent est encore un peu brut mais avec le temps, ça deviendra une excellente guerrière.

-Arrête de charrier, Dwalin, intervint un autre. Elle est déjà meilleure que la plupart de nos guerriers, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de force, c'est vrai, mais elle est maligne, elle sait parer et éviter. Elle se bat intelligemment je trouve.

Anna rougit encore un peu.

-Merci, Maître Nain, dit-elle avec respect à celui qui avait parlé. Ça me touche beaucoup.

-Tu le mérites, jeune fille. Je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un désarmer Dwalin depuis un long moment, j'avoue être assez impressionné. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Bientôt vingt-et-un ans. Enfin, ça fait environ quatre-vingt-un ans en âge nain.

-Je comprends mieux l'expression « la fougue de la jeunesse », rit le nain. Tu devrais la prendre avec toi pour entraîner les plus jeunes, Dwalin.

Dwalin regarda Anna un instant, réfléchissant.

-Hmm, pourquoi pas, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est vrai ? s'extasia Anna.

-Je verrai, fit le nain avec un petit sourire en coin. Maintenant jeune fille, tu devrais retourner voir Dame Dis, je suis sûr qu'elle veut t'aider à te préparer pour le banquet de ce soir. Aller, file.

* * *

 _ **Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Dites-moi tout par review !**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas donner de faux espoirs quant aux futurs rebondissements : je ne vais développer les personnages de Raënna et Rana, je ne tiens pas à apporter plus d'embrouilles que nécessaires dans mon histoire. Quant au côté improbable des quarante-neuf ans d'absence pour Fili et Kili, c'est entièrement voulu ! Une suite de cette fiction qui se déroulera pendant le Seigneur des Anneaux est prévue, et pour la plausibilité de l'enchaînement des histoires, cette longue absence était un mal nécessaire.**_

 _ **Voilà, à la semaine prochaine.**_


	34. 33 : Le dîner de fiançailles

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier le dernier chapitre et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) Merci pour les reviews !**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : Jack Sparrow... que dire d'autre ;) merci pour ton soutien.**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : ça c'est sûr, les filles ont du répondant ! Comme je l'ai dit, je ne compte pas développer sur Rana et Raënna, ça me semblait superflu et ça n'apportait pas grand chose à mon idée de base. Tu penses avoir découvert le plan ? je te laisse voir ça dans ce chapitre alors.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 33 : Le dîner de fiançailles

Anna retrouva Marie chez Dis, elles prenaient le thé en berçant Maëlia.

-Ah, Anna, tu tombes bien, lâcha Marie en souriant. Il est déjà temps d'enfiler nos robes, le banquet est dans moins d'une heure !

-Déjà ? s'étonna Anna. Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse… Où sont nos robes ?

-Sur le meuble derrière le paravent. Vas-y la première, il va falloir te pomponner pour ton fiancé.

Dis cajolait tranquillement Maëlia. Anna passa derrière le paravent et retira ses vêtements avant de passer un linge mouillé sur sa peau pour se débarbouiller. Elle enfila ensuite un jupon blanc et un corset. Dis vint l'aider à serrer l'instrument de torture autour de son buste avant de lui désigner une des deux robes. Anna passa dedans et Dis l'ajusta rapidement avant de la pousser hors de là, vers une chaise, pour terminer de la préparer. Marie sourit en la voyant.

Sa robe touchait le sol devant et une petite traîne arrondie s'étalait gracieusement derrière. Les manches longues étaient moulantes, jusqu'au poignets. Le velours de la robe étreignait son corps, du décolleté aux genoux. Le vêtement tenait tout juste sur les épaules. C'était une robe magnifique. Toute faite d'un velours d'un bleu sombre aux reflets à peine plus clairs, le bleu de Durin. Les manches et le tour du décolleté étaient brodés d'argent, dans un délicat motif d'entrelacs.

Alors que Dis arrangeait les boucles lâches d'Anna en un magnifique chignon enroulé de tresses, Marie s'habilla à son tour. Elle ressortit de derrière le paravent, vêtue d'une élégante robe longue de velours noir fendue le long de la jambe gauche. Les poignets des manches longues étaient décorés de broderies argentées, ainsi que le tour du décolleté et les épaules.

-Du noir ? Et une robe fendue ? s'étonna Anna. Dis, vous êtes sûre ?

-C'est une question de bienséance. Si Marie veut un jour être avec mon deuxième fils, on doit montrer de manière officielle qu'elle est veuve, d'où le noir. Mais, mes futures belles-filles, veuve ne veut pas dire triste et moche. D'où le fendu. Je pense que Kili appréciera.

Les trois femmes échangèrent un sourire complice. Elles habillèrent Maëlia d'une jolie tunique d'un bleu plus pâle. On toqua à la porte, et Dis alla ouvrir.

-Kili ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Le brun entra dans la chambre sans répondre à sa mère et s'arrêta en voyant sa meilleure amie et la femme qu'il aimait.

-Marie, tu es… tu es… superbe. Toi aussi, Anna.

-Merci Kili, répondit Anna tandis que Marie devenait toute rouge. Tu es venu pour… ?

-Ah, oui, Thorin m'envoie t'escorter. Tu sais, à propos de tu sais quoi.

-Effectivement, j'ai failli oublier. Allez-y devant, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Marie et Dis. J'ai une petite affaire à régler juste avant de faire mon entrée.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête avec un sourire entendu. Marie tendit les bras pour saisir sa fille mais la petite se mit à chouiner en tendant les bras vers Dis. Marie parut surprise et fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux ? s'assura Dis en regardant Marie en biais.

-Bien sûr, je vous en prie.

-Kili, Anna, à plus tard, fit Dis en soulevant Maëlia.

Les deux femmes sortirent et Anna se laissa tomber sur une chaise en grognant. Kili fit de même en souriant.

-Putain de corset… grommela-t-elle.

-Désolé mais dans ce domaine-là je ne peux rien pour toi, rit Kili. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?

-Eh bien, tu as remarqué que Thorin n'a pas précisé qui était la fameuse fiancée de Fili. Bon, on sait tous les deux que c'est moi, mais à part la Compagnie et ta mère, personne n'est au courant.

-Euh… oui, si tu le dis. Je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à son discours en fait.

Le brun rougit légèrement en se grattant la nuque nerveusement.

-Kili… soupira Anna avec un sourire en coin. Même si c'est ton frère qui est supposé hériter du trône, tu es censé t'intéresser à ça aussi.

-Roh, ça va, je n'ai pas manqué d'information politique capitale ! marmonna-t-il. Pitié, tout le monde autour de moi n'arrête pas de me reprocher mon prétendu manque d'implication, ne t'y mets pas aussi, s'il-te-plaît.

-D'accord, désolée. Donc, il se trouve qu'après l'annonce, une espèce de harpie et sa fille sont venues saluer ta mère, et… disons que si Marie ne m'avait pas calmée, il y aurait eu des tâches de sang sur le sol là où elles se tenaient.

-Connaissant ta tendance à t'énerver pour un rien, je…

Un regard meurtrier d'Anna le fit s'arrêter net et il déglutit. Il lui servit un sourire nerveux.

-Breeeeef, enchaîna-t-il. Et qui étaient ces charmantes personnes ?

-Raënna et sa fille Rana.

-Rana ? Tu as vu Rana ? sursauta Kili.

Il avait l'air tout pâle et encore plus nerveux tout à coup.

-Ouiiiiii, fit Anna d'un air mal assuré. Pourquoi, qui c'est, cette fille ?

-Non, décida Kili. Parles-en avec Fili plus tard, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais ne t'embête pas avec ça maintenant. Ce soir, c'est votre grand moment à tous les deux. Ne laisse pas une… petite noble avec un manche à balai coincé dans le postérieur te gâcher ta soirée, d'accord ?

Anna retint son rire et hocha la tête.

-Alors, quel est ton plan ?

-Thorin attendra avec Fili sur l'espèce d'estrade. Il va faire son petit discours, annoncer que Fili va aller chercher sa fiancée. Moi je resterai cachée dans un coin en attendant, donc il ne bougera pas puisqu'il ne me verra pas. C'est mon petit effet de suspens. Et là, je me pointe comme une fleur, entrée remarquée, et je le rejoins moi-même. Enfin en tout cas, ce sont les grandes lignes de mon idée.

-Dans ce cas, tant qu'à se faire remarquer, autant y aller à fond, fit le brun en lui tendant un long paquet.

Anna l'ouvrit avec curiosité.

-C'est… une de mes épées ? Une de mes deux grandes épées ? Celles que j'avais…

-… à la Bataille des Cinq Armées, oui, compléta son meilleur ami. La première, tu l'avais encore sur toi quand tu es… bah morte, et l'autre, c'est Legolas qui me l'a apportée avant de partir. Il l'a retrouvée près du cadavre de Bolg il me semble.

-Cette poufiasse peroxydée ? s'étonna Anna. Il est parti où ?

-Sois un peu plus respectueuse, c'est un de nos alliés, malgré notre passé plus que trouble… Il est parti, je ne sais pas où, mais je crois qu'il a décidé de voyager. D'être un peu seul. Un an après, il est venu à la cérémonie annuelle, mais on ne l'a pas vu depuis.

-La cérémonie ?

-Un mémorial a été construit à Raven Hill. Chaque année, une commémoration a lieu là-bas. Mais beaucoup de gens y vont régulièrement. Fili y était tous les jours, et j'y venais presque tous les jours aussi.

-Ah, oui, j'en ai entendu parler, fit Anna en hochant lentement la tête.

Elle sortit l'épée de son fourreau et inspecta l'arme, toujours aussi tranchante. La lame avait été très soigneusement entretenue et brillait impeccablement.

-Tu en as pris soin à ce que je vois, merci.

-De rien. C'est le seul souvenir de toi que j'avais.

Anna posa une main réconfortante sur celle du brun.

-Merci Kili. L'autre épée, elle a été perdue dans la bataille ?

-Non, Fili l'a précieusement gardée il me semble. Vois ça avec lui plus tard. Par contre je suis désolé, ton arc a été brisé, et tes autres armes sont perdues.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente de retrouver celles-là.

Ils se levèrent et Kili aida Anna à attacher un ceinturon noir et à y passer son épée.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une entrée fracassante, dit finalement Anna. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, _let's kick some asses !_ _ **[Allons botter des fesses !]**_

-C'est ça ! confirma Anna avec un sourire.

Anna vérifia par habitude qu'elle pouvait facilement brandir son arme, s'enroula dans une cape pour la discrétion, avant de prendre sa robe d'une main et de s'accrocher au bras de Kili de l'autre. Ils sortirent de la chambre et traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'à un grand hall qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion, où trônait d'immenses tables recouvertes de nourriture.

-Visiblement la région a repris le commerce depuis la guerre, commenta Anna en désignant les victuailles.

-En quarante-neuf ans, ils ont eu le temps, expliqua le brun.

-Quarante-neuf ans… Vous avez disparu pendant quarante-neuf ans…

-Apparemment nous sommes partis plus longtemps que prévu, ajouta Kili en faisant la moue. Alors que dans ton ancien monde il ne s'est écoulé qu'un mois. Je t'avoue que je n'y comprends pas grand-chose mais bon.

Kili se tut lorsque Thorin demanda l'attention générale. A ses côtés, Fili était resplendissant. Impeccablement coiffé, la moustache fraîchement tressée et la barbe taillée, il avait fière allure dans son costume bleu et or.

-Peuple d'Erebor ! tonna Thorin. Comme vous les savez tous sans doute, mes neveux sont revenus. Mon héritier Fili est rentré chargé d'une nouvelle qui emplit mon cœur de joie. Ce dernier a l'immense chance d'avoir trouvé son Unique !

L'assemblée éclata en une joyeuse ovation. Anna, toujours cachée, repéra facilement Rana qui trépignait sur place. Ses yeux brillants dévoraient Fili du regard, ce qui lui fit serrer les poings. Kili posa une main sur son épaule.

-Détends-toi, dans cinq minutes elle ne sourira plus, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Anna ferma les yeux et respira profondément trois fois. Là, elle était calme. Elle avait confiance en elle et en Fili. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle se sentait prête à affronter une armée, et surtout à clouer le bec des deux pintades de basse-cour !

-Mais, continua Thorin, non seulement mon cher neveu a trouvé son Unique, mais en plus ils vont officiellement se fiancer ce soir !

-J'y vais, souffla Anna.

Elle se glissa juste à l'entrée du couloir, hors de la vue des gens présents dans la salle, comme elle l'avait prévu.

-Je vais cependant déroger légèrement à la tradition. Je vais demander à l'Unique de Fili de le rejoindre, et non à Fili d'aller la chercher.

Fili scannait d'ailleurs la foule avec anxiété puisqu'il ne voyait pas sa future femme.

-Désolé, désolé ! lança fortement Anna en débarquant dans la salle.

Le soupir de soulagement de Fili fut à peine perceptible. Anna fendait la foule avec confiance, accentuant légèrement son déhanchement, la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Thorin et posa son regard sur Fili, son visage s'arrondissant en un doux sourire amoureux.

-Désolé Amrâlimê, mais parcourir la moitié de cette montagne quand on porte un corset, ce n'est pas si simple. Pardon d'être en retard men kurdu.

Fili n'y tint plus et sauta à bas de l'estrade, fendant la foule sans quitter Anna des yeux.

-Mon amour, dit-il avant de courir vers elle.

Il la souleva par la taille et la fit tournoyer un instant avant de l'embrasser avec une passion à peine contrôlée. Anna aperçut du coin de l'œil la mine déconfite de Rana, et surtout l'air furieux de Raënna. Fili finit par reposer sa fiancée au sol et remonta sur l'estrade la soulevant pour l'aider à passer avec sa robe.

-Mon oncle, s'inclina Fili face à Thorin. Je viens officiellement demander votre bénédiction, en tant qu'oncle et en tant que roi, pour épouser, dans un futur que j'espère très prochain, cette jeune femme, Anna, héritière de Mahal et héroïne de guerre. Je suis sincèrement épris d'elle et j'ai l'audace et l'orgueil de croire que mes sentiments sont partagés. Ai-je votre bénédiction, mon oncle ?

Toute l'assemblée se dispersa en murmures.

-Je suis heureux de vous donner ma bénédiction à tous les deux, répondit Thorin en souriant. Et j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose.

L'assemblée redevint complètement muette. Anna fronça à peine les sourcils, tout comme Fili. Ça, c'était inattendu.

-Comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, Anna vient d'un autre monde. Eru a jugé bon de la faire apparaître en Terre du Milieu juste avant que mes compagnons et moi partions pour Erebor. Elle nous a accompagnés, de la Comté jusqu'ici. Je reconnais avec honte avoir été le premier à estimer sa présence inutile. Je la considérais comme un fardeau, un poids mort et une bouche inutile à nourrir dans cette périlleuse quête. Je m'en excuse une fois encore. Jamais je ne me suis autant trompé. Pour ceux qui ont eu vent des détails de notre périple, lorsque nous avons croisé le chemin de trois trolls, elle a été la première à sauter dans la mêlée afin de secourir un de nos compagnons. Lors du premier accroc avec des orcs, elle a frôlé la mort, tout ça pour couvrir le reste de la troupe qui avait trouvé une échappatoire. Chez les gobelins elle a fait preuve d'une témérité et d'un courage rarement égalé, quoique nous avons tous pensé que cela tenait de la folie. Je ne vais pas vous refaire l'historique de notre voyage, mais retenez bien ceci. Cette jeune femme a prouvé plus de cent fois qu'elle méritait sa place parmi nous. Elle a sauvé ma vie et celle de mes neveux en se sacrifiant à l'ultime bataille. Je sais que je confie mon neveu à la bonne personne. Aucune femme n'aurait pu être plus digne de lui, ni plus digne de devenir Princesse d'Erebor, et un jour, Reine. Levons tous nos verres pour la saluer, et bénir cette prochaine union ! Puissent-ils nous inspirer et nous guider jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Du bekar ! Du bekar !

-Du bekar ! répéta la foule en levant les verres et les choppes.

Anna regardait Thorin avec un mélange de respect, d'étonnement et surtout d'émotion. Fili aida Anna à descendre et la dirigea vers sa mère tandis que Thorin allait parler avec Bofur.

-Eh bien jeune fille, pas mal pour une entrée, lui lança Dis avec un large sourire. Je dois avouer, je suis fière de ma future belle-fille.

-Merci beaucoup, fit Anna en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Mère, ajouta Fili. Je viens demander ta bénédiction à toi aussi.

-Tu l'as, mon fils. Tu l'as depuis que je l'ai rencontrée.

-Merci mère, répondit Fili en l'étreignant.

Dis sourit et s'excusa pour rejoindre son frère et Bofur. Anna entraîna ensuite Fili vers Dwalin pour demander la bénédiction de son ''père adoptif'', qu'ils obtinrent sans problème. Raënna et sa fille se dressèrent subitement sur leur chemin.

-Petite parvenue, cracha Raënna, tu ne serais même pas digne d'être sa…

-Il suffit mère ! tonna alors Rana, surprenant les trois autres. Le Roi a parlé. L'annonce a été faite officiellement et publiquement. Cessez maintenant de vouloir à tout prix me vendre à un des Princes pour élever votre propre position.

Raënna allait répliquer mais Rana ne la regardait même plus, ayant tourné son regard vers Anna et Fili.

-Je suis désolée. J'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses sincères, et que peut-être avec le temps, nous pourrions être amies.

Anna hocha simplement la tête.

-Fili, ajouta Rana en plantant ses yeux noisette dans ceux, bleus, du Prince. Je suis contente pour toi, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux qu'elle. Vous avez tous mes vœux de bonheur. Au revoir.

Et avec ces mots calmes elle tourna dignement les talons et sortit de la salle sans esclandre. Raënna semblait sur le point de s'étouffer de colère, mais finit par déguerpir sans un mot.

Fili et Anna se dirigèrent vers une table et commencèrent à grignoter en discutant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kili arriva près d'eux et glissa quelques mots à son frère, qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Le brun grimpa sur l'estrade et se racla la gorge, mais personne ne l'entendit dans le bruit des conversations. Faute d'idée, il balança violemment sa choppe contre le sol. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Désolé, mais je dois dire quelque chose !

Il chercha des yeux son frère, qui lui fit un signe encourageant. Kili prit une grande inspiration.

-Tout d'abord, félicitations à toi mon frère, et à toi Anna. Je suis heureux pour vous. Mais si je prends la parole ce soir, c'est surtout pour demander quelque chose de manière publique et officielle. Marie, acceptes-tu que je commence à te faire la cour ?

L'intéressée sursauta. Carrément. Ils ne savaient pas faire les choses simplement dans cette famille. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, provoquant un sourire sur le visage de Kili.

* * *

 _ **Le ship Marie/Kili se confirme ! Et le couple Anna/Fili est au sommet de sa forme !**_

 _ **Les images des robes sont disponibles sur ma page facebook comme d'habitude :**_ ** _ananaspowerfanfictions/_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas la review, bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous !_**


	35. 34 : Ordre de mission

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Après un retour en fanfare à Erebor, on attaque le cœur du Tome 5 avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews, qui me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur à chaque fois que je les lis !**_

 _ **Anga27 : mon dieu, tu es atteinte d'une addiction aux bébés ! XD mais merci pour le soutien.**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : ça, c'est de l'enthousiasme ! "trop fort le castor", vraiment ? mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : Dis a du caractère, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... et de rien.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 34 : Ordre de mission

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les fiançailles officielles de Fili et Anna. Ils avaient déjà reçu de nombreux cadeaux, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Anna.

-C'est normal Amrâlimê, lui répéta Fili pour la trentième fois sans cesser de sourire. Les fiançailles du Prince héritier avec la plus belle femme du monde, c'est un peu l'événement de la décennie. Et puis c'est plutôt sympathique de recevoir plein de cadeaux, non ?

-Non, moi je ne trouve pas ça sympathique. Je ne connais pas ces gens ! J'apprécie beaucoup les petites cartes où ils nous écrivent leurs vœux de bonheur, mais tous leurs cadeaux je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter tout ça.

-Rien fait ? Tu as aidé leur Roi à reprendre son royaume, leur terre ! Tu es morte dans une bataille qui n'était pas la tienne. Bon, et bonus, tu as ressuscité et tu es là à nouveau. Mais tu n'as pas rien fait. Tu as fait beaucoup. Pour eux, et aussi pour moi.

Anna oublia son agacement et tourna un sourire timide vers son fiancé.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour toi, dis-moi ?

-Tu veux dire, à part faire de moi un homme heureux ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… Oh je sais, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et même si le geste est apprécié, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin alors ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?

-Tant qu'une armée d'orcs menée par un psychopathe n'essaye pas de te tuer, d'accord.

Il lui colla un bref baiser et entreprit de continuer à ranger les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Ils les stockaient dans une pièce attenante à la chambre de Fili en attendant d'avoir leurs appartements communs, après le mariage.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Fili fit signe à Anna de continuer pendant qu'il allait ouvrir.

-Bofur ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-Thorin aimerait vous voir Anna et toi. Kili, Dwalin et Gloïn sont déjà là-bas.

-Très bien, merci. Nous arrivons.

Bofur s'inclina et repartit. Fili sourit et retourna dans la pièce de rangement, ceinturant Anna avant de lui faire un bisou dans le cou.

-Mon oncle veut nous voir tout de suite. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Il la relâcha et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut à ton avis ? demanda Anna.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec le mariage. Ou peut-être une simple affaire courante qu'il voudrait que je regarde. Il faisait parfois ça, pour me former à gérer le royaume.

Anna hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin, répondant d'un signe de tête respectueux à toutes les courbettes que les gens faisaient sur leur passage. Anna retint sa grimace face à toutes ces marques de déférence qu'elles jugeaient pour la plupart hypocrites et intéressées. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle de réunion privée du Roi, où Gloïn et Dwalin discutaient dans un coin tandis que Thorin parlait à Kili. Il se stoppa en les voyant arriver et leur sourit.

-Ah, mon neveu et sa fiancée ! Nous vous attendions.

Chacun prit place sur un siège.

-Bien, je vais aller droit au but. J'envoie demain une délégation diplomatique à Dale. Je souhaite modifier nos accords économiques, renforcer la surveillance à la frontière au Sud du lac, et également inviter le Seigneur de la ville au futur mariage. Voilà les documents pour les accords, annonça-t-il en tendant deux rouleaux de parchemin à Fili. J'aimerais que tous les trois, ajouta-t-il en désignant les trois plus jeunes, vous accompagniez Gloïn. Je vous donne les pleins pouvoirs pour cette affaire. Participez aux négociations, allez inspecter la frontière pour me faire un rapport détaillé, sans oublier d'inclure l'avis des humains. Avez-vous bien compris ?

Les trois hochèrent la tête.

-Nous sommes en très bons termes avec les hommes du lac, et nos deux pays sont florissants, aussi je n'ai aucun doute quant au succès de cette mission diplomatique, les rassura Thorin. Vous partirez demain matin, aussi je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller préparer quelques affaires, et de bien vous reposer. Ce sera tout, et si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres affaires à traiter.

Ils se levèrent et saluèrent le monarque avant de sortir de la salle. Dwalin s'excusa avant de repartir aux forges, et Gloïn houspilla les trois jeunes pour qu'ils se préparent, et surtout prennent connaissance des documents. Il s'excusa à son tour et partit en marmonnant. Les deux frères et Anna s'installèrent dans le salon des appartements de Fili.

-Lis les documents à voix haute men kurdu, j'écouterai en faisant les sacs.

Fili commença à lire les propositions de modification des accords économiques, comparant au fur et à mesure avec les termes des accords actuels. Anna rassembla des vêtements propres dans deux sacs, ainsi qu'une robe pour elle. Elle revint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et se servit une coupe de vin qu'elle sirota paresseusement en attendant que Fili termine sa lecture.

-Bon, je n'ai rien compris à ce charabia, lâcha Anna. J'espère qu'au moins un de vous deux a compris de quoi il retourne.

-Bien sûr, répondit Fili en haussant les sourcils. Une réduction des taxes dans les deux sens sur les marchandises, une baisse des prix sur les tissus et…

-Je suis désolée men kurdu mais je n'y entends rien en matière d'économie, et j'ai peur de n'avoir pas le temps d'apprendre tout ça avant le départ de la délégation.

-Pourtant tu devras prendre part aux négociations, il faut bien que tu comprennes de quoi nous parlons afin d'intervenir judicieusement.

-J'ai une idée Fili, intervint Kili. Toi et Gloïn êtes infiniment capables de prendre en main les accords. Anna et moi en revanche avons plus de capacités sur les questions guerrières qu'économiques. Laisse-nous nous charger de la frontière Sud, nous saurons nous en occuper.

Fili prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir.

-Bien, si cela te convient Anna, je suis d'accord.

Anna se contenta d'hocher la tête en finissant son verre.

-Alors c'est décidé. Mais mon frère, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ma fiancée.

-Évidemment, mon frère.

-Amrâlimê, on sait tous les deux que c'est moi qui protégerai ton frère, plaisanta Anna en faisant un clin d'œil au brun.

Les deux Princes sourirent et se levèrent.

-Bien, j'aimerais tout de même que vous passiez par les forges ou l'armurerie pour vous équiper correctement. Quant à moi je dois aller voir Gloïn pour discuter de quelques points. A plus tard.

Il se leva et embrassa sa fiancée sur le front avant de sortir. Anna et Kili sortirent de la pièce quelques instants plus tard, se dirigeant vers l'armurerie. Kili avait fait un crochet par ses appartements pour récupérer ses armes. Il avait déjà son arc et son carquois, ainsi qu'une épée et une dague cachée dans sa botte. Anna n'avait que ses deux longues épées.

L'armurier était un vieux nain à la barbe grise, et aux muscles surdéveloppés. Aussi Anna ne put retenir un sursaut quand elle entendit sa voix fluette, bien plus aigüe que la sienne – il faut dire qu'Anna avait une voix assez grave, sans être masculine. Malgré son physique imposant, ses yeux étaient doux et son sourire, jovial. Il avait l'air d'un grand-père, un peu rude mais adorable.

-Kili, quel bon vent t'amène ? s'exclama-t-il. Oh, et si je ne m'abuse, toi tu es Anna !

Anna haussa les sourcils. Pas de courbettes, pas de salutations alambiquées, pas de vouvoiement. Par Mahal, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un qui restait naturel !

-C'est bien elle, confirma Kili avec un sourire. Anna, je te présente Loki, fils de Floki. C'est lui qui a fait nos premières armes à Fili et moi, et qui nous a enseigné à forger.

Elle sourit en entendant le nom du nain, le même qu'un dieu scandinave. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra avec franchise.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène les petiots ? Une nouvelle commande royale ?

-Pas vraiment. J'ai encore perdu mes armes et Anna n'a plus que deux épées. On part en mission diplomatique demain, et il nous faudrait un peu d'équipement. Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous proposer ? J'ai de quoi payer tout ce qu'il faut.

-Bah, garde ton argent, gamin ! Cadeau de fiançailles pour la demoiselle. Si elle s'est battue dans la Bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est qu'elle sait manier une lame correctement. Les vrais bons combattants se font rares de nos jours.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta le brun.

-Notre armée n'est plus ce qu'elle était, expliqua Loki. Trop vieux ou trop jeunes pour la plupart. Et surtout les jeunes ont une forte tendance à se rebeller, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Ils prétendent savoir se battre mais ce n'est selon moi qu'un ramassis de fillettes pleurnicheuses.

-J'étais une fillette pleurnicheuse, rappela Anna. Et maintenant je suis une combattante plutôt correcte je crois.

-Correcte ? répéta Loki. Je t'ai vue te battre contre Dwalin, tu es une excellente combattante, la meilleure femme c'est certain, et même par rapport aux hommes tu es parmi les meilleurs. Qui t'a entraînée ?

-Dwalin lui-même. Mais Thorin m'a demandé d'aider Dwalin à entraîner les soldats, après notre mission. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

-Bien, bien. Mais vous êtes venus pour des armes alors suivez-moi. J'ai quelques merveilles dans le fond, quelque chose que je ne céderai pas au premier venu. Venez par là.

Les deux jeunes le suivirent avec curiosité. Loki souleva d'abord un arc, aussi noir que l'ébène, immense et à la courbure peu marquée. Des runes dorées étaient gravées tout le long du côté intérieur. Il le tendit, ainsi qu'un carquois plein de flèches, à Anna.

-Il est superbe ! Mais je croyais que l'ébène n'était pas un bois adapté pour les armes ?

-En effet mais c'est du noisetier, enduit d'une peinture noire spéciale qui l'empêchera de prendre feu. Mais attends ici, je sais ce qu'il te faut.

Le vieil armurier disparut un instant et revint avec un paquet de cuir brun tanné. Il le déposa sur une table et déplia le tissu avec déférence. Il découvrit ainsi deux magnifiques coutelas à la lame d'acier bleuté, dont le côté tranchant paraissait aussi fin qu'un fil. Elles faisaient trente centimètres de long. Les manches semblaient taillés pour ses mains. Faits d'acier mélangé à de l'argent, ils étaient simples, et une petite pique de quatre centimètres ornait chaque pommeau. Le long de chaque lame, un dessin floral avait été gravé. Sur une lame, une rose, et sur l'autre, un chrysanthème.

-Le chrysanthème est la fleur des morts, car ces dagues ne sont pas faites pour décorer. La rose représente l'élégance couverte d'épines. Quelque chose qui, de ce que je sais, te sied fort bien.

Il présenta les deux armes à Anna, qui les prit avec respect.

-Elles sont magnifiques, merci beaucoup. Mais j'insiste pour les payer, elles ont dû demander trop de travail et de bons matériaux pour être gratuites.

-Et moi j'insiste pour que tu les prennes. Sers t'en avec honneur, et je les considérerai comme payées. Maintenant, trêve de sentiments, il faut donner à ce gamin de quoi se défendre, je ne peux quand même pas le laisser aller au-devant du danger complètement à poil !

Il fouilla un moment dans ses coffres et en sortit quelques armes.

-Tiens, une deuxième épée, et deux dagues. Je ne t'en donne pas de plus jolies parce que je sais que tu les perdras ou les casseras de toute façon. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elles sont tout aussi efficaces. Maintenant ouste, j'ai du travail.

Le vieux nain les poussa gentiment vers la porte. Kili raccompagna Anna à sa propre chambre pour déposer ses armes avec ses affaires, avant de l'accompagner chez Marie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, des cris déchirants les firent accélérer. Anna ouvrit rapidement la porte et courut à l'intérieur. Marie essayait de calmer Maëlia qui pleurait mais la petite continuait à hurler en se débattant. Kili se précipita et la prit fermement dans ses bras, la serrant sans l'étouffer pour l'empêcher de bouger, et cala sa petite tête dans le creux de son cou. Il commença à fredonner une douce mélodie en khuzdul en la berçant doucement. Rapidement les pleurs et les hurlements de la petite s'espacèrent et ses hoquets furent moins violents. Elle finit par s'endormir et Kili la recoucha dans son berceau avant de la couvrir.

Anna avait rassuré Marie qui semblait épuisée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogea Kili.

-Je ne sais pas, elle a fait un accès de fièvre qui est passé, puis elle a commencé à s'agiter en pleurant et ça a empiré. Je n'arrivais pas à la calmer. Merci Kili.

-De rien, c'est normal, répondit ce dernier en balayant ses remerciements de la main.

-Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Nous partons, annonça Anna. Fili, Kili et moi partons demain en mission diplomatique, probablement pour quelques jours, mais pas très longtemps. On passait simplement te prévenir.

-Oh. Merci d'être passés alors.

Kili triturait quelque chose dans ses mains.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai quelque chose à terminer, s'excusa Anna avec un sourire entendu.

Elle ressortit de la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle passa son ceinturon avec ses deux épées, prit son arc et ses flèches et vérifia à nouveau ses affaires avant de sortir. Elle se dirigea vers les salles d'entraînement et trouva une cible. Elle vérifia la corde de son arc et assouplit un peu ses bras avant d'encocher. Elle visa, expira lentement et tira. Plein centre. Apparemment son don de précision faisait toujours des merveilles. Elle tira encore quelques flèches pour s'habituer à son nouvel arc avant de récupérer ses munitions et ranger son arc dans sa chambre.

Elle commença ensuite à se promener dans les couloirs au hasard, et déboucha sur le petit chemin de ronde au-dessus de la grande porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant aucun soldat monter la garde. Elle était sûre qu'au moins trois soldats étaient supposés être là en permanence, même la nuit. Les paroles de Loki lui revinrent en mémoire et elle soupira. Elle traversa le chemin et trouva la cabane des gardes. Deux jouaient aux dés et un ronflait sur la table.

-Non mais c'est du foutage de gueule ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Levez vos fesses de feignasses et allez monter la garde ! On ne vous paye pas pour jouer aux dés !

Les trois soldats sursautèrent et se mirent au garde à vous.

-Au cas où vous n'êtes pas au courant, moi, c'est Anna. Alors si vous ne voulez pas vous faire jeter dehors par le Roi lui-même, retournez bosser et n'abandonnez plus jamais votre poste ! Et passez le mot aux autres ! Allez, bougez-vous !

Ils se précipitèrent sur le chemin de ronde sans souffler un mot et Anna continua son chemin, refrénant son tempérament explosif autant que possible. Elle n'allait pas faire d'esclandre mais elle était énervée. Beaucoup trop énervée par rapport à ce petit incident. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et rangea ses épées dans son sac avant de prendre un drap de bain et de se diriger vers les thermes publics, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de salle de bain personnelle. Elle aurait pu utiliser celle de Fili, mais cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble en amoureux, et elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour cela.

L'eau chaude la détendit un peu, et elle ressortit beaucoup plus calme. Elle passa aux cuisines récupérer de quoi dîner et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle prit son repas en vitesse et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette mission tombait bien, un peu d'air frais lui ferait sûrement du bien. Pourtant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions, dites-moi tout par review !**_


	36. 35 : La délégation diplomatique

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Merci pour les reviews.**_

 _ **Anga27 : non pas une autre guerre, enfin pas vraiment. On a eu assez de guerre avec la bataille des cinq armées. Merci !**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : Merci. Oui, c'est reparti ! Non, n'arrête pas, c'était mon petit plaisir de la semaine en regardant les reviews...**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : de rien !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 35 : La délégation diplomatique

Anna s'était endormie comme ça, affalée sur son lit. Fili était passé la voir en fin de soirée, et fut un peu déçu de constater qu'elle dormait. Il l'avait recouverte d'une couverture et était parti se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Gloïn qui se chargea de secouer les trois jeunes, les uns après les autres. Fili fut facile à réveiller, une secousse et un « Debout. » suffirent. Il fallut secouer Kili un peu plus longtemps mais le brun finit par marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, signifiant ainsi qu'il était réveillé. Le vieux nain s'attaqua ensuite à Anna. Il la secoua, l'appela, de plus en plus fort, sans résultat à part un grognement encore très endormi. Il soupira et déboucha sa gourde avant de lui vider d'un coup sec sur la tête. Il fit un léger bond en arrière pour éviter le coup de poignard maladroit qu'Anna donna dans un mouvement circulaire du bras après un sursaut au contact de l'eau froide.

-Alors j'approuve de garder une arme sur soi quand on dort, mais quand on a le sommeil aussi lourd qu'un oliphant, c'est moins efficace. Maintenant debout jeune fille, on part dans une demi-heure.

Sur ce, Gloïn sortit de la chambre laissant Anna encore à moitié embrumée. Elle bâilla en posant ses pieds sur le sol froid et s'habilla en grommelant. Elle serra son pantalon de cuir noir et enfila sa chemise, passa ses bottes ferrées et un gilet en cuir sans manches sous sa tunique de mithril. Elle attacha une large ceinture de cuir ouvragé noir, y attacha ses épées et cala son carquois et son arc dans son dos. Elle remit son tout petit poignard dans la semelle de sa botte, enfila ses brassards à lames et cala ses deux nouvelles dagues dans ses bottes. Pour finir elle enroula une magnifique cape bleue, le bleu de Durin, qu'elle fit tenir par une belle broche d'or sous son cou.

Elle se rinça le visage et brossa rapidement ses boucles avant de les attacher en queue de cheval haute et de poser son diadème sur son front. Elle vérifia que sa bague de fiançailles était toujours là, et sortit de sa chambre en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de se réveiller complètement, son sac se balançant sur son épaule droite.

Elle descendit aux cuisines récupérer un sandwich à la viande, un morceau de fromage et une pomme ainsi qu'une gourde d'eau fraîche. Elle mangea le tout sur le chemin des écuries et emprunta un beau poney tout noir au caractère aussi doux que la soie, nommé Tempête. Elle grimpa dessus directement et le lança au trot dans les couloirs, pour débouler au galop dans le hall, surprenant le reste de la délégation qui terminait de préparer les poneys. Elle descendit de monture et fit un signe de tête à Gloïn pour lui signifier que tout était en ordre pour elle.

-Anna, à l'aide s'il-te-plaît, mon sac refuse de s'attacher à la selle ! l'appela Kili.

Anna lui fit une accolade avant de l'aider à accrocher son paquetage. Elle allait remonter sur Tempête en attendant le départ quand deux bras musclés la ceinturèrent et qu'une bouche chaude vint déposer quelques baisers dans son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué hier soir, Amrâlimê, souffla une voix masculine dans son oreille.

Anna se retourna et captura les lèvres de Fili avec les siennes.

-Mauvaise période men kurdu, et puis j'étais fatiguée hier. On verra quand on sera rentrés. Tu m'aides ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

Il la souleva par la taille comme si elle ne pesait rien et la déposa en douceur sur la selle de son poney. Il monta sur le sien et allait donner le signal du départ quand un cri détourna l'attention générale.

-Attendez ! Juste une minute !

Marie arrivait en courant, tenant Maëlia à une main et sa jupe dans l'autre. Elle s'arrêta juste devant Kili qui n'avait encore qu'un pied à l'étrier. Elle lâcha sa jupe et saisit Kili par le col, l'air légèrement menaçant.

-Reviens vivant, entier et célibataire de toute autre femme, c'est clair ?

-Très clair, déglutit-il.

-Super.

Elle le tira à elle et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le relâcher.

-Maintenant vas-y. Bonne chance.

-Merci.

Il grimpa sur son poney et Fili donna le signal. Ils lancèrent leurs poneys au galop et sortirent d'Erebor.

-Kili, efface ce sourire d'imbécile heureux de ta face, on a besoin de ta concentration je te rappelle, lui lança Anna en galopant à côté de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, grommela Kili sans cesser de sourire.

-Alors explique-moi.

-C'est la première fois qu'elle m'embrasse. Après la discussion que l'on a eue hier, je t'avoue que j'étais assez anxieux, mais là je me sens… plus heureux que jamais.

-Quelle discussion ?

-Elle a un peu de mal à s'adapter. Maëlia commence à parler et ça lui fend le cœur à chaque fois que la petite prononce « papa ». Elle a encore un peu peur de s'engager. Et tout ça cumulé, ça lui fait beaucoup de pression.

Anna se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Je lui ai promis que tant que c'était en mon pouvoir, je lui donnerai tout ce qu'elle voudrait et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. Apparemment c'est ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

Anna haussa des sourcils hautement surpris.

-Depuis quand tu es aussi bon en psychologie féminine ? lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Depuis toujours p'tite sœur, tu le sais bien, répondit-il en riant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit accélérer son poney pour rejoindre Fili en tête. Elle lui souffla un baiser et il fit semblant de s'évanouir en le recevant, ce qui la fit rire.

-Enfin les enfants, un peu de tenue, nous arrivons, les tança gentiment Gloïn.

Les quatre soldats d'escorte se placèrent derrière, Fili et Anna ouvraient la marche et Kili et Gloïn chevauchaient au milieu. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes de la ville, et une escouade de soldats vinrent à leur rencontre.

-Nous sommes une délégation diplomatique du royaume nain d'Erebor, annonça Fili. Nous venons voir le Seigneur de Dale à la demande de Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne.

-S'il-vous-plaît, suivez-nous, demanda le chef des soldats.

Ils suivirent les humains au pas à travers la ville et Anna put admirer tous les travaux réalisés depuis la guerre et les bâtiments entièrement reconstruits. Dale était une très belle cité, les arcades ombragées regorgeaient d'échoppes, des fanions colorés flottaient entre les maisons, les rues étaient impeccablement pavées et les cris joyeux des enfants qui jouaient résonnaient dans le soleil de la matinée. Anna sourit en voyant des gens les désigner avec admiration. Ce tableau plein de vie et de couleurs lui fit chaud au cœur. Ce n'était plus le peuple pauvre et opprimé qu'elle avait connu, et tout avait changé pour le mieux visiblement.

La promenade dans Dale arriva à son terme dans une belle cour entourée d'arcades avec une fontaine au centre. Alors qu'ils descendaient de leurs montures, le Seigneur de la ville, sa famille et quelques conseillers sortirent de l'hôtel de ville.

-Par les Valars, alors c'est bien vrai ! Tu es vivante !

Anna se retourna, hésitant entre un soupir exaspéré et un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle vit Bard planté sur les marches, elle opta pour le sourire. Elle confia les rênes de son poney à un des soldats d'escorte et s'avança tranquillement vers le célèbre tueur de dragon qui fit quelques pas vers elle.

Ils restèrent un instant à se jauger, face à face. Bard était toujours l'homme grand à la stature assez imposante qu'elle avait connu. Quant à lui, Bain – puisque ce n'était pas Bard en fait – voyait la belle jeune femme qu'était devenue Anna. Il avait connu une adolescente exaltée à un tel point par la quête de ses amis qu'elle était devenue légèrement hystérique sur les bords, et il retrouvait une jeune femme plus à l'aise avec elle-même avec l'air encore plus dangereuse qu'avant, une violence contenue dans un corps qui pourrait affoler n'importe quel homme si ce n'était pour le regard meurtrier que Fili poserait sur celui qui oserait regarder.

Anna hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. En son for intérieur elle crevait d'envie de faire quelque chose de remarquable et stupide comme à son habitude, mais d'un autre côté, elle était ici en mission diplomatique alors peut-être que de la courtoisie pure et simple serait plus adaptée. Elle accentua donc son sourire en tendant une main amicale à Bard – Bain en réalité. Ce dernier regarda un instant sa main avant de faire un pas et de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

-J'étais attristée lorsque j'ai appris de mon père que tu avais péri pendant la bataille. Mais te voilà, et je suis infiniment heureux de te revoir. Je vois que la marque des années t'a épargnée, tu as l'air aussi jeune que lorsque l'on s'est connus.

-C'est une longue histoire, expliqua Anna.

-Alors tu nous la conteras ce midi, à table. Vous nous ferez bien l'honneur de rester ? ajouta Bain en s'adressant à tous les nains.

-Avec grand plaisir, Seigneur Bain, répondit Gloïn.

-Bain ? s'étonna Anna. Je suis désolée, je t'ai pris pour Bard, tu lui ressembles tellement ! Eh bien, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

-Mon père a fait reconstruire la ville et est devenu Roi en 2944. Je lui ai succédé à la tête de ce royaume en 2977, après qu'il se soit éteint.

-Je suis navrée, je ne savais pas, lâcha Anna. Toutes mes condoléances, même si elles arrivent un peu tard. Ton père était un grand homme, je le tenais en très haute estime.

-Merci, je sais qu'il avait un grand respect pour toi. Mais je vous en prie, entrez donc ! Quelqu'un va s'occuper de vos montures et on va vous servir quelque chose à boire. Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire !

Toute la troupe passa les portes de l'hôtel de ville et Bain les mena dans un grand salon où dans la cheminée flambait un bon feu – peu étonnant en plein mois de janvier – et où trônaient de nombreux sofas et fauteuils, assez pour tout le monde. Bain prit place dans le plus imposant fauteuil de la pièce, et fit signe à ses visiteurs de s'installer sur les sofas en face de lui. Une belle femme ainsi que quatre enfants s'assirent à droite de Bain et ses conseillers prirent les dernières places libres.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter ma famille : ma femme Loria, et nos enfants, Laïla, Lina, et les deux jumeaux, Bard et Liam. Les filles ont seize et douze ans, les jumeaux ont sept ans.

-Félicitations, le complimenta Fili. Vous avez une belle famille.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite de tout cœur de connaître ce bonheur un jour.

-Puisque vous amenez le sujet, sourit le blond. Anna et moi venons de nous fiancer, et une des raisons de notre présence ici est de vous convier au mariage, bien que la date ne soit pas encore fixée. Nous vous enverrons une missive pour vous prévenir, et si cela vous est possible, je serai, nous serions très honorés de votre présence.

-Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations ! répondit Bain. Je serai ravi de venir. J'attendrai votre missive et vous reconfirmerai ma présence. Et à part cette excellente nouvelle, de quoi êtes-vous venus nous parler ?

-Mon oncle, le Roi, aimerait revoir certains points de nos accords économiques. J'ai ici la liste complète de ce qu'il voudrait modifier.

Fili tendit le rouleau de parchemin à Bain.

-Si cela vous convient, je prendrai connaissance de ces documents cet après-midi et nous en discuterons demain. Je vous fais préparer des chambres. Y'a-t-il autre chose ?

Fili fit signe à Kili de continuer.

-Oui, mon oncle nous a parlé d'un problème à la frontière Sud du lac. Mais, pour les raisons que nous vous expliquerons au déjeuner, Fili, Anna et moi ne sommes au courant de rien. Aussi nous pensions qu'une fois que vous nous aurez expliqué quel est le problème, Anna et moi pourrions aller sur place afin de comprendre de quelle manière nous pouvons intervenir intelligemment, pendant que Fili et Gloïn s'occuperaient des modifications à apporter dans nos accords économiques. Si cela vous convient bien sûr.

-Évidemment, c'est une très bonne idée. Je vous expliquerai notre problème de frontière au déjeuner. Allez déposer vos affaires dans vos chambres et allons faire un tour de la ville.

-Excellente suggestion, je meurs d'envie de découvrir la ville ! C'est vraiment magnifique, de ce que j'ai vu quand nous sommes passés à cheval.

-Alors allons-y. Loria, ma chérie, peux-tu t'occuper des enfants jusqu'au repas ? Nous ne serons pas longs.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et des soldats formèrent immédiatement une ligne derrière eux.

-Non, pas d'escorte, ordonna Bain. Nous sommes tous ici capables de nous défendre, nous n'allons pas dans des endroits dangereux et il y a déjà les patrouilles en ville. Restez à vos postes.

-Mais… Votre Majesté… tenta un soldat.

-Ah non ! Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre, aujourd'hui nous recevons des invités de marque ! Ouste !

Les soldats repartirent sans un mot. Bain présenta galamment son bras à Anna. Cette dernière posa sa main au creux de son coude, et tourna vivement la tête quand elle entendit un grognement presque animal derrière elle. Elle fusilla Fili du regard avant de reporter son attention sur leur hôte. Il les mena le long de la rue principale et sous les arcades, leur racontant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les reconstructions, la vie des gens… Anna l'écoutait religieusement et répondait à ses commentaires avec enthousiasme, ce qui irritait de plus en plus le blond qui marchait trois pas derrière elle.

Ils arrivèrent sur un marché ouvert et Bain les mena entre les étals en saluant les habitants sur leur chemin. Anna s'intéressa de près à un étal de bijoux alors ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Elle observait tranquillement les diadèmes, son regard s'attardant sur l'un deux, entièrement fait d'un métal noir et mat. Elle interpella le marchand.

-Excusez-moi, mais ce diadème, en quoi est-il fait ?

-Ah, bonne question, ma Dame. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il m'a été vendu par un colporteur qui venait de l'Ouestfold, dans le Rohan. Il a dit que ça provenait d'Ered Nimrais.

-Pardonnez-moi mais ma géographie est assez déficiente. Où est-ce ?

-Ered Nimrais sont des montagnes au sud du Rohan. Navré mais je n'en sais pas plus. Quant au diadème, il vaut trente-sept pièces d'or.

-Très bien, je le prends, accepta Anna.

Elle commença à fouiller dans sa bourse mais Fili l'arrêta et commença à sortir son propre argent.

-Si je peux me permettre, puis-je vous l'offrir ? intervint Bain. Un cadeau pour votre retour, et vos fiançailles.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Anna lui jeta un regard curieux avant de reporter son attention sur le Roi de Dale.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer ou vous manquer de respect, j'aimerais vraiment me le payer moi-même. Depuis que je suis revenue, et même avant, ce sont toujours les autres qui payent pour moi. Je voudrais regagner l'indépendance que j'avais dans mon monde. Si cela vous convient bien sûr.

-Évidemment, je m'en voudrais de vous priver d'indépendance, les Valars seuls savent combien nous en avons tous besoin.

Anna le remercia d'un sourire et donna les pièces d'or au marchand avant de ranger le diadème dans son sac.

-Bien, le déjeuner doit être prêt. Retournons au palais, nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, l'image du diadème est disponible sur ma page facebook AnanasPower.**_

 _ **Laissez une review en passant, et bon weekend tout le monde !**_


	37. 36 : Craquage des nerfs

_**Back in business ! Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très belle année 2017 !**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes les reviews et les fav que j'ai eu, c'était un très beau cadeau de Noël (oui c'est comme ça que je l'ai pris).**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : Merci, j'espère que celui-là te plaira toujours autant !**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : Merci à toi de me lire et d'être toujours là, ça me fait très plaisir.**_

 _ **Guest (Harmonie) : Merci !**_

 _ **Tristana379 : Bonjour, nouvelle lectrice ! D'abord, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, c'est génial que tu aies pris le temps d'écrire tout ça, et j'ai adoré les lire. Oui, Naheulband est absolument parfait pour le Hobbit, c'est comme si ces chansons avaient été crées pour ça ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je chantais en écrivant les chapitres... En ce qui concerne les elfes et le peu d'amitié que leur porte, évidemment associé à mon humour étrange, ça donne quelque chose d'assez déjanté. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te fera autant plaisir que ce que tu en as déjà lu.**_

 _ **Et pour commencer cette année du bon pied, on attaque avec le chapitre 36 !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 36 : Craquage des nerfs

Ils passèrent à table immédiatement après être revenus. Anna fut placée à gauche de Bain pendant que sa famille prenait place à sa droite. A gauche d'Anna, il y avait dans l'ordre Fili, Kili, Gloïn et leurs quatre soldats d'escorte. A peine étaient-ils assis que Fili agrippa la main d'Anna.

-Aouch ! murmura-t-elle pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu me fais mal !

-Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre après le déjeuner.

-Tu aurais pu le demander gentiment, espèce de barbare, grommela-t-elle en libérant sèchement sa main.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bain et lui servit un sourire genre « tout va bien ». Des assiettes furent déposées devant chacun des convives et ils commencèrent à manger dans la bonne humeur.

-Alors, Anna, commença Bain. Raconte-nous, comment c'est possible de mourir, revenir cinquante-deux ans plus tard et paraître aussi jeune qu'avant ?

Anna gloussa et posa sa fourchette en souriant.

-Alors d'abord, mourir de ses blessures de guerre, ça fait mal.

La tablée entière rit, sauf Fili qui boudait encore.

-Donc ici, je suis morte et mon corps a disparu comme ça, comme par magie. En réalité je ne suis pas morte, en tout cas pas chez moi. Je me suis réveillée dans mon monde, et j'avais pris deux ans plus, donc j'avais dix-huit ans en âge humain pour ceux qui ont du mal à suivre. J'ai passé à peu près deux ans dans mon monde avec ma meilleure amie et belle-sœur, Marie. Vous la verrez au mariage. Elle était mariée avec mon frère, Thomas. Malheureusement, Thomas est mort dans un accident, juste au moment où je me suis réveillée, donc je ne l'ai jamais revu. Marie était enceinte, et ma nièce Maëlia est à Erebor avec elle. Enfin bref, passons les histoires de famille. Ensuite, Fili et Kili ont débarqué dans mon monde, nous sommes repartis tous ensemble ici, nous avons atterris à Rivendell, on a voyagé en transport rapide jusqu'à Erebor, et nous voilà. Donc, pendant qu'ici il s'est écoulé cinquante-deux ans, donc quarante-neuf depuis que Fili et Kili sont partis, en réalité dans mon monde il ne s'est écoulé que deux ans. Donc je n'ai que vingt ans en âge humain, bientôt vingt-et-un en fait soit quatre-vingt-un ans en âge de nain. Est-ce que c'est plus clair ?

-Je crois, sourit Bain. C'est assez compliqué mais j'ai saisi l'essentiel.

Ils finirent leurs assiettes et les desserts furent apportés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Anna en ne reconnaissant pas ce qu'elle avait dans l'assiette.

-Une purée de baies dans de la pâte à tarte. C'est une de nos spécialités, il y a beaucoup de baies autour de Dale, nous en cultivons. Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux demander autre chose aux cuisines immédiatement.

-Non, non, j'adore ça ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, parlez-nous du problème à la frontière Sud du lac.

-Oui. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, des bandits ont attaqué un groupe de pêcheurs qui avaient installé des cabanes au sud du lac. Nous avons immédiatement instauré la présence d'un régiment entier, et nous faisons très attention avec les tours de garde, mais ils continuent à venir. Il y a un peu moins de six mois leurs attaques sont devenues très fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes. Ils ne pillent presque plus mais il y a au moins un mort à chaque fois. J'ai demandé au Roi Thorin de nous envoyer des renforts, il a envoyé un émissaire évaluer la situation, et on ne l'a jamais revu. Je suis navré à ce sujet. Nous ne pouvons défendre cette frontière seule malgré tous nos efforts, et si nous tombons, votre royaume est le prochain sur leur liste logiquement. Ainsi, je fais appel à l'amitié et la bonne entente qui lie nos deux royaumes pour avoir de l'aide.

Kili et Anna s'étaient regardés plusieurs fois pendant l'explication de Bain, commençant déjà à cogiter.

-Bien, fit Kili. Nous irons demain sur place avec Anna et verrons ce que nous sommes en mesure de faire, mais soyez sûrs que nous ne resterons pas inactifs à ce sujet.

-Merci, de tout cœur. A présent, je vous laisse aller vous reposer si vous le souhaitez. Une fête a lieu ce soir ici même, je compte sur votre présence.

-Attendez, Roi Bain, le stoppa Anna. J'aimerais aller faire un tour, pourriez-vous demander à un de vos soldats de m'accompagner à l'écurie afin que je récupère mon poney ?

Fili lui envoya un regard furieux qu'elle ignora royalement.

-Mais bien sûr, évidemment. Veux-tu une escorte ? Je peux détacher des hommes immédiatement.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Merci beaucoup mais par pitié, je n'en peux plus d'être surveillée en permanence. J'ai mes armes avec moi, et je n'irai pas loin. Promis.

-Alors vas-y. N'oublie pas de rentrer assez tôt pour te préparer pour la fête, sourit Bain. Je tiens à avoir une danse.

-Vous l'aurez, Roi Bain. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller découvrir les environs. La dernière fois que je suis passée, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de visiter. Sur ce, messieurs-dames, à ce soir.

Avec un dernier sourire, elle sortit de la pièce en rajustant sa cape et se rendit à l'extérieur où un soldat l'attendait.

-Bonjour. C'est vous Anna ?

-La seule et unique. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, le monde ne serait pas prêt pour deux personnes comme moi ! Et vous êtes ?

-Alkan, fils d'Ali. Je suis chargé de vous escorter jusqu'aux écuries.

-Enchantée, Alkan. Ça te dérange si on se tutoie ? On n'est pas dans un truc officiel ou je sais pas quoi.

-Pas de soucis. Alors c'est toi la fameuse guerrière…

-Ouaip. La fille hystérique qui fait des vannes pourries et qui s'est sacrifiée en pensant que c'était de l'héroïsme, qu'elle agissait par amour, et qui maintenant se rend compte qu'elle aurait peut-être dû fuir dès le début et rentrer chez elle.

-Par les Valars, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Alkan.

-Aucune idée, soupira Anna. Elles sont encore loin, les écuries ?

-Juste là. C'est laquelle ta monture ?

-Un grand poney noir qui s'appelle Tempête.

A ce nom, un des poneys hennit joyeusement.

-Il est bien dressé, pour répondre comme ça.

-Je l'ai emprunté aux écuries royales ce matin, mais je vais demander à le garder je pense. Je l'aime bien.

-Il est magnifique, apprécia Alkan. Attends, je vais le sortir de son box. Viens là mon grand, allez.

Tempête suivit calmement le soldat hors du box et vint donner un gentil coup de tête dans l'épaule d'Anna.

-Hey, du calme mon gros. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. On va en ballade, ça te dit ?

Alkan se plaça à côté de l'étrier et l'aida à monter.

-Merci. Je rentrerai en fin d'après-midi je pense. A plus tard.

-Attends, on m'a seulement donné l'ordre de t'accompagner jusqu'ici, mais tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de compagnie ? Pas d'une escorte, hein, mais de quelqu'un qui t'accompagne.

-Trouve vite un cheval sinon je pars toute seule, grommela Anna en souriant.

-Oui chef !

Une minute plus tard, Alkan était sur un cheval à côté d'elle.

-Alors, grande guerrière, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-On descend au lac, on verra ensuite. Allez, le dernier sorti de la ville a perdu !

Et avec ça elle talonna Tempête et s'éloigna en riant. Alkan secoua la tête et lança son cheval au galop, rattrapant facilement Anna juste devant la sortie de la ville.

-Il vaut mieux faire le tour de la ville par l'est, le chemin est plus facile pour les chevaux.

-Je te suis, l'humain.

-Tu étais humaine aussi avant, non ?

-Et maintenant je fais la taille d'une gamine de sept ans, je sais. Et encore, je suis grande pour une naine !

-Toi, tu as besoin de te détendre. Galop jusqu'au lac, allez !

Anna le suivit au quart de tour et s'élança derrière lui vers la rive bleue qui miroitait en contrebas, reflétant des centaines de nuances de bleu. Alkan était un très bon cavalier et son cheval était rapide, mais visiblement Tempête portait bien son nom puisque le poney noir filait comme le vent, devançant légèrement la jument alezane du soldat qui l'accompagnait.

Arrivés au bord du lac, elle sauta souplement à bas de monture, et alla se percher sur un rocher qui bordait le lac. Elle inspira profondément en ouvrant grand les bras et finit par éclater de rire.

-Tout va bien ? s'assura Alkan, trouvant son comportement plus qu'étrange.

-Aucune idée, répondit Anna en descendant de son perchoir. Mais je me sens bien, là. Cet endroit est magnifique.

Elle regarda Alkan plus en détail. Il n'était pas très grand pour un homme, probablement plus petit qu'elle lorsqu'elle était humaine, mais il était bien taillé, musclé sans être un bodybuilder. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs assez courts, et des yeux marrons foncés. Ses traits étaient fins et avenants. Il était beau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Tu sais que tu es beau ? Genre, vraiment beau ?

-Euh… merci.

Un léger malaise s'installa entre eux. Alkan se détourna et installa une couverture par terre, lui faisant signe de s'installer.

-Alors, raconte.

-De quoi ? s'étonna Anna.

-Ton délire quand on marchait en ville. De quoi tu voulais parler ? Pourquoi tu penses que tu aurais dû fuir ? Tu es une héroïne.

-Je suis une folle qui a mis les pieds dans une bataille sanguinaire qui ne la concernait pas. J'aurais dû chercher à rentrer chez moi dès le début. Je n'ai même pas essayé, je me suis dit « trop bien, vacances en Terre du Milieu ». Tu parles…

-Anna ! l'interrompit-il. Mais tu t'entends ? Reprends-toi ! Tu as sauvé des centaines, des milliers de personnes. Je suis assez jeune, mais mon père était enfant lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, et mon grand-père s'y est battu. Je connais toute l'histoire. Je vais chaque année au mémorial. Quelles que soient les raisons qui t'ont poussée à aider ces nains et te battre, le résultat a été que tu as sauvé beaucoup, beaucoup de gens. Ne te mets pas à regretter d'avoir accompli un grand acte héroïque.

-Je n'ai jamais revu mon frère ! Le jour où je suis morte ici, j'ai réintégré mon corps dans mon monde, qui était dans le coma. Et quelques minutes à peine après m'être réveillée de ce coma, j'ai appris que mon grand frère venait de mourir. Il était à moto, il a eu un accident mortel. Il a laissé derrière lui sa femme qui venait de tomber enceinte. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire au revoir ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui raconter tout ce que j'ai vécu, que je suis tombé raide dingue d'un nain même si je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je ne lui dirai jamais à nouveau que je l'aime et que c'est le meilleur grand frère de tous les mondes connus, je ne le serrerai plus jamais dans mes bras quand il rentrera d'un long voyage, je n'irai plus jamais faire d'activités délirantes avec lui. Il ne pourra pas me conduire jusqu'à mon fiancé le jour de mon mariage, il ne verra pas sa fille grandir, marcher, parler, tomber amoureuse… Ni ses nièces et neveux, si j'ai un jour j'ai des enfants. Il ne sera plus jamais là pour aucun de nous, même si sa présence nous entoure par le souvenir.

Et là elle éclata en sanglots.

-Tu n'es pas allée à l'enterrement. Et tu n'es jamais allée sur sa tombe. J'ai raison ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-L'accident, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est une moto, était-ce de ta faute ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tout ce qui concerne ton frère, dans ce que tu viens de me dire, c'était de ta faute ?

-Non.

-Alors arrête de pleurnicher. Ton frère n'aimerait sans doute pas que tu passes ton temps à déprimer en pensant à lui. Garder son souvenir c'est bien, mais s'attacher à ça pour s'éviter d'avancer c'est trop simple. Par les Valars, tu t'es battue contre des orcs, je te pensais plus forte que ça ! Arrête de te focaliser là-dessus. Tu es belle, tu es encore jeune, tu es amoureuse, tu es une battante. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Alors tu vas faire quelque chose de très simple. Tu vas arrêter de te flageller pour rien, et tu vas parler aux gens. Tu ne parles pas aux gens qui t'entourent et c'est pour ça que tu te sens mal. Tout le monde a le droit de partager ses fardeaux.

Elle se contenta d'hocher mollement la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je suis sûr que puisque tu es intelligente, tu vas y réfléchir. Allez viens, on va aller faire un tour et rentrer.

Ils se levèrent et il roula la couverture avant de l'aider de grimper sur sa monture. Il monta sur son cheval également.

-Au fait, c'est normal d'avoir des doutes quant à ton futur mariage. Mais il t'aime, ça se voit tout de suite. Et tu l'aimes aussi. Alors laisse les choses se dérouler d'elles-mêmes.

Et avec ça il lança son cheval au galop sur le bord du lac. Anna sourit en hochant la tête et le suivit. Ils zigzaguèrent un long moment dans la plaine, profitant de l'air froid et vivifiant du pays.

-Dis, Alkan, la situation au sud du lac, c'est si grave que ça ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

-C'est encore plus grave que ce que le Roi pense. J'ai perdu un frère dans une des premières attaques, et l'autre est blessé à vie. Les gens ont peur. Les mères pleurent la nuit en priant que leurs fils ne soient pas enrôlés lorsque nous n'aurons plus assez de soldats pour les contenir. Mais le pire, ce sont les jeunes filles. Environ une vingtaine d'entre elles ont disparues en même temps que leur fiancé, ou jeune mari.

-Oh… je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave. Je suis là pour m'en occuper, tu sais. Je te jure que je vais m'occuper personnellement de ces bandits.

Alkan se contenta d'hocher la tête et de la ramener en ville. Il la raccompagna à l'hôtel de ville et prit congé. Anna remonta jusqu'à sa chambre et soupira en refermant la porte. Elle avait besoin d'une douche.

-Par les Valars, mais où est-ce que tu étais ?!

Anna grimaça avant de se retourner. Un nain blond était planté devant elle, tellement énervé que l'on pouvait presque voir la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles.

- _I have a bad feeling about this_ … grommela Anna. _**[J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet…]**_

* * *

 _ **Les vrais comprendront la dernière référence...**_

 _ **Et j'annonce quelques twists et complications dans le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas la review s'il vous plaît, bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine j'espère.**_


	38. 37 : Déception et dangereuse mission

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours autant plaisir.**_

 _ **Audiiie : Merci beaucoup. Oui elle est assez longue, mais pas sans fin malheureusement... on en approche...**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : Merci ! Ca va gueuler... noooon, tu crois ? XD tout le monde va en prendre pour son grade à partir de maintenant je crois... j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Anga27 : Ah bah on sait tous que notre blondinet préféré est un grand jaloux... merci.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 37 : Déception et dangereuse mission

Fili avait les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Anna soupira en passant une main sur son front. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

-Je suis allée faire un tour sur Tempête. Un des soldats de Bain m'a accompagnée.

-QUOI ?! Et pourquoi ?! Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'escorte !

-Et j'ai changé d'avis, répondit calmement Anna.

-Je le savais ! explosa Fili.

-Tu savais quoi exactement ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Anna, j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passait !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en expirant bruyamment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?! Je veux bien qu'on se crie dessus mais j'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi !

-J'aurais préféré que tu aies l'honnêteté de me le dire au lieu de feindre l'incompréhension !

Anna était de plus en plus confuse. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait, et encore moins pourquoi il était aussi énervé qu'elle soit partie en ballade.

-Fili, je jure sur la mémoire de mon frère que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Explique-moi !

-Cet humain ! C'est ton amant, n'est-ce pas ?!

Anna s'arrêta net. Elle cessa de bouger, de respirer, et elle aurait juré que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle restait figée là, à le fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus. Sa vue se brouillait à une vitesse vertigineuse à cause des larmes qui dévalaient à présent sur ses joues. Ses mains et sa lèvre inférieure se mirent à trembler. Elle inspira profondément pour réussir à parler mais sa voix se brisa dès la fin de sa phrase dans un sanglot déchirant.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je te trompe ?

Elle essuya ses joues mais les larmes revenaient sans cesse.

-Fili, je… je…

Elle eut encore besoin de quelques longues minutes pour arriver à maîtriser ses pleurs et sa respiration.

-Si c'est réellement ce que tu penses, je pars immédiatement. Je pars, tu ne me reverras plus et tu n'auras plus à t'embêter avec moi.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

-Très bien, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle ramassa son sac qu'elle n'avait pas encore défait, et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle croisa Kili dans le couloir mais ne lui adressa même pas la parole et fila en quatrième vitesse malgré son ami qui l'appelait. Elle sortit en courant de l'hôtel de ville et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint les écuries. Elle accrocha rapidement son sac sur la selle de Tempête et sauta sur le poney avant de partir de la ville au grand galop. Elle se dirigea d'abord jusqu'au rocher où elle s'était perchée plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle l'observa depuis son cheval, et se souvint de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Alkan à cet endroit. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui continuaient à couler et talonna abruptement sa monture. Elle fit le tour du Lac par l'Ouest en plus de deux heures malgré Tempête qui galopait comme le vent.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand elle arriva en vue du hameau de pêcheur, dont le principal bâtiment devait être les baraquements des soldats. Elle accrocha Tempête à un arbre sous le couvert de la forêt et ne prit que ses armes sur elle, ne se faisant pas voir des humains. Sur le qui-vive, elle fit le tour du hameau dans la pénombre, repérant les points forts et les défauts du lieu. Elle termina le tour du lieu et rejoignit la rive du lac. Elle suivit l'eau en se dépêchant, dans le silence le plus complet, afin de voir si les bandits n'avaient pas établi un camp dans les environs.

Son tour de reconnaissance se prolongea pendant encore plus d'une heure, avant qu'elle ne tombe sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Une flèche plantée dans un arbre. Cette flèche elle la reconnaissait, c'était le même modèle de flèches que celles que Bard avait. Donc une flèche de Dale. Quoique les bandits pouvaient très bien avoir volé des armes, dont des flèches. Elle décida néanmoins de se pencher sur la première option. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses autres pensées.

-Réfléchis Anna, réfléchis calmement, se dit-elle à voix basse. L'angle et la direction de la flèche… Elle a été tirée par quelqu'un qui était du côté du lac. Du lac, vers ce maquis. Un soldat qui tire sur un bandit… Le bandit prend la fuite et part dans le maquis. S'il part par-là, c'est qu'il espère croiser un endroit sûr ou des renforts sur le chemin. Donc j'ai une chance de trouver les bandits dans ce maquis. Logiquement.

Elle s'imposa un exercice de respiration pour garder son cœur et son esprit aussi calmes que possible. Elle avait besoin de sa concentration. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait toutes ses armes et retourna en courant vers Tempête. Elle détacha sa couverture et son sac, qu'elle cacha dans le creux de l'arbre, et mena son poney un peu plus loin.

-Écoute-moi bien mon gros, murmura-t-elle. Rentre à Dale, ou à Erebor. Mais rentre, tout de suite. Je ne rentrerai probablement pas, même si je m'en sors vivante après mon plan suicidaire. Alors sois gentil avec ton prochain cavalier, c'est d'accord ?

Le poney hennit doucement et lui donna un petit coup de naseau dans la main.

-Non, pas de ça. Rentre maintenant. Allez !

Elle lui donna une tape ferme sur la croupe et Tempête disparut au galop vers le Nord. Anna repartit à pas fermes en direction du maquis. Elle encocha une flèche et se mit à marcher à pas de loup, lentement, vers le centre du maquis. Un craquement sur la gauche la fit se figer. Elle tourna la tête au deuxième craquement. Un homme marchait entre les arbres. Dos à elle, il s'arrêta face à un arbre. Elle fronça le nez quand elle comprit ce qu'il faisait et rangea silencieusement son arc et sa flèche. Elle sortit une dague d'un fourreau sur le côté de sa cuisse droite, et s'approcha de l'homme.

Elle bondit derrière lui et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en même temps.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de te surprendre à cet instant, mais on va faire simple. Si tu ne fais pas de bruit, tu rallonges ton espérance de vie.

L'homme cessa de marmonner derrière sa main.

-Bien. Gentil humain. Si tu fais partie de cette bande de bandits qui terrorisent les hommes du lac, fais deux bruits. Sinon, un seul bruit. Et ne mens pas ou je te coupe tes attributs.

Deux bruits. Évidemment. Au moins il ne mentait pas.

-Très bien. Range tout ça dans ton pantalon s'il-te-plaît. Voilà. Maintenant on va se parler face à face mais comme je n'ai pas confiance en toi – ne t'en offusques pas – je vais garder mon couteau contre ton cou.

Elle le saisit fermement par le bras et le retourna vers elle en le plaquant contre l'arbre. Elle maintint la pression de son couteau et remit sa main sur sa bouche.

-Salut. Moi c'est Anna. Je vais t'appeler 'le bandit', ça sera plus simple. Dis-moi, le bandit, je vais retirer ma main de ta bouche parce que j'ai des questions à te poser et les réponses sont un peu plus longues et complexes que les précédentes. Si tu cries, je te tue. Si tu fuis, je te tue. Si tu fais un seul mauvais pas, je te tue. Saches que j'ai tué déjà pas mal de gens, donc tuer ne m'effraies pas. Et même si tu cries et que des renforts arrivent, je serai largement capable de leur botter les fesses, si je ne les tue pas purement et simplement. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Il hocha la tête vivement. Anna fronça les sourcils. Elle garda le couteau sur son cou et une main sur sa nuque et le tira alors qu'elle reculait, pour l'amener à la lumière.

-Par les Valars, mais quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-elle en retirant doucement sa main.

-J'ai dix-sept ans, dit-il sur le même ton.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Dorian.

-Dorian, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les agissements de ces bandits, mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes à ces questions. J'ai été envoyée à Dale pour aider à régler ce problème. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à tuer tout le monde, mais je ferai ce que je dois faire. Est-ce que tu es là de ton plein gré ?

-Non. J'aidais le père de ma fiancée à pêcher, nous étions tous les trois sur le bateau. Puis dès que nous sommes rentrés, nous avons été attaqués. Il a été tué, elle a été enlevée avec moi et si je veux la protéger, je dois obéir à Alrich.

-Alrich ? répéta-t-elle.

-Un vieux bandit. Il est fort, et rusé. Je ne peux pas faire un pas de travers. Ma fiancée, elle est enceinte. Il la tuera, et mon futur enfant avec. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cette situation.

-Calme-toi Dorian. S'il-te-plaît. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

L'humain hocha la tête. Anna se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Alrich, le chef. Probablement quelques hommes de main. Des gamins comme Dorian, qu'on croit morts. Enlevés avec leurs fiancées ou leurs femmes. Certaines enceintes. Par les Valars, ça devenait compliqué.

-Dorian, j'ai besoin d'autres réponses. Alrich, il a des hommes de main ?

-Trois. Ses trois frères en fait. Je ne connais pas leurs noms. Mais ils sont forts aussi.

-Et qui d'autre ?

-Nous sommes plus d'une vingtaine de jeunes. On ne peut pas se rebeller, on ne sait pas se battre. Ils prennent quelques-uns d'entre nous à chaque mission pour le sale boulot.

-Très bien, d'accord. Vous avez un camp, non ? Où est-il ?

-Sur la partie sud-ouest du maquis. Plus on s'en approche, plus on peut voir de coquelicots. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.

-Très bien. Merci pour tous ces renseignements, Dorian. Maintenant, tu vas retourner là-bas avant qu'ils pensent que tu t'es enfui. Il est important que tu agisses comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue, et que cette rencontre ne s'était jamais passée, tu as compris ? Il y va de ta vie comme de la mienne. Même si je suis capturée, agis comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue. Même si je suis tuée. Tu as compris ?

-Oui.

-C'est extrêmement important. Tu as bien compris ?

-Oui, j'en suis certain.

-Très bien. Prétends que tu as cru voir quelqu'un et que tu as suivi les traces mais qu'elles disparaissaient subitement au bord du lac. Ils ne te tueront pas. Réponds comme tu le peux aux questions, ne donne pas trop de détails. J'ai besoin de l'agitation. Quand j'interviendrai, et seulement si je t'en donne le signal, motive les autres et aidez-moi. Seulement si j'en donne le signal, et ne prenez aucun risque. Le but est de vous ramener chez vous, pas que vous soyez tués. Allez, maintenant file.

Dorian courut dans la direction dont il lui avait parlé plus tôt. Anna resta sans bouger un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle rangea sa dague et reprit son arc avant de suivre les traces de Dorian. Elle entendit de plus en plus nettement des cris, alors elle continua à suivre la piste mais de loin, cachée dans les fourrés. Elle arriva rapidement en lisière d'un camp, et grimpa dans un arbre pour observer.

-Des traces, hein ?!

-Oui Alrich, j'ai suivi ses traces, répéta Dorian. La piste remontait vers le lac, puis d'un coup plus rien.

-Imbécile !

Alrich gifla violemment Dorian, qui se retrouva à terre, la lèvre fendue. Alrich était très grand et paraissait aussi fort qu'un bœuf.

-Prenez les trois plus forts, parquez les autres et les femmes dans la cabane. Toi, tu restes là, tu connais les ordres.

Trois grands hommes se levèrent et deux d'entre eux se postèrent près d'Alrich avec trois jeunes, pendant que le dernier poussait le reste du camp sans ménagement vers la 'cabane' et verrouillait la porte de l'extérieur. Un grand baraquement de bois entouré de paille. Il s'assit devant, une torche à la main.

-Oh non… souffla Anna.

Il mettrait le feu. Au moindre problème il incendierait la cabane, et ses habitant mourraient avant qu'elle n'ait pu les secourir. Il lui fallait donc redoubler de prudence.

Alrich et les cinq hommes qu'il avait choisis partirent du camp, chacun armé d'une épée. Anna attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment loin et siffla. L'humain sauta sur ses pieds.

-Qui est là ?

Anna resta silencieuse un instant. Il se rassit, et elle siffla une deuxième fois, les mêmes notes. Il sauta à nouveau sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui.

-Pose ton épée par terre et envoie-la plus loin d'un coup de pied ! lança Anna d'une voix forte.

-Qui est là ? répéta l'humain, de plus en plus nerveux.

Une flèche qui se planta juste devant lui fut une réponse suffisante et il fit ce qu'elle avait demandé.

-Qui est là ? tenta une troisième fois l'homme, de moins en moins confiant.

-La vengeance des hommes de Dale.

Et avec ça elle lui tira une flèche dans la gorge, le faisant agoniser une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il ne se fige, mort. Elle descendit rapidement de son perchoir et tira son corps jusque derrière la cabane, ramassant les flèches au passage. Elle recouvrit les taches de sang avec de la terre, et remonta juste à temps dans son arbre alors que Alrich, ses deux autres frères et les trois jeunes revenaient.

-Aucune trace ! Ce gamin s'est bien moqué de moi ! gronda Alrich.

-Je lui ferai payer, lui assura son frère.

-Toc, toc, toc ! lança Anna d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt Alrich et ses frères sortirent leurs épées et inspectèrent les environs.

-Qui est là ? cracha Alrich, ne voyant personne.

-Le père Noël !

Elle tira rapidement six flèches, clouant les pieds d'Alrich et ses frères dans le sol. Elle mit sa capuche et sauta à bas de son perchoir. Elle encocha une flèche et arriva dans la clairière.

-Vous trois, allez ouvrir cette cabane. Vite ! dit-elle avec autorité.

Les trois jeunes se précipitèrent sur la porte et l'ouvrirent.

-Barricadez-vous à l'intérieur !

Alrich et un de ses frères venaient de se libérer malgré leurs cris de souffrance. Anna tua le dernier d'une flèche dans l'œil. Elle jeta son arc sur le sol et roula plus loin pour éviter un coup de taille. Elle prit un coutelas et le lança habilement sur le dernier frère avant de faire une pirouette en arrière pour éviter Alrich. Ne restait plus qu'eux à présent.

-Qui es-tu ? grogna Alrich.

-Considère-moi comme l'ange de la vengeance, même si ange n'est pas le meilleur terme pour me qualifier.

-J'aime connaître le nom des gens que je vais tuer. Je te torturerai pour l'avoir s'il le faut.

-Essaye pour voir ?

Alrich engagea le combat. Anna évitait, lançant de temps à autre une dague mais manquait toujours. Cet humain était effectivement fort. Très fort en combat. Bientôt elle n'eut plus que ses épées. Il la désarma sans problème. Anna recula, surprise. Cet humain était plus que doué pour l'art du combat.

-En difficulté peut-être ? ironisa-t-il.

-Je me passerai de tes commentaires, grommela-t-elle en évitant une énième attaque.

Elle le vit à peine bouger lorsqu'il se baissa et la faucha au niveau des chevilles. Elle s'étala sur le dos avec un grognement sourd. Elle tâtonna et chercha à se relever mais une main large et puissante enserra son cou.

-Je pourrai te briser comme une brindille… Si fragile. Mais je crois que je vais d'abord te marquer et m'amuser un peu avec toi. Puis je t'amènerai à Saruman, il voudra sûrement t'interroger.

A la mention de Saruman, les yeux d'Anna s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle avait finalement lu et vu « Le Hobbit » après son coma, sur les recommandations de Marie. Si Saruman était derrière ces attaques, alors…

-AAAAARGH ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne put finir son raisonnement, car Alrich enfonça sa lame de quelques millimètres dans son front et continua à tracer une ligne sanglante jusqu'à sa mâchoire, ouvrant son arcade sourcilière gauche et marquant à peine la paupière. Elle pouvait sentir la coupure, nette et profonde. La douleur était intenable. Elle hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle sentait le liquide chaud et épais s'écouler hors de la blessure, poissant sa joue, ses cheveux et la terre. Des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant sa vision, la pression d'Alrich sur sa gorge commençant à l'étouffer. Elle était au bord de l'inconscience quand elle crut entendre un bruit, puis ce fut le noir complet et elle lâcha prise.

* * *

 _ **Ne tirez pas ! On dépose les armes par terre doucement, voilà... Je n'ai pas - encore un fois - tenté de tuer Anna, alors du calme.**_

 _ **Bientôt la fin, plus que quelques chapitres.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, de mettre en favori, tout ça tout ça, bisous et à vendredi prochain j'espère !**_


	39. 38 : Une blessure profonde

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Bon, personne n'était content qu'Anna se fasse encore attaquer, vous étiez tous désespérés...**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : je n'ai pas essayé de la tuer ! j'ai juste fait en sorte qu'elle prenne cher**_ _ **, parce que l'héroïne qui gagne tout le temps c'est lassant... J'aime bien mes répliques aussi ! effectivement t'es partie loin dans les explications... mais pourquoi pas ! je garde l'idée. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

 _ **elphelia : Non... pourquoi ? je n'ai pas inversé leurs noms.**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : Fili jaloux, comme toujours ! je pensais plus à la musique de james bond moi... mais mission impossible passe aussi. Oui je vous ai tous fait stresser, mais faut se détendre, elle va bien. Enfin presque.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! (et lisez bien à la fin du chapitre)**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 38 : Une blessure profonde

Kili était abasourdi. Il venait de voir passer Anna comme une furie. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et y découvrit Fili qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda le brun qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Fili ne répondit pas et se laissa glisser contre un mur en soupirant.

-Depuis quelques jours il y a quelque chose, on ne passe presque plus de temps ensemble et elle refuse que je la touche… Du coup depuis que nous sommes arrivés c'est assez tendu, et là j'ai cru… Enfin je l'ai accusée de…

-Fili, parle ! Je commence à en avoir marre de vos histoires de couple à deux flèches ! _**[Oui parce qu'ils n'ont pas de balles…]**_. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Je l'ai accusée de me tromper.

-Tu as QUOI ?!

Fili lança rageusement sa dague dans le mur d'en face. Kili se passa une main sur le visage.

-Bon, elle est partie prendre l'air pour se calmer je pense, alors dès qu'elle revient tu as intérêt à ramper à ses pieds pour te faire pardonner ! Parce que si je suis bien sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'Anna ne t'aurait jamais trompé.

Et avec ça il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans la cour de l'hôtel de ville, dégoûté. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment Anna et son frère avaient pu tomber amoureux. L'un ou l'autre réussissait toujours à faire la bêtise de trop qui faisait tout sauter. Après tout, c'était peut-être cela l'amour, être capable de se pardonner même après de telles disputes. Kili refusa d'y penser plus longtemps, après tout c'était leur problème. Il espérait seulement qu'Anna n'allait pas faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter suite à cette dispute qui semblait encore plus sérieuse que les précédentes… Il resta un moment dans la cour, profitant de l'air frais, avant de rentrer se préparer pour la fête donnée en leur honneur ce soir. Il se baigna, tailla sa barbe, peigna ses cheveux et refit ses tresses avant de mettre son pantalon de cuir noir propre. Puis il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant d'Anna et Fili, et alla dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ce dernier était en train de se préparer mais avait l'air sur le point de s'écrouler.

-Tiens bon frangin. Je vais aller la voir, vérifier qu'elle se prépare, et tout se passera bien, tu verras. N'oublie pas de la complimenter, sans en faire trop. Sois prévenant, fais-la danser, mais laisse-la aussi respirer. N'oublie pas hein !

Il ressortit de la pièce et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Anna. Il n'y vit personne. Elle n'était pas là, et ses affaires non plus. Rien, pas une dague, pas un bijou. Il retourna en courant à sa chambre avec un mauvais pressentiment et remit ses habits du matin et prit toutes ses armes. Il alla tambouriner à la porte de son frère.

-Quoi ? fit ce dernier en ouvrant la porte d'un air las.

-Elle n'est pas rentrée. Ses affaires ne sont plus là. Elle est partie Fee !

-Je sais… C'est de ma faute…

-Comment ça tu sais ?! Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

-C'est son choix.

Kili le regarda pendant de longues secondes, les yeux ronds. Il lui envoya finalement une belle droite dans la mâchoire.

-Imbécile ! Prince, tu parles ! Prince des abrutis, oui ! Je pars la chercher, tu vas prévenir les humains. Et dis leur bien pourquoi elle n'est plus là !

-Tu ne sais même pas où elle est ! protesta mollement le blond.

-Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! Si toi, tu ne le sais pas, c'est que tu la connais mal !

Il partit en courant et retrouva rapidement les écuries. Il sauta sur son poney et partit au triple galop vers le Sud. A mi-chemin alors qu'il longeait le lac, il vit Tempête qui galopait dans sa direction. Kili calma le poney noir.

-Allez viens Tempête, on va retrouver Anna maintenant.

Comme s'il reconnaissait le nom de sa cavalière, Tempête hennit en se cabrant, et repartit au galop vers le Sud, Kili à sa suite. Le poney noir s'arrêta devant un arbre. Kili descendit de monture, et inspecta l'arbre. Il y trouva les affaires d'Anna, et commença à légèrement paniquer. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça ?

Il remit les affaires dans le tronc et attacha les deux poneys avant d'inspecter le sol. Si, visiblement elle allait le faire. Jurant entre ses dents, il suivit les traces de la jeune femme à travers le maquis. Il s'arrêta un moment et inspecta le sol, comprenant qu'elle avait piétiné à cet endroit, sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule. Des traces d'humain partaient vers le sud-ouest, et celles d'Anna les suivait, à quelques mètres d'écart sur le côté. Kili accéléra, et déboucha sur une petite clairière alors qu'un cri lui glaçait le sang.

Anna était étendue au sol, maintenu sur le dos par la poigne d'un homme sur son cou. Ce dernier était en train de lui taillader lentement le visage.

-ANNA ! Kili cria, terriblement inquiet.

Il sortit son arc et encocha une flèche, la lâchant immédiatement sur l'homme qui l'agressait. Aussitôt l'humain relâcha son emprise sur elle en criant de douleur, la flèche plantée dans la cuisse. Kili lui tira trois autres flèches avant qu'il ne s'écroule, mort. Aussitôt le brun se précipita auprès de son amie. Elle gisait sur le dos, inconsciente. Une énorme balafre allait de son front à sa mâchoire.

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince le fit sursauter. Des jeunes gens sortaient lentement de la grande cabane en bois, l'air effrayés. L'un d'eux s'avança jusqu'à lui.

-J-je m'appelle Dorian, j'ai parlé à cette naine juste avant qu'elle n'attaque le camp. Les trois hommes là, et celui dont le corps est caché derrière la cabane, ce sont eux les bandits. Ils nous ont enlevés et nous ont forcés à faire leur sale boulot.

-D'accord, fit Kili. Rassemble tout le monde et rejoignez les pêcheurs au Sud du lac. Moi je m'occupe d'elle.

Il n'avait pas le temps de materner toute un troupeau de jeunes gens, sa meilleure amie perdait beaucoup de sang ! Il arracha un morceau de sa chemise et lui banda le visage comme il put, s'assurant qu'elle pouvait respirer. Puis il sortit du maquis et rejoignit les poneys. Tempête hennit en le voyant, et son poney fit de même. Kili les détacha et récupéra les affaires d'Anna dans le tronc avant de se hisser sur sa selle, calant Anna toujours inconsciente contre lui. Il talonna son poney et Tempête le suivit.

Le retour jusqu'à Dale dura plus de deux heures, deux heures pendant lesquelles Kili était en panique, tentant sans succès de réveiller Anna. Il tentait de maintenir la blessure fermée mais elle continuait à perdre une quantité non négligeable de sang. Il traversa rapidement les portes de la ville et continua son chemin jusque dans la cour de l'hôtel de ville.

Dans la grande cour pavée, des chevaux étaient rassemblés, et des humains couraient dans tous les sens à la lueur des torches. Kili remarqua Fili et Gloïn au milieu de l'agitation, en train de préparer leurs poneys, Bain qui donnait des ordres, et des soldats qui ramenaient des armes.

-Kili !

Le cri de Fili les stoppa tous. Bain fut près de son poney en trois enjambées. Kili lui passa Anna et sauta à bas de son poney.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Par les Valars, vous êtes couverts de sang tous les deux ! s'exclama Bain.

-Plus tard, amenez un médecin ! Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut faire cicatriser ça tout de suite.

-Oui, suivez-moi ! Que quelqu'un aille chercher un médecin ! Sortez-le du lit de force s'il le faut !

Bain rentra en courant dans le palais, Kili sur ses talons, pendant qu'un soldat partait chercher un médecin. Une fois à l'intérieur Bain les ramena à la chambre qu'Anna était supposée occuper. Kili laissa Gloïn passer, ainsi qu'un soldat qui se présenta sous le nom d'Alkan et qui disait connaître Anna. Fili essaya d'entrer mais Kili tendit le bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Laisse-moi passer, Kili !

-Et pourquoi je devrais ?

-Parce que ma future femme est dans cette chambre, blessée !

Kili secoua la tête et le laissa passer mais ferma la porte derrière lui et son frère. Bain allongea Anna sur son lit et Kili s'approcha rapidement. Il lui enleva sa cape, sa cotte de maille en mithril et la ceinture qui allait avec, ainsi que son gilet de cuir sans manches, ne lui laissant que son pantalon et sa chemise. Il lui retira également ses bottes, et toutes les armes qu'elle avait pu cacher sur elle. Un homme ouvrit la porte juste à cet instant, se présentant comme un médecin. Bain fit signe à tout le monde de reculer pour lui laisser la place de travailler. Gloïn emmena Fili avec lui, après avoir échangé un regard avec Kili, lorsqu'il sortit. Ils se postèrent devant la porte et attendirent, empêchant quiconque de passer.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était encore plus lourde. Alkan s'était posté près de la fenêtre et gardait un œil sur la toute la pièce comme le soldat aguerri qu'il était. Bain s'était tiré une chaise non loin du lit et attendait, les mains jointes et en silence. Kili faisait les cent pas le long du mur, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour observer Anna avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Le docteur s'était assis sur le bord du lit et avait commencé un examen de la jeune femme. Il retira le bandage de fortune imbibé de sang en grimaçant, faisant bien attention.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Lors d'un affrontement contre un bandit, elle s'est faite jeter au sol, et il l'étouffait légèrement d'une main pendant que de l'autre il la marquait avec sa dague. Je suis intervenu à ce moment et je l'ai immédiatement ramenée ici. Mais l'incident a eu lieu il y a près de trois heures.

-Bien, je vois. Ce n'est pas encore infecté mais il y a de grands risques que ça le devienne. Quelqu'un va devoir aller chercher du matériel.

-De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda immédiatement Alkan.

-De l'alcool, une bassine d'eau chaude, des linges propres, du fil, une aiguille courbe… Est-ce qu'elle a une plante comestible favorite ?

-La menthe poivrée, répondit immédiatement Kili. Elle mâchonnait des feuilles de temps en temps, elle disait que ça la détendait.

-Alors prenez aussi de la menthe poivrée et de l'alcool de menthe. Vous devriez tout trouver aux cuisines.

Alkan partit immédiatement récupérer ce dont le médecin avait besoin.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Anna ait perdu face à un bandit, lâcha Bain.

-Quelque chose était étrange, intervint Kili. J'en suis aussi très étonné. Et même désarmée, il n'aurait jamais dû être capable de l'atteindre comme ça, elle sait esquiver une attaque, même rapide. Elle nous racontera sûrement ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, mais plus tard.

-Je trouve assez alarmant qu'elle ne reprenne toujours pas connaissance, annonça le médecin. A-t-elle déjà été blessée sérieusement par le passé ?

-Oui, confirma Kili. Plusieurs fois. Sur le coup elle perdait presque toujours connaissance, mais pas très longtemps, en tout cas pas dans mon souvenir. Et une fois réveillée, elle est immédiatement… eh bien, elle est immédiatement elle. Surexcitée, ne tient pas en place et veut toujours être au sommet. Comme si sa guérison ne durait que pendant son inconscience et dès qu'elle se réveille, la guérison est déjà complète.

-Je vois. Alors, empêchez-la d'être elle à son réveil. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, la quantité de sang perdue est assez importante et elle va devoir rester au repos pour plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Minimum dix jours de lit forcé, et encore dix jours de calme ensuite. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Kili se contenta d'hocher la tête. La porte s'ouvrit sur Fili et Gloïn.

-Monseigneur, nous voudrions vous concerter quant à notre décision, annonça Gloïn. Je vais rester pour que nous puissions discuter ces accords économiques, mais puisque le problème des bandits est apparemment réglé, les Princes vont rentrer avec Anna, qu'elle puisse se reposer à Erebor. Vous comprenez, j'en suis sûr, les raisons de cette décision.

-Tout à fait. Mais, pour la santé d'Anna, je vous demande d'attendre qu'elle ait bénéficié des soins que nous pouvons lui dispenser, et qu'elle soit réveillée.

-C'est entendu alors.

Gloïn et Fili ressortirent de la pièce et allaient refermer la porte quand Alkan arriva avec le matériel demandé par le médecin. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et déposa les affaires sur la table de nuit. Il se rangea du même côté que Kili et Bain et observa le médecin en silence.

L'homme commença par retirer entièrement les bandages qui collaient au visage d'Anna avant de commencer à arroser la plaie avec de l'alcool pour désinfecter. Il prit un linge propre qu'il humidifia d'alcool et nettoya la blessure plus en détail. Anna commença à remuer en grognant.

-Ah, j'espérais qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas maintenant justement. Très bien, l'un de vous va lui tenir chaque main, le dernier lui tiendra les jambes. J'ai besoin qu'elle ne bouge pas trop, expliqua le médecin.

Alkan se posta au pied du lit et saisit fermement ses chevilles, Bain fit le tour et saisit son bras droit pendant que Kili restait là où il était et enfermait sa main gauche entre les siennes. Le médecin vint du côté de Kili, le côté du visage qui était blessé. Anna continuait à grogner, comme si elle avait du mal à sortir de son sommeil. Le médecin trempa l'aiguille et le fil dans de l'eau chaude puis dans l'alcool avant de faire le premier point sur son front. Anna se réveilla en sursaut à ce moment-là avec un petit cri et voulut porter la main à son front mais les hommes – et le nain – présents la maintinrent fermement immobile.

-Shh, tout va bien Anna, je suis là, lui dit Kili. Tu as une blessure sérieuse au visage, on doit suturer. Le médecin va faire les points maintenant. Je sais que ça fait mal mais essaye de ne pas trop bouger, d'accord ?

Il repoussa doucement ses cheveux d'une main.

-Je reste avec toi tout du long. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tout va bien.

Les yeux clairs et paniqués de la jeune femme finirent par se planter dans les siens. Kili prit le flacon vert et le déboucha avec les dents.

-Vu l'état de ta joue, ça fera mal, mais ça va t'aider tu verras, dit-il en approchant le flacon de ses lèvres. C'est de l'alcool de menthe.

Le brun fit couler un peu du liquide vert dans sa gorge, lui laissant du temps entre chaque gorgée. Il lui donna ensuite quelques feuilles de menthe à mâcher, et fit signe au médecin de continuer. Le médecin fit un deuxième point, puis un troisième, et ainsi de suite.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Fili s'était déjà pris une dizaine de taloches par Gloïn, une à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte. Et maintenant il était obligé de rester planté là, à écouter Anna hurler pendant un long moment. Il se prenait la tête à deux mains, faisait les cent pas, jurait plus qu'un vieux marin…

Une fois le dernier point fini, le docteur ré-aspergea le tout d'alcool, avant de tremper un linge dans l'eau chaude et de nettoyer le visage d'Anna. Elle murmurait des paroles incohérentes en remuant faiblement, exsangue, et sa température corporelle grimpait en flèche.

-Bien, donnez-lui uniquement de l'eau fraîche mais pas trop froide, et si elle a faim, quelque chose de mou, qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de mâcher. Essuyez son front avec un linge humide régulièrement, et essayer de garder la pièce fraîche sans qu'elle prenne froid. Pour le moment je ne peux rien faire d'autre, mais appelez-moi si son état s'aggrave. Et ne la bougez pas d'ici avant que je sois repassé la voir.

Bain remercia le médecin et fit entrer Gloïn et Fili. Il leur répéta tout ce que le médecin avait dit. Gloïn échangea un long regard avec Kili et ce dernier hocha la tête. Alkan bâilla longuement et s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce. Bain souhaita bonne nuit à ses invités avant de se retirer également. Gloïn sortit. Fili fit un pas vers le lit et observa la blessure d'Anna alors qu'elle continuait à délirer. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Kili lui fit « non » de la tête et lui désigna la porte du menton.

-Viens me trouver s'il y a le moindre problème, je t'en prie, murmura le blond.

-D'accord, accepta Kili. Mais elle ira bien, Fili, elle ne va pas mourir. Elle est tirée d'affaire.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Kili hésita un instant.

-Je ne peux pas en être sûr. Mais j'y crois, parce que c'est Anna et que même une armée d'orcs menée par deux psychopathes n'a pas réussi à la tuer. Va te coucher, je vais rester ici cette nuit. Du moins, les deux ou trois heures de nuit qu'il reste.

Le blond hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Kili ouvrit la fenêtre, retira la couverture, vérifia qu'elle était suffisamment couverte quand même, et entreprit de tamponner doucement son visage et son cou avec un linge humide. Anna tremblotait, continuait à tenir des propos incohérents à voix basse, s'agitant dans son demi-sommeil. Kili s'assit contre la tête de lit et la tira à lui pour la bercer. Il se mit à chantonner la mélodie qu'ils avaient tous chantés, le premier soir chez Bilbo. Cela fonctionna puisqu'Anna, même si elle tremblait toujours, semblait avoir un sommeil plus paisible. Il l'embrassa sur le front et continua à la bercer avant de s'assoupir à son tour, exténué.

Il se réveilla un peu plus d'une heure plus tard en sursaut, et eut un début de panique en remarquant Anna qui s'agitait à nouveau, geignant d'une voix faible et éraillée. Kili posa sa main sur son front et sauta du lit en sentant la peau glacée sous ses doigts. Il referma précipitamment la fenêtre et remit la couverture sur Anna jusqu'à son menton. Il trouva une autre couverture dans un coin de la pièce et la déplia sur le lit. Il rajouta par-dessus sa cape, celle d'Anna, et son manteau. Anna ouvrit à peine les yeux.

-Ki…li… grogna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis là Anna, dit-il doucement. Il faut que tu dormes, tu as besoin de regagner tes forces.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai soif.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit que le flacon d'alcool de menthe. Ç'aurait pu être utile pour l'aider à se rendormir, mais ça n'aurait pas réellement étanché sa soif et il n'avait pas envie de la voir avec la gueule de bois à nouveau, surtout pas alors qu'elle devait se remettre d'une blessure aussi sérieuse.

-Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre, ne bouge pas.

Il sortit en courant de la pièce et se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre récupérer un cruchon d'eau, un morceau de pain et un gobelet. Il revint chez Anna et ferma la porte avec son pied. Il lui remplit un gobelet et l'aida à boire, doucement. Elle toussa un peu mais réussit à avaler l'eau sans avoir trop mal.

-Voilà. Ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête et il l'aida à se recoucher correctement.

-Alrich… Il est mort ?

-Le bandit ? Je l'ai tué, oui.

-Comment tu as fait ? Il était plus rapide, tellement que c'en était troublant…

-Je lui ai tiré une flèche dans la cuisse, une dans le cœur, une dans la gorge et une dans le front. Il n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper crois-moi.

-Mais pourquoi…

-Anna, tu devrais dormir. On verra plus tard pour les questions.

Elle ferma les yeux et Kili s'allongea par-dessus la couverture près d'elle. Lui aussi avait besoin de dormir.

* * *

 _ **C'est bon, rassurés pour Anna ?**_

 _ **J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire : Merci beaucoup. Je viens de me rendre compte que depuis que j'ai commencé à publier, en cummulé, j'ai atteint les 40 000 vues. Et ça compte énormément pour moi, alors merci beaucoup parce que c'est grâce à vous. Je vous aime et je vous envoie des cookies mentaux.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_


	40. 39 : Un nouveau départ

_**Hello les p'tits chous ! Désolée pour le retard, j'étais débordée et je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt.**_

 _ **Anga27 : Kili et Anna sont comme des frères en soeurs en fait :) on verra peut-être Bilbo et Camille... peut-être...**_

 _ **Plume fine : Merci beaucoup. Vraiment ça me touche, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : Oui, elle va morfler comme tu dis. De rien :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 39 : Un nouveau départ

Il se réveilla alors que les premières lueurs annonciatrices du soleil rougeoyaient à l'est. Il se leva et examina l'état d'Anna. Elle dormait paisiblement et sa respiration était régulière. Sa température était normale, et sa blessure n'avait pas l'air infectée. Rassuré, il sortit de la chambre et alla chercher à manger pour lui et sa meilleure amie. Il revint déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit et entrouvrit la fenêtre, respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons. Il se sentait très fatigué, pourtant il ne voulait pas dormir.

Avec un peu de chance, ils pourront la ramener à Erebor aujourd'hui et elle pourra avoir le repos dont elle avait tant besoin. Anna se réveilla en grommelant comme à son habitude, et Kili sourit en allant s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en repoussant quelques mèches derrière son oreille.

-J'ai mal, répondit-elle en portant la main à son visage mais Kili l'en empêcha.

-Pas maintenant, lui dit-il. Tiens, je t'ai pris à manger aux cuisines. Tu as droit à de la purée de pommes de terre froide, du lait frais et de la compote de fruits.

Elle voulut lever les yeux au ciel mais y renonça à cause de la douleur dans sa paupière gauche, légèrement gonflée. Elle réussit à tenir le bol de purée et la cuillère toute seule, alors Kili se leva.

-Je vais voir si les autres sont réveillés. Si le médecin est d'accord, aujourd'hui nous te ramènerons à Erebor, et tu resteras au repos là-bas. Mais mange tranquillement et repose-toi pour le moment, je reviens vite.

Il sortit de la pièce en quête de Bain, du médecin et des autres nains. Il trouva le souverain des lieux dans le salon où il les avait reçus la veille, penché sur des documents.

-Excusez-moi, Roi Bain ? demanda Kili en frappant à la porte.

-Prince Kili, je vous en prie, entrez.

-Merci.

Kili vint s'asseoir devant le bureau qu'occupait Bain. Le souverain se passa une main lasse sur le visage en mettant ses documents de côté.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il. Elle a réussi à dormir ?

-Oui… Elle a passé la nuit et ne s'est pas trop plainte de la douleur alors ça ira. Merci pour tout, vraiment.

-Je vous en prie. Elle nous a rendu un immense service en tuant ces bandits, la moindre des choses est de lui fournir toute l'aide médicale dont elle a besoin. Je suis rassuré de savoir qu'elle ira mieux. Vous étiez venu pour quelque chose en particulier ?

-Si le médecin pouvait passer rapidement la voir, ce serait bien. J'aimerais la ramener à la maison le plus tôt possible, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer chez elle, avec sa famille. Sa belle-sœur était, est toujours en fait, infirmière je crois, alors je suis convaincu qu'elle se remettra vite.

-Bien évidemment. Je vais faire le nécessaire, et préparer une carriole. Tout sera prêt d'ici deux heures je pense.

-Parfait. Encore merci, du fond du cœur. Je vais retourner avec Anna, je ne voudrais pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. A plus tard.

Kili remonta tranquillement l'escalier et traversa le couloir pour retourner voir sa meilleure amie, et croisa son frère qui rentrait dans sa propre chambre. Kili haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire et entra dans la chambre d'Anna. A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il se précipitait vers le lit, la voyant pleurer.

-Anna ! Anna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Anna, explique-moi !

-J'ai mal, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai mal à la joue, ça brûle…

-Je vais chercher le médecin, tiens bon, ça va aller ! Je m'en charge ! cria-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Il courut en bas et croisa le médecin qui arrivait justement au palais. Il lui signifia le problème et l'homme partit immédiatement dans la chambre de la concernée. Kili faillit envoyer son poing dans le mur tellement il fumait de rage. Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre et fit irruption dans la chambre de son frère. Et là il explosa.

-J'en ai marre de tes conneries Fili ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui dire ?!

 _ **FLASHBACK DE QUELQUES MINUTES**_

Fili n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était resté allongé en étoile de mer sur son lit, à fixer le plafond dans l'espoir d'un conseil divin. Il savait Anna en sécurité avec son frère dans la pièce d'à côté, mais ça le tuait de ne pas être avec elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire à chaque fois ?

Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, non. C'est en lui qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Il la trouvait trop bien pour lui. A tel point qu'il avait peur de la perdre à tout instant. Peur qu'elle se lasse, peur qu'elle parte, peur qu'elle décide de le laisser derrière. Alors pour se protéger de ce ''risque'' – qui aurait été inexistant s'il n'avait pas fait de boulettes – il dérapait et la poussait presque à partir. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle, d'être celui qui mettait fin à tout ça de son plein gré. Et il s'en mordait les doigts à chaque fois, mais continuait.

Il entendit Kili sortir de la chambre d'Anna et se releva. Avant qu'il ne bouge d'avantage il entendit son frère revenir dans la chambre. Il colla son oreille au mur pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux mais avait une vague idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Dès qu'il entendit Kili sortir de la pièce et s'éloigner dans le couloir il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre d'Anna. Elle était en train de finir de manger, quand elle le remarqua. Elle posa calmement la compote de fruits sur le plateau et leva ses yeux clairs vers lui. Il pouvait distinguer une foule d'émotions dans ces deux orbes bleus qui le regardaient. De la colère, du regret, de la tristesse, et derrière tous ces voiles sombres, une faible étincelle d'amour. Cela lui donna tout juste le courage de faire ce pourquoi il était là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de garder neutre.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta Anna.

Fili soupira. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

-J'ai décidé de… comment tu disais déjà ? Ah oui, d'arrêter de jouer au con. Je suis tellement désolé Anna, si tu savais… Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. J'ai été stupide et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et…

-Sors.

Elle l'avait doucement, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'autorité. Fili faillit sourire. Elle avait quelque chose de princier dans sa voix et quelque part, ça le rendait fier.

-Non, répondit-il. Je suis prêt à obéir au moindre de tes désirs, crois-moi, mais seulement si cela contribue d'une manière ou d'une autre à ton bonheur. Et quoique tu en dises, je te connais bien. Et si je sors de cette pièce, tu ne seras pas plus heureuse. Je vais seulement te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, et après, je sortirai, tu as ma parole.

-Non, ta parole je n'en veux pas. Tu as juré je ne sais combien de fois que tu ne laisserais jamais rien m'arriver, et à chaque fois j'ai frôlé la mort, et la dernière fois je suis tout simplement morte, répliqua Anna tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel mais se retint de dire quelque chose de désobligeant, ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment aidé à plaider sa cause ensuite. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

-Je ne vais certainement pas contester ça, et je m'excuse. Mais si je suis venu c'est pour te demander une dernière chance. La dernière. Si je manque celle-là, ce sera tant pis pour moi. Je te demande seulement de ne pas me rejeter, pas tout de suite.

Anna haussa un sourcil, sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre. Fili poursuivit.

-On va rentrer à Erebor, et je suis réellement désolé pour toi mais tu vas devoir rester au lit un certain nombre de jours, et encore rester au calme un long moment. Je vais devoir m'acquitter de mon devoir de Prince, mais je viendrai te voir tous les jours. Je t'apporterai ce dont tu as envie chaque jour. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, à part te laisser tranquille. Et quand tu iras mieux, je t'emmènerai où tu le voudras dans Erebor. On fera tout ce que tu voudras. Je ferai tout pour me rattraper, et te convaincre de rester à mes côtés, sans t'envahir. Et si, au bout de ta période de récupération, je n'ai pas réussi à réparer notre relation, ou du moins à recoller les pièces principales du puzzle, tu feras ce que tu voudras. Rester à Erebor mais séparée de moi, partir où tu veux… C'est promis. Enfin non, on a dit plus de promesses. Mais je le ferai, pour toi. Je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux et aller où tu veux, je t'aiderai même, si tu en as besoin.

Un silence s'installa ensuite. Fili réfléchit à ajouter quelque chose, mais s'abstint.

-Je te laisse te reposer, dit-il finalement en sortant avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Remets-toi bien.

Anna attendit que la porte de sa chambre soit bien fermée, et cessa de retenir ses pleurs. Les larmes salées finirent par dévaler sur ses joues et elle les essuya d'un revers de main. Elle allait lui accorder, sa chance, évidemment. Mais comme il l'avait dit, ce serait la dernière. Et après tout, il promettait de faire tous les efforts, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était accepter de le voir tous les jours. Et si possible, arriver à le pardonner. Après tout, quel couple ne se disputait jamais ? Et puis il n'était pas son fiancé pour rien. Et elle avait un peu provoqué aussi, elle avait cherché à l'énerver.

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Et puisque c'était bien sa veine, Kili rentra à cet instant dans sa chambre et paniqua quand il la vit pleurer.

 _ **FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Fili termina de raconter avec détail tout ce qu'il avait dit à Anna. Kili passa une main lasse sur son visage en secouant la tête.

-Par Mahal, vous allez finir par me tuer d'épuisement tous les deux ! se plaignit le brun.

Il sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter, mais tout de même assez content que Fili soit prêt à tout tenter et à ramper devant sa fiancée pour la reconquérir.

Il retourna chez Anna et attendit pendant que le médecin vérifiait le début de cicatrisation.

-Très bien, fit le médecin en se redressant. Tout ça m'a l'air de bien cicatriser pour le moment, pas d'infection. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, mais il faudra voir régulièrement un médecin là-bas, qu'il vérifie que tout va bien. Vous allez rester au lit pendant deux semaines pour bien récupérer, et vous resterez au calme encore trois semaines après, vous m'avez bien compris ? C'est important de bien récupérer du premier coup, sinon vous allez être épuisée tout le temps. Voilà, mon travail ici est terminé. Au revoir, demoiselle naine, et portez-vous bien.

Anna le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Kili sourit en s'approchant et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Bain fait préparer une carriole, on te ramène à la maison d'ici quelques minutes, lui annonça-t-il.

-Une carriole ?! Oh non, je veux monter Tempête ! Je peux monter sur un poney quand même, j'ai juste à rester dessus, il connaît le chemin.

-Non ! Tu as entendu le médecin, tu dois rester couchée pour deux semaines. Par pitié ne commence pas avec ton attitude infantile ! Je suis trop fatigué pour ça, je te rappelle que je suis venu te sauver la vie en plein milieu de la nuit, alors pour une fois tu la boucles et tu me laisses gérer tout ça, d'accord ?

Anna fut surprise par l'attitude de leader de Kili, mais finit par soupirer avec un air blasé.

-D'accord, va pour la carriole. Mon sac n'est pas défait donc je n'ai qu'à le ramasser en passant.

Elle essaya de se lever mais était en réalité tellement faible qu'elle faillit s'écraser, si ce n'était pour Kili qui la rattrapa.

-Je vais t'emmener à la carriole dans cinq minutes, laisse-moi le temps de charger tes affaires et de dire à Fili qu'on part.

Anna hocha la tête alors qu'il la remettait sur son lit, et attendit tranquillement que le brun revienne la chercher. Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, Kili fit à nouveau son apparition dans la chambre.

-Allez la folle, on rentre chez nous ! Par contre, il neige dehors, donc on va t'emmitoufler dans une couverture.

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, Kili l'enveloppa dans une épaisse étoffe de laine et la souleva comme un bébé. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit précautionneusement les escaliers avant de sortir dans la cour, faisant bien attention à son précieux chargement. Il l'allongea dans la carriole et vérifia que les branches étaient bien accrochées de chaque côté de Tempête. Bain sortit du palais et vint les saluer avant leur départ. Fili s'approcha d'Anna pendant que Kili s'occupait de remercier le maître des lieux.

-Tu n'auras pas froid avec toute cette neige ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux que j'aille chercher d'autres couvertures ?

-Non, merci Fili. Le trajet ne durera pas plus d'une demi-heure puisqu'on va marcher au pas. Je n'aurai même pas le temps d'avoir froid.

-D'accord. Je crois que j'en ai une accrochée à ma selle, si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

-D'accord, merci.

Fili hocha la tête et grimpa souplement sur sa propre monture. Il se sentait mieux, sachant qu'Anna lui laissait sa dernière chance. Anna de son côté devenait convaincue d'avoir pris la bonne décision. S'il se comportait comme ça avec elle durant les prochaines semaines, ça devrait bien se passer.

Finalement le petit cortège se mit en marche et sortit de la ville. Anna regretta un instant d'avoir refusé une couverture supplémentaire, lorsqu'elle sentit la brise glaciale s'infiltrer sous son plaid. La neige, faite de quelques flocons voletant dans la brise, se transformait rapidement en une précipitation plus drue et plus froide encore. Kili devenait un peu nerveux.

-La carriole va finir enlisée, grommela-t-il. Anna, tout va bien ?

-Oui, mais on doit se dépêcher ou alors je vais finir en glaçon.

Une couverture lui fut envoyée par Fili, qu'elle déplia sur elle après avoir envoyé un signe de tête reconnaissant au blond. Ils progressaient dans la neige assez lentement mais ne dépassèrent pas le temps estimé par Anna. La carriole eut plus de mal à avancer sur la dernière centaine de mètres, les roues n'accrochaient plus du tout sur la neige et patinaient. Anna avait les lèvres bleues, tremblait de froid et claquait des dents. Kili finit par le remarquer.

-Oh non, Anna tient bon, nous y sommes presque ! Fili, prends-la sur ton poney mais reste au pas ! Je vais prévenir les gardes !

Et avec ça il partit au galop vers la grande porte d'Erebor. Fili sauta à bas de sa monture et en tenant bien les couvertures, souleva sa fiancée avant de l'asseoir en amazone devant la selle. Il sauta derrière elle et la ceintura pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-C'est bientôt fini, tu vas être au chaud très vite, ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte. Tiens bon juste trois minutes.

Un garde prit les rênes de son cheval alors qu'il se laissait glisser à terre et soulevait Anna en la serrant bien contre lui. Un autre soldat s'approcha mais Fili ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, et partit en courant vers la chambre qu'Anna occupait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus.

Il la déposa doucement sur le fauteuil et défit le lit. Il revint vite vers elle et lui enleva ses bottes avant d'épousseter les couvertures pour en retirer la neige. Il l'allongea sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Il alluma un feu dans la petite cheminée et ramena une couverture supplémentaire au passage.

-Kili va arriver avec un médecin, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Anna hocha la tête sans cesser de claquer des dents. Fili approcha doucement sa main de son visage pour qu'elle ne se méprenne pas, et posa sa paume sur le front de sa fiancée.

-Tu as de la fièvre… Tu veux que je rajoute une couverture ?

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

Il trouva une couette dans un placard et l'étendit par-dessus toutes les autres. Le médecin, précédé de Kili, arriva à ce moment. Il commença tout de suite à l'ausculter alors que Fili reculait pour lui laisser la place.

-Il faut prévenir Marie, dit Kili. Tu veux bien aller la chercher ? Je reste avec Anna.

-Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite, accepta le blond.

Il se dépêcha dans les couloirs et débarqua dans la chambre de Marie tout essoufflé. Il lui suffit de placer les mots « Anna », « blessée » et « rentrés en urgence » dans la même phrase pour que Marie lui colle Maëlia dans les bras et parte en courant. Fili resta figé sur place avec la toute petite fille dans les bras, la regardant avec de grands yeux.

Maëlia babillait en mâchonnant un jouet en plastique que Marie avait pensé à amener lorsqu'ils avaient quitté son ancien monde.

-Tu vas bientôt avoir deux ans toi, non ?

Maëlia ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué qu'on lui parlait et continuait à mâchonner tranquillement son jouet comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est curieux qu'à ton âge tu ne marches toujours pas… Et tu dis à peine trois mots. Je me demande pourquoi…

Pendant que Fili exprimait ses réflexions, Maëlia saisit une de ses moustaches du bout des doigts et posa sa petite tête blonde contre sa poitrine.

-Nana, dit-elle de sa toute petite voix.

Fili arrêta son monologue et baissa ses yeux sur la nièce de sa fiancée.

-Bonne idée p'tite puce, on va aller voir ta tante, sourit le blond.

Il la cala sur son flanc avec un bras et la retint avec son autre main avant de revenir dans la chambre d'Anna.

De son côté, Anna serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler quand le médecin commença à examiner la blessure de plus près.

-Bon, ça n'a pas l'air infecté mais le froid a étrangement aggravé la douleur apparemment. Et il faudra faire tomber cette fièvre aussi, sinon elle n'arrivera pas à se reposer comme elle en a besoin.

-On pourrait utiliser du pavot de Californie, suggéra Marie.

Le médecin se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Du quoi, demoiselle ?

-Du pavot de Californie. _Eschscholtzia californica_. C'est une plante qui peut faire office de sédatif et d'analgésique, et dans son cas ce ne serait pas du luxe. Vous n'avez pas une herboristerie dans cette montagne ?

-Je dois pouvoir trouver ça, acquiesça le médecin. Vous êtes capable de la prendre en charge pendant que je m'occupe de ça ?

-J'étais infirmière en chirurgie, ne vous en faites pas pour moi !

Le nain hocha la tête et sortit pour aller chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Marie repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui collait au front de sa belle-sœur et lui caressa doucement le visage.

-On parlera de la blessure quand tu iras un peu mieux, d'accord ? Mais ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Anna secoua la tête. Fili rentra à ce moment dans la pièce en cajolant Maëlia. Marie l'observa avec un sourire attendri, Kili également. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le blond fut le regard agréablement étonné de sa fiancée. Elle avait ce tout petit sourire qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il s'approcha du lit et assit Maëlia juste à côté d'Anna.

-Hey, petite puce. Comment va ma nièce préférée ? dit faiblement la jeune femme.

-Nana, prononça la petite fille en tendant le doigt vers Anna.

-Oui, Nana. C'est bien ma grande.

Une petite quinte de toux lui coupa la parole. Kili récupéra la petite et l'emmena jouer dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Fili s'assit sur le fauteuil pour ne pas se mettre à faire les cent pas. La fatigue finit par le rattraper et il s'endormit là.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine, bisous.**_


	41. 40 : Une bonne nouvelle

_**Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je sais, je suis en retard et je n'ai aucune excuse...**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : ah mais il va ramper ne t'inquiète pas ! De rien, et merci de toujours laisser une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : bien sûr, une petite fièvre ne va pas arrêter notre Anna ! Et Fili va devenir gentil ne t'en fais pas. De rien, bisous, et merci de toujours être au rendez-vous !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 40 : Une bonne nouvelle

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour en urgence de Dale. Anna comptait les jours, et il ne lui en restait que deux à passer dans ce lit, bloquée sous ces couvertures de malheur qu'elle ne pouvait même plus voir en peinture.

Elle venait de se réveiller après une autre nuit pleine de cauchemars d'où elle avait émergé subitement en sueur, complètement tétanisée dans une crise d'hyperventilation. Aussitôt Fili s'éjecta de son fauteuil dans un bond et se précipita à côté d'elle. Il retira d'un mouvement brusque les couvertures avec sa main droite pendant qu'il trempait sa main gauche dans une bassine d'eau et la glissait sur la nuque d'Anna pour qu'elle reconnecte avec la réalité.

-Anna, Anna calme-toi. Anna ! Anna, écoute-moi ! C'est Fili. Écoute-moi. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Tout va bien. Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Respire doucement, détends-toi. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Sa voix maîtrisée sonnait presque comme un envoûtement, guidant lentement Anna hors des griffes noires de son cauchemar. Finalement il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se détendre et son souffle se régulariser. Il l'aida à s'asseoir contre les oreillers et repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Là, ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-On voit une amélioration, ajouta-t-il. Maintenant tu dors des nuits complètes, tu ne te réveilles plus trois fois par nuit.

-Mais il reste les cauchemars, grommela-t-elle en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

-Je sais, dit-il gentiment. Je vais aller chercher le petit-déjeuner, toi tu ne bouges pas.

-Ça, ça ne risque pas…

Le blond sortit de sa chambre en étouffant un bâillement.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Fili était resté avec elle presque toutes les nuits. En journée, Marie était toujours là, prenant en charge tout problème d'ordre médical et tenant compagnie à sa belle-sœur/meilleure amie. Et elle amenait Maëlia, qui était un vrai rayon de soleil pour Anna. Fili se débrouillait toujours pour passer la voir au moins une demi-heure, en milieu de matinée ou après déjeuner. Il tenait sa promesse, et petit à petit, ils remettaient ensemble les blocs éparpillés de leur relation. Enfin pour le moment, ils mettaient surtout tout à plat, et à force de discussions ils posaient les cadres d'éventuels projets pour l'avenir, et reprenaient tout doucement certaines habitudes. Deux nuits, Kili avait débarqué après dîner et avait mis Fili à la porte. Le blond refusait de l'admettre au début mais Thorin se reposait de plus en plus sur lui et il était noyé sous le travail. Qui a dit qu'être un futur monarque était simple ? Et il faisait l'impossible pour avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec sa fiancée. Alors parfois il avait besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil. Veiller Anna pouvait être épuisant quand elle se réveillait trois fois dans la nuit.

-Deux œufs sur le plat avec deux toasts grillés juste comme il faut, une infusion de menthe légèrement sucrée, trois tranches de bacon croustillantes à souhait et un bol de haricots blancs avec la sauce tomate secrète de Bombur, annonça Fili en revenant dans la pièce. Il avait tout préparé juste à temps. Il a aussi dit qu'il avait ajouté quelque chose dans sa sauce secrète, un essai juste pour toi.

Anna sourit. Bombur était vraiment le roi des fourneaux ! Il connaissait ses goûts par cœur et lui préparait toujours quelque chose qui lui rendait le sourire.

-Merci, le remercia-t-elle alors qu'il déposait précautionneusement le plateau sur ses genoux. Tu n'as rien pris pour toi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim, répondit le blond en secouant la tête.

Anna soupira longuement avant de relever les yeux et de les planter dans ceux de Fili.

-Par quoi je commence ? Le fait que tu me mentes en pensant que je ne vais rien remarquer ou tout du moins rien dire, ou le fait que tu aies l'air d'avoir perdu dix kilos en deux semaines ?

Le blond fit la moue et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Désolé. C'est juste que je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, tu dois te concentrer sur ta guérison.

-Va pour cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Mais explique-moi.

-J'ai à peine le temps de manger avec tout le travail que j'ai, et je suis tellement stressé que j'ai du mal à finir mes repas. Et oui, j'ai perdu du poids depuis qu'on est rentrés.

-Demande à Thorin de relâcher la pression alors ! Tu ne peux pas mettre ta santé en jeu comme ça. Ton oncle est Roi depuis des années, pourtant il se porte comme un charme alors ça prouve bien que tu peux lever le pied.

Fili parut hésiter et Anna hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

-Non, ne réponds même pas. Promets-moi seulement d'y penser, d'accord ? Et d'ici là, tu vas manger ça.

Elle déchira un toast en deux et fit un sandwich avec un des œufs et une tranche de bacon. Elle tendit le tout à Fili. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

-N'espère même pas négocier Monsieur le futur Roi. Je sacrifie une part de mon petit plaisir du matin pour ta santé alors tu dis merci et tu gobes ce sandwich avant que je ne l'enfonce de force au fond de ta bouche ! Allez !

Il prit le sandwich et lui tira la langue avant d'en prendre une bouchée.

-Allez, va travailler maintenant. N'oublie pas de parler à ton oncle. Et passe plutôt cet après-midi si tu peux, ce matin j'ai des trucs à faire avec Marie.

-Très bien. On se voit cet après-midi alors. A plus tard.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce en finissant son sandwich. Anna secoua la tête en soupirant et entreprit de finir son petit-déjeuner jusqu'à la dernière miette. Elle se pencha et déposa le plateau sur le sol avant de remonter les couvertures sur elle en grommelant. Deux jours. Plus que deux petites journées et elle aurait le droit de bouger de ce lit pour autre chose que la douche et les besoins naturels, et sans forcément être surveillée à chaque fois. Elle avait hâte.

-Debout là-dedans ! fit une voix féminine bien connue.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle Marie, grogna Anna.

-Allez, détends-toi ma grosse, plus que deux jours. Et puis souris parce que Maëlia elle n'aime pas quand Tatie Nana elle boude. Hein ma chérie ? ajouta Marie en regardant sa fille.

-Nana zolie, prononça difficilement la petite en tendant les bras vers Anna.

Anna sourit avec attendrissement et se redressa assise contre les oreillers avant de tendre les bras pour recevoir sa nièce. Marie posa sa fille sur les genoux de la jeune femme et commença à ranger la chambre.

-La plus jolie c'est toi, p'tite puce ! lança Anna en lui faisant des bisous partout. Va falloir que je surveille les garçons d'ici quelques années hein !

-Pitié non, j'ai encore au moins quinze ans avant ça !

Anna regarda Marie avec de grands yeux.

-Marie, la petite va avoir deux ans dans moins de deux mois. Tu as entre dix et douze ans avant d'avoir « la » discussion avec ta fille. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Quand j'avais treize ans, que Thomas avait galéré pendant une heure avec « la » discussion et que finalement il t'avait appelé au bord de la crise de nerfs et que tu m'avais emmenée boire un chocolat chaud dans un bar branché pour finalement plier les explications en un quart d'heure ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec un sourire nostalgique.

-J'avais treize ans, reprit Anna. Et Thomas voulait avoir « la » discussion parce qu'il m'avait entendu au téléphone avec… comment c'était déjà ? Ah oui, Clément ! Parce que Clément m'expliquait comment faire un devoir de biologie par téléphone.

-Oui, je m'en souviens ! Le fameux devoir sur les grenouilles !

Anna fit une grimace dégoûtée.

-Heureusement que c'est passé ce temps-là, grommela-t-elle. Non, je me rappelle, le meilleur moment, c'était l'année de mes quatorze ans, quand je courais après Xavier, le beau gosse tombeur du collège ! Tu te souviens ?

-Bien sûr que je me souviens de lui ! Je me souviens surtout de la fête que tu as faite pour tes quinze ans, quand tu étais tétanisée devant ton téléphone pendant trente-cinq minutes avant d'oser l'appeler pour l'inviter à ta fête. On aurait vraiment dit que ta vie ne tenait qu'à ça à l'époque.

-Mais il était tellement craquant, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son petit sourire insolent ! Je me souviens de toutes nos stratégies tordues à l'époque… La galère pour attirer son attention, quand tu avais embauché un de tes amis pour m'aider à le rendre jaloux, ce qui n'avait pas marché d'ailleurs, quand justement suite à ça j'avais joué la fille éplorée pour qu'il vienne me consoler et que je m'étais retrouvée avec Marcus qui me collait en pensant que j'avais besoin de l'épaule d'un homme pour pleurer.

-Le petit brun qui avait des mains baladeuses ? demanda Marie.

-Non, ça c'était Constantin, qui avait une touffe de cheveux pas possible et des lunettes à la Harry Potter. Marcus c'était le gars super gentil, avec la coupe au bol châtain clair et le look de bourge. Enfin bref, tout ça c'est le passé. Mais ça rappelle des souvenirs…

-Tu l'as dit, acquiesça Marie. Mais pourquoi on parlait de ça déjà ?

-Pour ta fille. Je te dis, dès ses douze-treize ans il faudra se tenir vigilants. Moi je n'ai pas attendu dix-sept ans pour m'intéresser aux garçons, donc tu n'as pas quinze ans avant « la » grande discussion. Enfin bref. Et elle s'est rendormie en plus !

Leurs regards tombèrent sur Maëlia qui s'était pelotonnée contre sa tante et suçait son pouce. Anna l'embrassa sur le front et la berça doucement. Marie prit le plateau et se redressa.

-Bon, dix minutes de sommeil supplémentaire pour ma fille et dix minutes tranquilles pour toi. Je redescends ça aux cuisines et je remonte avec tes médicaments, je les ai oubliés. Ah oui, et j'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ah non ma grosse, tu vas devoir attendre dix minutes ! A tout-à-l'heure.

Et avec ça Marie sortit de la pièce sans manquer de faire un clin d'œil à Anna. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel sans commentaire. Pendant dix minutes elle regarda Maëlia avec attendrissement en caressant doucement ses cheveux tout doux.

Elle adorait sa nièce. Au moment où elle a su que Marie était enceinte, elle avait ressenti un tout petit peu de jalousie – due à la perte récente de son propre enfant mais ce sentiment avait très vite disparu – et un peu de peur quant à l'avenir de ce bout de chou qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Mais un jour, elle avait posé sa main sur le ventre arrondi de sa belle-sœur et elle avait senti un coup. Là, ça avait été comme un coup de foudre et elle s'était juré d'être la meilleure tante possible pour ce bébé, et que quoiqu'il arrive, il ou elle grandira dans une bulle de perfection et de bonheur.

Avec le travail très prenant de Marie, Anna avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Maëlia dès sa naissance, et avait endossé plusieurs rôles pour cette enfant : tante, marraine – officieusement car le baptême n'était pas dans leurs convictions personnelles, baby-sitter… Et elle était prête à enfiler le costume de grande sœur/meilleure amie dès que Maëlia en aurait besoin. Elle adorait sa nièce et adorait s'en occuper.

Et là, en extase devant cette petite, Anna se rendit compte d'une chose. Elle se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui, à presque vingt-et-un an, elle voulait aussi un jour serrer un petit bébé contre sa poitrine en souriant. Et elle avait envie que ce bébé, ce soit le sien. Et au moment même où elle pensa à ça, elle prit peur. Elle avait perdu son bébé déjà une fois, et le simple fait que perdre son enfant entre dans les options si elle tombait enceinte la terrorisait au plus profond de son être. Elle resserra légèrement ses bras autour de Maëlia en maîtrisant comme elle le pouvait les tremblements de sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle respira calmement en se disant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, elle était sûre de ne pas être enceinte pour le moment. Et puis ce n'était pas pareil, là elle ne sortait pas d'un long coma, elle ne se retrouvait pas enceinte sans même savoir quand et avec qui elle avait pu concevoir un enfant, elle ne venait pas de perdre son grand frère. Tout était mieux aujourd'hui, sauf pour ce qui était de son grand frère évidemment. Mais la douleur était passée à présent, et les souvenirs ramenaient un curieux mélange de bonheur et de nostalgie en elle.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Marie qui revenait dans la pièce avec un plateau de médicaments.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anna ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement en remarquant la tête de sa meilleure amie.

-Non, ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées. J'ai encore quoi à prendre comme médicaments ?

-Pour les montées de fièvre, tisane froide de tilleul et sureau, pour l'anémie ferriprive légère, infusion glacée de ginseng et guarana, des cachets – que j'ai galéré à préparer – au millepertuis pour…

-… pour la soi-disant dépression légère que je fais, je sais. Quoi d'autre ? ajouta Anna sans se formaliser.

-Pour la douleur, comme d'habitude tu as ta dose de Pavot de Californie, mais seulement si c'est vraiment intolérable. Ah, et petite nouveauté ! J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose pour les crises d'angoisse la nuit, je préviendrai les autres. C'est une infusion très concentrée à la valériane, à la passiflore, et à l'aubépine. Quelques gorgées suffisent, ça devrait être puissant comme truc. Ne prend surtout pas un verre entier même en cas de grosse crise, je ne suis pas sûre des effets négatifs en cas de surdose.

-Merci je me sens très rassurée, plaisanta Anna. Non, plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir préparé tout ça. Tu t'en sors avec l'herboristerie ?

-Je n'y passe pas tellement de temps tu sais, juste un moment tous les soirs pour préparer ce dont tu as besoin. Mais dès que tu iras mieux je vais y travailler. Ils me proposent un très bon salaire – d'après Kili, j'aurai quelque chose à faire de mes journées alors je n'ai plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour garder Maëlia, et je dois voir le système scolaire d'ici parce que je n'y connais rien.

-Eh bien au moins tu as de quoi faire avec tout ça. Bon, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

-C'est à propos de Kili et moi, rougit Marie. Tu sais, il a rendu officiel le fait qu'il me faisait la cour, comme il dit.

-Oui je m'en souviens, il failli casser une chope de bière pour ça, le soir de mes fiançailles officielles.

-Je m'en souviens, oui. Mais tu sais, dans la société naine, une femme peut avoir plusieurs hommes qui lui font la cour en même temps. Et un nain ne peut courtiser qu'une seule femme à la fois d'ailleurs. Moi, comme tu le sais, il n'y a que Kili qui me courtise.

-Je sais tout ça, sourit Anna. Où veux-tu en venir exactement ?

-Kili commence à parler d'avenir tu sais, et je me pose des questions.

-C'est normal. Je m'en suis posée aussi quand Fili parlait d'avenir, et je n'avais que seize ans ! Et puis je ne te dis pas comment c'était le boxon dans ma tête quand on s'est fiancés. Et je suis là pour t'aider mais très honnêtement, laisse juste faire le temps, n'y réfléchit pas plus que nécessaire. Et quoiqu'il arrive tu sais que je suis derrière toi.

Marie allait répondre quand Kili débarqua dans la chambre.

-Désolé d'interrompre. Marie, Dwalin te cherche, il a eu un blessé à l'entraînement et le médecin est déjà sur une urgence. On m'a envoyé cherché de l'aide et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je peux rester avec Anna si tu veux.

-Très bien, je descends au terrain d'entraînement tout de suite. Anna, tu lui expliques pour les médicaments s'il-te-plaît ? Et gardez Maëlia !

Elle fila en courant sans attendre. Kili embrassa Anna sur le front et réveilla gentiment Maëlia avant de lui faire un câlin.

-L'urgence tombe bien, je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit Kili en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Décidément c'est la journée… Je t'écoute, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? sourit-elle.

Kili sembla hésiter un instant et se gratta nerveusement l'oreille avant de se lancer.

-Voilà, je compte arrêter de courtiser Marie.

Les yeux d'Anna s'agrandirent d'un coup et elle eut un mouvement de recul en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh… soit j'ai sous-estimé mes montées de fièvre et j'ai une hallucination particulièrement étrange, soit j'ai loupé un épisode visiblement très important. Tu m'expliques ?

-Voilà, j'ai besoin de ton aide parce que je veux la demander en mariage.

-QUOI !?

-Tu crois que c'est trop tôt ? Ou alors qu'elle ne veut pas se remarier ? Ou que…

-Stop ! fit Anna en levant une main. Tu parles trop, tais-toi deux secondes que mon cerveau puisse enregistrer tout ça.

Kili lui fit un sourire coupable et vérifia que Maëlia était confortablement installée sur ses genoux.

-Bon, je suis contente que vous soyez bien ensemble au point que tu aies envie de l'épouser. Vraiment je suis contente. Et tu as bien fait de venir me voir, parce qu'avant de la demander en mariage, je pense qu'il y a quelques bricoles qui pourraient t'être utiles.

Kili hocha la tête rapidement, toute ouïe.

-Je connais Marie par cœur et on a déjà parlé une ou deux fois d'une possibilité de remariage pour elle si elle retrouvait quelqu'un, ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui. Et je sais ce dont elle a envie.

-Dis-moi tout je t'en supplie, lança Kili.

-Premièrement, pas de bague. Que ça te plaise ou non, elle gardera toujours la bague que mon frère lui a offerte. Elle ne porte plus sa bague de mariée, mais sa première bague elle veut la garder. Alors fais-lui plutôt un bracelet ou un collier, enfin autre chose qu'une bague.

-D'accord, pas de soucis. Et quoi d'autre ?

-Par rapport à Maëlia, tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Kili.

-Une fois que vous serez mariés, tu seras légalement son beau-père. Mais tu veux l'adopter, pour que la société la considère comme ta fille ?

-Je ne sais pas, je demanderai à Marie ce qu'elle en pense. Si elle veut que je reste le beau-père de la petite, ça me va. Si elle veut que je l'adopte, je le ferai avec plaisir. J'adore Maëlia alors ce n'est pas un problème. Je ferai ce qu'il faut.

-Super. Et le dernier truc, c'est par rapport à la robe.

-La robe ? Quelle robe ? demanda Kili.

-La robe de mariée de Marie, celle qu'elle va porter le jour de votre mariage, expliqua Anna.

-Mais pourquoi tu me parles de la robe ? Elle portera la robe qu'elle veut, elle sera belle de toute façon !

Anna soupira et reporta son regard sur le brun.

-Chez nous, la tradition c'est de porter une robe blanche. Ici c'est quoi la couleur traditionnelle ?

-La mariée porte une robe dont les couleurs sont celles de son futur mari. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu portes du bleu et du doré à votre mariage.

-Hors de question, le doré ça ne me va pas, rit Anna. Tes couleurs, ce sont lesquelles ?

-Bleu et argent. Argent c'est pour le deuxième prince en fait, et bleu c'est le bleu de Durin évidemment.

-Je vois. Je ne sais pas si elle va aimer le bleu et argent, ça reste à voir. Mais en fait je te demande tout ça parce que je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas se marier en blanc, et comme je ne connais pas encore tous les codes d'ici, je voulais m'assurer que ça ne te dérangerait pas.

-Non, pas du tout. Elle se marie dans la couleur qu'elle veut, sauf en noir parce que noir ça ne convient pas aux mariages.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour alors. On n'a plus qu'à organiser une demande en mariage historique entre ma tarée de meilleure amie et mon presque petit frère.

-Ouais ! s'écria Kili en serrant Maëlia contre son cœur. Mais je suis ton presque grand frère, je suis plus âgé que toi !

-Dans tes rêves oui ! Tu resteras toujours le petit frère que je n'ai pas eu. Mais c'est parce qu'on est tous les deux les petits derniers de nos familles respectives.

-Sûrement, sourit le brun. Bon, tu prends tes médicaments maintenant ? Parce que si tu espérais y échapper en discutant avec moi c'est raté. Allez, cul sec ! ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une des infusions.

* * *

 _ **Voili voilou... Ca vous a plu ? Dites moi tout dans vos reviews ! Et la fin est très proche, plus que deux chapitres !**_

 ** _Par rapport à toutes les plantes que je cite, je me suis renseignée sur les différentes vertus médicinales de ces plantes et normalement je n'ai pas dit de grosse bêtise..._**


	42. 41 : Une excellente idée

_**Hello mes p'tits chous.**_

 _ **Je sais, j'ai un mois de retard. Deux semaines en fait, puisqu'il y avait les vacances scolaires de la zone parisienne pendant lesquelles je ne pouvais pas publier mais j'avais oublié de prévenir... Et ensuite, les complications personnelles s'en sont mêlées et j'ai préféré retarder la publication pour m'occuper de choses plus importantes. Alors avec beaucoup de retard, voilà le chapitre 41.**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : non, c'est pas l'infusion qui fait dormir qu'elle boit en cul sec, il vaut mieux pas XD oui j'aimais bien cette discussion, assez légère mais assez importante au final. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 41 : Une excellente idée

Anna attendait Fili, il avait promis de passer dans l'après-midi et celui-ci touchait à sa fin.

Kili avait passé la matinée avec elle et Maëlia puisque Marie avait dû s'occuper du blessé jusqu'au déjeuner. Ils avaient pu discuter de quelques idées pour surprendre Marie, et Kili avait essayé, sans trop de succès, de faire marcher la petite. Marie l'avait relevé au déjeuner, apportant également une assiette remplie pour Anna. L'après-midi, Marie avait laissé des livres à Anna puisqu'elle devait aller voir Dis avec Maëlia.

Anna avait commencé à étudier rapidement l'histoire d'Erebor et de la Terre du Milieu, puisque coincée dans ce lit l'ennui l'avait rapidement gagné. Dis avait donc recommandé quelques ouvrages qui ne feraient pas de mal au manque de culture locale de la jeune femme.

Anna tendit le bras et prit le verre d'eau qui reposait sur sa table de nuit avant d'en boire quelques gorgées. Elle tourna la tête et vit la lumière qui déclinait encore. Elle soupira, se demandant si Fili l'avait oubliée. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait juré d'être toujours là, de venir tous les jours. « Et il tient toujours ses promesses, c'est bien connu… » fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle respira à fond en chassant ces pensées désagréables et reposa le livre qu'elle lisait sur la table de nuit. Elle s'ennuyait vraiment, même avec tous ces livres intéressants. Elle prit un parchemin, trempa une plume dans l'encrier et commença à noter ce dont ils avaient parlé avec Kili pour ne rien oublier. Elle enroula ensuite soigneusement le parchemin et le déposa avec le reste sur la table.

Elle se détendit contre ses oreillers et remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine, sentant la température se rafraîchir avec la nuit qui arrivait. Marie n'allait pas tarder à lui apporter son dîner, et normalement Fili devait arriver pour la nuit, à moins que Kili ne prenne la relève et qu'ils aient oublié de l'en avertir. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Fili ne s'était toujours pas pointé.

Elle continuait à réfléchir à cela quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'un éclair blond arriva et freina de justesse en dérapant sur le sol devant son lit.

-Fili ? demanda Anna. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Ça fait des heures que je t'attends et là tu décides de débarquer en mode _Fast and Furious_ avec un dérapage digne d'un film de voitures ?

-Euh…

-Vas-y, explique-moi pourquoi tu as à peu près trois heures de retard, je suis convaincue que ça va me passionner. Je t'écoute.

Fili déglutit et hésita une seconde.

-Sois pas fâchée mon amour, je te jure que j'ai l'excuse du siècle. Mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Il faut que tu mettes des vêtements chauds.

Il ouvrit l'armoire qui contenait les affaires de la jeune femme et en sortit un pantalon en peau, des bottes fourrées, un gilet de laine et un épais manteau de fourrure avant de l'aider à enfiler le tout.

-Super, et maintenant que tu m'as transformée en Bibendum, je fais quoi ? Parce qu'il ne fait pas si froid dans ma chambre, et que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de ce lit.

-On t'a interdit de sortir de ce lit pour que tu ne te fatigues pas. Mais, si tu ne marches pas et ne bouge pas, alors techniquement c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais quitté ton lit…

-Je ne te suis pas vraiment, lâcha Anna.

Fili ne répondit pas et glissa une couverture dans le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Promis, je t'explique tout dans quelques minutes. Mais pour le moment, accroche-toi.

-M'accrocher ? répéta la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

Fili s'approcha et la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout, la faisant rougir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de l'amener dans ta chambre alors on va devoir sortir d'ici. Accroche-toi parce qu'on va devoir se dépêcher si on veut arriver à temps !

Et avec ça il piqua un sprint dans les couloirs de la montagne en serrant son précieux chargement contre son torse. Anna était tellement surprise par ses actions qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur qu'il tombe et l'écrase. Il vira d'un coup sur la droite, passant dans un escalier sombre.

-Mais où on va ? redemanda Anna.

-Patience, on y est presque !

Après un dernier virage où il faillit perdre l'équilibre, il arriva sur un petit balcon et s'arrêta enfin. Il retint fermement Anna contre la balustrade alors qu'il s'asseyait à califourchon sur la rambarde. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Anna et la hissa en amazone devant lui, enroula délicatement son bras autour de sa taille et la ramena doucement contre son torse.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? lâcha Anna.

-Pas de mouvement brusque, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes, répondit Fili. Tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu le dis…

-Dis-moi, tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? Le soir chez Maître Baggins ?

-Bien sûr, je vous ai ouvert la porte à ton frère et toi. Et vous aviez dit, je cite, que j'étais une jolie créature. Oui, je m'en souviens très bien.

-En effet, sourit Fili. Et est-ce que tu te souviens du moment où tu es sortie dans le jardin avec Kili, et qu'il te montrait des étoiles ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens aussi. Mais quel rapport ça a avec ce soir ?

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du blond, et il se pencha un peu pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Anna. Vraiment. Non, ne dis rien. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore à la fin de ma période d'essai, et je ne cherche pas à presser ta décision. Et je ne m'interposerai pas si ta décision est de continuer ta route sans moi. Mais, dans l'espoir de regagner quelques points de popularité dans ton cœur, j'ai voulu recréer un peu la même atmosphère que celle de notre première rencontre. Comme je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas t'emmener jusqu'à la Comté en ce moment, et que réunir toute la Compagnie ne me semblait pas adapté pour un rendez-vous, le meilleur plan que j'ai trouvé était de te kidnapper et de t'amener ici pour que tu vois… tiens, regarde en haut. C'est maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui… oh. Waw. C'est… C'est magnifique. C'est une super idée, Fili.

Au-dessus d'eux, les volutes écarlates du coucher de soleil laissaient peu à peu la place à une voûte allant du mauve au bleu clair, passant par toutes les nuances de bleu et de violet. Et une à une, les étoiles se mettaient à briller sur cette immense couverture de velours qu'était le ciel ce soir-là.

Ils restèrent au moins une demi-heure comme ça sans parler, à observer le ciel passer de voûte embrasée à océan piqué de diamants.

-Fili ?

-Hmm ?

-On est bien, là. Merci pour ça, vraiment.

-Je t'en prie. Par contre on va devoir rentrer, c'est l'heure du dîner et je ne voudrais pas que la garde personnelle de mon oncle se mette à fouiller la montagne sous prétexte qu'on a disparu depuis moins d'une heure.

-Attends… Tu n'as dit à personne que tu m'emmenais là ? s'étonna Anna.

-Non, parce que cet endroit est secret. Kili et moi sommes les seuls à connaître le chemin jusqu'ici.

-Ce qui ajoute considérablement au côté adorable de ce kidnapping, sourit Anna.

-Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû prévenir en fait, grommela Fili.

-Nan, c'est cool, rit Anna. J'adore ce que tu as fait ce soir, et tu oublies toujours de prévenir les autres quand tu décides de m'emmener secrètement quelque part. Ce ne serait pas aussi chouette si tu avais prévenu en fait.

Fili rit aussi et hocha la tête.

-Allez, je te ramène avant de me faire tirer les oreilles par ma mère et mon oncle.

-Me retrouver en face d'un Thorin en colère ça va, j'ai l'habitude, mais une Dis énervée ? reprit Anna. Hors de question, on rentrer avant de se faire atomiser, allez, ramène-moi.

Fili la souleva à nouveau mais cette fois-ci il marcha tranquillement pour revenir jusqu'à la chambre d'Anna.

Finalement les trois semaines suivantes, où Anna eut – enfin – le droit de sortir de son lit, passèrent assez vite. En fait, elle avait fait très simple. Elle avait débarqué dans le bureau du Roi en plein conseil des ministres et avait menacé Thorin de partir loin avec Fili, Kili, Marie et Maëlia s'il n'accordait pas trois semaines de vacances complètes aux deux Princes. Thorin avait hésité un instant avant de céder, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mettre ses menaces à exécution et à partir définitivement avec ses deux héritiers s'il n'acceptait pas. Il avait tout de même réussi à lui glisser qu'ils pourraient mettre à profit ces trois semaines pour planifier leur mariage.

Ah oui, parce que Anna avait fini par passer l'éponge mais avait aussi passé un long moment à menacer Fili des pires tortures s'il faisait la moindre faute. Le blond avait été tellement terrifié qu'il en tremblait lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. Et Kili avait demandé Marie en mariage pendant un dîner aux chandelles particulièrement romantique et réussi.

Ainsi les trois semaines furent consacrées à la planification particulièrement délicate du double mariage qui aurait lieu dans trois mois, mi-mai. Les deux frères et leurs futures épouses avaient en effet décidé de se marier le même jour, tout d'abord car cela leur permettait de contourner une loi – assez stupide – qui aurait forcé Kili à attendre trois mois après le mariage de son frère pour se marier à son tour, ensuite parce que de toute façon ils invitaient les mêmes personnes, dernièrement parce que ça ne leur ferait qu'un seul banquet et qu'Anna et Marie ne tenait pas à s'afficher comme des princesses extrêmement dépensières.

Anna dut se battre bec et ongles pour obtenir la robe de mariée de ses rêves, se rebellant une nouvelle fois contre les traditions puisqu'elle refusait de se marier en bleu et doré. Elle avait menacé d'une grève de la faim si on ne la laissait pas choisir, et le médecin avait tout de suite appuyé sa cause, arguant qu'une grève de la faim serait extrêmement néfaste pour sa période de convalescence. Dis avait fini par convaincre tout le monde avec une réplique bien sentie en direction des conservateurs pendant un grand banquet pour on-ne-sait-plus-quelle-occasion :

-J'en ai marre ! Qui va se marier à mon fils aîné dans trois mois, elle, ou vous ? Et qui va porter la robe, elle, ou vous ? Le futur marié ayant exprimé une totale neutralité sur la question, je cite « Ma future femme est magnifique, qu'elle porte une robe de diamants ou un chiffon elle sera toujours aussi belle et majestueuse, et je dois avouer que la couleur des diamants ou du chiffon m'importe peu tant que cela lui plaît », j'estime que le choix de la robe revient à la mariée, et UNIQUEMENT à la mariée. Maintenant, si quelqu'un a encore une objection voilà ce que je propose. La personne qui souhaite contredire Anna sur le choix de sa robe ou de la couleur de sa robe n'a qu'à défier son fiancé, soit mon fils aîné, en duel. Le gagnant sera la seule personne à avoir son mot à dire sur la robe. Suis-je bien claire ?

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Anna souriait de toutes ses dents, Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard complice, Marie regardait les conservateurs avec un mépris non-dissimulé – ils lui avaient mené la vie dure pendant quelques jours à cause de son précédent mariage – et Thorin leva les yeux au ciel mais se retint de tout commentaire, conservant sa neutralité coûte que coûte dans cette histoire.

Après toutes ces péripéties, Fili et Kili reprirent tranquillement leur travail de Princes en prenant en charge certaines affaires courantes du royaume. Anna avait rejoint Dwalin pour l'entraînement des soldats, Marie travaillait à mi-temps à l'herboristerie pour préparer des remèdes, Maëlia était donc souvent avec Dis, et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à cette dernière que de s'occuper de sa petite-fille par alliance.

A six semaines du mariage, Anna se leva comme à son habitude très tôt le matin et s'habilla d'un simple pantalon de cuir brun renforcé, et d'un débardeur de cuir noir très serré lacé sur le devant. Elle enfila ses bottes ferrées et passa la superbe cape bleu foncé en soie que Fili lui avait offert pour ses vingt-et-un ans, fermée par une broche faite d'un énorme saphir taillé en étoile dans une châsse en or. Dwalin lui avait signifié de ne pas prendre ses armes, ils avaient prévu d'entraîner les recrues à des cas extrêmes cette semaine, par exemple être désarmé et en danger direct.

Elle passa par la cuisine et but un grand verre de jus de myrtille avant de récupérer son habituel sandwich du matin – œuf et bacon – avant de rejoindre Dwalin dans l'immense gymnase où ils s'entraînaient. Ce dernier venait de terminer d'écrire sur le tableau ce qu'ils allaient voir aujourd'hui.

Anna avait insisté pour faire installer un tableau à craies afin de pouvoir noter les points importants des stratégies militaires. Leurs recrues étaient de véritables calamités, ils étaient insolents et impertinents, condescendants, méprisants vis-à-vis d'Anna, sexistes et machos au possible, irrespectueux… La liste était sans fin.

-Bonjour Dwalin. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien. J'ai hâte de commencer l'entraînement.

-Tu as hâte de voir ce ramassis d'incapables ? s'étonna Anna en s'étirant.

-Non, j'ai hâte de voir comment va se dérouler la leçon de ces gamins. Si avec ce que j'ai prévu ils ne comprennent pas, j'abandonne. Et autant te dire que je n'abandonne pas si facilement que ça.

Anna le regarda avec un air dubitatif et haussa un sourcil.

-Tu m'expliques ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de si spécial aujourd'hui ?

-Tu vas voir. Tiens-toi droite, la cavalerie débarque.

Les jeunes recrues arrivaient en bâillant et en grommelant. Ils se placèrent en demi-cercle devant Dwalin et Anna et firent le silence.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les cas extrêmes, annonça Dwalin. Vous êtes dans une situation de danger direct, vos armes sont hors de portée. Que faites-vous ?

-On négocie la paix, facile, grogna un des jeunes hommes présents.

Anna faillit exploser de rire et tourna la tête en lâchant un bruit très peu princier.

-Oh, parce que la future princesse a une meilleure idée peut-être ?

Anna perdit son sourire et sa tête se tourna brusquement vers celui qui avait parlé. Ses yeux se rétrécirent à deux fentes qui le scrutaient en se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait le manger. Elle fit deux pas vers lui.

-La future princesse elle a un prénom, petit prétentieux.

-Oh, milles excuses, _Demoiselle Anna_ , répliqua-t-il avec une insolence et un ironisme plus que flagrant.

-Très bien champion, t'as gagné, lâcha-t-elle. Donne tes armes à tes amis et bouge ton cul sur le ring dans les dix secondes qui suivent ou je te coupe tes attributs et te force à les porter pendant un mois en collier.

-Tu sais si tu veux que je la sorte de mon pantalon tu peux aussi me le demander gentiment, proposa le soldat avec un clin d'œil.

-Trois mois. Sur le ring, tout de suite.

Anna se dirigea à grands pas d'une colère maîtrisée sur le ring qu'elle avait fait aménager et fit craquer ses phalanges en échangeant un long regard avec Dwalin. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et elle se tourna vers son opposant avec un sourire carnassier.

-Question : je te casse les doigts de quelle main en premier ? La gauche ou la droite ?

-Pardon ?

-Va pour la gauche alors.

Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme et saisit fermement son petit doigt avant de le tordre sauvagement, envoyant le nain à genoux sur le tapis en lui faisant une clé de bras.

-Là c'est mieux, tu as l'air plus concentré d'un coup. Allez, on compte jusqu'à cinq. Un.

Elle lui cassa l'auriculaire, arrachant un cri de douleur mêlé à de la surprise et de la colère.

-Deux.

Elle brisa son annulaire dans un craquement net.

-Trois.

Elle cassa l'articulation du majeur avec un bruit sec.

-Quatre.

L'index subit le même sort.

-Cinq.

Le pouce fut brisé comme les autres. Le jeune nain s'écroula sur le sol quand elle le relâcha, pleurant et criant de douleur.

-Je vais être claire et c'est la dernière fois que je le dis, grogna-t-elle en promenant son regard sur les recrues. Je ne suis pas là pour faire de la broderie. Le Roi lui-même m'a demandé de venir vous entraîner, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ce que je vous apprends, ce sont soit des choses que Dwalin m'a apprise, soit des choses tirées de mon expérience personnelle. Laissez-moi mettre les choses au point à présent. Si un orc vous attaque et que vous vous retrouvez désarmé, vous n'allez pas lui proposer du thé et des petits gâteaux. Vous serrez les dents, vous ne restez pas plantés là et vous attaquez ! Vous avez des pieds et des poings, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Y'a-t-il un volontaire pour faire l'agressé ? Je vais faire semblant d'être un orc.

-Ça ce ne sera pas dur, grommela le nain qui agonisait sur le sol.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel et lui décocha un coup de pied magistral dans le menton, lui explosant joliment le nez au passage.

-Je disais donc, je ferai semblant d'être un orc. Je promets de ne briser aucun os, en tout cas pas volontairement. Dwalin, envoies-moi un volontaire s'il-te-plaît.

* * *

 _ **Je savais que l'action commençait à manquer à certains alors j'en ai mis une dernière dose avant... l'épilogue ! Et oui, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. La fin de cette aventure épique et drôle (enfin j'espère) qui raconte l'histoire d'Anna et des nains d'Erebor. Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la fin.**_


	43. 42 : Le plus beau jour de leur vie

_**Hello mes p'tits chous. Voilà, on y est, c'est l'épilogue, c'est la fin. Lisez le petit mot à la fin s'il-vous-plaît.**_

 _ **fabienne.2869 : hah oui, j'aime beaucoup trop les happy endings !**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : pour calmer les gens, rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles méthodes, où on y va franco !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tu es mon nouveau monde**

Chapitre 42 : Le plus beau jour de leur vie

-Marie, Anna, c'est ridicule, grommela Dis. Sortez de derrière vos paravents respectifs ou alors je viens vous y chercher moi-même et tant pis pour les marques de coups !

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent timidement de leurs cachettes et se placèrent côte-à-côte face au miroir.

-Eh bien, fit Dis avec émotion. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu d'aussi jolies mariées.

Marie avait laissé ses belles boucles blondes libres, seulement tenues par un magnifique diadème qu'elle portait comme un serre-tête. Il était fait de branches d'argent retenant de magnifiques petites fleurs en saphirs qui tranchaient joliment sur les cheveux clairs de la jeune femme. Ses bijoux étaient assortis mais assez simples, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en argent massif et décorés de saphirs magnifiquement taillés.

En effet Kili avait bien enregistré que la bague c'était _niet_ , alors il lui avait forgé un diadème, un collier et un bracelet absolument magnifiques, qu'elle était très fière de porter. Elle avait gardé l'anneau d'argent avec le diamant carré que Thomas lui avait offert pour ses fiançailles et Kili n'avait eu aucune objection à ce sujet, au contraire.

Elle portait une très belle robe d'un bleu marine profond. Le bas était fait d'une multitude de jupons de tulle, la robe se resserrait à la taille, et avait un effet croisé sur la poitrine. Les épaules étaient découvertes et le tout tenait par deux larges rubans de tulle qui partaient du centre du décolleté et se rejoignaient au-dessus des lacets du dos du corset, recouverts d'une multitude de diamants. Pour finir, son maquillage léger mettait son visage en valeur et de simple escarpins noirs à la bordure de diamants entouraient ses pieds.

-Tu es magnifique Marie, souffla Anna avec un sourire incrédule.

-Je t'en prie Anna, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Regarde-toi, tu es la définition de « superbe et magnifique princesse de conte de fées ». Voire même encore mieux.

Anna sourit à nouveau avec émotion. Elle était aussi légèrement maquillée et portait les mêmes escarpins que sa meilleure-amie. Ses boucles sombres avaient été ramenées en un chignon sophistiqué savamment réalisé duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches. Devant ce chignon avait été déposé une œuvre d'art, un diadème d'argent serti de diamants fait tout spécialement par Fili. De magnifiques volutes argentées s'entrelaçaient autour de diamants brillants comme des étoiles, dont le plus gros étaient au centre. Une pure merveille. Avec cela elle avait le collier que son frère lui avait offert pour ses quinze ans, ainsi que sa bague de fiançailles évidemment, qu'elle avait déplacé sur son annulaire droit, et un bracelet de diamants et de saphirs.

Mais le clou du spectacle c'était la superbe robe qu'elle avait faite faire sur mesure. Elle portait une sous-robe de soie blanche en bustier, et le tout était recouvert d'une robe de dentelle blanche d'une exceptionnelle finesse et d'un raffinement exquis. Cette robe avait des manches courtes qui s'ouvraient sur un décolleté plongeant en V fermé par un empiècement de soie qui faisait ceinture, avec une décoration d'argent et de diamant au nœud du décolleté. Elle avait une légère traîne derrière. Sa robe était très traditionnelle pour elle, très novatrice pour la société locale. Et elle n'était pas peu fière de la porter, elle adorait cette robe.

Elle passa machinalement ses doigts le long de la ligne rose pâle qui barrait tout le côté gauche de son visage depuis quelques mois, mais laissa retomber sa main aussi vite et chassa ces souvenirs peu joyeux.

-Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de mes futures belles-filles. Mais n'allez pas vous mettre à pleurer, j'ai passé trop de temps à vous maquiller et vous coiffer pour voir tout ça ruiné ! Bien, nous n'attendons plus que vos escortes respectives, Maëlia est déjà en bas avec Dori, et vos fiancés sont prêts et auprès de Thorin. Tout est prêt je crois.

-Marie ? demanda Anna avec un air incertain. Tu ne crois pas que je suis en train de faire une énorme connerie ? Je veux dire, j'ai vingt-et-un ans, la vie devant moi ! Et puis on n'arrête jamais de se disputer…

-Wowowowowoh stop ! intervint Marie. Ne nous tape pas la crise d'angoisse maintenant. Tu nous fais une phase de doute avant le mariage, ce n'est rien. Dans quelques instants, tu vas remonter l'allée centrale jusqu'à l'amour de ta vie. Et au moment où tu l'apercevras, tous tes doutes s'effaceront et tu seras simplement heureuse et émue. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que le mariage est le plus beau jour d'une vie. Tu verras, fais-moi confiance.

Anna hocha la tête vivement, plus pour se rassurer elle-même. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Dis alla ouvrir. Nori et Dwalin, en habit d'apparat, firent leur entrée, plus majestueux que jamais. Nori s'inclina devant Marie, Dwalin fit un sourire chaleureux à Anna. Dis sourit devant ce tableau charmant et s'éclipsa vers la salle où le mariage devait avoir lieu.

-Magnifique, fut tout ce que dit Dwalin.

Nori se contenta d'un sourire entendu en direction des deux femmes pour leur montrer ce qu'il en pensait. Dwalin présenta son bras droit à Anna, Nori présenta son bras à Marie, et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Il avait été décidé que Fili et Anna seraient unis les premiers, puisque Fili était l'aîné des deux Princes. Kili et Marie n'y avait émis aucune objection, après tout ils s'étaient aussi fiancés les premiers, normal qu'ils se marient les premiers, et ils n'allaient pas chipoter pour quelques minutes.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la salle. Marie avait trouvé un endroit depuis lequel elle pouvait suivre la cérémonie sans être vue, puisque Kili était déjà sur le bord de l'estrade, aux côtés de son frère et attendant son tour.

Le silence se fit, Dwalin échangea un bref regard avec Anna.

-Tu me soutiendras quoiqu'il arrive ? demanda nerveusement Anna. Parce que je suis tellement nerveuse j'ai vraiment peur de faire n'importe quoi.

-Je suis là quoiqu'il arrive, confirma Dwalin. Aujourd'hui, demain, tout le temps. Quoiqu'il arrive.

-Alors allons-y.

Bofur entama un air de violon qu'Anna lui avait fredonné. La jeune femme remonta lentement l'allée au bras de son père adoptif. Ses mains tremblaient d'une nervosité difficilement contenue, mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le nain blond qui l'attendait devant Thorin, tout ce qui était autour s'évanouit, il ne restait plus qu'elle et lui.

Ses tresses étaient impeccables, tenues par quelques perles d'argent finement travaillé. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir ajusté et ses épées doubles étaient à sa ceinture ouvragée, mélange d'or et de cuir. Sa tunique de soie bleue était rebrodée de fil d'or dans des motifs somptueux, et sa veste de cuir fin avait une bordure d'hermine sur le col. Son sourire était celui d'un enfant ravi qui découvre le plus beau des présents. Ses yeux semblaient émus au-delà des mots alors qu'ils ne pouvaient se détacher d'Anna.

Finalement Dwalin plaça la main d'Anna dans celle de Fili, et les deux fiancés se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre alors que les invités s'asseyaient.

-Fili, fils de Vili et de Dis, Prince d'Erebor, et Anna, héritière de Mahal, vous avez émis le désir d'unir vos vies pour toujours, dans l'amour et le respect que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. Fili, s'il-te-plaît.

Le blond hocha la tête et prit l'anneau que Kili lui donna avant de le passer au doigt d'Anna en prononçant ces mots :

-Par cet anneau je te fais mienne, Anna, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je jure de t'aimer, de te chérir et de tout faire pour ton bonheur, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je t'aime.

Anna regardait la main puissante de son fiancé glisser l'anneau à son doigt. C'était une superbe bague d'une beauté exceptionnelle, un anneau d'argent piqué de diamants. Quatre diamants en forme d'ovale en entouraient un cinquième, bien plus gros et rond, admirablement taillé.

-Anna, s'il-te-plaît, continua Thorin.

Anna prit l'anneau d'or massif qu'elle avait fait faire pour Fili, sur lequel était gravé « Dans tous les mondes et jusqu'au bout du dernier » d'une fine écriture très délicate.

-Par cet anneau je te fais mien, Fili, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je jure de t'aimer, de te chérir et de tout faire pour ton bonheur, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je t'aime.

-Je vous déclare à présent unis dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Que tous se lèvent pour saluer le Prince Héritier Fili et la Princesse Héritière Anna d'Erebor !

La foule se leva et éclata en cris joyeux, applaudissements et congratulations. Fili attrapa Anna par la taille et l'embrassa aussi fougueusement qu'au premier jour, faisant redoubler les acclamations. Fili donna le bras à Anna et ils se placèrent aux côtés de Thorin, laissant la place à Kili. Bifur donna discrètement les bagues à Anna. Cette dernière fit un clin d'œil à Kili, lui signifiant que tout allait bien se passer. Elle-même avait encore du mal à appréhender ce qu'il lui arrivait tant elle nageait dans le bonheur le plus délicieux.

Les gens se rassirent et le silence se fit à nouveau. Marie fit lentement son entrée au bras de Nori. Le visage de Kili s'éclaira lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Marie qui remontait l'allée centrale. Thorin se racla la gorge avant de recommencer ce cérémonial.

-Kili, fils de Vili et de Dis, Prince d'Erebor, et Marie, vous avez émis le désir d'unir vos vies pour toujours, dans l'amour et le respect que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. Kili, s'il-te-plaît.

Le brun hocha la tête et prit l'anneau que Anna lui tendit avant de le passer au doigt de Marie en prononçant les mots d'usage :

-Par cet anneau je te fais mienne, Marie, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je jure de t'aimer, de te chérir et de tout faire pour ton bonheur, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je t'aime.

Il lui glissa alors une magnifique bague d'argent sur laquelle trônait un beau diamant carré dont les reflets multicolores étaient hypnotisant.

-Marie, s'il-te-plaît, continua Thorin.

Marie prit l'anneau d'argent massif qu'elle avait commandé pour son fiancé, sur lequel elle avait fait graver des runes en khuzdul sur un modèle que Dis lui avait montré.

-Par cet anneau je te fais mien, Kili, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je jure de t'aimer, de te chérir et de tout faire pour ton bonheur, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je t'aime.

-Je vous déclare à présent unis dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Que tous se lèvent pour saluer le Prince Kili et la Princesse Marie d'Erebor !

A nouveau la foule applaudit et cria des vœux de bonheur aux jeunes mariés. Kili embrassa Marie avec autant de passion qu'il était possible avant qu'ils viennent se ranger auprès de Fili et Anna.

Les quatre jeunes mariés furent conduits en liesse vers la salle où le bal allait avoir lieu, bordé d'un somptueux buffet dont Bombur avait été l'instigateur.

Bofur rejoignit les musiciens alors que les deux couples se plaçaient au centre de la salle. La première valse eut un aspect très solennel et grave, tradition oblige, mais les suivantes furent beaucoup plus gaies et légères. Anna n'avait pas quitté son nouveau mari une seule seconde et Marie non plus. Ils avaient à peine délaissé la piste de danse quelques instants pour grignoter un peu des somptueux plats concoctés par Bombur, et goûter au vin tout spécialement importé de la Comté pour l'occasion, qui était un pur ravissement pour le palais.

Finalement lorsque leurs pieds furent trop meurtris par la danse, Anna et Marie, aux bras de Fili et Kili, allèrent s'asseoir à la table qui leur était réservée. Ils furent vite rejoints par Bain et sa femme Loria qui restèrent un instant pour leur présenter leurs vœux de bonheur et les remercier de l'invitation, tandis que Laïla, Lina, Bard et Liam s'amusaient à danser au milieu des adultes. Bain et Loria prirent congé pour ne pas accaparer les mariés toute la soirée.

Anna, Fili et Kili eurent ensuite droit à une belle surprise. En effet, le couple qui vint les voir pour les féliciter était composé d'un vieil ami et de sa femme. Ils venaient de fêter leurs cinquante ans de mariage d'ailleurs.

-Bilbo ! s'exclama Anna en se précipitant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez manqué…

-Anna, vous m'avez manqué aussi, j'étais affligé après… Enfin n'en parlons plus. Je suis ravi de vous voir et de partager votre joie aujourd'hui, félicitations.

Fili et Kili vinrent saluer le hobbit avec bonheur à leur tour. Kili présenta Marie à leur ami et tous s'assirent à la table d'honneur.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme, Camille, fit le hobbit en souriant à son épouse. Ma chérie, je te présente les Princes Fili et Kili d'Erebor, et leurs épouses, la très fameuse Anna, ainsi que sa meilleure amie, Marie.

-Bonsoir, sourit Camille. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de chacun d'entre vous depuis toutes ces années. Je vous présente tous mes vœux de bonheur et mes félicitations pour vos mariages, et plein de bonnes choses pour l'avenir.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Anna. Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'étais pas au courant que Maître Baggins s'était marié, mais je vous félicite, car ce hobbit est le plus vaillant et le plus aimable qui soit.

Camille rosit de plaisir.

La soirée continua, Anna accorda une danse à chacun des membres de la compagnie, à Thorin, et à son beau-frère, Marie fit de même, et tout le monde but et dansa jusqu'au petit matin. Finalement Kili et Marie s'éclipsèrent les premiers dans leurs nouveaux appartements, Fili et Anna ne tardèrent pas à partir à leur tour vers leurs appartements, neufs également, pour profiter de leur nuit de noces.

Presque 2 ans plus tard, 8 février 2995

-Anna, calme-toi, par pitié ! Marie grommela en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, au contraire !

-Mais comment va-t-il réagir ? J'ai tellement peur, Marie. Nous sommes encore jeunes, c'est trop tôt ! J'ai tellement peur qu'il soit déçu ou mécontent !

-Sottises ! s'exclama alors Dis. Il sera extatique, fou de joie ! Oh, je l'entends qui arrive, sauvons-nous Marie, sauvons-nous !

Les deux femmes se dépêchèrent de filer hors des appartements de Fili et Anna, et le blond entra un instant plus tard.

-Bonjour men kurdu. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il en venant l'embrasser comme à son habitude.

-Oui, les recrues de cette année sont plus calmes que ceux de l'année précédente, c'est plus facile de leur enseigner à se battre, dit-elle avec un sourire légèrement forcé. Et toi ?

-Le royaume continue à bien se porter, sourit-il. Je suis content que tu aimes toujours enseigner aux jeunes à se battre, j'avais peur que tu te lasses.

-A ce sujet, commença Anna en se mettant à faire les cent pas nerveusement. Il est vrai que j'adore cela, mais je crois que je vais devoir faire une pause dans ma carrière d'instructrice.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Fili en fronçant les sourcils. Les nouveaux viennent à peine d'arriver, ça n'a pas de sens.

-Eh bien, il serait préférable que je ne me batte pas dans mon état, rougit Anna en détournant le regard.

-Serais-tu souffrante ? Dois-je faire appeler un médecin ?

Anna souffla d'exaspération face à son aveuglement et se planta devant lui en prenant sa main.

-Non mon amour, je ne suis pas souffrante.

Elle posa la large main de Fili sur son estomac et le regarda avec des yeux brillants. Le blond commença par froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas, puis lentement, son visage pris un air incrédule.

-Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il avec émotion. Tu en es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête rapidement.

-Fili, je suis enceinte, confirma-t-elle. Nous allons être parents.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 ** _Des images des robes et des bijoux sont disponibles sur ma page facebook"AnanasPower"._**

 ** _Et le point final à cette histoire a été mis. Enfin. J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a deux ans, et j'ai commencé à publier il y a dix-huit mois, et ça a été assez intense... Il y a quand même beaucoup de travail derrière cette histoire malgré ses nombreux défauts mais je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait, c'est ma plus grosse fanfiction jusque-là._**

 ** _Tout d'abord, des remerciements ! A ma maman chérie qui est toujours la première à me lire et à liker mes chapitres (sur une autre plateforme de publication). Mais aussi à mes fidèles revieweuses et reviewers (dans le désordre) : fabienne.2869, Triskelle sparrow, Anga27, Audiie, Tristana379, Annabesse, Plume fine, elphelia, Harmonie, Vanillechocolat, philomeliana, dannyyaouhe, Dame Marianne, lizzia0901, Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent, MargoOot, Lyze, Alyna, , et tous ceux que j'ai pu oublier !_**

 ** _Ensuite, des annonces ! Ce chapitre est le point final de l'histoire d'Anna et de ses compagnons. Aucun chapitre supplémentaire de cette histoire ne sera écrit, pas la peine de demander. Mais, ma saga continue ! Une "suite" se déroulant dans le Seigneur des Anneaux et mettant en scène de nouveaux personnages liés à Anna est déjà en cours d'écriture, mais il n'y a pas de date de publication précise prévue pour le moment._**

 ** _En ce qui concerne les autres fandoms, en fanfictions francophones il y en aura une sur Harry Potter (Charlie Weasley-OC). En fanfictions anglophones, plus de choix : Avengers (OC qui fait partie des Avengers dès le début), deux fictions sur Warcraft_ _(une Lothar-OC et un crossover avec Game of Thrones qui donnera un Lothar-Sansa)_ _, un crossover entre Game of Thrones et 10 Things I Hate About You (Gendry-Arya)._**

 ** _En attendant que j'avance tous ces projets suffisamment pour commencer à en publier un, il y aura une très très courte histoire légère et drôle publiée uniquement sur Wattpas car ce n'est pas une fanfiction. Mon pseudo étant "AnanasPower01" si cela vous intéresse._**

 ** _A bientôt sur d'autres histoires et merci d'avoir suivi celle-là, bisous à tous._**


End file.
